


Lawless

by dragoncansurelyfly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I admit some of my fantacies are silly I just cant help, Loki and Peter are roommates, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, green love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 132,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoncansurelyfly/pseuds/dragoncansurelyfly
Summary: After taking the king's throne of Asgard without Thor's suspicion, the false king decides to do something to get rid of his unbearable boredom.Among all the possible plans, he awards himself the best one: another long summer vacation, playing as Peter Parker's distant relative Tom Parker, to move in the house to live with his lovely nephew AKA THE STARK'S BOY, so that he will never miss a chance to get the avengers into trouble.As a result, the God of mischief ,step by step, gets the whole thing overturned, including the nealy settled fate of earth under the Thanos Crisis, unintentionally or willingly.
Relationships: Loki/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

平凡无奇的暑假，就像在此之前的其他每一个那样——

但或许又有可能是最棒的。

彼得帕克攀上台阶的时候仍在兴奋地掂量着背后那只双肩包，一堆笔盒文具钥匙扣一类的小东西挤在狭小的空间里叮铃作响，宛如他雀跃的心情。

他刚刚从伟大的托尼史塔克那儿得来一个消息，也许是今夏以来最令人振奋的一个，他终于依靠自己不懈的努力从史塔克先生那儿争取到一个可以参与新式蜘蛛战甲研发的机会。

天呐，他是说，那可是战甲！史塔克的战甲！但却会属于蜘蛛侠！

在彼得有限的生涯里，恐怕已经找不出别的更让他觉得寒毛直竖的好机遇了，整个下午，那只未能消化殆尽的三明治都在折磨他的胃袋，它们变成一堆扑扇着翅膀的蝴蝶，让他不得不动用上全部的毅力，才不至于才本学期的最后一堂课下课铃响起的前一秒直接从三层教学楼的窗户向外跳。

他能办到，当然了，他并非仅仅只是彼得帕克，他也是蜘蛛侠，你的好邻居，飞檐走壁，无所不能，记得吗？

不过——

当彼得将钥匙孔插进门锁的时候，他迟疑了一下子。

他总算没有因为狂喜而失去全部的理智，他还记得结束那通电话之前，史塔克先生给他的这次“暑期实践”加上的额外限制。

“理论上说这件事并不一定需要你的参与，但你如果坚持想来，就必须取得家长的同意，我是说，至少要家长签字。”

家长签字，那是一种普遍使用的授权形式，针对像他这样尚未完全经济独立尚且出于监护人照料当中的——好吧，用托尼史塔克的话来说——孩子。

毕竟那将是一项大工程，占用他一个月到一个半月的时间，他甚至可能会短暂地住到史塔克提供的宿舍里去，以便更紧密的跟进战甲的开发和定制化，又或者是复仇者大厦，谁知道呢，天呐，拜托一定要是复仇者大厦！彼得在心底大叫。

为了安排那些可能的行程，史塔克给了他一张特殊的签字表格，上面印好了足以平复梅婶婶疑虑的“史塔克奖学金STEM夏季营”之类的字眼。

不过只是需要一个签字，梅婶婶总是很高兴自己能从学校获得奖学金奖励，她一定会毫不犹豫地同意，原本应该是这样的。

彼得推开门，空气中飘来温馨的饭香味。现在已经是晚餐时间了，而以他变异之后敏锐于常人数倍的感官来判断，今天的晚餐的丰盛程度甚至大大超越了去年他过生日的那一次。

梅婶婶今天会在家招待一个客人，在彼得回来的路上，她已经给他打电话说过这件事了。

帕克家的一位远亲，从路易斯安纳还是什么地方远道而来的，这个夏天要在房子里和他们一道住一段时间。

在听到这个消息的一瞬，一道不好的直觉从彼得的脚趾尖上升起来。

他早听梅婶婶讲过这个夏天，她同样有和朋友一道去西海岸旅行的计划，但也正因为这样，这个突然拜访的不速之客，也让他那原本板上钉钉的签字生出了一缕风险。当家里来了客人，而主人将不得不短期外出时，将房子里唯一剩下的家庭成员送去参加一个长期夏令营，而只留下客人自己，那可是相当失礼的事情。

或许梅婶婶自己都决定临时取消这次的旅行了，那么会不会，自己的暑期实践也成了问题呢。

绕过起居室的地毯走向厨房餐桌，同时将书包随手扔在沙发上的彼得帕克有些忐忑地朝炉子的方向探头望去。

他终于看清了客人的长相。一个身材高挑的，有着柔软淡棕色头发穿着白衬衫的男人。

他看上去温文尔雅，正站在洗碗槽的边上一面和梅婶婶轻笑着交谈，一面擦干净玻璃杯上的水滴。

彼得帕克没听过身边有谁像那样说英语，那人的嗓音带着一股天然的平缓和优雅，即便是学校里有时会故意拗出伦敦腔来为他们朗读段落的文学课老师，也给不了人这样的谈话体验。

他听不清对方都在和梅婶婶说些什么，只看到婶婶转过脸来舒心地笑了，同时，婶婶看见了他，扬手同彼得打了个招呼。

那个男人也看见了他，他低垂的眼眸抬起来，看向彼得，他有一对绿眼睛，翠绿得如同林间的树叶投落在湖面的倒影。

他同样微笑了一下。

“彼得，很高兴见到你，我是汤姆。”对方放下杯子，从水槽后绕出来，擦了擦自己的西装裤子，然后对彼得伸出一只手。

“彼、彼得帕克，你好。”彼得有些狼狈地用自我介绍回应。

面前站着的这个是个很好看的男人，他不记得帕克家何时有过这样看上去带有上流社会气质的远亲，对汤姆这个名字也陌生得要命，但男人的面容却带给他一种初次见面就似曾相识的感觉，他说不清缘由，觉得那或许只是因为亲近而生的错觉。

不管怎么说，对方到底是长辈。听梅婶婶说，他甚至还有个博士学位。再一次的，一股奇异的违和感涌上彼得的心头，他试图偷看身边的男人，以获取什么蛛丝马迹，然而对方敏锐地捕捉到他的视线，在梅未注意到的时候，扭过头来，冲他眨了眨眼睛。

与沉稳的学者气息所大相径庭的一种调皮，却无形中再一次拉进了他们的距离，彼得吃了一惊，慌忙移开了眼神。

烤鸡端上桌的时候，梅婶婶开了一瓶酒，那真是彼得住进这栋房子以来见过的最丰盛的餐桌，当汤姆相当绅士地站起来，帮忙梅将小羊排分给每个人的时候，彼得手忙脚乱地举起了自己的盘子。

“汤姆是海洋动力方面的专家，他将来会在大学里工作呢！”梅充满骄傲自豪地介绍说。

与之相比，搅拌着沙拉碗的男人看上去要谦逊得多。

“只是刚刚取得学位而已，”他解释道，“那并不是什么正式的教职，只是科研助理的工作，如果我需要申请到终身教职，至少还需要付出十年的努力，以及大概和这张桌子差不多高的期刊发表。”

“可那也是由州政府拨款的项目不是吗？”梅兴奋地说，她对着空气画了个十字，“天呐，难以置信，帕克家居然出了这么一位优秀的学者，真正的科学家！”

“彼得也会是的，我说科学家，不是吗？”汤姆再一次眨眨眼睛，他接过梅手里的酒瓶，开始为所有人倒酒，好让梅能坐下，“你开车接我的时候一直反复对我说过的，我知道彼得也是个出色的科学少年，托尼史塔克的奖学金记得吗？他拿到过不止一次。”

“几乎年年都是！”梅坐着挺直了腰板，同时越过半张桌子握住了彼得的手，“总之，这是喜事，这个夏天汤姆会搬来这儿，在他的工作一切都尘埃落定后，他会在附近定下来，想想看，一个新的家人，一个科学家，我想你们会有很多共同语言的，彼得，这实在是天赐良机，我认为这个暑假你应该跟着汤姆，在回家的路上我和他提过你在学校时做的那些‘小项目’，汤姆说关于你的暑期实践，他头脑里已经有了几个模糊的点子，我敢说那一定是很棒计划，看呐，我给你找了个全世界最棒的指导老师！”

“呃——”

彼得帕克张大了嘴巴。就在刚刚，他终于明白了对话的走向。汤姆，他的这位长辈，寄住到家里来的原因，竟然是为了他的暑期实践，可是——

“这样我就可以放心去和黛西旅行了，”在他能说出任何一句话之前，梅婶婶抢先说，“西海岸的阳光沙滩，你不会相信她期待了这事多久，我们可是从去年秋天就开始计划的。”

她对彼得使了个眼色。

不幸的是，噢，彼得扶住了自己的半边脑袋，是的，他清楚地记得梅和她的女朋友有多期待这次的旅行，毫不夸张。而现在梅婶婶让他有些骑虎难下了。

“你们打算按照原定的日期出发吗？下周？”他试探着问。

“也许这周三。”梅笑着回答，“我们可以提前，天气预报上有个好天气，这样我们抵达的那天就可以直接下海冲浪。更何况还有汤姆，他过去几年一直一人生活，下午我见识了他的家务活水准，彼得，我找不到比他更能照顾好你的人了。”梅最后真诚地说。

她的态度明明白白，她将彼得托付给了汤姆，完完全全的。

“可是今年的夏令营——”彼得做了最后一次苍白无力的努力。

“史塔克的STEM营对吗？”梅了然地说，“我不惊讶你今年仍然取得了名额，可是过去的每一年你都参加的，我想，或许短暂打破一下固定计划也不是什么坏事，那些夏令营的确很棒，但我觉得，也许偶尔一次，选择与自己的家人一道过假期，并把机会留给那些还从没有参与过的人，会是更好的主意，对吗？”

彼得僵硬地举着插着一块羊排肉的叉子。他看着已经势在必得的梅婶婶，和一边始终微笑着没怎么插嘴的汤姆，在那一刻意识到，这次，他的暑期实践可能有大麻烦了。

*

“希望你不会觉得没处下脚，汤姆。”彼得领着汤姆进到他杂乱无章的小房间时说。

他有些害羞，临时补救已经来不及了，他只能把双肩包胡乱扔在床上，然后用力顶了顶背后衣橱的门，门背后传来杂物耸动的声音，他非常确信里边已经被他塞满了足够数量的垃圾。

汤姆含笑看着这一切。

“当然，梅婶婶会给你收拾出一间客房，你不必要和我挤唯一的那张床。”彼得害羞地说，“只是带你看看，梅婶婶说你在以前的大学里也指导学生做一些项目。”

“我做过助教，是的。”汤姆回答，他扫了一眼彼得的课桌，而后是台灯、地毯、窗帘，最后那对绿眼睛将目光锁定在上边的一层被各种漫画期刊堆满的高低床。

“我刚刚想，如果我们把这张床好好收拾一下，兴许我们就可以睡在一间屋子里了，我可以睡在上边。”汤姆眨着眼说。

说完，他向前一步，同时非常轻巧礼貌地为彼得带上了屋子的房门。

“咔哒”一声，彼得听见屋子的门锁被反锁上的声音。

他只来得及疑惑上那么半秒钟。

“如果你同意的话，你的慷慨会让人印象深刻的，彼得帕克。”

彼得身上的寒毛竖了起来。那不是汤姆的声音。

就在一秒钟之前，对方还操着那一口优雅的伦敦腔调英语同他温柔地说话，这一刻，那声音却变得像是被一条蛇忽然贴上后脊背那样让人浑身发凉。

他此前没有经验，他是说，那时他还太小了，在第一代的复仇者联盟同齐塔瑞的舰队在曼哈顿上空彼此开着激光炮大战的时候，他没有亲历过现场，但至少他看过后续所有的新闻报道，而那声音，他并非对它全然陌生。

“洛——”他下意识地发出了那半个音节。只有半个。

“嘭！”的一声，他的脊骨已经撞到了坚硬的墙壁，那个淡棕色头发温文尔雅的男人形象已经消失了，取而代之的，是将他的口鼻以及整副脖子都被死死卡住的黑发魔法师。

他没想过一个凭着发射咒语来攻击的法师会有那么大的力气，彼得的身体机能被强化过，他试图挣扎了几下，却发现不管用。

黑发的魔法师发出一声短促的轻笑。

“我是个阿斯加德神祇，不是凡人。”他说，“我在力量上优于凡人，更不要说在你走进这间屋子的时候，它就已经被我用魔法强化过。”

如果彼得帕克的后脑勺上长着的眼睛的话，他就会知道此刻他的后背所紧贴着的那块墙壁上正浮现出如尼文字所描绘的魔法阵。

洛基没有撒谎，他来自阿斯加德，他很高大，也同样傲慢，当他终于收起那套伪装卡住彼得的脖子居高临下看着对方的时候，浑身都散发出冰冷的气息。

洛基奥丁森，与复仇者三巨头之一分享着同样的姓氏，却是不折不扣反派的那个人。

“他是来杀死我的！”彼得一面奋力抵抗一面憋红了脸想。

去他的亲切感！这一切都是他的掉以轻心造成的，他早该察觉到的！第一次见面时似曾相识的感觉，是洛基的伪装，让他漏过了它们，现在他要害死自己了！

而与此同时，洛基发出今夜的第二声嗤笑。

“我以为你至少还保留了一点智商。”他忽然那样说，仿佛能完全看穿彼得的思想，“我的伪装很难被人看穿，它们是最高级的幻术，原本我担心过你的生物本能，我那愚蠢的哥哥曾经不小心说漏过一次嘴，他提到你的‘蜘蛛感应’还是别的什么，谨慎起见，我才布置了这个魔法阵。”

是的，蜘蛛感应！彼得在一阵缺氧的眩晕中忽然想起这个词。该死的，它一向很灵敏，毫无缘由的灵敏！今夜它本该救自己一次，为什么没有起作用！

生死一刻，彼得仍未想通的一点是，蜘蛛感应只会在一种情况下失效，并不存在真正危机的时候。

洛基松开了锁住他咽喉的手。

彼得从墙壁上跌落下来，摔进一摊散落得满地都是的书本里。

今夜，邪神原本就没有打算杀死什么人。任何人。

蜘蛛感应低空飞过，报警系统根本没响。

彼得咳着嗽从地板上爬起来，他一面喘气一面艰难抬起头，看见的第一样东西就是洛基一脸打量的神色。

对方像是在盯着一件什么新奇事物那样。

“真有意思……”洛基喃喃说道，“你就是史塔克的那个男孩子。”

那句话再次激起了彼得的警觉，他迅速摆好防御的姿态。

“你想要对付史塔克先生？”他激动地问，“你到这儿来是为了获取什么情报——你对婶婶做了什么！她不可能认错家里的亲戚！而我们现在都知道这世上根本就没有什么汤姆博士！”

洛基干脆地点点头。

“一个简单的遗忘咒语再配合一些心灵混淆的法术，这很容易。”他回答，“你婶婶是个很好了解也很好掌控的女人，她把家收拾得不错，所以我忍不住给房子下了几个改良性质的咒语，现在，就算你把这儿的所有窗户都炸碎，这间屋子以外的人也不会察觉到发生了任何事。”

“什么——”彼得的眼睛睁大了，下一刻，他的表情变得愤怒，“解除那些咒语，立刻！”他叫道，与此同时，洛基的手掌却已经温柔地贴上了他的脸颊。

在那一瞬间，他只看见白光闪过。仿佛做了一个清晨时分即将醒来的梦，眼前的一切都变得灰蒙蒙的。乱糟糟的屋子消失不见了，他仍然面对着这间熟悉的房子，只不过场景移到了楼下。一个男孩孤独地坐在沙发前面的地毯上，翻看着膝盖上的科学画报。烤箱传来“叮”的一声，男孩放下杂志站起来，走到厨房打算取出他今天的午饭，一份放在锡纸盒子里的速食，他没有戴隔热手套，而拉开烤箱门的时候客厅的电话不期然响起了铃声，慌忙间他烫到了自己的小臂。然后他冲回客厅拿起了听筒。模糊的声音从中传来：暴风雨还没有停下的迹象，洲际公路上全是告示牌，可能要等到后半夜才能返回。那声音关切地问了几句，是否能自己照顾好自己，暴风雨的天气独自在家会害怕吗，是否需要给邻居打个电话让他们来帮忙照看一晚。

小小的男孩下意识摇摇头。他盯着自己已经开始发红的小臂。接起这通电话让他没有时间去水池里冲凉水降温，现在那儿已经开始火辣辣的刺痛，他不确定一会儿伤口会不会起水泡。他随手抽出一张纸巾将创口捂住，并且拉下了衣服的长袖。

“别担心。”他对电话的那一头很肯定地说，“我能把自己照顾得很好。”

我不会成为你们的累赘，挂掉那通电话的时候他对自己说，他一个人也可以很好，彼得帕克，坚强些，他反复地想，尽管那个时候，他迫切想要马上投进一个温暖的怀抱，他仍然告诫自己，你必须坚强。

另一道光线闪过，记忆的闪回结束了。

彼得冷汗涔涔地靠墙站着，他逐渐恢复过清明的视线重新聚焦起来，射向已经在屋子里的那张床边坐下的洛基。

那记忆太过久远，远到他自己都几乎已经忘记了它们。

“我刚刚——怎么——你做了什么？”他好不容易才找回自己的舌头，紧接着，他像是意识到全部的事实那样攥紧了拳头，涨红了脸，“你读了我的心！”

“抱歉，我总习惯性地那么干。”洛基对他挑眉，露出个轻佻的笑容，但马上，他就做出了一个眼泪汪汪的表情，“不得不说，那真感人，小小的，坚强的彼得帕克。”

那真邪恶。彼得差点控制不住冲上去给那张脸一拳。可是洛基的魔咒再一次阻住了他的步伐。

“解释一下。”洛基对他举起一只空闲着的，没在施咒的手，“对于魔法师来说，这是下意识动作，我们读心，就像你的蜘蛛感应，那帮助我们最快速地了解敌人，同时，也最快找到弱点。”

弱点？那个词被彼得放在舌尖上咀嚼过一道，他紧皱着眉看着洛基。

“你的阴谋是什么？”他充满愤怒地问，“你看过我的记忆，就自以为了解我全部的事了吗？”

面对他的怒火，洛基无谓地耸了耸肩。

“至少你的记忆告诉我，是的。”他回答说，同时，他做了一个彼得完全没有料想过的动作。

他那只没对着彼得的手径直伸进了身边属于蜘蛛侠的双肩包，精准无误地从中掏出了那张原本为彼得帕克的长辈所准备的签名表格。

“一个交易，它很合理。”洛基举起那张表格，对彼得说，“鉴于你的梅婶婶对于把你交给我，比交给史塔克更感兴趣，如果你让我借住，并且保证不对你尊敬的史塔克先生提起半个字的话，我可以代替她为你签这个字，用汤姆的身份。”

他说完了。而彼得目瞪口呆。

“什——什么？”有那么一个瞬间，他以为自己应该是睡着了，或者是刚才在餐桌上不小心喝多了不该他喝的酒精饮料，那导致他完全抓错了重点。

“你要替我签字？！”他惊讶地说，紧接着，他给了自己一巴掌，不，那不是他应该关心的头等大事，“你说，你要留下来？借住在——在我家？！”

“准确的说，是这间屋子。”洛基点点头，“我花了一下午给这屋子布置魔法阵，我待在这儿很安全，至少，别浪费。”

“可是——”彼得的表情变得更慌乱了，“可是为什么？！为什么是我？”

“我刚刚说过了。”洛基一脸费解地看过来，仿佛惊讶于自己竟然不得不一遍遍解释同样的缘由，“我说，我喜欢这栋房子，以及，你婶婶做饭挺好吃的。”

“不！”彼得发出一声惊叫，“那不可能是真的！我是说，那不可能是全部的理由对吧！你是洛基，邪神洛基，你离开阿斯加德，到地球上来，却要住在我家，这太荒谬了，这样你还怎么给复仇者们找麻烦？”

“谁说过我要给复仇者们找麻烦了？”洛基的眉毛一下挑得老高，因为彼得下意识的那句话。

“不是吗？”彼得迟疑地问，他的表情呈现出新的迷惑的高峰。

而洛基叹了一口气。

“有人为这件事付工钱给我吗？”他问，“如果没有的话，那么很抱歉，我现在在假期里。”

他摊开双手，尽可能放松地向后仰去。彼得的双层床对于高挑的阿斯加德人来说有一些局促，洛基的两条长腿搭在床沿外，交叠着落在地毯上。

大概是那种姿态实在太过放松，那让彼得脑中的某一条弦忽然搭错了方位。他问了一个愚蠢的问题。

“阿斯加德人也过暑假吗？”

等到蜘蛛侠意识到自己刚刚问了邪神洛基一个什么样的问题后，他闭紧了嘴巴，两颊开始热辣起来。

洛基轻轻笑了起来。

“我们没有那么有意思的东西，”他抱着属于彼得的枕头回答说，“但管他呢，我想做什么就做什么，在任何我觉得自己需要一个假期的时候，我会给自己放一个。今天梅才把那么有趣的概念告诉我，暑期实践，我觉得那提议不错，我也应该试着拥有一个。”

“你是说——”彼得开口，洛基打断了他。

“留在这儿，留在中庭，帮你给你的家长批准书签字，送你去参加史塔克的愚蠢项目，然后看着你们每一天见面，同时待在这个家里，在所有人面前隐瞒住我的身份，谁也猜不出，我喜欢这种刺激的游戏，想想看，就在史塔克的眼皮子底下，那会很好玩的。”

“就为了这个？”彼得开始觉得自己的面部表情变得有些诡异。

“当然了。保险起见，我刚刚对你下了个咒语禁制，现在，在我的法术所生效的范围里，你没法开口对任何人说出足以透露我真实身份的话了。我们公平交易，你配合我完成这次有趣的暑期实践，而我不介意在梅婶婶去旅行的两周时间里为你做做早餐。”

彼得觉得自己仿佛听见了这个世界上最不可思议的提议。

邪神洛基做的早餐。在他来得及去想象那东西的味道之前，另一个念头已经抢先冲出了他的嘴。

“你难道就不觉得这一切太儿戏了些吗？我是说，这样做又有什么意义呢？”

洛基原谅了他的冒失。

“不为什么，只是为了好玩。”他大大方方地承认，同时，用那种全然放松的半躺着的姿势对彼得露出了早先彼得看到过的那种调皮的表情，他十分享受戏耍眼前这个把一切心理活动都写在脸上的年轻人的感觉，因此他故作神秘地说了一句古老的如尼语：

“我是恶作剧之神，我做任何自己想做的，无法无天。”


	2. Chapter 2

所谓反派就是，有时你不得不承认他们让你非常头疼，却无法被彻底消灭。

直到第二天清晨彼得睁开眼睛的时候，他依然在心底坚持一切不过只是一场梦。他听见手机的闹钟响起来，摸黑摁掉，继而紧闭双眼花了额外的五分钟试图自我催眠，直到一声短促的轻笑声贴着他的耳边再次传来。

现在他无比痛恨那种笑声了。

“早餐是华夫，我刚刚闻过，味道超香的。”一个声音从他的上方传来。

彼得别无选择，只能接受现实，痛苦而无奈地睁开眼睛。邪神洛基就站在他的床边，恢复成了汤姆的模样，一只手搭在他那可怜的双层床架边缘半弯着腰看着他，脸上挂着虚假的笑容。

“好了，现在起来吧睡美人，别害我错过早餐。”

他甚至动手拍了拍彼得的屁股。后者犹如忽然被一个脏弹炸到那样从床上弹起来。属于蜘蛛侠的敏捷身手，那让他的脑袋“嘭”的一声撞到了头顶的床板，并在一连串的龇牙咧嘴后完全清醒过来。

尘埃落定后，彼得脸上只有想哭的表情。

“为什么，为什么是我？在这么多的地球人里？”他终于问出了那个问题。

如果邪神只是想试试一种把复仇者成员都蒙在鼓里的优越感，可选项太多了，他不过是复仇者大厦的编外人员，甚至都没有参与之前任何一场轰动全美的复仇者集结。他们根本就不熟！

“你为什么会想知道？”汤姆将彼得拉下床，一面推着他走进浴室，一面替他将缠在腰上的半块毯子解下来，看上去挺心急，像是彼得刷牙的动作要是再慢一点，华夫饼就要不热了那样。

“因为你住在我的家？突然之间闯进我的生活？！”彼得下意识地反驳说，“难道我不该问吗？”

听听你说的都是些什么话，彼得愤懑地想，继而不小心被一口牙膏的泡沫呛了嗓子。而汤姆是那么漫不经心，他站在咳嗽得上气不接下气的蜘蛛侠身后，对着彼得头顶上那一小片镜子理了理头发。

“地球人。”他翻了个白眼，“如果我像你们一样只能活这么短的岁数，绝不会浪费脑细胞来关心这种细枝末节的问题。想想看，你现在拥有一个出身神域的暑期指导老师了，这才是最值得关注的。需要我提醒你吗？货真价实的阿斯加德人可不是地球上随随便便就能找到的那种大陆货，我能做到的事是你无法想象的，现在我给你第二次机会，这个夏天你可以要求我帮你一个小忙，只要你别再提起——”

从水池边抬起一张脸来的彼得茫然地睁大着眼睛。

“我不懂，我只是想知道——”

“为什么。”汤姆不客气地打断了他，“好了，从现在开始，你不能再问我这件事的原因。”

在这间洛基花了相当长的时间来布置魔法阵的房子里，魔法的规则层层叠加，那导致的直接后果就是，施法者的话语几乎就等同于这个小小世界的绝对法则。

彼得惊讶地张着嘴，他发现喉咙里的音节就如同被什么无形的东西也彻底堵死一样。洛基说了他不可以问，好了，现在他是真的一个字也问不出来了。

这实在是——

这不公平！这明明是他的家！

也许是青少年脸上一瞬之间铺陈开来的恼火神色和忽然攥紧的拳头重新唤起了邪神的好心情，汤姆盯着彼得看了几秒之后，眼神又变得亮晶晶起来。

他从毛巾架上扯下一条毛巾，淋上热水后盖到了彼得的脸上。这孩子的动作实在太慢了，他必须为自己中庭假期的第一顿早餐争取一下。

在彼得意识过来的时候，汤姆的手掌捧着他的脸颊，修长的手指则隔着毛巾蹂躏他的眼角和鼻翼。热气蒸腾到脸上，让人的身心很快速的放松，并且真的，那还挺舒服。

“一个小忙。”隔着那片热气蒸腾的毛巾，汤姆的声音模糊地透过来，“我可以许诺给你，作为别再问蠢问题的报酬。等你想好的时候可以提出来，你有时间慢慢考虑。”

于是十分钟后，他们两个都好整以暇地坐到了餐桌边上。

梅婶婶的华夫饼烹饪水平发挥到了彼得有记忆以来的极致。当枫树糖浆裹着奶油在舌尖上融化开的时候，彼得忍不住偷看了一眼汤姆。后者的餐桌礼仪无可挑剔。尽管一个小小的舔嘴唇的动作和微笑时候弯折下去的眼角暴露了部分内心活动，但汤姆依然用一种彼得永远无法理解的慢条斯理将每一口食物送进嘴里。

差点把曼哈顿炸平的阿斯加德人其实是个美食家。彼得不确定，如果他把这个词条刷到推特的世界趋势上，究竟会有多少网友觉得他是疯了。

当他第五次开始考虑游说洛基，有很大可能性复仇者大厦的后厨房能提供比梅婶婶的烹饪更加可口和高级的饭菜，并建议他换一个戏耍对象来强制同居的时候，汤姆擦了擦嘴，优雅地放下了刀叉，并在梅端着盘子起身的时候从她的围裙口袋里抽走一张名片大小的便条。

“卫生纸、下水管道疏通剂、曲奇饼干——”汤姆随意地念了几个排列在卡片上的单词，对梅眨眨眼，“我猜你原本打算饭后去趟沃尔玛，亲爱的。”

“噢，确实是。”梅有些意外地点头，“原本想告诉你们，这栋房子将会对暑期实践完全开放，整个院子都是你们的，当然，还有晚上我们吃烤牡蛎。”

“把工作交给男孩子们吧。”汤姆相当绅士地站起来，同时不着痕迹地把椅子里的彼得也拎了起来，“你可以去外出购物，不过我更建议你为了西海岸的旅行添置些漂亮的泳衣。我带着彼得，午饭之前就能买完所有东西回来。”

梅看上去对这个提议相当惊喜，她给了汤姆一个拥抱。

“你无法想象这个夏天有你在这儿是件多么幸运的事。”她甚至看了一眼彼得，“我一直担心假如我丢下这孩子去旅行，他就又要一连好几个礼拜把自己关在储藏室过那种暗无天日的生活了，你知道，那些科学怪人的小实验，并不是说这样做就不好——”

“我明白，亲爱的。”汤姆将她拉到身侧拍了拍肩膀，语调体贴，“我能想象。因此我昨晚就做好了决定，也许彼得的暑期实践应该从适当地提高生活技能以及学会如何照顾自己开始。总会有时间留给实验的，但真实的生活，它们同样意义重大，对吧。”

“真高兴帕克家终于有一位懂得如何平衡科学与生活的人物了。”梅再次在汤姆的脸颊上亲了一口，相当感慨的样子。与此同时，汤姆将表情完全困惑不解的彼得揽进怀里，走到门厅，抓走一串挂在那儿的车钥匙。

“上帝啊——”

五分钟之后，彼得坐在汤姆那辆车的副驾驶座上，完全一副面临世界末日的模样重复了那个短语三遍。现在他们已经驶离了那栋房子的范围，彼得终于可以随心所欲地说话，但他已经将诸如“为什么”之类的问题完全抛到了脑后，只能不断发出一连串感叹词。

“这辆车是你用魔法变出来的还是怎么的吗？”他瞪着眼问，“还是说是你抢来的？”

汤姆耸耸肩，答非所问道：“以地球人的标准来看，它的格调如何？我不喜欢上不了台面的交通工具，鉴于在市区骑龙可能引起恐慌，我只有先凑合一下。”

“你管这叫凑合一下？”彼得发出一声怪叫，“地球上其他的地方如何我不知道，但是在皇后区，不会有人开一辆Lamborghini Huracán去沃尔玛购物的！”

“这么说它过于高调了？”汤姆有些惊奇地说，尽管他看上去对彼得的评价十分受用，甚至还低头抿了一口高脚杯中的香槟。

“等等，香槟——”彼得差点从副驾驶座上滚下来，“上帝啊你现在在开车！你不能——！你哪儿弄来的香槟？！”

“魔法变出来的，还用说吗？”汤姆理所当然地回答，“沙发边上的杂志架里刚好有一本介绍酒的杂志，我看照片里的瓶子挺好看的，就用空间魔法从法国的酒庄顺了一瓶。”

“你什么了一瓶？！不，不不不，重点是你现在在开车！在地球这是违法行为，你不能酒驾，懂吗！”彼得猛地甩了一把脑袋，几乎咆哮道。

“酒驾？”汤姆将喝空的香槟杯变走，顺手给车变了个道，高档跑车的引擎发出轰鸣的巨响，在整条街上都显得突兀无比，“那是什么？我记得以前在阿斯基德举办用霜狼拉车的比赛时，索尔几乎整个赛程都在喝蜂蜜酒，那玩意儿喝多了可能会让胜利者在冲线之后撑到吐出来，所以这就是酒驾的意思吗？或许我可以换一样更好消化的东西。”

“不……”彼得扶住自己的额头无力地回答，他该怎么解释，从昨天眼前这个不讲道理的神闯进家里几乎以半绑架的形式抢占了双层床的上铺床位后，他就总有这种感觉，和洛基的对话总会很容易失控。他们明明在谈论什么事，最后却又完全没在谈论应该谈论的东西。

他知道身负超能力的人多多少少都会有些出格的地方，托尼史塔克有时候听上去也像个疯子，但他们到底是同一类人，他是指，他们信奉的是科学，是广义相对论和能量守恒定律，那些都是宇宙里有迹可循的东西，可是法师——彼得帕克从未想过同一个法师朝夕相处，那些魔法，那些会噼里啪啦闪着光炸开火花的符文，那离他的世界实在太远了。

下一秒，一滴冰凉凉的东西落在了他的指节上。彼得受到惊吓地低头，发现不知什么时候，一支淋满了浓稠巧克力酱洒满了榛子碎屑的冰淇淋被握在了他的手心里。

汤姆没握着方向盘的那只手里也有一支，是粉红色的，一点柠檬黄和开心果的淡绿色点缀其间，他咬了一口。

“这脆脆的东西里居然加了陈皮。”他惊奇地感叹道，“味道不赖。”

彼得的大脑几乎当机。

他知道眼前的一切都是怎么回事，就在刚刚，邪神大约又用了什么魔法，他将香槟瓶子藏了起来，转而抢劫了另一家售卖高档冰淇淋的专门店，还好心地多给他带了一支。

彼得帕克不喜欢巧克力味的冰淇淋，它们总多少带点苦味，而且口感过于粘稠，会黏着上牙床和喉咙管，让人变得很渴，还很容易发胖——

他低头咬了一口。

“这简直见鬼的好吃！”他没忍住惊呼出来。

好吧，去他的热量表吧，这和学校自动贩卖机里卖的便宜货根本不一样，榛子酥脆的口感甚至会在嘴里爆开，该死的这不会是个魔法冰淇淋什么的吧？！

“告诉过你。”汤姆咬了一口自己的梅子口味甜筒，相当得意地转头对彼得眯了一下眼睛，艳丽的阳光折射在他的脸上，镀上一层金色，让原本不可一世的表情都看上去柔和了许多，“相信我，你会为托尼史塔克那个愚蠢的战甲项目着迷只是因为没体验过更好的。你的梅婶婶有一点绝对没有说错，我才是你能找到的最棒的暑期指导老师。”


	3. Chapter 3

沃尔玛，省钱省心好生活。彼得记得这句广告语。没什么特别的，过去的十年，这儿不过是另一个冷气开得很强的大型杂货铺，直到身边的家庭教师不期而至。

“你确定这儿的货品足够全吗？”汤姆推着购物车从糖果巧克力货架后头转出来，“梅的购物清单上有曲奇饼干，可是我找遍了后边的三层货架，也没找到Fortnum & Mason的盒子。”

“Fort什么？”彼得皱着眉头，将四五袋家庭装的意大利面一股脑拖下货架。

“也是翻杂志看到的。”汤姆回答，“我认为它的包装不错，是一种非常优雅透亮的湖蓝色。”

“皇后区的人们不是只活在杂志切页里的。”彼得打断了他，“饼干拿蓝罐的就好，求你了。”

汤姆在“求你”两个字面前挑起眉毛。

“我还以为地球人都是硬骨头。”他表情有趣地说，“我大概有一千多年没听到什么人和我说那个词了。”

“什么？噢……”彼得反应过来，“这和语境有关，刚刚的那个更像是语气词，你懂，就像和朋友们打打闹闹，或者被人从盘子里抢了块好吃的，很多时候我们这么说不是真的字面上那个意思，不过就是想，糊弄过去。”

汤姆点了点下巴。

“明白了。阿斯加德人长满肌肉的大脑领会不到糊弄的艺术。我爱做一些事找找乐子，可回回他们都当真，我还以为地球人也是一样呢，毕竟索尔这么喜欢你们。”

“说到索尔……”彼得像是忽然想到什么那样回过头看着汤姆，眼里闪动着希望的光线，“他知道你跑到地球来了吗？”

汤姆干笑了两声。

“不。”他回答，“阿斯加德丢失王位第一顺位继承人的时间比我离开那儿的时间还长。自打他看上中庭这个游乐园，加入了你们所谓的复仇者之后，阿斯加德就成了他偶尔落脚补个觉的廉价小旅馆。”

披着汤姆外壳的洛基听上去对此相当不满，他发出一个彼得听不懂的语气词，不是英语，可能是如尼语什么的。

“他不见了？”彼得更加惊奇地问，“难道没人想着去找他吗？人民或者臣子什么的？他不是王位的继承人吗？”他还记得曼哈顿事件过后的一些媒体报道，里面提到了洛基的外交豁免权。外星人已经够不普通的了，索尔和洛基这一对兄弟好像还同属于阿斯加德的王室，那一定很要命，毕竟彼得的历史测验一半以上的噩梦都来源于欧洲中世纪那些纠缠不清的族谱。

而汤姆露出个更加不高兴的表情。

“首先，目前统治阿斯加德的仍然是众神之父。索尔是雷神，但他从没办过加冕礼，除非奥丁正式宣告死亡，即使是我想要，也只能披着众神之父的伪装来治理国家。”

“嘿，你怎么能直接谈论国王什么时候会死，他是你父亲！”彼得皱眉说。

“只是养父。”汤姆纠正说，同时瞥了一眼彼得，“哼，某个地球人刚刚还说他们都挺懂幽默。”

“这和幽默没关系——”彼得正打算严肃反驳时才一瞬之间意识到洛基上一句被他漏过的话都说了些什么，“等等——！你刚刚说你披着谁的伪装？？”

他的手机非常不合时宜地响了起来，来电人是托尼史塔克。

彼得光速接起。在史塔克能开口说点什么之前，他便抢白道：

“史塔克先生，我知道，那个家长签字，我会在周一之前带去给你，我保证。”

“不是为了家长签字的事。”史塔克打断了他，“只是想告诉你，如果你看见索尔——”

“索尔？”彼得有些迷茫。

“听着，复仇者大厦的探测仪显示咱们的惊爆点男主现在正在地球，在距离你非常近的地理位置。我不管他是去干什么的，一旦你看见他，麻烦一定告诉他，请他用最不容易引起民众恐慌的方式第一时间回到复仇者大厦来，否则我就一直冻结着他的信用卡，直到他肯接电话或者回邮件为止！钢铁侠不会亲自穿着战甲去接他！”

那通电话有些突兀地挂断了，紧接着，在彼得误以为刚刚的一切都发生在梦境里时，他看见一个披散着头发穿着牛仔外套的高大男人抱着几只花生酱瓶子走过转角。

“你好，有工作人员吗？谁能告诉我为什么这张卡无法结算了？”

彼得揉了揉眼睛。

雷神索尔，如假包换。而他身后的汤姆朝天翻了个白眼。

“那个白痴。我就知道他果然在这。”他说，仿佛对于索尔的突然出现丝毫不感到惊讶。

倒不如说，有某个瞬间，彼得的心中升起强烈的怀疑——

或许洛基根本就是在知道索尔在这里的情况下才拖着他到这间超市来的。

但此刻他已经顾不上身后开启嘲讽语气的邪神，托尼很少直接给他下那样明确的指令，彼得觉得自己决不能辜负钢铁侠的期望。他丢下手里的包装袋，径直朝索尔跑了过去，在他试图跳过收银处的金属栏杆之前拦住了他。

“索尔是吗！”他硬着头皮做了最快的自我介绍，尽可能压低着声音，“彼得帕克，你可能没听说过我，但我也算是复仇者的一员，我参与了一些之前的行动，比如注册法案的那一次，那闹得挺大的，但你当时不在那儿，所以我猜你可能并不认识我，不过听着，我和你说这些是因为史塔克先生——”

“托尼！”索尔忽然欢快地叫了一声，一只温暖的大手落在了彼得的肩头上，“你认识托尼！很好，现在来帮我看看这张该死的信用卡，这就是他给我的。”

“信用卡？不，索尔，你难道没听见我刚刚在说什么吗？史塔克先生说你必须马上——”

“听见了，史塔克说，立刻、马上，blah blah blah，”索尔不在意地敷衍着说道，“我猜他知道我现在人在纽约，急着让我回去。但是不用急，在那之前，我得买些吃的东西，还有，你知道附近哪儿有电影院吗？或者拳击俱乐部？那种能让你找点乐子的地方？”

到这时候，彼得才注意到索尔说话的时候总有股淡淡的酒气迎面喷过来，虽然对面的男人看上去还不至于醉醺醺的，但他总觉得索尔并没有集中精力在对话上，他手上提着的塑料购物篮里有更多的啤酒，还有只烤鸡，并且看起来，他好像正急着寻找什么刺激的娱乐项目可供发泄一样。彼得下意识看了一眼手腕上的电子表，现在才上午十点半。

守护宇宙的超级英雄不该在大白天干这样的事，那是他的第一反应，换做是他的话，史塔克一定会杀了他，他会收回自己的战甲使用权限，说不定还会通知请家长。总之，这是不对的。

“我说过了。阿斯加德人连脑子里都长肌肉。”一道更若有似无的气息忽然喷在他的侧颈上，彼得缩了下脖子，是汤姆，他又不知道什么时候凑到了身边来。

而索尔也看见了汤姆。

“嘿！”他夸张地打了个招呼，“你看上去像个成年人，你是这小子的哥哥还是什么的吗？你能帮我看看信用卡吗？我很确定之前它不需要支付密码。”

“乐意之至。”出乎彼得的意料，汤姆什么也没说就接过了那张卡。他将卡片翻到背面，不意外地看到了托尼史塔克的签名。

“通常持卡人本人一通电话打到银行就可以解冻了。”他告诉索尔说，“所以刚刚彼得说得没错，你该第一时间去找卡片的主人，如果你还想用它穿过纽约任何一道消费场所的大门的话。”

索尔发出懊恼的叹气声。

“好吧。”他最终将装满啤酒的购物筐扔到了地上，“彼得刚刚说他属于复仇者，那么你呢？你也是新的超能力者吗？之前没见过的？”

“我？我只是个普通人。”汤姆笑着对索尔摆摆手。

“而你知道彼得是干什么的，对吧？”索尔又问。

汤姆点点头。

“我知道。”他回答，“我们是家人。”

不知何故，“家人”那两个字让刚刚还显得躁动不安的索尔冷静下来了一些，他在那个词面前稍事沉默了一会儿，像是被唤起了什么心事。

“这很好。”他咂摸似的低声说，然后突然转向了彼得，“你看上去年龄很小。在你提到史塔克的时候，我有一瞬的怀疑，我不认为应该让你这个年纪的年轻人加入进复仇者做那些高风险的事，但不管怎么说，你有个家人能分享这些事——这些秘密，他们得知道，这很重要。但他们同样还得清楚复仇者行动的危险性，这件事我会在见到托尼之后亲自和他谈。就算是为了你的家人，我也认为你应该等到再成熟些的时候才上战场。”

“什么，不！”完全没有预料到对话走向的彼得激动地叫了一声，“你不能去找史塔克先生谈这个！他已经同意了！我是说，我争取过了！他觉得我可以！而且我不是每一次行动都参与！没有你想的那么高危，我还需要拿到家长签字！”

但是索尔只是满含深意地看了他一眼，继而摇摇头。

“不，你不了解。”他说，“在战争里，危险无处不在。而一旦你遭遇什么，伤痛就会留给整个家庭，那对于你的家人来说，会是相当艰难的一道坎。相信我，你不会想要看到的。”

离开前，索尔停顿了一会，很用力地拍了拍汤姆的手臂。

“照顾好你弟弟。”他像不知道对谁叮嘱着什么那样，留下那句意味不明的话，而后便捡起购物篮里的一把雨伞。

下一刻，金发的男人从汤姆和彼得眼前消失，继而是沃尔玛高处一块巨大玻璃窗碎掉的声音和大门处保安愤怒的吼声。

史塔克先生明明在电话里叮嘱过，让他坐出租车。意识到雷神索尔做了什么的彼得十分响亮地给了自己的脸一下，他掩住双眼，喉咙里发出郁闷的咕噜声，他怎么就是忘了说！而且索尔还擅自做主要去找史塔克谈论把蜘蛛侠除名的事情！除名！他怎么可以这样，凭什么？！

彼得十分激动地转头瞪了身边的汤姆一眼，换到对方一个看好戏的眼神。

“我现在知道索尔为什么连你离开阿斯加德到地球来了也没察觉了。”彼得发泄似的说，“因为他根本就不听人说话！他一直自己说自己的！”

“欢迎加入‘索尔奥丁森受害者俱乐部’。”汤姆轻笑了一声，“我能理解你的感受。我哥哥总会让人莫名其妙火大的。但我必须为他说一句话，他今天的确表现得混蛋了些，因为他目前正处在某种特殊时期里。”

“什么特殊时期？”彼得没好气地问，“他大白天喝酒！竟然还认为我才是不适合呆在复仇者里的那个！”

汤姆耸耸肩。

“母亲刚去世不久。而他又失去了那个该死的女朋友？我猜？”他说。

彼得愣住了。

那句简短的话带给他超乎想象的信息量，首先谁也不知道索尔的身上发生了这些，新闻没有报道，他自己也从没提过，更重要的是，洛基居然知道。

在提起众神之母的时候，汤姆沉静优雅的面庞有一瞬之间的黯然，那很轻，也很淡，但那一刻却实实在在的存在，仿佛一道落在记忆里的阴影，那道阴影同时也让他语句里的讽刺语气变得柔和。

彼得似乎终于发现了接连两天被他所忽视的东西。

“那是你们两个人的母亲。”他试探着说，“如果你也伤心，为什么不和索尔待在一起，说说话，相互安危安慰对方什么的？”

汤姆立即做出一个想吐的表情。

“我更宁愿自己一个人待着。”他回答彼得，“尽管我本人很愿意在他被女人甩了的时候现身看看笑话，但是不，我不能那么做。”

“为什么？”彼得追问。洛基绝不是体贴人的类型，他没有那么做，绝对不是为了照顾索尔的感受。

汤姆转过脸来对他眨了眨眼睛。

“因为我也死了。”他狡黠而充满深意地说。

“什么？”

“而索尔竟然愚蠢地相信了这一点，他从头到尾都没看出任何端倪。”汤姆说得很平静，却带着一点点不易察觉的抱怨意味。

那一刻，彼得觉得自己撞入了某种真相里。好像一切云里雾里都有了解释，早该想到的，他对自己说，这实在是太不寻常了，邪神洛基忽然出现在地球，就为了恶作剧搅个天翻地覆什么的，他当然有原因！

彼得没有意识到自己瞪大了眼睛。他看着汤姆若有所思的眼神，试探着问了一句：

“而你在为了这个生气？就因为他相信你——你真的死了？”

汤姆的那双绿眼睛同时也盯住了彼得帕克。

“不。”他非常肯定地回答，“我没生气。充其量，只是有点无聊。”

没有恶作剧可作，没有戏耍对象可以戏弄的那种无聊。

在那一刻，彼得搞懂了一切问题的答案，因为汤姆的那双眼睛该死的直白。洛基一点也不打算隐瞒，他把一切都表达得那么——那么理所当然，理所当然到甚至让彼得有点生气。

你离开了自己正实际上统治的国家，大老远跑到地球上来，霸占了我的房间、我的床，给我的婶婶施咒，用家长签字和暑期实践威胁我，又大早上地酒驾，一路绑着我到超市买货架上并不存在的高档饼干，这些——这些就仅仅只是因为你觉得日子过得有点无聊？！！

又一次的，似乎总能通过他脸上的表情准确知道彼得心理活动的汤姆完全放开笑了起来。

他被彼得那种震惊纠结而激动的情绪彻底地娱乐到了。

“噢，你真可爱。”汤姆忍不住那样说，“现在，让我们忘了索尔的那些糟心事吧，你给我买一点罗勒香肠，我就签了你的家长同意书，怎么样？”

彼得不敢相信他的蜘蛛侠战甲居然是事关几包香肠的交易。

“得了吧！”他忽然生气地说，“你哥哥现在正在飞去找史塔克先生的路上，要去说服复仇者把我除名！我还要家长签字顶什么用？！”

“你担心了？”汤姆笑着说，“放心吧，即便索尔的说法有道理，史塔克也不会听他的，他们俩总有点，我觉得是世界观上的不对付。”他伸出一根手指，对着自己的太阳穴做了个表示嘲讽的经典动作，“就算是全世界最大码的生产厂也做不出一件码数足以塞下他们内心自我的衣服。”

那个夸张的描述有点逗笑了彼得，尽管他不想承认，邪神的尖刻有时候的确容易让人精神放松。

“再说了，就算你被除名，那也没什么值得在乎的。”邪神紧接着话锋一转又说，他很早就觉得有种不服气的感觉，在每一次彼得以不得不受他胁迫的姿态乖乖听话，以及用那种饱含向往的语气叹气托尼史塔克的战甲时。搞得好像那是世界上最棒最酷的东西似的。

“打个赌怎么样？”他突然说，“我的魔法比史塔克的战甲更好。把你的旧战衣给我，让我在上面完成我的附魔，你就会自然而然地知道答案。”

彼得完全没有料到对话是怎么忽然转到了战衣、附魔这样不可控的话题上的，在这点上，阿斯加德人绝对都是一丘之貉，他们太喜欢自说自话了！

“什么？这太突然了！为什么！”彼得的第一反应是相当惊慌地拒绝那个提议。那听上去很可怕。一件附魔的战甲，他想都没想过！

“不为什么。”汤姆忽然把身后的购物车推开，完全不管里面已经躺好了的梅婶婶购物清单里大半的商品，“想到就做了，我是恶作剧之神，记得吗？”

他打了个响指，下一秒，彼得帕克发现自己，连同散落在脚边的几提沃尔玛超市里还没来得及结账的橙子一道出现在了寒风凛冽的几千米高空中。

他叫了一声，下意识的第一动作就是转过身去紧紧箍住邪神的脖子。


	4. Chapter 4

“我们原本在超市！我穿着短袖！而你居然一个响指！就把我们送到了喜马拉雅山！喜马拉雅！”捧着热可可杯子的彼得仍然在咆哮，他的肩膀上披着一条毯子，鼻头红得发亮。他感冒了，在气温超过三十摄氏度的纽约！

洛基不得不在他们进家门的时候往他的脸上施了个幻象咒语才瞒过梅婶婶。

说到梅婶婶，天晓得他们是怎么临时瞎编乱扯一些听上去简直就乱套了的理由来糊弄她的。

想到这里，彼得就忍不住怒瞪了一眼洛基。

他现在不怕邪神了。如果说之前他尚且因为顾忌家人和这间莫名其妙被施了法的房子，在洛基面前多少还会考虑一下自己的措辞和态度的话——尼泊尔之行后，剩下的也就只有纯然的愤怒。

“你——不能像那样不打招呼就强行带一个人上雪山！绝对不能！更不要说企图闯入至尊法师的领地去抢什么东西！你疯了吗？！”

“我并不知道那儿是雪山。”邪神恢复了原本的样貌坐在彼得对面的电脑桌旁边，他的神情仍然倨傲，但语气上多少带点委屈，“我的魔法只能感应到能量波动的源头，并不能监测地形和天气。至少当我站在那儿的时候一点也没感觉到冷，如果你冷，你可以当时就告诉我，我可以给你施一个保暖的法术，可你那时候一个劲地就知道抓狂。”

“那是重点吗？！”彼得气得几乎把手里的陶瓷杯子扔出去，“我的重点明明是后面一句！你知道我为什么抓狂，因为卡玛泰姬！”

啊，对，那个该死的神庙里所布下的该死的魔法阵。洛基有点消沉地往后靠了靠。

他听说过，地球也有自己的法师，一些不入流的小角色，可是就连他也不得不承认，斯特兰奇的那个魔法阵做得不赖，当他独自闯入的时候，老实讲的确有些莽撞了。邪神洛基精于幻术和逃跑的手段，就算是索尔百分百认真的时候，也不一定能捕获到他，可他当时还带着一个彼得。

连接在这个地球人身上的幻术和防御魔法让洛基在试图脱身时多出了一个响指的迟滞，而那个该死的魔法阵便趁着那个空挡从幻象空间里抓住了他。对此，邪神将永生引以为耻。

“你该庆幸博士并不正式归属于复仇者，并且对把咱们俩移送到复仇者基地毫无兴趣！”彼得气愤的声音打断了洛基的回忆，“否则就凭这次闯的祸，不用索尔去游说什么，史塔克先生就已经把我除名了！天呐，我欠你们兄弟俩的吗？！”

“嘿——！”洛基不满地抗议了一句，“我们一开始去的目的是为了给你做附魔战甲，还记得吗！”

“是你！不是我们！我什么时候同意过那件事了！”

“等你见到真正的附魔大师制作的战甲之后你就会同意了！和史塔克那些铁块疙瘩的玩意儿相比，云泥之别！”

“噢，真新鲜，附魔大师，你吗？”彼得忍不住站起来说，“你被至尊法师抓了个当场，他的魔法阵关住了你，整整十六个小时！就在刚刚，我还不得不对梅婶婶撒谎，说昨天我们没回来是因为我带你去了朋友家看工程学小组的项目！而事实上呢！你从至尊法师的魔法阵里找到的唯一一个缺口又把我们带到了拉萨！我们未经许可穿过了中国的边境线！中国！这原本可能是外交事件！该死！我还感冒了！为什么你一点事也没有？！”

“因为我是个霜巨人！”洛基忽然也从座椅里站起来，阿斯加德人的身高让彼得瞬间就仰起了脖子，原本冲昏头脑的怒火消减下去一些，彼得注意到，洛基同样一脸怒容，那张苍白的脸染上一点红晕，绿眼睛中的寒芒却如同暴风雪。

“也许你该问，为什么你——彼得帕克！出现在了卡玛泰姬的藏宝库，而后又被和我一起关在魔法阵里十几个小时，之后穿越了国境线，同时出现在好几个敏感地区，却到现在都没有接到一个你那该死的托尼史塔克的家长电话！”

他同样吼出这句话，而这句话让彼得愣住了。

洛基说得其实很对。在过去的这一天一夜里，蜘蛛侠闯下的祸比过去半辈子的加起来还要多，他知道钢铁侠一直和至尊法师保持着联络，更不要说从尼泊尔的神庙到纽约的圣所，法师甚至只需要一秒钟的时间，可的的确确，到现在为止，复仇者大厦那边一声动静也没有。

彼得有好几秒下意识的迟疑。

“斯特兰奇的法术与我的法术并不存在于同一个体系！”在彼得能问出口之前，邪神怒气冲冲地给了他回答，“这也是为什么，在我不熟悉整个体系的情况下，他能困住我那么长的时间，但同样的，你们的至尊法师，也休想看穿我的幻术！即便他困住了我！”

“你的意思是……”彼得有些不敢相信地说。

“从头到尾他都不知道你在那儿！这就是答案！是我在为你打掩护！”洛基吼出了那句话，“还有回答你刚刚的问题，对，我就是真正的附魔大师！九大世界里也找不出比我更好的！我同样也是个幻术大师！而我的幻术救了你一命，还有不用谢！因为我知道如果他看到你在那儿，那么他做的第一件事就应该是去通知复仇者！蜘蛛侠！太棒了！居然和邪神洛基在一起！你甚至不需要我那个好多管闲事的哥哥帮你多说一句，昨天史塔克就会带着他那些不可一世的复仇者大军炸了你的家！”

“怎么——可是为什么——”彼得忽然开始变得有些结巴，在他的冲动劲彻底发泄过去之后，他才意识到洛基仍然是洛基。他前头喋喋不休抱怨的时候，邪神平静的反应让他忽略了这曾是那个差点炸平纽约的反派，而现在，当他话里话外将洛基与至尊法师进行比较的时候，彼得意识到，那些话在顷刻间真正挑起了眼前这个阿斯加德人的怒火。他能感觉到，整个房间的温度都因为洛基的情绪波动而正不断地升高，那种热度甚至比在尼泊尔的时候还让彼得有一种“我闯了大祸”的错觉。

“不为什么！”洛基忽然大声说，“就像全世界都认得我就是那个企图占领地球失败之后被绿巨人轮得满天飞的可笑反派一样！我也不愿意被你的那些复仇者朋友们认出来！我喜欢猫捉老鼠的游戏！但我讨厌麻烦！我现在是汤姆帕克！这儿同样也是我家！既然史塔克那个混蛋知道你，也知道这儿，那么行吧！我就是不想他找到这儿来！”

洛基说完那些就扬起手来，一道亮得人睁不开眼睛的绿光从彼得眼前掠过，继而是一声有如炸弹爆炸的巨大声响掀起阴影中火光盛大的火苗，直到那团魔法火焰逼人的热度在空中炸开，彼得才有意识地退缩了半步，他注意到，不知何时，从房间的角落升起了一只虚无的壁炉。

那团绿色的火照亮了邪神冰冷的面色，在彼得以为洛基几乎马上就要抬手烧了屋子的时候，原本窜到天花板那么高的火苗又随后落了下来，将房间里的空气带回到一种正常偏暖的温度。

洛基沉默了片刻，转过身去。

“在你的感冒好起来之前，这间屋子的温度会一直维持，待着别动。”他干巴巴抛下那句话，便推开了房门。

在洛基从房间迈出步伐的瞬间，他的外形又重新转变成汤姆帕克的凡人模样。

皱着眉的表情出现在汤姆那张温和文雅的脸上，带出一股忧悒的感觉。彼得只看见汤姆的背影在门缝后一闪，门便重新合上了。

他得试着平复自己的心情，撑着二楼走廊的栏杆扶手，洛基心想。

这栋房子所连接的魔法阵能感应到他的精神波动。那是他从阿斯加德时期就留下的老习惯。他给他所有偏爱的住所——书房、炼药室、花园和地牢都布上这样的魔法阵，当索尔那些愚蠢的朋友闯进来打扰到他的研究并且说了什么不自量力的话来挑衅的时候，通常他的房子都会比他先一步率先喷出火焰来烧焦他们的屁股，洛基甚至都用不着自己动一下手指头。

那让他屡屡在索尔对父母控诉自己的行为时保持无辜，而索尔为此而发的赤裸裸的脾气曾经是洛基最好的娱乐。

曾经是。

昏暗的灯光中，汤姆叹了一口气。而我并不怀念那段时光，他对自己说。

他挑选的这个凡人躯壳长了一张太过软弱的脸，哪怕他不说什么，仅仅只是被纽约复杂的地铁线路图困住了超过五分钟，就会有路人开始驻足停下关心他是不是遇到了什么麻烦事。而此刻，当他刚听见从楼梯处传来脚步声，还没来得及收拾起自己昏暗中的那张脸，就听见梅发出了同那些路人很类似的一种语气。

“亲爱的，你们还好吧——”

她问的是你们，除了汤姆，也包含彼得。

“你们昨晚在外头，今天也没上桌吃晚饭，彼得看上去不大对劲，刚刚你们又一直都在房间里，我知道彼得一直是个好孩子，可——”

汤姆冲她抬起头。

“是的，梅，我们很好，什么也没发生，你说得没错，彼得是个好孩子。”

那串平静的话语被他平铺直叙的说完，同时，汤姆抬起的手掌在梅的双眼前一挥，梅脸上原本担忧的神情便消失不见了。取而代之的，她变得有点儿迷迷糊糊，像是刚刚做了一场梦，仍在自言自语地呢喃着梦里的情景。汤姆放柔语调，哄孩子那样对着她的侧耳说：“好了，现在去睡吧。忘了这些没必要的担心，好好享受你的西海岸之行。”

那句话就像句咒语。梅只是很轻地点了两下头，便转身走下了阶梯。

当走廊重新回复安静后，一个带着点不好意思的声音从汤姆的背后传来。

“虽然我刚刚想说，就算你是幻术最厉害的法师，也不要随随便便催眠别人，但——”他顿了一会，吸了吸发红的鼻子，“还是谢谢你让梅婶婶不用为了我的事担心。”

汤姆哼了一声。

“我自己也不想被人打扰。”他回答，“我讨厌解释一大堆的事情，也讨厌理由和细节。我不像你们，你们这群被人管着的复仇者，做什么事都得按照规矩来，不然就连你们的政府都会跳出来反对你们，对，这事我看新闻看见了，好笑，人们总喜欢问为什么，这是全宇宙最愚蠢的问题。”

“有时候人们问为什么只是因为他们在乎，就像梅婶婶，她现在以为你也是一个帕克，她关心，是因为觉得你是家人。”

“我明白。”出乎彼得意料的，汤姆竟然微微点了点头，“我有过自己的家人，你婶婶看人的眼神和我母亲很像。”

突然地，他提到一个十分敏感的字眼，那让彼得不由地露出一点惊讶，又在看到汤姆平静的侧脸后，将那不正常的情绪波动给压抑了回去。

他为自己一瞬间的反应而感到无地自容。

洛基并不是怪物，他有自己的家庭，自然可以提起自己的父母亲人，为什么刚刚他会有那么吃惊的感觉。那实在是——

彼得意识到，几分钟之前，洛基说过的话实际上并没有错。对于未曾亲身经历过纽约大战的人来说，邪神洛基这个虚无缥缈的名字不过是活在新闻记录里被绿巨人甩得满天飞的反派。

一开始他出现的时候，人们害怕他；而后他失败了，人们又因为恐惧而反过来嘲笑他。

“而现在他死了。除了索尔之外，甚至没人在意。”洛基冷不丁地接上这句话。那把彼得吓了一跳。他刚刚想起来眼前的邪神的确具备读取人心灵的能力。

但洛基似乎并没有因为他的那些想法而受到冒犯。又一次的，他露出了第一次面对彼得提问为什么忽然到地球来时的神情，带着点疲倦，又带着点厌烦。

“我受够了被人解读。”他蹙着眉说，“过去在阿斯加德和索尔竞争继承权的时候，我花了一千年去在乎周围无关紧要人的评价，但我不是索尔，我们完完全全不同，尽管一度，除了母亲，连我自己也没有看到这一点。现在这些都不重要了。母亲死了，我死了，索尔离开了阿斯加德，人民的生活还在继续，就像无事发生——”

“所以……”彼得听见自己不确信的声音。

“所以？”洛基忽然轻笑了一声，仿佛被彼得的那个词逗乐了。他转过头，再次恢复成自己原本的样子盯住彼得的双眼，“没有什么所以。我说过，就连我自己都不知道忽然决定到地球来的目的是什么。我有太长时间没做过自己，我都快忘了这种想干嘛就干嘛的感觉有多好了。”

洛基的表情里有种非常坦然的诚实——他明摆着在说，他绝对不会老老实实的。

彼得犹豫了一下。

“我记得你之前在沃尔玛说过你想吃罗勒叶香肠。”他小声问，带着几分讨好。

他很希望能靠自己微博的努力还抚平一些洛基可能生出的坏心眼。哪怕，那或许已经太迟了。

洛基十分干脆地打断了他。

“回去躺着吧病号。”他撇撇嘴，“别以为我忘了你刚刚是怎么通过将我和斯特兰奇相提并论来羞辱我的。你的家长签字没了。以及，明天也没有冰淇淋。”

他朝彼得报复性地笑了笑。

“今晚我自己一个人去中央公园吃寿司——不带你。”

彼得应该感到备受打击，介于洛基提到了冰淇淋，以及他幸灾乐祸的态度。但是没有，他再次吸了吸鼻子，然后笑了出来。


	5. Chapter 5

“嘿，醒醒，我们该晚点了。”

彼得被人抓着肩膀在一阵剧烈的摇晃中叫醒。他的第一反应是糟糕上学要迟到了。

他睁开眼，下意识抓起一件衣服从床上跳下来，刚准备将睡裤三两下蹬到地上的时候忽然意识到窗外的天色竟然仍是昏暗的。

混沌的头脑稍稍冷却下来了一些，他抹去额上的冷汗，一屁股坐到床边自言自语道：哦，还没，还在放暑假呢。

这该死的暑假，还有这个该死的新室友。他现在恢复记忆了。是的，洛基，这个昨晚上自己跑去中央公园吃大餐，又去Dave & Busters玩篮球机玩到半夜两点的家伙，就没有一天让自己睡到自然醒然后舒舒服服起床的。

“现在几点？”他哑着嗓子问。

“不到五点！”洛基兴奋地回答，“我们最多只有半小时了！”

彼得有气无力地看了他一眼。

“半小时什么？我还病着呢，记得吗？说不定是从雪山上带回来的什么古老病毒，人类暂时还没有抗体的那种，为了活命，我现在必须睡觉。”

“别说得这么危言耸听，豌豆公主。”洛基敲了敲他的肩膀，然后往他的手里塞进来一只冒热气的杯子。

“喝了它。”邪神干脆地命令说。

这次不是热可可了，某种暗绿色的，看不清内容物的，粘稠厚重的不知道是什么的东西，正在彼得的鼻子下方冒着烟。

“你想毒死我吗？”彼得下意识地嚷嚷道。

“这是速效药，它只会让你在最短的时间里感觉好起来，我们没时间等你慢慢恢复了，如果你还在发烧的状态下被我远距离传送的话，可是会吐出来的。”

“远距离传什么送？我们昨天才从西藏逃命回来！”托洛基的福，彼得现在完全清醒了，他无比警惕地看着后者，“别告诉我你还没死心，从至尊法师那儿偷东西什么的！”

“不，这次我们不找他了。”洛基心情愉快地对彼得眨了眨眼，同时像是有些不满意彼得的磨磨唧唧，干脆抬手给他施了个咒语。

彼得的感觉就像虚空中的什么东西忽然抓紧了他的手，硬逼迫着他那样让他抬起胳膊仰起脑袋，一口灌下去了那一大口涮锅水似的东西。

他原本以为自己会吐，那看上去太像半兽人的鼻涕还是什么的了！但那几口咕嘟咕嘟下肚的速效药却带着一股奇异的药草清香，并且立竿见影的，就像是一捧热水浇在滚烫的炭火上那样，他肿痛的咽喉内部传来“噗呲”的一声，随着一阵被他打嗝打出喉咙管的青烟，他的确感觉好多了。

“告诉过你没那么糟。”洛基看着他说，“我特意加了香茅。”

随后他便竖起了自己的几根手指。

“等等！”彼得扔掉杯子下意识蹿起来抱住洛基的手臂。有了上次雪山之行的经验，他学会了在洛基任何可能打出响指的这个动作面前保持条件反射，“你得先说清楚了！我们去哪儿！”

洛基却以一个更加顺势而为的动作把他整个人捞起来夹在了胳膊下面。彼得光着脚，穿着T恤和睡裤，作为一个身负超能力的16岁少年，他唯一没有提前计算到的大概是邪神的身高。

洛基提溜他就像提溜一只猫。蜘蛛侠可以反抗，但当他的脚趾尖悬空碰不着地面的时候，那大大影响了他蛛丝喷射的准头。

他发出的第一次攻击误伤了天花板上的吊灯。而后就是“噗嗤”的一声，和回荡在空房间里的洛基最后残留的一声轻笑。

“我保证，这次用不着提前穿上羽绒服了。”

他们就那样被一个空间魔法传送了，又一次的，彼得毫无防备，好在这次落地的时候，他摔在一块坚实的地板上，空气温暖而湿润，四周甚至还弥漫着沁醒的芳香。

他一个机灵爬起来，充满戒备地环顾四周。他们仿佛在一间巨大的玻璃花房中央，却又好像身处一座实验室，四周除了植被，还有随处可见的精密器械，头顶一半的穹顶是透光的，另一半画着古老而繁复的壁画，整个儿弥漫着一种神秘的古堡气息。

“我们到底在哪儿！”他怒瞪向一边负手悠闲站着的洛基。

“拉脱维尼亚。”后者终于回答。紧接着是“嘭！”的一声，仿佛是飞弹还是什么的巨大杀伤武器在空中爆炸的声音，连空气都跟着震动了一下。

“看来他们打起来了。”洛基愉快的说，仿佛在谈论一场暴雨后忽然转晴的天气那样自然。

彼得发现自己唯一所能做的只有放任自己已经掉到地板上捡不起来的下巴。

“拉脱维尼亚……天呐……”他呢喃道，那显然是个存在于地球板块上的文明国度，所有与之相关的人物里，他唯一能立刻联想到的就只有——

“维克托，是的。”洛基顺着他的话回答了他，“你们管他叫Dr Doom，我们，怎么说呢，算是有点儿交情，所以我刚好也知道，除了卡玛泰姬，他这儿同样也能找到那几样附魔必备的原材料，只是我不确定他是否乐意借给我，所以我们动作最好快点，在他反应过来之前。”

洛基一边说着，还一边朝彼得眨着眼睛。仿佛他们正在做的事情是一项充满有趣挑战的游戏，而不是忽然闯进一个超级大反派的宝库里打算不问自取这种自杀式行为。

“你疯了吗？！”彼得好不容易在速效药作用下恢复功能的嗓门重新咆哮起来，“他是末日博士！这是他的城堡，大本营！你以为是推着车在沃尔玛购物吗！”

“本质上讲也没什么区别。”洛基轻描淡写地回答，“我购物不付钱，找维克托借东西当然也不用付。”

蜘蛛侠发出一声理智备受折磨的喉音。

“如果让他发现，他会想要杀了我们的！”

“他没空。”洛基笑嘻嘻说话的时候，已经走到了房间的另一头，开始在末日博士冒烟的试验台上翻找着瓶瓶罐罐。

“什么，你说什么？”彼得竖起了脖子，“你干了什么？还有刚刚外面的爆炸声是怎么回事？那是你吗？”

“哦，那可不是我干的。”洛基回答，“我估计是斯特兰奇吧。维克托和我不一样，他虽然也是个术士，却更喜欢指挥他的机器人大军战斗，斯特兰奇的法术应付那些东西也得花一些时间，这能给我们多争取一些时间。绝妙的点子，我就知道从魔法阵里逃脱的时候故意留下点‘线索’应该会有帮助，我猜想斯特兰奇还不知道之前闯入卡玛泰姬的人是你和我，他会顺着我故意导向的法术指引找到这儿，维克托可不是什么屑于解释的人物，我猜他们一定一见面就得来一回正面硬刚，我真是个天才。”洛基发出不无骄傲的感叹。

“不，放屁，你才不是。”彼得脸涨得通红地冲到了邪神身边，“你还搅和进了至尊法师！天呐！我就知道！就因为他用魔法陷阱抓住了你，你就记下仇了是么！”

“我总需要个倒霉鬼来帮我转移维克托的注意力，而斯特兰奇，是的，恭喜他撞到我的枪口了。”洛基理所当然地说。然后他发出“啊哈”的一声，似乎是从末日博士的收藏品架子上找到了什么好东西。

那让彼得有种抓秃自己脑袋的冲动。

“我不是都说过我不要那件附魔战衣了吗！”

“我不在乎。”洛基回答，“我想做。我爱干嘛就干嘛。”

“轰隆！”又是一声更大的爆炸声，天边蹿起一道火光，像是有什么烟花在空中炸开一样，奇异的光线透过穹顶周围的玻璃打落进来，映亮了洛基的脸和双眼。

“嚯，真带劲。”他邪恶地说，舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

彼得目瞪口呆地看着眼前这个无法无天的阿斯加德神祇，实在难以想象，像洛基这样视规矩为无物的人是怎么平平安安活到今天的，或许因为他是阿斯加德的王室成员？或许是因为有索尔那样的人物在威慑着周围的人？可就算有索尔，不也还是没能阻止他之前大闹曼哈顿的那次吗？这家伙就像个定时炸弹，任何有理智的地球人都不该和他这样的人物搅和在一起，更何况蜘蛛侠还是复仇者中的一员！史塔克先生会杀了他的！他到底是怎么想的！不但错过了复仇者训练基地的计划，还一天到晚被邪神带着满世界闯祸，并且因为害怕遭到复仇者除名，一而再再而三地选择不往上汇报——

上帝……史塔克先生一定会对他非常失望。

“嘿！”洛基冷不丁贴着彼得的耳朵叫了他一声。他现在又回到了彼得身边，还抓住了彼得的手臂。邪神抬起手指了指自己的太阳穴，做出一个自己能感应到周围的人在想什么的提醒动作，对彼得不太愉快地撇了撇嘴。

“快停下你脑子里那些罗里吧嗦的话。”洛基皱眉盯着彼得的脸，“你的思想开始变得越来越无聊了，就快和那些已经上了年纪七老八十的人一个样，刚刚的一瞬间我还以为你是尼克福瑞假扮的。暑期实践，还记得吗，我答应过你婶婶的，现在我可是在履行诺言，这儿已经是我能找到的最好的地方了，就连我能到维克托的实验室参观的机会都不多，他是我认识的唯一一个即是术士又是科学家的家伙，我还以为你多多少少会喜欢这个地方的。”

“我——”彼得看着面前表情不耐烦的邪神，不知道该说些什么来回应他的那些话，他下意识看了看四周，到处都摆满了他一时看不懂用途的器械，“我想我大概会喜欢的吧——如果我是正大光明受邀过来参观的话。”他试着说。

而洛基做出一个嫌弃的表情。

“正大光明，那又有什么意思？”

他忽然摊开手心。在彼得不注意的时候，那儿已经抓了一把幽幽发着光的蓝色物质，它们看上去像某种粉末。

“试试这个。”洛基兴奋地说，然后一扬手，将那把粉末洒在了彼得的身上。

接下来的几十秒钟里，彼得帕克经历过自己有生以来从未得见的最神奇的人生体验。

他周遭的场景一瞬之前全变了。天边爆炸的火光消失不见，脚底的地板也变成空无一物的虚空，而银河从地平线以下升起，数不尽的星系环绕在周围，彼得看见天边处发出来的一束光，由微末的一点点逐渐变亮、扩大、推进到眼前，仿佛宇宙洪荒、时间尽头处的一只蜡烛，逐渐照亮了一个空荡的房间。而后他意识过来，那是好几光年以外的一颗星星正在爆炸。

他知道震荡波正以超越光速的速度不断向他所站立着的地方袭来，而那波动和光芒看上去却又那么柔和，彼得呆呆地看着眼前的景象，竟然一时忘了要去动作或说话。

“不论什么时候看都感觉很隽永，对吧。”一个声音忽然贴着他的身侧说。彼得转过脸，看见洛基笼罩在一层光晕下微笑的样子，“小时候我也喜欢一个人在宫殿里看这个。”

而后他的声音和身形便顷刻间被爆炸的余波吞没。彼得只觉得眼前一道白光褪去，周围的一切又再次回复了原样。

“你刚刚是放了个幻术魔法吗？”尘埃落定后，他听见自己语调茫然地问句。垂在裤缝边的手指仍然感觉微微的发麻，他没见过那样的幻术，一切都太震撼了。

“这是星尘。”洛基回答他，“是星球死去前留下的最后一捧尘埃，里面残留着每一颗星球最后的记忆。你总能看见他们最后爆炸前的样子，通常都很精彩。”他说。

彼得深深吸了一口气。

“是的。”这次，他不得不认同洛基的话，“这居然是一颗白矮星。”

他没见过比这更好的，即便在用最先进的3D投影设备制造出的模拟影像里，他也没有见过真实的星球消亡时的景象，那太珍贵了，他后悔自己没能用手机录下来。

“你是怎么办到的？”他忍不住问。

洛基自豪地昂了昂头。

“法术。”他说，“我总有我的办法。但维克托总是抱怨我这么干。‘浪费好材料’，‘它们本可用于提取珍贵的宇宙元素’之类的，他觉得观看一颗星球死亡的记忆是华而不实的咒语浪费，无聊的观点，要我说，如果能给我宇宙里所有能收集到的星尘，我就能把所有原本星球存在过的角落全重新点亮起来一遍，那感觉就像观看英灵殿的游行，你知道吗，阿斯加德哄孩子的睡前故事总那么说，每一个神逝去，也都会变成一颗星星。”

彼得惊讶地盯着洛基表情轻松的侧脸。这是头一次，当他和邪神站在一起，听着他那些离经叛道的发言——尽管并不能听懂里边的每一句话——却感觉被打动。

那甚至有一点——浪漫？

彼得为那个忽然蹦进脑子的词而感到讶异，什么时候邪神洛基还能和疯狂、邪恶以外的词汇扯上关系了。

人们未必了解真正的邪神洛基——一个诡异的念头蹿了出来。

人们甚至未必了解他们自己。

彼得十分清楚自己当下所处的状况，由于洛基的挑衅，至尊法师和末日博士正在拉脱维尼亚的领空上方交手，洛基却在趁此机会洗劫一座古堡内的储藏室。他完全清楚自己作为蜘蛛侠应该做点什么，他完全清楚——

“嘿！快过来看我发现了什么！维克托留下的秘密符文！”洛基又蹿到远方开始叫他，“我猜这面墙后面一定有个结界，如果我能破解它，咱们就能找到更多藏得更深的好东西了，你加入吗？”

答案似乎是不言自明的，彼得心想，这简直是发疯了，一个人青春期里所有发的疯加起来都不会有这个这么多，他答应过史塔克先生会做个对得起自己肩上责任的人，可同时，另一道从未出现过的声音却在心底叫嚣。

“想想那颗星星！”

他永远不会再有机会经历刚刚的那一切了。

和钢铁侠在一起，和复仇者们在一起，所有的一切，风险、任务、挑战似乎都是可以预知的。而洛基就像一个敞开的潘多拉盒子，在此之前，从未有人邀请他去打开。

“等等我！”彼得听见自己的声音。在他的头脑能做出任何反应之前，他抬起腿，跟上洛基的脚步，跨进了那片闪着光的魔法阵里。


	6. Chapter 6

“彼得帕克。”一踏进末日博士加密过的宝库，洛基就叫了一次他的全名，他好像随手给彼得上了个漂浮术还是什么的，让因为被绑架得太仓促而没有穿鞋的蜘蛛侠得以像只长了翅膀的鸟一样浮在半空一览眼前壮丽的景象，“好好用眼睛看这一切，我保证，以后你会有机会在梦里重温它们很多遍的。”

某种程度上，那句话洛基说得并不夸张。

彼得看见沙漠，漫天的尘沙和染黄的天空，还有远处的金字塔和狮身人面像，那些完全逻辑上没理由存在于一面墙背后的东西。他看见一朵雨云，正悬挂着给某一块土地落下雨来，而各式各样他完全认不出的奇异的花草，开始盛开在脚下荒芜的土地上。整块大陆仿佛具有自己的生命，正在一鼓一瘪地呼吸。

这就是魔法，彼得想。而洛基飞到了他的身后，很体贴地把一只手掌贴在他的后背上，给了完全愣住的青少年一个此刻正需要的助推力，把他往下带了一些，更靠近那些滚烫的砂砾。

“如果你想，可以用手碰一碰它们。”

邪神那充满蛊惑的声音一字一句地落在彼得的耳朵里，彼得感觉他现在就像是个迪士尼乐园做引领任务的向导。

“这儿是真实存在的地方吗？我是说，能在地图的坐标系上找到的，而不是存在于什么幻想空间里的？”他不自觉地问。

“噢当然。”邪神拍了拍他的肩膀，“这是你们地球人自己的文明。维克托说它是埃及的神祇，他从一项古老的传承那儿得到了它，然后把它弄来守卫自己的宝库。我就知道，我找到了对的地方。”

“是贝斯特。”在洛基兴奋地打量着脚底的当口，彼得脱口而出，四大文明古国，即便是他从课本里也是学过的，“那是古埃及的猫神，具有能一眼看穿人灵魂的眼睛，传说中贝斯特光靠眼神就能将生命烧成灰烬。”

“这么有趣吗？”洛基的眼神亮了亮，而后从黄沙间显露出身形，预备朝金字塔走去。

下一秒，他被身边的彼得一把攥住了手臂。

“等等！万一传说是真的呢！”彼得眼中不无担忧地说，“这里毕竟是末日博士重兵把守的地盘，我是说，不管看守着藏宝库的是什么，总归它不会是安全的。我们什么必要的信息也没有，冒然过去太危险了！”

“别害怕彼得。”洛基回头在他的手背上敷衍地拍了拍，朝他一笑，“从三岁起我就被迫和索尔一起去上那些课，学习宇宙中的法则了，没有什么是不需要代价的，你认为维克托当时是怎么找到这个古老文明、并把这个守护机制搬来他的城堡的？这里面一定有某种和试炼相关的东西，而维克托通过了它。只要我们也获得对方的认可，一样能够获得进入宝库的权利，完全合法的权利，这样，就算我拿走了什么，连维克托也不能多说一句什么，很划算不是吗？”

他预备继续朝前迈步，但这个动作还是失败了。

“可你怎么知道所谓的试炼是什么！万一那东西会害死你呢！”彼得仿佛一瞬之间清醒了过来，之前那种被眼前奇景所蛊惑的感觉完全消失了，那些洛基说来极具诱惑力的话听在耳里，不但没有让他产生动摇，反而让他加大了手上的力道，丝毫也不让步地挡在了洛基身前。

有一个瞬间，洛基挑起了眉毛。

“你在做什么？”他问，“干嘛阻止我？即便我——像你说的——可能害死自己。”

他的重音落在“我”字上。邪神洛基是个不折不扣的反派，对于复仇者而言，平安与否似乎并不是个需要额外关心的问题。

“只是在阻止你犯傻。”彼得并没有松手，只是音量更小了些，语速更快了些，“你是个外来者，你并不了解地球的文明，很多神话传说里，那些神明都会给予很刁钻的考验，让人回答不上来的问题什么的，我不认为一个阿斯加德人去挑战那些东西是明智的想法，尤其在过去的这几天里，你已经做过很多不明智的事了，你明白吗？听着，你闯入我的家，霸占我的床，对我的婶婶下咒，你可能知道我并不太喜欢这些事情发生在我的生活里，但我更不喜欢当我在场，并且有能力阻止的时候，不去阻止任何一个人拿自己的生命冒险，我知道你喜欢玩弄一切，但生命不是场游戏。”

洛基愣了一下。

“你说得真郑重。这些是史塔克教你的吗？”他的语气听上去有那么一丝犹豫，然后他笑了一下，“说得好像你在为我担心似的。”

“见鬼，我当然会担心！”彼得忍不住吼了一句。

洛基看上去更困惑了一些。

几天里来的头一次，轮到他想要发问，“为什么”这个词几乎就快要滑到他的嘴边，但他的骄傲让他咬紧了字眼，没有把它问出来。

彼得则像是忽然被触动到什么让他发怒的点。他后退一步，用力抓了一把自己的头发。

“说真的，我搞不懂你，我就是因为这个搞不懂你，为什么你总是——总是一副无论怎么样都无所谓的样子？”他的肩膀垮下来，怒火过后，他终于抬起头直视进邪神的眼睛，

“我知道你会超级多法术，你能做所有这些别人做不到的事，用魔法，当你想做什么的时候，即使我想阻止，实际上也拿你没办法，这些我都知道。可既然如此，为什么不用这些力量干些更有意义的事——不是说一定需要你去帮助别人什么的，但至少总能把自己的命看得更像那么一回事一点吧。”

“我想这儿恐怕有什么误会，”洛基迟疑地说，“我并没有不把自己的命不当一回事——”

“不，你有！得了吧，谁会那么轻描淡写地对别人谈论自己死过一次这回事！”彼得激动地打断了他，“你还对我提了好几次！一开始我根本不明白，为什么索尔见过我一回以后就和疯了一样要去找史塔克先生谈论我的事，这些天我将所有事串起来之后才渐渐明白，他那并不是因为我。”

“那还会是因为谁？”洛基干巴巴地问。

“是因为你！天呐，看在上帝的份上，难道你真的感觉不到吗！这都是因为你死过！在他的面前死过一回！因此他才会那么在意我在战场上碰到无法预料的危险什么的！他在我身上看到你的影子，真不敢相信，你是真的不知道死亡对任何人来说意味着什么吗？你以为它们只是发生过？像一个画面，一出戏剧？然后就完了？”彼得不耐烦地瞪着洛基，而这次，邪神迅速地将眼光移向了别处。

他不知道为什么忽然有些不适应彼得当着他的面提起索尔，他自己也不明白。

“你想知道为什么索尔对你死了这件事深信不疑？你不是为这个还有点生气吗？”他听见彼得的声音，以及一声叹气。

一个十六岁的小屁孩在一个几千岁的阿斯加德神祇面前发出叹息，那听上去挺滑稽，但它确实发生了。

“换做是我也会相信的。”彼得最终对洛基说，“这事你自己得负全责你知道吗？因为你就是给人一种这样的感觉，你什么也不放在眼里，即便是自己的性命也不当一回事，这实在很难让人相信，你不会在未来的任何一秒钟把自己给害死。”

邪神有条银舌头，但对于彼得的话，他却没什么可以反驳的。

生命本身不过是趟旅程，他无法选择来处，却可以在觉得旅途太过漫长而无聊的时候驾驶着马车改道，直接冲下山崖。

而不幸的是，自打他从奥丁那儿发现自己真正的身世之后，这趟旅途本身，就已经失去了绝大部分的乐趣。

当然，他没有开口对索尔说过这件事，没有对任何人说过。

一阵沉默后，彼得却忽然开了口。

“信不信由你，我希望我能做到和你一样那么多的事。”

当洛基惊讶的眼神落在眼前这个青少年的身上时，他看见蜘蛛侠脸上挂着一个有些感伤的的笑容，

“不是说我也想做魔法师，不是那块料，我知道。我搞不懂也不适应魔法这种虚无缥缈没有理论可以依循的东西，但有时候我就是希望自己能更有力量一点。起码，那不会让我每次向史塔克先生提出参与行动的申请时，内心都对梅婶婶抱有一种愧疚感，万一敌人无比强大呢？万一我的能力不足以保护好自己，把自己给害死了呢？她得多么伤心。”

洛基的眼角垂落下来，他看着彼得，说话的语调放缓了一些。

“如果你有那样的担心，为什么还要参与复仇者，去做他们那些事呢？”他问，“这世上还有很多好玩的，如果你想看些更酷的，我可以——”

“不，不只是为了酷炫，或者好玩。”彼得摇了摇头，“当你有能力时，就该去做点什么，这才是意义所在。你知道生命意味着什么吗？当我本可以拯救谁，而我没那么做的时候，一个人死了，所有他爱的，和爱他的，都将为这件事受到折磨，听着，失去什么重要的人这件事，它——它让人很难过，我不知道该怎么解释给你听，但它真的——当我觉得我有责任去阻止什么人平白无故死掉的时候，我一定会去，如果你要问的话，是的，就算是邪神，也是一样。”

洛基在彼得的话语之后保持了沉默。他的绿眼睛很长一段时间都一动不动地盯着面前青少年的脸，以及对方脸上同样坚定的眼神。

不，其实你不用说这么多来解释，一个声音在他的心下呢喃说。

他看过彼得帕克的回忆。他知道这个年轻人在儿时就失去过自己的父母，那种感觉虽然模糊，像是给一道锋利的刀割的伤口罩上一块纱布，但那不代表它们不会痛。

曾经洛基从不会将那种芸芸众生的痛苦回忆当真。那充其量不过是一场加速放映的电影，给他提供一点可供选择的消遣。

但彼得的话让他重新记起了那些回忆。而他落在洛基手臂上的力道简直紧得让人无法忽略。

很长久的岁月里，没有过什么人这么紧地托住过洛基的手臂，即使是索尔，紧攥住他的时间也比这个短暂得多。

洛基的眼珠子动了一下。

“好吧。”他忽然开口说，“通常情况下，我都不喜欢和人解释一些太过麻烦的细枝末节。”

但介于你会为我担心，他望着彼得说，同时，一只手搭在彼得的手背上，轻轻推开了对方企图拦住自己的动作。

“这次我会解释给你听，我接下来要做的每一个动作。并且，我会尽可能做得认真一点。邪神洛基不是每时每刻都这么认真干一件事的，所以，现在我说的每个字，你最好都听清楚，然后牢牢地给我记下来。”

说完，他便开始了在彼得面前的幻化。

彼得看着洛基褪去原本身上穿着的地球人装扮，变换出阿斯加德战斗用的装束，他的前额闪现出淡金色的光芒，一只长角的头盔也完好地覆盖住了那儿，在他没抓着彼得的那只手里，奥丁的权杖逐渐显形，直到洛基完全以一个神的形象伫立在他的面前，威严而华丽，并传递出一种他从未给人过的庄严肃穆的印象。

“等等，”彼得急忙开口说，“我并不是说你穿上战甲带上了武器就可以了的意思——”

他本想继续说些什么，却被洛基一个简单的法术封住了话柄。

“这回你闭嘴给我好好听着。”洛基直截了当地对他说，“我刚刚答应过会一件件解释给你听的。好吧，我要说的第一件事，就是我现在还不打算真的拿自己的命开玩笑。如果我想去做什么，那么至少，我会在有八成把握的时候才去做。我之所以想去挑战维克托放在这儿的禁制，是因为我觉得我行。”

彼得给了他一个挤眉弄眼的眼神，介于他现在没法说话。而那逗笑了洛基。

他轻轻笑了出来，原本对彼得施法的动作变换了一下，变成一个安慰似的拍了拍彼得肩膀的动作。

“你可能会坚持认为我作为一个外来者不该在挑战你们本土的神时抱有太过分的自信。但相信我——”

他稍微弯下腰来一些，凑近朝彼得挤了挤眼睛，

“至少同样作为一个神，我比任何地球人都能明白，神都会想些什么。”

不会有我通不过的考验的。他后退一步，看着彼得的眼神仿佛那样说。然后，他在彼得被魔法束缚，完全无法动弹的挣扎面前转过身，走到那只巨大的猫神雕像前，手执权杖，以一个略微带着谦卑的姿态，微微欠身，做了个行礼的姿态。

洛基开口说了些什么，另一种彼得听不懂的语言。像是一句古老的咒语，又像是一道庄严的誓言。

他眼看着原本巨大的雕像渐渐转变成一只同样巨大的山猫的形象。那只猫长着同洛基一样的极为碧绿的眼睛。

在旋风声呼啸的漫天沙尘里，两个神的目光相遇到了一处。

彼得只觉得周身的空气都猛然间一热。当他缓缓下落，双脚触碰到粗糙的砂砾表面时，洛基手指尖上发出的绿光已经在远方的空气中打开了一条细微的裂缝。而后，那道看不见的墙壁由那儿向两侧分开，将天和地无限地拉远，展露出背后的另一个世界。

就像摩西开海，彼得心想，洛基是个真正的神，奇怪的是以前从没有人告诉过他这一点。


	7. Chapter 7

彼得没想过有朝一日会看见这些，十部印第安纳琼斯的电影加起来可能也没有眼前的看上去来得壮观。

这儿简直像是一处遗迹。那是彼得唯一能够想到的形容。

巨大的刻满雕文的石壁，一眼望不到头的插满火炬的长廊，和满布每一个角落的储存用的货架，或者是更加直白的，裸露堆放在外的财宝，它们中的很多甚至不是最普通的黄金或宝石什么的，而像是一些从未被发掘的稀有金属，流光溢彩，彼得发誓他还看见了某种类似真空状态下流动的水银但却是固体的东西。

在他真的伸手去碰之前，洛基捏住了他的手指。

“好了，从这儿开始听我指挥。”那个全副武装的邪神说道，“这儿三分之二的东西可能都超过你的理解，所以我来，而你只负责参观，好吗？”

彼得咽了口口水，然后点点头。

他看见洛基低头沉吟了一会，手指在空气中比划了两下，然后试了几个最简单的咒语。

很显然，阿斯加德法师并不必要用最原始的方式来翻箱倒柜，紧接着那几个咒语，彼得便看见各种小件的东西从不同的角落浮到空中，三三两两地碰在一块，然后以平稳的速度分门别类地飞向洛基抬起的手指，而后者用了个空间魔法还是什么的，逐一又将他们储存到了只有自己知道的地方。

彼得只是看着。他保守估算了一下，洛基至少拿走了三四十个不同的小瓶子，和至少十块看上去色泽完全诡异的矿石块，他还认出了之前洛基展示过他的那种淡蓝色的粉末——星尘，彼得想——洛基额外选了十几瓶出来，然后让它们落在了彼得脚边。

他似乎可以单纯透过那些瓶子就判断出来那些星球的遗迹生前都属于什么样的星体，甚至一度自言自语似的问了几个问题。

“你说过刚刚的那次是一颗白矮星，我不太清楚你的喜好，不过我猜种类尽可能丰富一些会更好？超新星怎么样？还是你更喜欢双子星？啊，这儿有一颗气态恒星，这很珍贵，像这样的星尘是很难寻找的。”

彼得花了几秒钟反应过来那实际上是洛基在询问他的意见。

他有些受宠若惊。

“你是说——这些，都是可以给我的？”他惊讶地看着洛基。奇妙的是眼前站着的明明是个正在强取豪夺现场的强盗，对方撑着下巴思考时的表情却仍然给他一种正坐在米其林餐厅里对着法语菜单点菜的感觉。

“介于很小的时候我就已经在我的寝宫里看过足够多的星球表演了，所以是的。”洛基很干脆地回答，“我不能白来一趟，除了给你战甲预留的材料以外，我也挑了一些别的，不常见的东西，而这些就当做是附赠，我不介意往购物车里多加两样。”

“反正你从不付账，对吧。”彼得露出一点无奈的表情，将刚一开始见到那些星尘瓶子时内心的尖叫压下去一些。

洛基会为他挑选那些东西，但那其实也并不是什么多重要的东西，他想。准确的说，那些都是赃物，蜘蛛侠本该在开始前就阻止这一切，但他们又属于末日博士这样的反派，也就是说，这些东西原本也有可能就是从别的什么地方抢夺来的。

偷走原本就是赃物的东西到底算不算是偷窃，十六岁的彼得帕克体会到一次难得的道德困境，如果他的超级英雄身份不是个秘密的话，几年以后他申请大学的时候或许还能拿来写到个人陈述里。他发现自己的思维又走岔了。

不了，谢谢，我不要这儿的任何东西。类似那样拒绝的话语已经滑到了彼得的嘴边。

“噢，拜托。”洛基似乎再一次看穿了他的想法，从对一排水晶玻璃瓶的凝视中抬起头来。

“这些东西原本就是天地的造物。它们中的一些比地球的年龄都要古老，人类不过是后来者，谁能自居是任何自然造物的主人，地球人有这么傲慢吗？”他看着彼得的眼睛问，“就算今天我带来这儿的人是托尼史塔克，眼前也有至少一半的东西会因为他不知道怎么利用而成为破铜烂铁。你知道我是怎么通过考验的吗？用你的话说，你们地球文明古老的神，他为什么要让我进来？”

“我、我不知道。”彼得发现那同样是个他在意的问题，“我以为你是用了什么咒语。”

“对我甚至都不熟悉的文明的神吗？”洛基当着彼得的面笑了出来，“如果我能在任何一次面对陌生的魔法造物时都保持这种威慑力，第一次的时候就不会被斯特兰奇那个错漏百出的法阵给困住了。”

“所以不是？”

“当然不是。”洛基轻松地回答，“我只是理解了他。”

他在理解那两个字上加了点重音，而那让彼得露出了更加迟疑的表情。

“你只需要保持一点敬畏，在面对任何神明的时候。”洛基颇为耐心地放慢语速说，他今天已经答应过彼得会尽可能解释自己的行为，“也许每个领域对神的解释都不一样，但在我看来，那更接近于一种高级的生命形态，当然，和人类相比，他们可以拿来耗费的生命是接近于无限的，那才让凡人倾向于崇拜他们。但相信我，神没有那么难搞，漫长的岁月大多只会让他们穷极无聊，他们孤独寂寞，费尽心思弄出点什么珍奇的造物来，总是希望后来人瞻仰的。他们有时还挺喜欢看凡人把那些东西搬来搬去的。”

彼得消化了一会洛基的话，然后睁大了眼睛。

“所以你是说——”

“没错。”再一次的，洛基笑着对彼得眨眨眼睛，“那些家伙钻进金字塔里盗墓的时候，法老王很多其实都是醒着的。这很有意思你知道吗，也许对于你来说不太容易理解，但事实就是这样，神不在乎这些宝物究竟属于谁，相反越多的人为此而发出惊叹，越意味着一种恭维，哪怕是你，一个十六岁的小屁孩从心底里发出的惊叹，也是十分令人愉悦的。”

“嘿！”彼得不满地抗议了一句，在洛基饱含揶揄地强调出那句十六岁的小屁孩说法的时候。

那让他心底的罪恶感顷刻间荡然无存，并且在洛基恶趣味的微笑里生出了一点恼羞成怒的感觉，高中生鼓起脸来，从手腕间射出一股黏糊糊的蛛丝，包裹住全部的瓶子。

“很好，那就让末日博士破产吧。”他颇为赌气地说。

洛基发出自打遇见彼得以来最愉快的一阵大笑。

“人类，总是这么容易就学坏，你们真容易蛊惑。”他一面嘟囔着一面兀自转身走到宝库中另一道关闭的门前，他驾轻就熟地解决掉门上的法阵，挥手开门，而在那个过程中，彼得也站到了他的身侧，与他一道盯着越来越扩大的门缝。

他们都以为那道门后不过是另一些末日博士珍藏的宝贝，至少在那一刻，两个人的心情都算得上是轻松的，直到完全打开的门后展现出一副任何人事先都没想象过的画面。

彼得最先看见的是一个金属的操作台，上方悬挂着类似外科手术无影灯的东西，落下冰冷的光线，紧接着他看见一些躯干的部分，他辨认出手和脚的形状，紧接着是心脏、肝脏、和其他的内脏，再然后是别的一些——

他的大脑发出轰的一声响。

他意识到了，那些是残肢，属于人类的各种部分，血液、毛发、更多的——

洛基比他更先一步反应过来。

“For fuck sake！”他低声咒骂了一句，在彼得能意识过来以前猛的上前一步，转过身，用高大的身形完全挡住彼得已经开始发愣的视线。

他的影子笼罩住彼得，双手搂住他的肩膀，将彼得整个儿往后推了两步。

“别看。”他很快地落下那句话，然后用更快的速度挥动了两个咒语轰然关上身后石室的门。

那副地狱般的景象就此被完全隔绝在了彼得的视线之外，但他已经看到了。洛基还是晚了一步，他感觉到面前忽然不说话了的青少年双臂开始颤抖，彼得的脸在那一霎变得和死人一样苍白，他太清楚自己刚刚看到什么，只是说不出来。

那完全不能用语言表达。

洛基又很快地骂了句别的什么，但是彼得已经听不清了，他的两耳都开始耳鸣，紧接着便是一阵天旋地转。

瞬间移动发生在第一秒，紧跟着的一个动作就是彼得弯下腰来，跪在地上吐得昏天黑地。

他很庆幸自己一伸手就碰到了熟悉的马桶盖，他很庆幸自己找回呼吸的下一秒没有因为无法遏制的生理反应弄脏梅婶婶辛苦清理的地毯。出于某种诡异的体贴，洛基选择了最合适的移动地点。他在第一时间将他们两个传送回房子，那间距离彼得卧室最近的卫生间里，马桶的正旁边。

最初的十分钟里，呕吐是彼得能做的唯一一个动作，他无法说话，甚至无法呼吸，眼眶被生理性的泪水占满，以至于整个人一副惨兮兮的样子。

那让站在他身后看着的洛基有点儿狼狈。

在彼得终于除了酸水再也吐不出任何东西之后，他清咳了一声，尝试着想要说点什么。

“好吧，我没有想到那个——”他找了一下措辞，“我忘了，我不知道那道门后会有那些——那些东西。”

彼得又埋头下去做了个干呕的动作，那让洛基不确定他有没有听清自己的上一句话。

他知道那扇门后面是什么，看在奥丁的份上，他看见了。一个维克托自己搞的人体实验室，摆满了曾经用来解剖的和正准备用来解剖的遗体、器官之类的，苍白的死人总会带给人想象不到的冲击，首先——

好吧，那些玩意儿，他们真的是死得不能再死了。

洛基不怪彼得，甚至没有一点说点什么冷嘲热讽的冲动。彼得才只有十六岁，这样的年纪按照阿斯加德人的衡量标准，充其量就像是一只活得过春天就活不过夏天的蚂蚁，他一向觉得地球人都是脆弱的物种，就像打开门发现一只断了翅膀的燕子，那场面有一点让人在意，但正巧你又不是一个鸟类接骨专家，并且不确定任何把那只燕子从地上捡起来的动作会不会更加伤到对方，于是大多数时候，你忽略过去那个场面，并且不会留下任何的心理负担。

但现在洛基有点儿不知道自己该做什么。

“等你感觉好一些了，或许我可以——”他尝试着提议，这时彼得猛地从马桶边上抬起头来。

“别说了！”他吼了邪神一句，“看在上帝的份上，就这么一会儿，什么！都别说！”

吼出那句话似乎用完了他全部的力气。洛基看到彼得的脸色依然一片惨白，他的眼睛湿漉漉的，额头上满布冷汗，并且，尽管他的语气听上去想杀人，但表情看上去却像要崩溃了一样。

他意识到了问题的严重性。洛基靠近彼得，一只手拉住彼得的手臂，想把他从地上拖起来。

彼得丢给他一个情绪激烈的眼神。

“抱歉！”洛基几乎是冲口而出。

那句道歉里有埋怨的成分，他说得同样冲动而烦躁。

“好吧，是我的错，我疏忽大意了，我忘记了维克托实际上也算不上什么正常人，让你在没防备的情况下看到了儿童不宜的场面，我意识到了，那是很蠢！满意了吗？”

彼得在不断上涌的生理性反胃和疲倦感以外朝洛基投去惊讶的一瞥。

好像洛基说的话以及他现在所摆出的这整副态度都是难以置信的。

“你是有什么问题吗？”他在好不容易找回喘息的间隙惊愕地问，逐渐感觉一种歇斯底里的情绪从空荡荡的胃里往上升腾，“为什么、为什么你看上去可以这么事不关己？”他问。

洛基略微皱了皱眉。

“我比你大，大很多。”他说，“我参与过战争，战场上见到过的尸体足够多了。”

“但那不一样！”彼得忽然怒吼道，“那不一样不是么！你明明也看到了！那些——末日博士手术台上的那些东西——那是你！就像是你的尸体、一半的尸体、克隆体——我不管那是些什么东西！为什么你可以这么不在乎？！那是你不是吗？！别告诉我那是我的幻觉！”

洛基沉默了一会，然后叹了一口气。

“那是……”他最后妥协一样低声说，“我再说一遍，是我的错。”

彼得扶着墙壁站了起来。他给了洛基一个“你无可救药”的眼神，看着邪神仿佛在看一个怪物。

然后他把那个想法说了出来。

“你就是一个怪物你知道吗？”彼得有那个一种完全陌生的眼光望着洛基，“你不在乎，你甚至不在乎这种事发生在自己身上。你说得对，对于你们这样的人来说，漫长的寿命的确就像一个诅咒，它们只是长而已，却也没有长到让你理解生命的意义，每个人的生命都是珍贵的，我真是太蠢了，居然指望你能明白，因为你的灵魂根本空无一物！”

他说完那些，便猛地擦完一把嘴，用很大的力道推开洛基，从邪神的身边掠过，让自己消失在一道门后。

好吧，不是真的消失。

他仍然在这幢洛基布满了法咒的房子里，洛基能感受到彼得每一种最微妙的情绪变化。

他知道彼得现在正在气头上，一种十几岁青少年可能承受范围内最激烈的情绪状态——彼得快气疯了。同时，还伴随着一种深层的，无法言说的冰凉的失望。

他在对什么失望？洛基不禁觉得疑惑。

他理应为彼得的这种情绪反应而感到受冒犯，但事实上他没有，他只是有些呆愣愣地站在原地，盯着那扇被彼得轰上的房门。

彼得吐出了所有他能吐的东西，也包括早先洛基提供的那一剂特效药水。现在身体里发热的感觉又有些卷土重来。他感觉到愤慨、伤心、和疲倦。

他没有哪怕一点多余的功夫去注意洛基到底作何反应，他只是闷头走回自己的房间，然后栽倒在自己的床上，脸埋进枕头，在剧烈侵袭的头痛中昏倒一样睡了过去。


	8. Chapter 8

最开始的时候，彼得没有意识到自己是在做梦。

他发觉自己陷入到一种永无止境的可怕黑暗里，他看见一道闪着光亮的门出现，在绝望那么漫长的走廊尽头，而身后仿佛是死人不断逼近的脚步声。

似乎没有别的选择，他不要命一样闯过去，一把推开房门，而在那扇门之后，那一幕幕再一次重现。他看见尸体，零零散散的人类器官，泡在可疑液体里的半边身体已经长成成人，而另外的半边身体仍然是婴儿的怪物，更可怕的是，他能辨认出那张脸，一切简直是所有最怪诞、恐怖、和最令人胆寒的夏夜惊悚电影元素的合集。

呼吸和心跳都仿佛在那些画面前停止了，他下意识想要发出喊叫，却叫不出来。一开始他以为那是因为自己正穿着制服，他试图掀开蜘蛛侠的面罩以平复自己的呼吸，而后发现那个动作行不通。

罩在他口鼻上的并不是面罩，他突然意识到，而是更加冰凉的、死寂的、令人恐惧的东西。

他摸到一个指节，它们甚至蠕虫一样开始在他的脸上挪动，同时伴随着不断收紧的力道，那是死人从坟墓里伸出的双手，沿着面颊，爬向他的喉咙。

他的眼角余光捕捉到一片开裂发黄的指甲。

彼得帕克的全身在那一刻都抽搐了一下。

Echuio……！

那是他听到的第一声遥远又不真实的动静。

Daro……

仿佛有什么隔着大气层与他对话，他听不懂，那绝对不是人类的语言，像是咒语，又像是古老的祭坛上祭司们会唱的那种咏叹调，但是更轻柔，像是一片雾，又像一首歌，仿佛从空气中带出看不见的海浪那样的涟漪。可是它们还是隔得太远了，虚幻缥缈，彼得感觉无法抓住它们，他紧紧皱起了眉头。

Echuio……Echuio……！

他又听见那呼唤重复了两次，然后仿佛被什么东西给捕捉了。

无形的波纹震动空气变成有形的风，忽然吹到了他的身上，给了他一个向前的推力。与此同时，攀附在他面颊和脖颈上的手松开了，像是叶子枯萎凋零，最后化成了灰烬。

在他意识到自由的下一秒，一道急促的声音落到了他的耳朵里。

Tolo ar nin……！

彼得像是受到催促，手和脚都不听他使唤，似乎在那声音的引领下自动要将他带向什么地方。

可他的面前只有一片血池，里边满布着碎肉和骸骨，他必须穿过它，彼得感觉那种熟悉的干呕冲动又重新涌了上来，不，他还是做不到这个——

但这一次，情况又不一样了。伴随着距离越来越近的那个声音，原本横陈在眼前不断折磨他神经的画面开始慢慢改变。

那些断体残肢逐渐被一些凭空冒出来的东西所遮盖，一开始是一些很大的色块，就像是电影里用的马赛克补丁，然后彼得睁大着眼看着其中一句软烂的尸体慢慢的变成一块蠕动着长出牙齿的黄色海绵和一只胖乎乎的粉红色海星。

他震惊了，在那个诡异的画面前，他的第一反应是错乱了一下呼吸，然后被自己的口水呛到。

他控制不住地笑了出来，紧接着是越来越多类似的画面，辛普森一家、摩登原始人，他不可思议地发现自己居然能辨认出里面的每一个，直到他看见穿着裙子的西弗勒斯·斯内普像只笨拙的僵尸一样被飞天小女警打倒，彼得的嘴角开始无限地扩大，一瞬之间，周围冰寒的温度仿佛都回升了，四周也不再仅仅只有让人绝望的黑暗，越来越温暖的血液开始回流进他的四肢，他发现自己已经可以不需要那声音的指引就能自如地淌过面前血污色的泥潭。

尽管那声音始终跟着。

Tolo ar nin……！

它们贴着他的手掌心和小臂。这一次，彼得模糊地领会到那个指令的意思。他需要跟着它离开这个地方。他也那么做了，发挥着蜘蛛侠矫健的身手，他越过所有障碍和试图从坟墓里跳出来的死人，他放松了神经，因为所有的恐怖场景都不断被叫嚣着让他想要发笑的卡通人物所取代，那让他不再恐惧，更像是穿过一个个正热热闹闹开party的房间。直到最后他来到世界最空白的边缘，直到他猛然睁开眼——

眼前是一片完全的寂静深沉的黑夜。他醒了。

他打了个冷战，反应过来自己刚刚结束了一个虚假的梦魇。唯一的不同是，一只温热的手掌正贴在很靠近他太阳穴的位置。彼得的眼角余光能看见，一抹很微弱很微弱的绿色的光，正从那只手贴合着他皮肤的缝隙中溢出来。

那是洛基的法术。

洛基仍然闭着眼，似乎在专心致志地做着什么，从他的嘴唇里溢出来彼得听不懂的语言。

那叹气般不分明的低吟让彼得瞬间睁大了眼睛。

他意识到了，刚刚发生的一切都是怎么回事。

他波动的情绪立即通过魔法传递给了洛基，让后者突然刹车停止了念咒，洛基睁开眼睛，和彼得在黑暗中视线交汇了一瞬，分别抓住了彼此在刹那的眼神。

“你醒了。”片刻之后，洛基反应过来，他开口讲回了彼得所熟悉的英语，同时收回自己的手掌，那紧贴着彼得太阳穴侧面温暖的连接也在下一刻消失了。

气氛一下子又变得怪异起来。

彼得最终成功爬了起来，靠在床头上。房间里没有开灯，唯一能让彼得看清周围事物轮廓的是从百叶窗缝隙里透进来的月光。他知道洛基正坐在他的床边，那很奇怪因为那种能听见对方呼吸声的距离并没有让他紧绷起身体，正相反，此刻洛基的陪伴更像是一种安慰。不论如何，眼前的这个人刚刚帮他走出了一场恼人的梦境，彼得觉得自己至少应该说声谢谢。

可他同时又清楚地记得白天时他们是如何结束对话的。

他们刚刚吵过，回忆仍然很尴尬，彼得也不确定洛基是不是还在记仇。

“呃……我猜我刚刚可能吵醒你了……”最终还是彼得率先开了口。他尽量选了最自然的开场白，当他那么做时，他发觉自己的嗓音嘶哑得可怕。

洛基没说什么，一道闪光之后，彼得的床头柜上多出来一只水杯，洛基用魔法让它漂浮起来，而彼得伸手接住。

他喝下整杯，不是药剂，只是水。

“你被困在一场梦里。”洛基忽然说，他的声音不大，“介于我能读你的思想，那些负面的精神波动，甚至通过我开始影响房子周围的气场，我试图叫醒你，但你完全听不见我，所以我只能这样，对你施了个法术。”

“所以那些卡通片也是你放的……？”彼得喝完水后舔了舔嘴唇，他的咽喉仍然很疼，浑身都像经历过十场马拉松那样酸软无力，但一抹笑意还是无法阻止地浮现在他的脸上。

“老实说打死我也不会想到……”他休息了片刻之后接着说，“你是什么时候在哪儿看过海绵宝宝和哈利波特的？”

洛基花了几秒钟搞明白彼得在问的是什么。

他当然不知道什么是海绵宝宝和哈利波特。

他“噢”了一声，皱了皱眉，但还是解释说：“你说那些——我实际上不知道它们是什么。当时你被你的梦困得太死了，如果我不给你找点能让你发笑的东西转移注意力，会很难把你拉出来。”

“你是指……？”

“我搜索了你的记忆。”洛基回答，“没多少时间所以主要都是童年期的，那些曾经让你看了真心发出哈哈大笑的场面，我找出它们，然后丢了进去，用来遮盖一些场面，抱歉。”

他最后很突兀地道了一次歉。那让彼得很惊讶。

“为了什么？”他问。

“为你不喜欢我这么干。”洛基回答。

他们第一次见面时他就读了对方的记忆，而彼得恼羞成怒，显然非常讨厌那件事。洛基不奇怪，他做那件事无数次，多数都是以谩骂、诅咒、和肉搏战结束，他知道人们不喜欢被窥探到过往记忆的感觉，没人喜欢。

“我以为你根本不在乎我是不是介意这个。”又一个停顿之后，彼得才说。

“我是不在乎。”洛基点头承认，“但我今天刚干了一件蠢事，而这件蠢事影响到了你，从刚刚的那个梦来看，显而易见。然后它又通过我施加给你的咒语影响到了我，更蠢了，行吧，那让我无法忍受。”

“所以你急着想干点什么挽回这种蠢得让你受不了的状况。”彼得陈述。

“是的，好吗！”洛基不耐烦地提高了音量，“也许你没注意到，但我并不常常开口和人说抱歉的，而我今天和你说了，两次！你该引以为荣，停止总结我说过的话，小鬼！”

他说完了，气炸了一样扭过头去。彼得能看出来洛基明显的恼羞成怒和不自在，他没有落井下石。

“道歉接受了。”他很干脆地说，但同时也强调，“尽管我认为实际上你该道歉的人并不是我。”

“那么，还有谁？”洛基露出懊恼的神色，“我还需要对谁卑躬屈膝？维克托吗？因为我不道德地闯入了他的储藏室，让你不小心看见了他的隐私？”

“你的家人，爱你的人，甚至，你自己。为了你在其他人对你做了那些可怕的事情时无动于衷。”彼得叹了口气，“总有人会在乎的，而你这样的态度对关心你的人来说完全是二次伤害，算了，我不指望你会明白。”

洛基在昏暗中眯起了眼睛。他没想过彼得提起那些字眼时他会是那种感受。

他都不知道彼得是从哪儿学到那套说辞的。家人，爱，关心，那些词语一个比一个明亮。他恨那种明亮，像是熊熊的会灼伤他的火焰，像是某种他一再被控诉所缺乏的人性，温暖的、热烈的、鲜艳的人性，像是永不熄灭的光，就像索尔，就像此时的彼得。

“不指望我明白什么？”他咬牙切齿地说，“你觉得就因为我没有当时立即抬手炸了那整座城堡就代表我无所谓了是吗？我很乐意，很享受被做成克隆体，无数个我的尸体躺在手术台上，任人宰割？彼得帕克，如果你想要更多噩梦的话，我不介意展示给你看，我脑子里实际上想对维克托做的事，我他妈可以杀了他一百次，我会让他死，又慢又残忍，然后去找梅菲斯特要他的灵魂，然后继续杀死他，一遍一遍，你想看吗！”

彼得愣然地抬头看向洛基。

洛基的表情显示了，他真的很生气，完全真实不作伪的那种愤怒，与之前那种空空如也的态度截然不同。曾经他以为洛基的灵魂里没有任何感情色彩可言，可现在那些有形的怒火就像是实心的砖块，它们变得非常厚重，简直像是要压到他的身上一样。

“别再一遍遍告诉我我不在乎自己是死是活，好像你很了解我一样。我他妈在乎！唯一一个我让维克托这么干了的理由是因为那时候我快死了，我受着伤，很虚弱，急需帮助，没有多少选择！在那些假的实验室里的尸体，和我自己的尸体之间，我选择了活下去！”

他吼完了。天花板、百叶窗、连同床架都仿佛经受地震一样被他情绪的余波带着移动了一点，床头灯的灯光不受控制地明灭了几遍，照亮了彼得震惊的脸孔。

“什么时候？”他问，声音忽而沉了下来。

洛基给了他一个鼻音作为挖苦。

“问得好像你在乎似的。”

彼得没有理会他的讽刺。

“什么时候？”他又问了一次。这一次，他的手从被子里伸出来抓住了洛基的肘关节，就和白天时一样攥得那么紧，尽管他现在生着病，实际上并没有平常那么饱满的力气。

洛基在第一时间想要甩开他的手。但彼得严肃的语气让他不自觉想到一些很久都不愿意回忆起的东西，那让他有一点肢体僵硬。那同样让他很不快，也是彼得被噩梦折磨时他恰好醒着的全部理由。

“在我流亡的那段时间。”过了很久之后，彼得才听见洛基非常模糊的声音，“我从断掉的彩虹桥上落下来之后，砸进一片废墟里。”

迄今为止，这些话他没有跟任何人提起过，包括索尔，包括他的母亲弗丽嘉。

没人知道。

他穿过黑暗和虚无空间的裂隙，他虚弱、失血，甚至不能完成一个最基本的变形，在最后的一刻，他抓住了地球作为出口，这个曾经他为了给索尔找茬而到过的地方。

但是他还是需要大量魔法相关的东西来恢复力气，他寻找着空气中哪怕最微小的一丝法力痕迹，而离他最近的，就只有维克托的古堡。

很显然，维克托·冯·杜坶并不是个多么好对付的角色。

“所以是他救了你……？”洛基听见彼得用一种很难分辨感情色彩的音色发问。

“他没有必要救我。”他那样回答，“我入侵了他的地盘，而他不是什么圣人，他完全可以趁我虚弱杀了我。我只好许诺给他一些好处。”

“像是……？”

“像是法术知识、咒术、和别的我所能掌握但他并不了解的奥秘。”

“他同意了？”

“噢不，当然不。那不是我们思考问题的方式。”洛基忽然恶狠狠地笑了一下。当他说“我们”，他实际上指的同时是末日博士还有他自己，这一点上他们很相似，当那些狡猾的念头为他所用时，那些机智是令人愉快的，可当它们属于一个对手时，同样也是可恨的。

“我所掌握的那部分奥秘对于维克托来说并不是必须的，那无法构成交易。某种程度上，他是对的，如果我仅仅只是个普通凡人的话，我大概真的找不到多余的筹码了。”洛基继续说，“最后我只能向他展示了那些……和我血统有关的东西，让他明白我在生命形式上的优越性，并且，我告诉了他我的寿命。”

“为什么那对他来说是有吸引力的？”

“你不明白。”洛基回答，“末日博士是一个术士，同时也是个科学家，法术世界总会带给所有敞开拥抱他们的凡人一些奇妙的冲动，因为魔法充斥着太多的谜团、太久远的历史和藏得太深的秘密，没有哪个接触过法术世界的人会不渴望接近那些真相，但那需要太长的时间作为条件。永生，我猜那才是维克托没法拒绝的原因，毕竟他那么自信，总觉得能通过一些技术手段，来破解藏在我基因里的长寿秘密，在当时的情况下，那也是我唯一能提供的，拿得出手的条件。”

洛基的描述让彼得倒吸一口凉气。

他并不是真的迟钝到无可救药，联想到在储藏室里看过的那一幕，洛基此刻提供的线索已经足够明显了。他发觉自己有些窒息。

“所以他拿了......”

“我的血。”洛基干脆地回答，“是的，体液、毛发、基因，还有其他所有能帮他解开谜团的东西，同时我需要活着，以便随时为他解答一些实验中遇到的问题。作为交换，他提供给我一间屋子来养伤。”

“你之前为什么不说？”再一次找回呼吸之后，彼得轻声问，他落在洛基手臂上的力道有些不自觉攥紧了，“没人知道，就连复仇者的档案库里都没有末日博士做过的这些事的记录，你不应该被这么对待，这是很可怕的事情，它完全不人道。它该——该被阻止——”

“能怎么样？”洛基回过头看着彼得问，“它已经发生了。”

“至少，”彼得尝试着说，“你可以让别人知道，知道这些。”

“意义是什么？”洛基再次发问，“你以为我为什么没有在重新恢复力量之后杀了他？那是个该死的交易！一个正式的，该死的不可破的誓约！一个神为了继续活下去而不得不选择与一个懂一些法术的凡人缔结的承诺，我甚至没法报复他，在我清醒地知道那些被割开血管取走的血都被拿去用作了什么之后，这就是为什么我让自己忘了这件事！你还能想到什么比这更耻辱的留在生命里的印记吗？我为什么要去大张旗鼓地宣扬一段耻辱？！”

他的话哽住了彼得几秒钟。彼得想要反驳什么，下意识的，但紧接着，他意识到洛基是对的。

他有他的道理，就像彼得自己曾经拒绝在周围的人询问他失去双亲的感受时闭紧嘴保持沉默一样。

有些东西，告诉别人也不会让它变得更好。能够抹平一切的唯有时间。

另一段很长时间的沉默之后，彼得松开了手。

“好吧，你可以不说。”他试着思考，“又或许我可以找个机会，给史塔克先生带去消息，就说是至尊法师无意间发现的。他们会处理的，我想。史塔克先生也许会直接烧了那个房间。”

“非常好的主意。”洛基干巴巴地说，“让复仇者知道，然后让索尔冲进那个地方，之后愚蠢地觉得维克托可以通过克隆技术来复活我，然后发现那根本不可能。”

又一次的，彼得发现洛基说对了。

那不是个很好的主意，他忘记了索尔和洛基的故事，那对索尔来说会太残忍了点，出乎他意料之外的是，洛基竟然明白这一点。

他抬起头看了洛基一会儿，直到后者开始不自然地移开自己的视线。

“还有什么是需要我解释的吗？我觉得自己已经说清了大部分的事，关于你之前持续指责我缺乏基本人性的这部分。”洛基不耐烦地说。

“你是对的。”彼得忽然说，“我该道歉，我之前不该说你是个怪物。”

“那部分我倒没有特别觉得冒犯。”洛基转过头来，“我喜欢做个怪物，凡事都用我自己的方式。”

他的态度坦荡，而彼得不再反驳。

他们享受了几分钟难得的和平，直到窗外的月光再次明亮起来，驱散房间的阴影。

彼得再度感觉到平静。和洛基把话说开的方式让他不再被头疼折磨，但同时他也非常疲惫。他可能还需要再睡一觉，他不怀疑自己躺下以后会立刻睡着，只是有几分挥之不去的犹豫，要是他再做之前那样的梦怎么办？

知道了前因后果并不会改变他曾经看见过的那些，不管怎么说，那是非常可怕的记忆，无论他今年是十六岁，还是更大一些。

“在这点上，你想得没错。”就在这时洛基忽然说，他好像总是知道彼得在想些什么，但起码没有幸灾乐祸，“你的确很有可能继续梦到那些东西，很多次。我可以帮你忘了它，就像我之前让自己忘掉那样，很简单的一个小法术，不会拿走一点多余的东西。然后你会很快轻松下来，不再被纠缠。”

“你想帮我拿走这段记忆？”彼得惊讶地看着洛基。后者耸了耸肩。

“很快。”他再次保证说。

但是彼得拒绝了。

“不了，我想。我宁可留着它，好过被法术洗脑。”

“这并不是法术洗脑。”洛基有些不高兴，“我如果真想那么干的话用得着提前告诉你吗？”

“我知道你的意思，我没有误会。”彼得回答，“但是不了。我的决定是，我要留着它。”

“你是疯了还是怎么的？”洛基把白天时彼得说过的话原样还给了他，“你有什么特殊癖好吗？留着一个让你做噩梦的东西有什么好处？让你在高空飞行的时候忽然因为恐惧走神，然后摔死？”

“我不会摔死。”彼得纠正他说，“永远不会。还有，我不会永远恐惧。”

“真棒。好像刚刚那个因为看见我的尸体就吓得尿裤子然后突然开始尖叫的人不是你一样。”

“反正我总要习惯的不是吗！”

“什么？”

彼得拉起毯子，背过身去，重新躺会了床上。他会再次睡着，可能会做噩梦，不再有洛基的帮助，但他并没有上次那么害怕了。

“我是蜘蛛侠。”他说，“我就是干这个的。未来我总是要上战场的。就像你说的，我总是要在那儿看见尸体的、尸体、死人、血腥场景，迟早的事，我早晚得克服。”

“但可以不是现在。”洛基在他背后说，“我看过你的记忆，就连史塔克那个疯子都觉得现在还太早了。”

“我决定就要是现在。”彼得坚持说，“你有你的方式，我也有我的。你坚持你的，我也一样。”

这一次，洛基不再有话反驳这个观点。

“那一点也不轻松知道吗，我是说战争。别把事情想得太简单。”

“我知道。谢谢，你哥哥已经提醒过我同样的内容了。”

是的，索尔说过，在他们第一次见面的时候。

“你没有意识到战场上隐藏的危险，你把一切都想得太简单了。”它们回荡在耳边，直接噎住了洛基的喉咙。

“你真是托尼史塔克的好学生。”他最后挤出那句话，“在恶心人的方式上，你们一脉相承。”

“谢谢，再一次的。”彼得闭着眼睛，笑着说。

“睡你的觉去吧！我会用法术堵住耳朵，接下来不管你再鬼叫些什么，我不会再管你！”

“我不会鬼叫。”彼得纠正他，“我可能会再梦到些什么，但这次我会比上次更冷静。史塔克先生的确曾经教给我很多，而我是个好学生，我学东西非常快，超乎你的想象。”

那之后他听见洛基气呼呼地翻身上床。

而后他睡着。

半个小时之后，彼得帕克再一次喘着粗气冒着冷汗颤抖着醒来。洛基说对了，他又梦到了。

但这次，他只是安静地陷入梦魇，然后安静地惊醒，只有胸膛里激烈到快要失律的心跳告诉他刚刚都发生了什么。

他知道那会是个反复而漫长的过程。作为一个青少年，克服掉首次直面真实死亡的心理阴影。

彼得知道，如果是史塔克，在处理同样的事时，会给他联系心理辅导，他们会有谈话，超英前辈的辅导会，持续几个月，以及很多其他的手段。

他会渐渐地开始习惯，然后成长，投入真正的战争和残酷里。

但现在洛基给他补上了这一课，用远比那更高的效率，用另一种方式。当彼得意识到的时候，他实际上已经迈过那个门槛了。他已经做好了准备再次入睡，并且心底没有任何恐慌。

“你这次没叫。”头顶的床板忽然传来声音。在那之前彼得没意识到洛基实际上是醒着的。

“是吗？”黑暗中，彼得给了他回应。

“我刚刚真的就没管你，然后你脱离了那个噩梦，靠你自己。”洛基的声音又传回来。

“告诉过你我学得很快。”

洛基没搭腔，但他皱着眉头。

他感受到某种变化。他已经习惯于时刻感受周围人的思想，掌控他们，以保持自身的一种安全感。在此之前，他认为彼得帕克是易于掌控的。这个男孩的灵魂明亮，但却很柔软，感性、犹豫、有时又武断。但现在它们不同了。这就好像蜘蛛侠刚刚在他眼皮子底下施了个法术。他感觉到对方每一寸的变化，像是三叉戟的顶端被打磨开的锋刃。坚硬，像索尔，尖锐，像史塔克，还有一点纤细，但同时又充满韧性，那是彼得自己。

洛基什么也没说。

“洛基？”在彼得又一次快要睡着前，他开腔叫了洛基一声。

“什么？”

“你以后不会再去找末日博士做交易。”

“我为什么需要？”洛基的语气莫名其妙，“我现在又不是快死了。”

“拿附魔材料之类的，你今天就去了。”彼得模模糊糊地应答，“鬼知道你还会突然冒出什么奇怪的想法。就算你有需要——你可以去偷至尊法师的。”

“省省你那些——等等，你说什么？”洛基蓦地瞪大了眼睛，他从床上撑起来，一脸难以置信地探头到下方去看蒙着脑袋睡觉的彼得。

“你确定刚刚是在教唆我去偷窃复仇者联盟的成员？你的同事？”洛基挑着眉毛问。

彼得翻了个身。

“至少至尊法师不会做出什么不人道的事。”他回答，“他会抓住你的，然后把你关起来，交给复仇者，但他不危险。”

洛基的表情看上去简直像是受到了冒犯。

“彼得帕克！需要提醒你我才是邪神吗！我才是危险本身！”

彼得轻轻笑了。

“洛基。”他又叫了一遍。

“什么！”这次，邪神回答的语气已经完全不平静了。

“你太吵了，我得睡觉。”那是洛基所听到的，他发誓那完全是本世纪最让他差点爆炸的话，然后是，“晚安。”

洛基有一千句以“你这个欠揍的小杂种——”开头的骂人话没有说出来，他听见彼得重新平顺下去的均匀的呼吸。

几分钟以后，他又重新躺回了自己的位置。

“晚安，小混蛋。”他说。


	9. Chapter 9

不管怎么说，他们最后很庆幸，梅婶婶的假期终于正式开始了。她收拾了行李，也收拾了家，然后在预定的日期预定的时间带着自己的朋友开车踏上那段心心念念了许久的旅途。

汤姆和彼得这两个“帕克家的”小伙子并肩站在马路边上目送她驶离街区。

然后就是那些了。

凡人汤姆前一秒脸上还挂着的温暖得如同三月朝阳似的柔和笑意转瞬之间就没有了。他转过头来瞥了彼得一眼，然后双手插在裤兜里头也不回地踏上台阶回到房子里。甚至都没有费心问彼得一句忽然和梅分开会不会觉得惆怅。

彼得一直等到完全看不见那辆车的影子时才放弃。他回到屋子里时，汤姆躺在沙发上，以一个十分性感且随意的姿势摆放着自己的两条长腿。那沙发对他来说有点小，也有点矮了，彼得一推门进来，他就挂在靠背的边缘仰起脖子来倒挂着看他，朝他掀了掀眼皮。

教养啊、学识啊、成熟稳重、以及天杀的他刚刚在三分钟之前还信誓旦旦对梅留下的关于“我会看好这孩子”的保证，不过都是些屁话。

他毫不留情地攫取了屋檐下的主导权。

“自由生活开始了小伙。”他朝彼得狡黠地笑了一下，“现在，戴上厨房水槽边的橡胶手套然后去浴室打桶水来。”

“什么？”彼得皱眉但同时又很困惑地看着他，“梅婶婶临走之前刚清理过家里。”

“只是表面上的。”汤姆回答他，“不管怎么说，你们的这栋房子有点年头了。我在住进来之前对它进行过详细的检查，它有它的问题，主要是藏在下水管道里的那些玩意儿，我之前没说，不想吓着她，但我的忍耐也基本到头了，去找根棉线，不管什么，绑一块肉在上面，然后从下水管的上方吊进去，你有整整四个小时和那些啮齿动物斗智斗勇，祝福你彼得，我相信你能成功。”

“你说什么动物？？”彼得惊讶地瞪圆了眼睛，“你是在说我们家的下水管道里住了整整一窝老鼠吗！”

“老鼠？”洛基顿了顿，“那是你们管它们的叫法吗？如果你指的是毛发坚硬、行动迅速，长着巨大前齿以及能随时喷出脓水来的东西，那么应该就是了。”

“前半句的描述还勉强可以接受，但脓水是什么回事？”彼得不得不再次困惑地发问。

汤姆则坐直身子，随手抓起一只抱枕塞进怀里。

他轻飘飘的“哦”了一声。

“是这样，其实是我之前试着往下水管道里倒了一些毒药。”他说。

“一些什么？！”彼得差点原地蹦起来。

“帮你做特效感冒药的时候顺带做的，你以为为什么每天早晨都能正好从我这儿得到一杯，以及都是托谁的福让你的病两天就好透了。”对面的人理所当然地叉起腰，“我剩下了些边角余料，又不想浪费他们，就顺手加工了全部——反正它们毒性也不大——然后倒进下水道里。”

“洛——基——！”彼得抓狂地大叫起来。

“它们很见效！”啪的一声，汤姆也变回洛基的模样针锋相对地说，“至少在阿斯加德的时候是，我用它毒死过不少花园小矮妖，但我猜地球的生物太奇怪了点，那些毒素可能多多少少，你知道，让它们产生了一些变异。”

“上帝啊！”彼得用他所能做出的最快的速度冲向浴室。洛基在他的家里乱搞魔法实验然后弄出了一窝怪物！这个念头在他的脑子里一闪而过，他到底要不要联系神盾局！天呐，他完蛋了，他死定了，如果他没有很好地擦干净这次事情的屁股的话！整个纽约都要毁了，从庞大无边的下水道系统开始！

洛基坐在沙发上欣赏着彼得变换的铁青的脸色。他其实有一点故意吓小孩子的成分，那些老鼠是变异了，不过没那么严重，他的魔法阵还好好地发挥着功用，什么小怪物都跑不出这栋房子的范围。他只是喜欢骗彼得玩。

不知何故，洛基从某一个时刻忽然发现其实自己挺享受彼得帕克变得慌慌张张、冒冒失失的样子。大多数时候，他表现得远比这个年龄段该有的样子成熟，过于倔强了点，可以说，尤其是在最近每天夜里越来越不那么频繁地被噩梦吓醒以后。

彼得确实是个复仇者，蜘蛛侠。但洛基还是更喜欢他像这样，脸涨得通红，骂骂咧咧，七窍生烟，身体总是先于脑子行动，冲进浴室之后没几秒又重新冲出来。

“等等——”看来他终于发现了，彼得喘着气站到洛基面前，神情警惕，“你刚刚说我有四个小时对付它们，为什么是四个小时？”

“因为到了那时候你就有干洗店的包裹要取了。”洛基回答，他从空气中变出一张长长的纸条来，“瞧，梅给我们留了看家计划，我很体贴地列成了一张单子，每天的时间全都安排好了。”

彼得难以置信地瞥了一眼那张单子。

车库、草坪、洗衣店、沃尔玛、管道维护和粉刷，长长的一列像是没有尽头。

“那上面几乎是所有的家务了！”他对洛基喊道，“你是打算全扔给我一个人做吗？！”

“你一直把自己照顾的很好，我看到了，所以为什么不呢？”洛基扔给他一个眼神。是的，他看过彼得的回忆，很多很多的，他知道彼得不仅仅是个普通的十五岁男孩子而已，他很坚强，生存力强悍得和蟑螂有得一拼。

“可现在屋子里有两个人生活！”那就意味着所有的家务活加倍，而且——

“你才是这儿唯一的成年人！”彼得夸张地挥舞着手臂控诉着。而且该死的他正在放暑假！

“我是客人。”很遗憾，不过洛基丝毫不为所动。

说真的，彼得没指望过洛基照顾他，即便不久之前，对方刚刚顶着汤姆那张充满欺骗性的脸对梅婶婶许诺“绝不会让他饿着”之类的话，但他也没预料到洛基竟然能这么明目张胆，这么理所当然地就把一切推给他，而自己只是翘脚靠在一边看着，装得像个他妈的王子似的！等等，就算他的确是阿斯加德货真价实的王储——那也不行！

“我们得讲讲基本公平！”彼得压下火气瞪着他说，“这和客人不客人的没关系，共同生活意味着分担！如果我一个人揽了全部的活，那你总得做点什么！”

“当然，我会做全宇宙最伟大而智慧的工作。”洛基优雅地站了起来，伸展了胳膊，然后冲彼得的方向活动了一下自己的手指，同时对彼得洋洋得意地一笑，“做个法师。”他说。

彼得发誓他的灾难开始于此。

洛基用和强盗无异的方式抢走了他的蜘蛛侠战甲，然后消失在车库的门背后，同时，那些和小型焊接器一样的动静开始不断传出来，整个上午，在他拼尽全力同自家下水道里的变异生物搏斗的时候一秒也没有停下过。

他从来搞不懂魔法的原理，真的，到底是什么样的咒语才会发出那种噼里啪啦和烟花仓库爆炸一样的响动。彼得不想承认自己好奇，他竭尽全力地否认，却还是没有克制住在完成清单上的“修正草坪”条目时偷偷往车库的方向瞄去。

见鬼的他是蜘蛛侠，他有超凡视力，他希望自己能看透那道该死的金属门。

而洛基简直仿佛再次启动了心灵感应，仅仅趁着彼得发呆的这几秒钟，他把车库的门往上升了一点，然后弯腰探出一颗脑袋。

“小子，你想要在制服上加对翅膀什么的吗？”

彼得想象自己的表情一定有够惊恐的。

首先他因为一阵仿佛偷窥被人抓了现行的尴尬而脸红了，然后他因为那个更加惊悚的主意开始大叫：

“不准！首先！我不在天上飞！我绝不允许你那么干！”

“好吧。”洛基耸耸肩，在显而易见的不认可中又退了回去。

那之后，噼里啪啦地动静持续了下去。同时，仍然剩了一大堆家务活要干的彼得因为洛基的这下神来之笔，而被冠以了一种新的，名为“我绝对不能让那家伙把我的制服变成魔法美少女战士”的恐惧。在干完花园的活又去过干洗店一趟之后，彼得终于忍无可忍。

他发誓自己像个野蛮人一样掀开车库门闯进去的时候脸上已经尽可能挂上了自己最虚张声势的严肃表情，以及，他都用上自己的超凡力量了，一个变形的车库门锁被他捏在手里，他自觉已经做好了完全的准备对洛基开启大吼大叫地控诉模式，并尽一切努力叫停对方荒谬地试图魔改自己战甲的动作。

但他看见的仅仅只是一个把自己笼罩在魔法阵光圈里的法师。

洛基的魔法可能吵闹，但光线的确非常柔和，彼得注意到了，他们总是那样一种若有似无的淡绿色，初春的时候公园的草坪会新生出嫩芽的那种颜色。而洛基施法的时候，尤其当他很投入的时候，他总是闭着眼睛的。

那件蜘蛛侠的战甲就躺在洛基身前的工作台上，看上去仍然和今早被抢走时没什么两样。既没长出毛耸耸的蜘蛛腿，也没变出一个会喷火的龙头，只是整体笼罩上一层彼得看不大懂的柔滑的光泽，仿佛他们被换了材质，以另一种罕有的织物而织成。

洛基的一只手维持着那些光晕，另一只手则在空中不断画出如尼符文的轨迹。彼得看见那些发着光的符文就和星星的碎屑一样粉碎在空中又悄无声息地融入到战甲的材质当中。当他意识到的时候，他发现自己实际上不是在研究那些他看不懂的古老文字符号，而是在看洛基的手指。

那很不可思议，因为它们很长，细瘦，但不柔弱，你绝对能看出那是一只善于握住兵刃的手指，手掌心的几个关键部分甚至还能看到茧的形状，显示出经受过足够的训练，可它们又养尊处优。

彼得发现自己很不能想象洛基用那双手帮他给垃圾桶套垃圾袋、或者刷盘子、清洗水槽口的样子。他的确不能。

但他记得些别的，比如它们曾经贴在自己的太阳穴上，隔着一层同样闪着绿光的魔法，联结着他的皮肤和思想。

高高举起在空中试图把那个报废的门锁朝阿斯加德法师扔过去的动作最后还是静悄悄地被收了回来。

彼得站住了，他望着洛基做完所有需要的动作，不被打扰地逐渐一点点收回手心中间魔法的闪光，然后重新睁开眼睛。

洛基可能在他闯入的一瞬间就知道了，但他没有做出任何表示，只是在一切结束后看了彼得一眼，然后，不知道是不是彼得错觉，他觉得对方不着痕迹地舒出一口气。

那很短，很轻促，但就像他不得不做那个动作一样，需要调整回某一种状态，就和那个晚上一样。

他不可抑制地想到洛基当初施法帮他解决那个噩梦时的场景。

那感觉其实和眼前的有一点儿像，每一次彼得都只是在一边看着，心里不清楚为什么洛基要那么做，以及对方到底是怎么做到的。

“这——这就结束了吗？”他听见自己有点结巴地问。

“还差得远呢。”洛基回答，“战甲附魔是很精深的工作，同时也意味着繁琐，一个魔法阵套一个魔法阵，内嵌的时候要注意不引起彼此的排斥，不是每个法师都是很好的附魔师，但你很幸运因为我恰巧就是。完成了一个重要的阶段性进展，现在你的制服应该可以抵御绝大部分的物理变化了。”

“什么意思？”彼得恨自己听上去像个傻瓜。

洛基耸了耸肩。

“意思是你再也不会该死地生个感冒了，不管是去喜马拉雅还是外太空。我把地球上这一小片的空间属性做了割裂然后储存了进去，总会形成一个空间的置换，也就是说你穿着它，但实际上感受的会是这栋房子里被我存进去的温度，空气、感官、反正其他的东西都和这儿相同，我把它们永久的绑定了，等你穿上的时候，你会有感觉的。”

彼得发誓他他妈的根本就没听懂洛基那段解释里一半的内容，但再一次的，洛基的胡言乱语偏偏就总有那种要命的浪漫感觉。

他刚刚的意思是他偷走了一部分的家，而他穿着他的战甲，就会永远像感觉仍然在家一样？

彼得不知道自己该说什么回应。

而洛基离开工作台前，不经意露出了一点儿疲惫的神色。彼得的心跳像是漏掉一拍。

他发现自己从来也没问过。这次也好，上次也好，那些法术到底会不会给洛基造成某种消耗，他是说，这人虽然是邪神，恶名在外，但他也不是永动机对吧，网络游戏里的法师也得处理技能冷却，蓝条跑空这样的情况，那么现实世界的法师呢？

洛基实际上是在很认真做那些事吗？在他每一次丢出咒语到自己身上的时候？

彼得思考着那些问题，没有意识到自己已经一言不发地盯着洛基看了太长的时间。直到他被洛基的一个响指打断。

“我是说，”邪神有些高傲地看着他，“如果你对我的法力感到折服的话，完全可以光明正大地求我允许你站在一边看着。过程总比收尾精彩，你会大开眼界。”

能看出来，洛基的确对自己的法师身份极为骄傲。说那些话时，他的嘴角再次翘起、咧开，变成一个抑制不住的得意的笑。

“我才不是闯进来看的。”彼得固执地撇开眼神，“我是怕你炸了车库，以及只是想问问你对于午饭吃什么有没有什么管用的点子。”

“已经到时间了吗？”洛基有点惊讶地一顿，低头从裤子口袋里掏出汤姆的手机，“魔法世界和现实世界的时间转换规则真是诡异……不过既然到点了。”

他对彼得挥了挥手，然后走过来在他的后背上拍了一下。

“走吧，咱们得先解决午饭，下午还有下午的活呢。”

“你刚才说我们？”彼得怪异地抬头看着洛基，几秒钟之前他根本没报希望洛基能真的为了午饭做点什么，他只是一问，尝试着转移开话题。可在他问出那句话之后，他突然强烈地感觉到自己是真的有点饿了。

他的胃收缩了一下，在洛基站在身边的时候发出了一连串尴尬的动静。

洛基看了他一眼，而彼得的脸再次热了。

“给我五分钟。”出乎他意料的，洛基揉了揉他的肩膀，“去洗洗手吧，然后摆好盘子。”

“你是说——”彼得简直不敢相信自己听到的，“你是说你会解决午饭吗？”

真的？在这个人完全死皮赖脸地赖掉了几乎所有家务之后？

洛基没点头说是也没摇头否认。

他钻出车库站在彼得前方挡住了一部分直射下来的阳光，并且回过头来看他。

“我只答应过你婶婶这一件事。”他很平稳地说，“我说了不会让你饿着。”


	10. Chapter 10

彼得感觉自己又陷在一个该死的不真实的梦里。

站在车库门前的时候洛基对他说，给我五分钟。结果他就真的只用了五分钟。而彼得所做的事情不过是给桌子匆匆铺上一张新桌布而已。

然后他看着洛基打了个响指，就有了接下来的一切。面包篮子出现在桌子正中央，面前整整齐齐地突然出现了五套餐具，以及一组洁白巨大但绝对相当空旷的餐盘，里面放着乍眼一看就知道绝对昂贵的食物。

“你该不是会搞了个幻术来骗我什么的吧？”彼得狐疑地朝洛基投去目光。然后他下意识翻开面前的餐巾，上面印刷着Eleven Madison Park的字眼。他不知道那是什么，但洛基告诉他那是一家真实存在于纽约的餐厅，真实的餐具，真实的食物，备受本地纽约客追捧的那种，毒不死人。

他解释的时候表情稍微有些不高兴，好像彼得怀疑食物真实性的举动冒犯到了自己。

“劳驾，我也许会搞个把法术把戏耍耍外面那些猴子，但我自己也是要吃饭的好吗？”洛基瞥了彼得一眼，就把餐具伸向了小碟子里的咸黄油。

“你该庆幸，我是对生活有品位的那种神，和我在一起，日常生活的各个层面都会被拉高到一个相当的水准，你绝对体验不到什么二流货色，不像索尔。”他意有所指地说，“如果换成是他，你最多只能指望抱着纸盒子吃炸鸡。”

或许我倒更宁愿吃炸鸡呢？彼得无声地想，只是他没敢真的把那话说出来。

首先前菜是一根芦笋，真的，字面意义上的，一根，虽然搭配的酱汁有种独特浓醇的香气，但是用刀叉解决这样的食物简直是折磨。那之后是鸭肉，外皮烤得脆脆的，看上去倒没什么大不了的，咬下去却意外地有一种花和草的气味，不过只有一口大小，彼得感觉自己的味觉还没开启就已经结束了。那之后是主菜，半盘子切开的新鲜松露搭配一颗黄杏，被淋在湿哒哒的米饭上，有股奶油的香味。甜品则是个巧克力小蛋糕，彼得径直把它捡起来丢进嘴里，嚼了嚼，甜的。然后他抬头，偷偷看了一眼对面的洛基。

“有一个问题我觉得自己得问问。”彼得带点犹豫地问，“我希望它们不太贵？”

“为什么要在意？”洛基皱了皱眉，停下了手里刀叉的动作，“你会因为史塔克请你吃的饭太过昂贵而拒绝吗？那家伙倒胃口地几乎在我光顾的每一家米其林餐厅的贵宾名单上，躲都躲不掉，我打赌他之前一定带你吃过饭，怎么样？是哪一家？”

彼得不知道突然之间洛基为什么会提起史塔克，但他干咳一声，迅速地拉回了话题。

“跟这个完全无关。”他说，“至少我知道史塔克先生是自己签单付账，他是个成功的商人，他几乎用自己事业的盈利支持着整个复仇者计划！无论他做什么，每一个子都会确实地落进该落的口袋里，而我猜这顿饭大概也和那辆车，还有红酒，还有之前的其他东西一样，是你用了法术还是别的什么弄来的——洛基，我不能放着这种与偷窃无异的行为，你也不应该继续这么干下去。我是说，你弄来这顿饭，餐厅要怎么办，在里面工作的服务人员要怎么办？原本预定了席位的客人要怎么办？他们只是普通人，我们不应该影响普通人的生活。”

洛基发出一声响亮的，轻蔑的笑声。

“那你想怎么干？”他问，“怎么照顾每一个你想照顾的人？”

“买单，我猜？”彼得不太确信地说。

洛基的脸彻底板了下来。他冷冰冰丢给彼得一个数字，后者直接从座椅里蹦了出来。

一个至少够他吃一个月午餐的价格，还只是按照单人来算。

彼得非常惊慌，满头大汗，但他沉默着，并且十分用力地思考着，仿佛真的在很努力去考虑一个用来弥补价格的方法。

而那真的激怒了洛基。

“你这个丝毫不懂感恩的混账！”他很用力地一把推开面前的餐盘，双手撑着桌子的边缘站起来，视线毫不留情地射向彼得，“我带你去了末日博士的藏宝室，让你有幸亲眼得见你们自己文明的古老的神是什么样子，那些星尘，还有花费在附魔里的材料，它们的价值起码是这顿饭的数十万倍！而你现在竟然用这个来羞辱我——就因为我不像史塔克那样能随时随地掏出一本支票簿？”

“不！我没有！你误会我的意思了！”彼得慌张地对洛基解释说，“而且这和史塔克先生有什么关系？！”

“有关系！”洛基同样暴躁地吼道，“你就像个他妈的托尼史塔克的学徒成天把他挂在嘴边！不一会儿就在脑子里嘀嘀咕咕，天呐，史塔克先生一定又要对我失望了，每回都是！他不过给了你一套破战甲！而你现在还把那张签字表格留着！不死心地想要回去你的复仇者基地还是怎么的？真的，在我给你看了我的附魔以后？我说过了，那绝对比史塔克的破铜烂铁好一千倍！”

“嘿！”彼得也同时提高了音量瞪着洛基，“至少史塔克先生给了我选择！他问过我的意见，给了我一张表格，让我自己决定要不要参加！而不是你这样！”

那句话的确代表了彼得的真实想法。但他刚说出口，实际上就后悔了。

他完全能看出那究竟让洛基多么暴怒。此时他的整张脸都绷紧了，嘴角完全僵硬地挂着，两只眼睛里却又迸射出光来。

第一次，彼得感觉那对绿眼睛简直像是能射出寒冰。他以为那是法术，实际上洛基也确实施法了。他几乎把餐桌整个儿震荡开，餐盘和其他的东西全消失了，然后是他的战甲，他的头盔，奥丁的权杖，洛基全副武装站在客厅中央，就像是随时准备着瞬移到纽约上空再度挑起一次战争似的。

彼得以最快的速度追着他翻过沙发，拖住他的一条手臂拦住了他。

“好吧对不起！”他急切地说，“我不该那么说的，你没强迫我！”

洛基脚步稍顿，回过头分给彼得三分之一的侧脸。

后者因为紧张而喘着气。他知道光靠自己根本拦不住盛怒之下的邪神，他也不是出于道义或者超级英雄的责任而那么做的，他只是——

“我很——很感谢你做的好吗！那些小瓶子，还有你改造我的制服，还有感冒药，还有你变出午餐来，它们——它们很好吃，有点太贵了，但是好吃，我该说谢谢的，抱歉是我忘记了。”

彼得把自己所能想到的台词全部一股脑丢在了空中，自己都觉得自己听上去完全没有逻辑，也不够郑重和真诚。那只是他下意识的反应，他的蜘蛛直觉告诉他，如果仍然有所保留的话，那么洛基这回是真的不会像之前几次那样那么容易就消气了。

他不明白一切是怎么突然搞砸的，明明几分钟前他们都还相安无事地一起坐着吃饭。

“你撒谎。”洛基忽然冷着脸说，“你根本不喜欢这顿饭。你不觉得它们好吃。”

“我觉得！”

“难道我会不知道你想些什么吗！”

“我没有觉得它们不好吃！”彼得急得吼了起来。

“你有！”洛基同样吼叫道，“你宁可吃索尔的炸鸡块！”

那句话凝结在空气里，让彼得的表情也停顿在了脸上。他紧抓住洛基手臂的力道松懈了一下。

噢，他想，也许从那么早的时候洛基就已经开始不高兴了。

“你总能知道我在想什么是吗？”他讪讪地说，始终绷紧用力的手臂也微微松弛下来。

洛基仍是那副表情，线条肌肉紧绷着，却选择不回答。

“那你也应该知道，我刚才没在骗你，我是认真想说谢谢，并不是不懂感恩。”

“你不是。”洛基回答，“但同时你也觉得很疲倦，你觉得这一切烦透了，糟糕透了，不想再应付下去了，既然我的勉强让你的情绪如此强烈，我又为什么要留下来！”

“那是我的情绪，那是！”彼得叫道，“但那不是针对你的，我发誓！”

“那是什么！”洛基甩开他的胳膊，转过身来怒视着彼得。

“我只是觉得我们不该又是在吵架！”彼得终于说，“我不擅长应付吵架，是的！我原本的生活很简单，我没有兄弟姐妹，梅婶婶要工作还要照顾我根本已经忙得顾不上了，一切都——我没有试过这么长时间与人近距离地相处，好吗？一开始我们吵，是因为你完全不告诉我一声就乱来，后来我们吵，吵完之后你道歉了，我也道歉了，然后你帮助我，我以为那样就算是和好了，然后我以为我们就会是朋友，朋友不就是这样吗，吵吵闹闹然后再和好？我以为我们还会吵，但肯定不会像以前那样，也许会一次比一次好，可谁知道呢，我们只是坐在一张桌子上，忽然之间就又开始了，而且这次你比头两次加起来还生气，我也是！我心烦，只是因为在我觉得一切都正要变好的时候我又让对话失控了！我觉得累是因为我根本不想和你吵，不想让你误会，我想解释，可你根本不听！”

洛基周身暴动的法力消减下来。他低下头看着眼前的彼得。那男孩红着一张脸，所有急切直白的情绪全写在脸上。

他很早以前就知道彼得不算什么成熟稳重的超能力者，像斯特兰奇那样老练的复仇者，他们的思想意识里就像时刻有个罩子，让洛基总得费点功夫才能透过迷雾窥到一点记忆的片段，而彼得，彼得整个就是个敞开的玻璃水晶盒子。

越年轻的越容易掌控，洛基一早挑上蜘蛛侠并非没有理由，他总是一点劲也不用费就能体会到彼得的思想，就像从前在阿斯加德，讳莫如深总是最有效的武器——

人们知道他能窥探思想，却不确定他能看到多少，于是一见到他就竖起防御罩子。而洛基以此为乐。人们越是警惕，他就越是什么都不用说，仅仅只用出现在附近，露出一点邪恶的微笑，对方就会像内心深处最隐秘的欲望昭然若揭那样跳起脚来。

大多数时候装无辜的是他。

“我什么都没干，只是看了一眼。”他会摊开手，那样说。

而人们会对他咆哮。不用狡辩了，骗子，我们什么都知道！

可是彼得什么都不知道。

他甚至真心实意地在烦恼为什么他们就是做不到和平相处。也完全意识不到索尔或者托尼史塔克的话题什么时候会把洛基点炸。他不明白，却仍然试图解释，满腔烦恼地，顶着一张急得冒汗的脸，耍赖一样试图拦下一个精通传送法术的法师。

洛基都不知道自己居然值得别人如此烦恼。好吧，大多数时候，其他人挺烦恼他的，但不是这种方式，不是彼得帕克的方式。

“我不会去炸了纽约。”他对彼得说。

“我不是在担心这个。”彼得嘟哝着说，松开了手。

“我身上也确实没有美金，一个子也没有。”洛基接着说，紧接着他又马上补充道，“而且我不会吃披萨外卖。”

彼得抬起单侧的胳膊耸耸肩。

“我来想想办法好吗。”他说，“我有史塔克先生的奖学金，还有去年暑假送报纸攒下来的钱。”

洛基故意弯下腰更靠近了他一些。

“小子，想让我安分守法，你连我半个月的消费都负担不起。”

彼得的肩膀耷拉了下来。

“我又不是个史塔克。”他有些泄气的说。很明显的泄气。涨得通红的脸瞥向一边，自己咬住自己腮帮子的肉，同时还绞着眉头，“我猜你该搬去复仇者基地。”

洛基觉得那模样挺可爱的。

“可我觉得托尼史塔克也没什么好，”他说，“你比他有意思多了。”

彼得抬起头，看了他一眼。

“我可只买得起披萨外卖。”他说。

笑声又从洛基的喉咙管里挤了出来。他自己都觉得意外，还以为这次是可以憋住的。

洛基盯着彼得，没有注意到房中的魔法阵已经全部随着他的情感变化而复归了原位，桌子再次光洁如初，被踢开的餐椅重新摆正，连掉在地上的叉子也都听话地蹦起来自己跳进水槽。

“如果我能找到法子呢？”他突然问，“像你说的那样，光明正大地用我自己赚到的收入为我们的每一顿饭买单？合理合法？”

彼得睁大了眼睛。

“那样做的话，我有什么好处？”洛基问他。

“呃——”他一时不知该做些什么提议，“你晚饭后有安排吗？”

“如果你上床睡觉能早点的话，我倒是计划着去体验一下布鲁克林的脱衣舞俱乐部。”洛基回答。

彼得的脸红了。

“我习惯了晚上巡逻！”他用很快的语速否认说，“我不早睡很久了！”

洛基笑了笑。

“那你另有提议，我猜？”

“一个……电影之夜怎么样？”彼得小声问，“我巡逻回来咱们就开始，我会选几部特别精彩的，都是关于魔法的，你也许会想知道，地球人眼里的法师都是什么样子？”

洛基偏头想了想。那提议不算糟糕。再说，他也不是真的那么感兴趣纽约的脱衣舞女郎。

“一言为定。”他当着彼得的面打了个响指，然后“啪”的一声，消失了。

彼得不知道洛基是把自己传送去了哪里。整个下午他都不见人影，而彼得乖乖地按照那张单子上的安排一个人干了所有的活，等到傍晚时分，他已经开始饥肠辘辘的时刻，他听见了久违的门铃声。

一个caviar的外送员送来了晚饭，包含着两份咖喱汤饭、烤鹌鹑、烧烤章鱼脚和素菜春卷的Tuome中餐。比披萨要好，也不至于昂贵到普通人无法支付。彼得拿起平台的小票单子，上面显示账已经在点单的时候付过了，后面跟着一个电子支付时自动填上的名字，汤姆帕克。

他带着包裹走回到餐厅的时候洛基已经坐在那儿了，洋洋得意，面前的桌布上放着一张真正的属于汤姆帕克的ID卡，和一张银行卡。

“我挣来的。”

他冲彼得昂起头，像等着一声充满崇拜的欢呼。

“你怎么……”一个问题问到一半，外卖盒子里食物的热气已经蒸腾到他的脸上。又热又辣，香气扑鼻。

彼得决定暂时放过那个问题。

反正洛基已经在笑了。

“明天我想试试印度菜。”他说。

“全世界一半的好餐厅都在纽约，杂志上这么写的。”彼得回答，“我们可以购物以后顺道去转转。”

“在那之前你得确保电影够好看，否则我就不带上你，把你留在家里吃微波玉米。”

“那可是IMBD上8.1分的片子！”

“谁知道你在说什么！”洛基抱怨了一句，然后看了彼得一眼，“我饿了，你呢？”

过了一会儿，微笑同时出现在两个人的脸上。彼得抱着餐盒走到洛基身边。

“你五分钟之前就该在桌上给我腾位置了。”

“而你该准备刀叉，我禁止你冒险用筷子，以免把食物甩到我身上。”

“说得像你是筷子大师似的。”

“我是个法师小子，不用餐具我也能吃饭。”

“飘在空中的咖喱汤饭可不是什么好主意，我还是给你拿个勺子吧。”

接着是一阵稀里哗啦的响动和一声“洛基！”。

“不好意思，我换个咒语！”

接着又是另一阵叮里当啷的动静。

五分钟之后他们才重新好好地坐下，洛基用一道虚无的火焰把食物加热了一下。

他们没再吵架了，上午吵过的那次也没得出什么结论，关于两个人如何相处的话题，表面上好像毫无寸进，但晚饭的气氛确实融洽多了。那让彼得松了一口气。

这样算是朋友了吗？在某个节点，当彼得把一块汁水四溢的章鱼肉扔进嘴里后，他忽然想道。

餐桌上的气氛很静谧，而洛基直接大大方方地开口回应了他。

“当然不算。”他丢过来一个眼神，对着彼得挑起眉毛，“但有一点你没说错，会一次比一次好，谁知道呢。”

彼得挺开心地笑了。

“一会儿我出去巡逻的时候，你准备做什么？”他问。

“洗盘子。”洛基瞥他一眼，回答，“免费附赠的，算你走运。”


	11. Chapter 11

“你他妈的一定是在驴我。”

当哈利波特与魔法石这几个大字打在屏幕正中央的时候，洛基在光线明灭的屏幕面前死皱着眉头抱怨。

彼得选的。按照他的承诺——电影之夜，一部很好地展现地球人眼中魔法世界的电影。洛基简直想不到用什么论点去嘲讽会更精彩，他都想掐死人。

但在那之前，彼得已经成功地把他俩弄进了沙发，房间的灯关了，一大碗微波爆米花摆在茶几上，两个人的腿上还盖了一条毯子。

“它真的很精彩，是真的。”彼得尽可能真诚地对洛基保证说。

而洛基决定抵死不再偏头去面对一双可怜的狗狗眼。

“这他妈的是你六岁的时候看的电影。”他咬牙说，“我在你的记忆里看到过。”

“而正因为它精彩到难以忘怀的程度，我不介意十年以后再看一次。”彼得坚定地回答，“整整八部，我可以不睡觉陪你全部看完！”

然后他就一个人自顾自在那兴奋了十几分钟。

洛基把白眼翻到天上。电影才开始不到五分钟，彼得就已经兴奋到开始不停说话，先是为他解说什么是霍格沃兹，四个学院又分别代表着什么品质。又开始讲十年前的巫师战争是怎么回事，黑魔王又是谁。那让洛基觉得一切都更蠢了。

于是第一部电影才放映不到三分之一的时候，他就开启了自己的毒舌模式，其中最猛烈批评的第一件事就是斯莱特林养育后代的方式。

“首先，马尔福就是一群白痴。作为所谓的百年历史的纯血大家族，他们才有辱身份。真正的贵族根本不可能这么养育孩子，看看斯莱特林学院的学生，一个个就差把高傲自负写在脸上了，我想象不到还有比这更傻更浅薄的方式，这玩意儿的作者肯定是个平民，她对贵族的描写完全建立在肤浅的想象基础上，在宫廷里，如果有一个贵族孩子胆敢表现出屏幕上这个样子，隔天回家就会被长辈用鞭子抽。”

“真正的贵族会更亲和吗？”彼得问。

“不会。只是绝对没可能把一切写在脸上。贵族比谁都更小心在意自己的身份，按照电影的设定，一个人口数量极小的，生育率又偏低的，却更强大的纯血巫师群体，在面对浩浩荡荡繁殖自己的麻瓜出身巫师的侵袭时，不发动政变就不错了，居然还能有一大帮孩子坐在一起上课，关于这个问题的争论仅仅只是几个教授之间的意见不合？这不可能。”

“也许巫师们只是想和麻瓜们和平相处呢？”

洛基冷笑一声。

“你看到有阿斯加德人想和地球人和平相处的吗？”

“索尔？”

“岁月改变了他，他变平和了，也许。但将你们平等视之，未必。你知道更早一些的时候，他曾经因为觉得好玩就想去灭掉另一个种族吗？中庭很幸运，因为地球人长得可爱，起码不是一个个蓝皮红眼的怪物。”

彼得眨了眨眼睛，第一次将视线从屏幕前移开，充满不解地看向洛基。

他以为又会看到洛基一脸骄傲的表情，毕竟从他刚刚的发言来说，里面的确包含了明显的“索尔并没有比我更加人道主义”的论点。

但正相反，洛基的表情非常的静止。他望着空气中闪动的蓝光，像座雕像一样没有起伏。

“洛基是阿斯加德的王储，只能交由阿斯加德来审判，这样的话他说过的吧。无论他多么真心想要保护你们的蓝色星球，这不会超过他为自己所设下的那条线，我们是神，是不一样的种族，而不一样的种族之间，绝对不可能依靠徒劳的教养、魔法学校、持不同政见的政客们的奔走相告就改变。它写在你的血里，到死你们都会不一样。”

那说法相比热热闹闹的电影的确显得有些沉重了。

彼得清咳一声，将爆米花碗从茶几上捞过来，递到洛基的鼻子下面。

“也许吧，我从来没考虑过那个方向。我还记得小时候第一次看这部电影的时候有多兴奋，那时候根本就顾不上琢磨这些。”

“那你会想些什么？”洛基转过头来看着他。

“不好说。”彼得耸着肩，“像个傻子一样就是兴奋，然后，想和哈利波特做朋友吧，也许。”

洛基哼了一声。

“他还是个婴儿的时候就是举世公认的英雄了，在魔法学校里学习态度却还不如你用功。”

“你现在听上去像个马尔福了。”彼得笑得眼睛亮晶晶地看着洛基，他那张反着光的脸上是十分调皮但又放松的表情，“哈利才没有，他超酷的！”

“酷个屁。”

“我觉得他比我强。”彼得很真诚地说。而洛基不以为然地皱眉，但没有强硬地打断他的话。

“如果我经历过和他一样的事，我不确定是不是能做得和他一样好。你看，我至少还有梅婶婶，我有一个真正的家。”

后面的话他没有说完，但洛基却已经理解了彼得的意思。

一个真正的家并不总能解决所有问题。那句话黏在他的舌尖，他非常想要将它说出来。

你看，不管有还是没有，一个救世的英雄最终要纠正一切还是需要的天赋和实力，很多时候命运没有选择你，只是因为你生来不够强大。那是他一直以来的论点，并不仅仅只是用于诡辩，那是洛基真正所相信的东西。有时那些信仰会刺到他自己，但正因为如此，他才坚定地觉得它们真实且正确。

但他却不想在这时候刺伤彼得。

完全放松状态下的彼得没有钢筋铁骨，即便在模糊的屏幕光线下洛基还是可以看清楚，他软乎乎得像个什么小动物，毛毯一裹就陷进沙发里，因为没有地方搁置手臂就攥着一个抱枕塞在怀里，那让他的肩膀缩得更窄，看上去年龄更小。

他已经够年轻的了，洛基想，天呐，十六岁，根本就是个孩子。

他自己十六岁的时候是什么样子的？他也并不是刚生下来就是诡计之神的。过往的岁月总是悠久到时而让他忘记自己拥有过童年。

他只记得阿斯加德的孩子都很时兴养小宠物，有的父母会赠送，男孩也喜欢自己去森林里寻找中意的幼兽来养。大多数人都会有一只金毛狮子或者猎豹，雪原狼也一样受欢迎，当它们乖巧的时候，柔顺的皮毛会蹭着你的身躯，在灿烂的阳光下反射出一层淡淡的光晕。

洛基总不够喜欢那种金光闪闪的景象，他也不希望与大多数人相同，所以偏爱挑写吓死人的东西来养，巨蟒、海妖、浑身覆盖着外骨骼的返祖鸟怪。他从不觉得自己会偏好柔软幼小的东西。

但把自己缩成一团的彼得让他想起一种鸟，有些怕人，并不那么易于捕捉，羽毛的花色也中规中矩的一种普通的鸟，在每个清晨隔着窗户鸣叫，有好听的叫声。

接下来，洛基不留情面抨击电影设定的声音小了一些。

尤其是在看到哈利波特站在厄里斯魔镜前盯着父母的形象发呆的情节时。等到第三部阿兹卡班囚徒的末尾，他的声音又下降下去一些。直到看到小天狼星布莱克跌进帷幔，洛基下意识转过头去看向一边的彼得。

彼得抱着毯子和抱枕，他睡着了。

等到他做完好几套梦，被窗外已经逐渐亮起来的天光再度叫醒的时候，他发觉自己仍然歪在沙发上，枕着一个靠枕，身上盖着毯子。

屏幕上的电影已经放映到了第八部的尾声，彼得瞥一眼就知道，明显已经变得更老更风霜了的格兰芬多金三角正站在九又四分之三站台上目送自己的孩子登上霍格沃兹的列车。

你想不到比这更加妥帖的结局了。

彼得揉了一下胳膊和肩膀从沙发上慢慢坐起来。在他的背后，厨房的水槽后面转来杯子和盘子的动静，袖子挽到手肘的洛基看了他一眼。

“你醒了。”他问，“要热牛奶吗？”

他真的有泡好一杯。

彼得甩甩脑袋，从清晨顿感的知觉中挣脱出来。

“天呐，”他难以置信地看着屏幕上已经开始滚动的制作人员名单感叹说，“他们居然都有孩子了。”

那句话让洛基疑惑地抬起脸来，他看着彼得直到反应过来，略微有些惊讶。

“你之前一直都没看结局吗？”

彼得朝他做了个鬼脸。

“没有真的看。”他说，“自打我看到小天狼星去世的剧情，后面的就没敢看了。我知道它有个结局，但是——本来昨晚上我是做好了心理建设，想和你一起看到最后来着，结果睡着了。天呐，可真够漫长的，我没想到你能真的坚持下来。”

“你邀请我看的。”洛基说。

“可你一开始看上去不是很喜欢它。”彼得趴在沙发的背上，脸颊枕在手臂里。

“到最后也没有多喜欢。”洛基傲慢地说，“结局俗套透了。”

“所以到底结局是什么？”彼得的表情忽然变得兴奋了一点，他蹲在沙发上跳了一下，对洛基露出笑容，“你都看完了，和我说说，快！”

“当然是赢了，正义战胜邪恶，黑魔王灰飞烟灭，还能有什么，绝对的Happy Ending。”洛基无聊地说。

“所以赫敏和罗恩真的结婚了。”彼得又转过头去盯着屏幕的定格，一脸不敢相信，“我看前几部的时候一直猜她可能会和哈利在一起的。”

“哈利娶了金妮，他们有个孩子，叫阿不思。”洛基回答。

“阿不思·邓布利多？哇，我没想到他会直接用邓布利多的名字来命名，校长什么反应？”

“他——”

洛基的动作忽然停顿了一下。他抬头遇上彼得的视线，一个充满期待的快乐的眼神。

他想了一下，然后露出一脸不耐烦的表情。

“一笑置之，什么也没说。”他回答，“你懂的，他就是这种人，还顺带开了下斯内普的玩笑。顺带说一句斯内普是好人，他一直是双面间谍，帮助凤凰社，最后打败了伏地魔。”

“我就知道！”彼得握紧了拳头。

“真的？”洛基挑起眉毛，严重怀疑地看了彼得一眼，走到沙发跟前用遥控器关掉了电视，“蠢电影，都不值得我浪费口舌讲解。”他抱怨道。

“等等！”彼得跳了起来，从沙发上落到地毯上，抓住了洛基的手臂，“你再多告诉我一点，韦斯莱一家呢？双胞胎的魔法玩小店开了吗？还有卢平教授，他后来有出场吗？他是我最喜欢的黑魔法防御系教授，我当时真的太希望他能留下来了。”

洛基不高兴地瞪了彼得一眼，但还是顶着一张臭脸回答了彼得的问题。

卢平和唐克斯生了个孩子，多比后来去了格莫利广场，他们把房子重新装修了一下，在那儿补办了婚礼。

直到他讲到卢娜和纳威结婚了，德拉科·马尔福在战后加入了职业魁地奇球队之后，洛基再也懒得编下去了。

他甩开身上的手。

“彼得帕克！我不是他妈的作者！你如果还想知道更多，就自己去问那个女人！”

彼得笑嘻嘻地盯着他笑了一会儿，然后摇摇头。

“不了。”他离开了洛基身边，翻身跳过沙发和几张矮凳，蹿到炉灶的后头从面包机里叼起一片热烘烘的吐司，“比起J·K·罗琳写的，我更喜欢你这个版本。”

洛基在那句突如其来的评语面前愣住了，他弯腰下去捡落在地上毯子的动作僵在了半空，望着彼得的眼睛睁大以后又一瞬间危险地眯了起来。

“你这小兔崽子……”他听见自己咬着后槽牙的气音，“你居然敢骗我你没看结局！”

“不！我发誓我真的没看！”彼得慌忙双手投降为自己辩护说，“但这可是哈利波特！全球有名！那几年我周围就几乎没有同学不谈论它，怎么可能完全避免！而且我也长大了，又不是五六岁的小孩子，我知道最终那儿总会有场战争要打的。”

“那又怎么样？”洛基问。

“你和索尔都说过，实际上史塔克先生也说过，战争没这么简单。我想这道理谁都懂，Well……我也懂的。”他那样解释说。

洛基又看了他一阵。

“哈利波特只是儿童读物，睡前哄哄小孩子的玩意，没什么可严肃的。那也算不上什么真正的战争。”他说。

“但你是个真正的法师不是吗？”彼得望着他，嚼着吐司，抱着牛奶杯微笑着，“对于魔法世界的理解，你一定比作者还要深。所以我更相信你，不管结局是什么，我都觉得你的这个更好。”

洛基转过身，走到流理台跟前，拖了一把椅子坐下。他从烤面包机里拿出另一块吐司，就着一只碟子将他们掰成小块，面包片的香气漫溢在清晨的空气里。

他低头微笑了一下。

“的确。”他说，“你可以只记住我这个。”


	12. Chapter 12

8月最热的一天，橡树在道边投落下一排阴影，然而空气中仍然没有一丝风的痕迹，就在灼烫得仿佛要将人烤化的热度下，一高一矮两个身影从道路的尽头拐角出拐弯出来。

那是又一个采购日。梅已经正式离开家快要两周，而洛基已经试完了曼哈顿岛所有的高级餐厅并明显产生了倦怠。从三天前开始，他和彼得两个人开始试着自己挽起袖子做饭。那感觉其实并不糟糕，除了彼得过往丰富的做饭未见得好吃但总不至于把自己毒死的经验以外，洛基的法术在火候控制和调料用量上也贡献良多。

他唯一的坚持是食材的新鲜程度，于是他们更加频繁地出门，流连纽约的夏日风光。

洛基的那辆豪车停在三个街区之外。在这样的天气选择自杀式的步行是因为同一时间，两个人都有些无法忍受彼此了。

他们又在吵架了，当然了。

从出门的时候一点小小的斗嘴，沿途中开始升级，然后洛基将车半途停下，而彼得响亮且毫不留情地甩上车门，留给他一个背影。

十秒钟之后，洛基拔下钥匙追上去——去继续刚刚争论的话题。

“真搞不懂，一个电子游戏怎么就能让你这么生气？”彼得一面快步走着，一面夸张地挥舞手臂以避开视线里不断闯入的洛基的那张脸——

洛基最近开始使用一种更高级的变形术，融入进几个会混淆意识的咒语，那让他得以在所有其他人眼中继续以汤姆帕克的形象示人，而在彼得的眼里，他会一直都是洛基。

此刻也一样。

他的两条长腿很轻松地就追赶上来，一只手摁在彼得的肩膀上。

“那不是随便一个电子游戏好吗？”他不服气地说，“我要去起诉游戏的开发商，他们居然让钢铁侠把我洗脑成一只母鸡，这简直就是侮辱！”

“这是青少年评级的游戏，而且你本来就是背景设定里的反派，反派被主角团打败，他们只是用了一种幽默的处理方式，你不可能在青少年游戏里弄太多血腥场面。”彼得无奈地说，“而且我记得我解释过了，游戏就只是游戏，各种各样的游戏里对超能力者的误解本来就很多，不只是你，蜘蛛侠有时也会是莫名其妙的角色。”

“但你不会被自己的心灵控制权杖洗脑、成一只母鸡！还发出咯咯咯的叫声！”洛基嚷嚷着。

“一开始明明就是你坚持要买那个游戏回家玩的！”彼得反驳。

“我在书店看到了它的封面，上面写着，史上最强反派！说到这个，又一个毫无廉耻的谎言，我一定要告开发公司！”

“所有的民事诉讼都需要本人出庭，本-人-出-庭！我不知道刚刚我到底哪一句没有解释清楚，你不能以洛基的名义告他们，如果你以汤姆帕克的身份去，我们家就要出名了！这事绝对上新闻！史塔克先生会杀了我的！”

“哈！所以这就是你始终阻止我这么干的根源！你怕史塔克骂你！”洛基冲彼得露出刻薄的表情，而彼得咬紧下巴，鼓起腮帮子怒视着他来回应。

他们就那么并肩彼此相互挤着快步走在街上，越走越快，直到一场较劲差点发展成一场赛跑。

最后两个人都汗流浃背、气喘吁吁地停在树荫底下撑着膝盖换气。

“我不敢相信我们竟然又开始了。”彼得难以置信地感慨说，“总共这才和平了几天，而且理由一次比一次更幼稚，我放弃了，我们永远也不可能真的做到平静而友善地对待对方。”

“而你还不停地从我这里得到好处，你这个没脸没皮的小混蛋。”洛基同样抱怨说，“我的附魔、我的法术、我给你生活上带去的便利、带你增长的见识，你简直是个吃白食的诈骗犯！”

“我也给了你回馈！我尽力让你高兴了！家务都是我在做！我还每天晚上都抽出时间陪你看电影和打游戏！”

“是我在陪你看电影和打游戏！”

“都是按照你的喜好来的！你喜欢魔戒而我更喜欢霍比特人，我陪你看了双塔传奇，两遍！”

“你让我教你各种傻里傻气的日常搭讪用精灵语怎么说！”

“我专门去论坛注册给你下了个作弊器脚本！就因为你玩文明的时候因为城池被电脑攻占了开始摔我的杯子！我玩游戏从来不作弊的！”

“你让我用魔法帮你修复你洗碗时笨手笨脚打破的盘子，因为它们是梅最喜欢的，你说我救了你一命！”

“好吧，那就算扯平了！”彼得忽然叫了一声。

他们的视线在空中碰撞在一处，半秒钟之后，那儿炸出几个此起彼伏闷哼似的喷气声。

那最终发展成一串笑声。

洛基的手摁在自己的额角上。

“这简直就是折磨。”他说，“和你斗嘴让我头疼。”

“那就消停消停。”彼得同样回嘴说，“我都不知道你这么幼稚。”

“是被你传染的，小鬼。”

“我都不知道自己对伟大的邪神有这种影响力。”

“你没有，少往自己脸上贴金了。”

“在咱们又开始吵架之前，提醒我一下我们本来是打算出来干嘛的？”彼得问。

洛基无力地瞥他一眼。

“去面包房买面包，然后去肉食店买香肠，你昨天晚上提到想试试新开的那家可丽饼。”

“没错。”彼得打了个响指，看着洛基，“那我们还去不去？”

洛基瞪着彼得，然后放弃似的叹了口气。

“行吧，这次就算扯平了。”他重复了一遍刚刚彼得的说法，算是正式给这次争执画下一个句号。

彼得开始微笑。

“咱俩真滑稽，大热天里站在太阳底下吵架，我和内德都不会这么干。”

“说得好像我之前和别人这么干过似的。”

“你说实际上这事我们干得是不是挺享受的？不然为什么它总是发生。”

“我们只是需要给自己找点事做。”洛基说，“你得承认，自从我们试完排行榜上的那些餐厅之后，日子就有点无聊了。”

“是啊。”彼得点点头，看着远方被热浪扭曲地街景耸肩，“也不知道梅婶婶什么时候会回来。”

“吃冰淇淋吗？”洛基忽然提议，他甩了一把头发，挥掉一些黏在额头上的汗珠，“我请客。”

“思乐冰。”彼得回答，“你可以来杯雪顶咖啡，我喉咙吵干了，我得喝点东西。”

“行。”洛基爽快地回答，然后在彼得的肩膀上一拍，带着他转换了一个方向。

他们又一前一后步履不停地走了起来，树叶形状的阴影不断拂过身前。洛基皱着眉对着手机查看距离最近的商店，而彼得把鸭舌帽摘下来捏在手里扇风，他们各自专注各自的事情，然后并肩停在路口处等待一个红绿灯，仿佛不到一分钟之前激烈爆发的矛盾从来不曾存在过一般。

那些火星子蒸腾在空气中，就像过往的这两周的每一天那样。

当洛基在过街时为了催促彼得走快点而拖住他的一只手臂拉住他时，彼得不禁走神了。

他从来没想过自己居然可以以这样的一种模式和洛基相处。他们真的在一起生活，一起做所有那些日常必需要做的琐事，再一起想办法排遣无聊。有时候他会忘了洛基是洛基，忘记他特殊的身份和目前隐藏在纽约躲避复仇者监管这个情况可能带来的风险。

那意味着，他也同样忘记了自己作为复仇者成员的一部分职责。他早该把事实上报给托尼史塔克的。

一开始，是因为洛基的读心术让他有所忌惮；后来，是因为他说服自己先观察一下洛基的行为，评估一下是否会造成切实的危害；到最后，他忘了这件事，反而会在逛书店的时候特意散步到幻想区，为他们时不时会来一次的魔法电影之夜找点灵感。

他习惯了。洛基就是那种浑身长着刺但不知道什么时候会爆发出来刺你一下的混蛋。心情好的时候，他会尤其自说自话，一旦有什么惹到他，他就会开始变得不可理喻，为一点小事连续生气好几个小时，并挂着一张臭脸。但他真的永远有点子。

就像一开始他自己说的那样——没事做不在阿斯加德好好做国王而跑来地球的原因就是觉得无聊。洛基总是能找到好办法来找乐子，他会带上彼得，以便小小的显摆一下自己便利的法术。彼得从来没说过，那不代表他就不承认洛基给生活带来的乐趣。

洛基对新知识的吸纳能力是恐怖的，他用最快的速度学会了托尔金体系中三个不同分支的精灵语，甚至用彼得的账号在爱好者论坛上发布了一首小诗。

彼得还拖着他去pottermore网站上做了分院测试（斯莱特林，当然了）。而当彼得向他展示自己的哈利波特魔杖周边后，洛基给了那根工业生产的棍子一个小法术，从此以后每次彼得握住那根魔杖的时候，魔杖的尖端都会发出淡淡的荧光，就像是真的荧光闪烁魔咒一样。

洛基还给了他一块那种可以隔空传音的水晶，被做成一个非常简单的挂饰挂在胸前。

洛基告诉他用的时候只要伸手握住水晶，不用开口，也可以通过意念的方式来传递对话。那不同于需要长短波为载体的现代通信技术，而完全依靠精神力。也就是说，只要试着联络到什么人的信念足够强烈，哪怕隔着浩瀚宇宙，也可以建立起联结。

那说法让彼得相当震撼。他在洛基的魔法世界中看见了与眼前现实生活所完全不同的另外的可能。

就好像明明已经过了十几年脚踏实地的日子，忽然一天竟然可以漂浮在空中，御风而行。

他并没有觉得魔法就一定比科学更好，他只是习惯了。在习惯了洛基的存在以后，他也习惯了生活中永远多出一个选项的状况。就像习惯了每一次争吵戛然而止，数分钟后，他们又一起站在空调机前面拿勺子挖冰淇淋吃。

一点香草味的冰淇淋霜沾在了洛基的嘴角，被他拿舌头舔掉。

彼得咬着吸管看着洛基做那个动作。

“其实你是个很好的陪伴。”

那句话就那么不期然地从空气中析出。无头无尾，洛基顿住动作，绿色的眼睛滑动了两下之后视线定格过来。

咖啡杯上凝结的水珠忽然顺着他的指缝滑落下来一滴。彼得的脸颊变成了粉红色。

“我的确是。”洛基的第一反应是照单全收地承认。但他的表情却不是那样，他稍稍皱着眉，看着彼得，有点惊讶，又难得有点搞不清楚状况地补了一句，“我是吗？”

彼得爆发出笑声。

洛基看着他一边笑一边按压自己的脸，仿佛害怕肌肉因为过分绽开的动作而僵硬掉，一点思乐冰的冰沙因为彼得手臂的震动漏了出来，染湿了衣服胸口的一块。

“你们相处得真的挺融洽的。”

忽然的一阵风带来一句插入期间的话语，打断了彼得和洛基之间正好的氛围。彼得原本打算和洛基再多解释解释自己的想法，一转头，却看见一串混杂着金色光芒的雷电降落在便利店门外的马路上。

随着那一阵轰隆声，雷神索尔带着他的锤子推门朝他们走来。

彼得深深吸了一口气。尽管直到洛基的幻术仍在作用，此刻索尔的眼中，他应该和自己的亲戚汤姆帕克站在一起，却还是难免感到一阵紧张。那让他的胃有点缩起来。

“你好，彼得。”索尔同他打招呼，也向汤姆点了头。洛基克制着表情，回了一个礼貌的浅笑。

“我没想到会在这儿遇到你，先生。”彼得老实说。

索尔用大拇指做了个动作。

“刚刚出了任务，就在离这儿不远的街区。”他解释说，“运钞车事故，没什么严重的。因为我距离近，斯蒂夫就叫了我。”

彼得点了点头。

在他的眼中，金发的雷神和黑发的邪神两兄弟正面对面地对立站着。那画面实在太过剑拔弩张，以至于他完全一反常态地想找点什么话题赶紧逃离开。

但索尔似乎并不打算就这么放他走。

他是专门来见彼得的。

“有空吗？”索尔开门见山地问，“我想找你聊聊。”

“呃……”彼得有些犹豫，他下意识看了身边的洛基一眼。

“去吧。”在彼得说话之前，洛基爽快地答应了。他整个人退后一步，把更多的空间让给了索尔和彼得，“这附近有个公园，如果你们需要一段时间的话，我可以在喷水池旁边的长椅上坐着等。”他甚至提议说。

索尔用满含感激的表情看了他一眼。

“那样是最好了。”他对汤姆说，“就像上一次时我说的，彼得很幸运有你这样支持他的家人。”

洛基弯了弯嘴角。他给了索尔一个想笑的意思，但那并不是一个真的笑容。

他就那么握着自己的咖啡杯子看着索尔拦着彼得的肩膀将他带出便利店的玻璃门，走入一片亮闪闪的阳光里。咖啡顶上的冰淇淋融化了大半，正如同水彩颜料一般不断地渗透到咖啡色的液体中。

洛基原地站了一会儿，便也推开门，朝另一个方向的公园喷泉池走去。


	13. Chapter 13

洛基坐在长凳上，斜对面就是喷泉，零零落落吹过来几丝风，连鸽子都被热得没了踪影。他盯着喷泉中心大理石雕像上倒映着的晃动的水纹，表情也和雕塑一样是静止的。一圈圈的寒气从他的皮肤当中逸散出来，连空气里灼人的热度都带走了一些。

他回忆着上一次和索尔面对面的情形，还有上上一次。

他能看出来，索尔是真的相信他死了，对方经历过一段时间的意志消沉，显然的，而现在他的精神好像又恢复了一些。不知道是不是因为待在他所钟爱的这颗蓝色星球上的缘故。

运钞车事故，洛基讽刺地想，那还真是离谱。当初在阿斯加德的皇宫，索尔告诉他，王位更多像是一种负担，只会让他想要迫不及待逃离。而他的位置不在那儿。

不在那儿，难道就是在地球上处理这些事情？

洛基磨着牙齿。索尔真的是堕落了。现在的雷神就是中庭一只任凭差遣的驴子，连美国队长那样的角色都可以通过无线电把他呼来喝去。

如果真是那样的话，那自己还紧张个什么鬼？为什么刚刚看到索尔出现的时候，他会那么本能地绷紧身体、摈住呼吸？

就像是索尔在他不知道的时候给他下了一个诅咒，刻印在他的灵魂里。

真可笑，一个胸无大志、不再关心皇权归属、一心贪恋地球的前竞争者，有什么值得害怕的？索尔现在拥有的都未见得比他更多，又还能抢走他什么？

你知道的。一个细小的声音冷不防突然附上洛基思想的背面，仿似一片神出鬼没的鬼魂。

他总是得到最好的。

洛基倏地捏紧了拳头。

时间一分一秒地过去，当树木落在地上的影子都随着阳光倾斜下去的时候，彼得帕克的身影才远远地出现在洛基的视野里。

他是满头大汗地跑来的，脸上挂着显而易见的歉意，开场白则是一句气喘连连的“抱歉，让你等久了。”

洛基抬起头看他。

“我还以为你不会回来了。”

那句话是下意识的。他所能记得的上一个画面是彼得跟在索尔身边，走入一片阳光里。

彼得吓了一跳。他迟疑地看着洛基，然后才小声问道：

“你生气了？”

“我为什么要？”洛基摇摇头，“索尔一向没什么时间观念，我本来打算过了三点就给你短信留言，然后自己一个人回家去。”

他的语气平静，但在彼得看来，却更像是洛基平常赌气时候的说法。他于是又道了一次歉。

“我该让你在凉快点的地方等我。”他说。

“我是个法师。”而洛基回答，“如果我不想感觉到热，就不会感觉到热。”

他抬起手，捏住彼得的手腕，霎时间，彼得就像感觉一桶冰水原地淋在头顶打湿全身一样。上一秒还不断往毛孔里钻的热气顷刻之间就消失了，下一秒，他冻得打了个哆嗦。

“呼，这法术可真够冷的。”他看着洛基感叹，“但我不得不说，如果你早知道有好的降温的法子，我们一开始顶着大太阳出门的时候你就该用了。”

“这不是法术。”洛基回答，“是体质特殊。我可以用，只是不怎么喜欢。不过反正已经这样了，如果你想保持凉快，站得离我近一点就行。我们可以等太阳下山，没那么热以后再去买东西。”

彼得当然不会和他客气。他发出一串表达解脱的呼气声，完全大喇喇地挤在了洛基的身边。那个小小的长凳上现在坐着他们两个了。

“不可思议，感觉就像站在超市的冷鲜货品柜前头。”他笑嘻嘻地说，“天热的时候你会变冷。那么冬天呢？天冷的时候你会是热的吗？”

“那是索尔，不是我。”洛基回答，“总体上讲，阿斯加德人都不怎么惧怕冷热，但因为他控制雷电的缘故，我猜他大概是热的吧。”

“你猜？”彼得惊奇地问。

“我猜的。”

“你没试过吗？你们从来就没有试着在大冷天里站在一起，或者给对方一个拥抱什么的。”

“凭借我的记忆来看，是没有的。”洛基回答。

彼得睁大眼看着他。

“你们可真是神奇。”他说，“明明没有血缘关系，彼此又这么不亲密，管从什么方向看都是天平上最极端的两头，，却仍然时刻把对方放在心上。你知道，有时候亲兄弟就是这样，并不一定会有多么相似，彼此对立也是一种相当紧密的关联，它不大可能出现在两个陌生人的身上。”

“我们毕竟当了一千多年的家人。”洛基叹气说，“是不是真的兄弟已经不重要了，索尔到现在也还改不了口，我也不在意他怎么叫我。”

“不，不仅仅只是称谓上。”彼得告诉洛基，“我是指，事实上，你们也和真正的兄弟一样，存在某种联系。知道刚刚索尔找我聊了些什么吗？”

洛基转过头去看他。

“什么。”他不置可否地问了一句。

“就是上次说的，关于我的问题，和复仇者那边的谈话，似乎史塔克先生最终还是说服了他，索尔现在觉得我能在复仇者里继续呆着了，还说祝我好运。”

“哈，史塔克的嘴炮还是管了一回用。”

“后面的才是重点，紧接着索尔就提起了你。”

“我？”

“汤姆。他特别留意了你的安全问题，因为你知道我的秘密身份，他有征求我的意见，问需不需要让他帮忙找神盾局的工作人员申请人身保护什么的。他真的在关心你，即便他根本不知道汤姆帕克就是你。这就是我说的，不管是不是亲兄弟，你们总有缘分。”

洛基露出个恶心的表情。

“不用了。”他立即说，“告诉他我只在纽约留一个暑假。”

“我就是这么说的。”彼得回答，“但索尔的眼神告诉我他可没打算放着这件事过去。他说威胁无处不在，我应该保护好自己的家人。我觉得总有一天他会把这件事捅到复仇者那里，在那之前解决它应该是最好的，不是吗？”

“你到底想说什么？”洛基有点不耐烦地问，皱起眉的一瞬间，他看到彼得真挚的神情。

“你该和索尔谈谈。我是认真的。你不该排斥这种连接，你们或许不是亲兄弟，但你们是一家人。你不可能永远躲着他，家庭成员都有一种直觉，索尔最终一定会发现你还活着。我认为在那之前，你自己说出来，会是更好的办法。”

“为什么？”洛基看着彼得问，“你为什么这么关心这件事？就因为索尔和你聊了几句？你站在史塔克那边，是因为他给你做了战甲，招募你进了复仇者，索尔又给了你什么？你干嘛管他怎么想？”

他忽然变得咄咄逼人起来的语气让彼得愣住了。他也下意识地皱起眉头来。

“你心情不好？怎么了？我说错什么了？”他问。

“我没有。”洛基转过脸去，坚决地否认道。

“得了吧，类似的问题我们之前已经吵过了。你上次也是这么说的，如果我选择史塔克先生的战甲而不选你的就是站在他那一边。你为什么总用这种思路来想问题？这根本和站在哪一边一点关系也没有，我提议这些也不是为了索尔。”

“那还能是为了谁？”

“当然是因为你！”彼得叫道。

洛基烦躁的表情僵直在了脸上，他的下巴有一点后缩，嘴唇下意识地动了动，而彼得叹着气抓了一把自己的头发。

“见鬼，我当然知道索尔是个好人，但问题是我根本就不算了解他。我觉得这事对你们两个都有好处，而这个结论更多地是从你身上得来的。我当然是因为你才提的。”

彼得说得非常直白。或许太直白了。

洛基知道自己辜负过很多“为自己好”的人，那其中也包括自己的母亲，而从那之后，再也没人当面对他说过类似的话。很少有人像彼得这样不知死活。

洛基快速地眨了一下眼睛之后移开了视线。

“谢谢。”他模糊地答了一句，但在彼得板起脸来继续说教之前，他更快地给出了自己的答复，“但我不会考虑的。”

彼得又皱起了眉头。他显然对洛基的态度不满意，但洛基一个突然的动作却打断了他接下来的话。

洛基从口袋里掏出了一样坚硬的很薄的东西，塞进了他的手里。

彼得低头，呆愣愣看向自己摊开的手心，发现躺在那儿的是一张黄铜色的金属卡片，上面用激光刻着图案，看内容像是一张名片。

雷戈·克利夫斯。

他顿了顿，总觉得曾经在哪儿见过那个名字。

“你之前不是一直问我那张银行卡是哪儿来的吗？”洛基忽然说，“我告诉你是我自己挣的，但你总想知道更多的细节。”

“这个人是……”彼得指着金属名片不确定地问，“是他吗？”

洛基点点头。

“我是在报纸上读到的。上面说他是纽约这儿最有名的地产商人，因为癌症的缘故，正在重组公司的董事会。我需要用钱，又不想找史塔克拿，就找了他。你知道，一个绝望的亿万富翁往往也不在乎我是不是被通缉的邪恶法师之类的，能帮上忙就行。”

彼得的眼睛蓦地睁大了。

“你治好他了吗？！简直难以置信，你的法术居然可以对抗癌症吗！”他嘴巴也合不拢地问。

洛基摇摇头。

“当然不行。法术也不是万能的。没人能征服死亡，就算是众神之父，寿命最终也是有尽头的。我只是做了一些调整，那延缓了他的癌症痛，让他可以保持头脑清醒去处理一些生意上的事。他的精神看上去会好很多，甚至像个健康的人，但那其实是从其他的感官上偷来的，比如他会开始尝不出食物的味道，会开始分辨不清颜色，触觉也会变得迟钝。”

彼得看上去有些遗憾。

“那你告诉他了吗？他知道即便你能让他感觉好些，但最终他还是会死吗？”

“当然。”洛基回答，“宇宙的法则总是平衡的。但那毕竟给了他走完最后一程路的尊严。我问过他的意见，而他坚定地告诉我，他想这么做。作为报酬，他给了我这张银行卡，和一个承诺。”

“什么承诺？”彼得问。

“你总知道克利夫斯奖学金吧。”洛基说，“他告诉我的，几乎所有美国第一梯队的大学都有这个奖学金项目。我帮你问过了，不管是CIT还是MIT，只要是感兴趣，直接打电话联系他，或者他的秘书，如果那时候他不幸已经死了的话。会有人帮你写好一封推荐信，然后提供全额奖学金供你入学。我和他说过你的情况，他保证这件事会被很好地安排，约定的有效期至少会有五年。”

“你——你帮我找了个推荐官？”彼得完全震惊了。在所有他预料到洛基会说的话里，这是最没有考虑过的选项。他从来没有和洛基聊过自己的申请计划，也许梅婶婶聊过？但那也是因为她以为洛基是大学教授汤姆帕克。洛基是个阿斯加德人，他怎么会去在乎大学的排名，他也完全没那个必要。

“收下吧。”洛基只是简单地告诉他，“当作刚刚那些的谢礼。”

“可我什么也没干。”彼得难以置信地说，“我不过只是坐在这儿，和你说了我的想法。不——”

他忽然又摇了摇头。

“我不能收下这个。我应该靠自己的成绩来申请大学。”

“你不喜欢吗？”洛基疑惑地看了彼得一眼，“还是你有别的更喜欢的，如果我能办到的话。”

彼得轻轻叹了一口气。

“不，不要任何东西。”他说，“你之前给过我很多东西，但起码我总能想想用什么办法来回馈给你，但这个是我没法还上的。我不觉得自己值得它。”

“你不用还给我什么。”洛基回答，“交易的建立只要双方都有意愿就可以，未必需要价值均等。”

“可这又不是一场交易。”

彼得天真的话语让洛基嗤笑了一声。

“噢不，相信我，生活里就没什么不是交易。”他告诉彼得，“生命的本质就是一场交换，命运拿走了你一点东西，又扔回给你一点，不管你乐不乐意。”

“别这么说。”彼得又一次皱眉，“你的语气听上去就像你的生活里完全没有温情可言。”

洛基脸上的笑容放大了一些。

“也许是我感受迟钝。不过的确没有。”他一派轻松地对彼得说，“也许母亲有过，但很可惜她已经死了。”

听完那话，彼得的表情变得更生气了一点。他坐直了，音量也放大了一些。

“我刚刚说的你完全没听进去是吗？我说了，索尔是关心你的！”

“他上一次对我说的话是‘如果你敢耍花样，我就杀了你’！而你又知道什么？”

洛基盯着彼得，笑意并没有从他的脸上隐去。之前每一次他们吵架，洛基总是会马上就板起脸来，从周身散发出冷静。但现在，彼得终于感觉到了他今天的不对劲之处。

洛基始终都在笑。他没有大喊大叫，也没有歇斯底里，但他的眼神一直都是冰冷的。

彼得没有应对过这样状态下的洛基，只有依据自己的本能去反驳他说的话。

“索尔肯定不是认真的。”

“他说的时候就是认真的。”

“那是气话，我和梅婶婶吵架的时候也会说气话。”

“你和你婶婶吵架会互相往对方身上捅刀子吗？”洛基忽然问。

彼得的据理力争在那瞬间戛然而止。

“我们会。”洛基紧接着说，“不止一次。而我们习以为常，从来不会觉得这有什么问题。你看，这就是阿斯加德人与地球人价值观的不同之处。我们是兄弟，正因为如此，竞争总是存在的，它们从我们互相抢对方喜欢的东西时就开始了。要知道，神的喜爱通常是没什么长性的，我们从小就被教育作为王储，长久地对一样单一的东西抱有太大的热情是一种愚蠢，因此一旦我们对什么着迷，那种情绪会尤其热烈，我们会彻底放纵自己一次，然后扔了那东西。索尔也会这样，一段时间热情上头，喜欢什么东西喜欢得要死，然后偏要和我争。他也曾是个被宠坏了的小王子。轻而易举地从我手上抢走东西，证明他能赢，然后那个东西他又不想要了，最后我捅了他一刀，卯足了劲去抢回来，可等到我拿回那东西，我又不想要了。它们总是消逝得太快你明白吗？而我很少能从索尔手上长久的拥有什么。这就是为什么我永远都觉得太无聊。”

那个声音又出现了一次，像是阴魂不散的亡灵。

他总是得到最好的。

洛基用力地摇了一次头，要把那念头甩掉。

“如果你见过我们那时候的样子，就不会觉得我们是什么彼此关心的兄弟了。我不是还在恨他或者因为别的什么才不去找他。”他最后看着彼得一字一句地说，“我只是受够了。我只是希望能，自己一个人，好好呆着。你说得对，索尔已经注意到我了，他迟早会察觉到的。我想我应该把自己的计划提前一点，尽早找到下一个目的地。”

彼得睁大了眼睛。他原本还想找点词出来试着安慰洛基，可下一秒，却仿佛听见一个完全没法接受的消息。

“你要走……？”他忽然站起来，离开了那张长椅。

洛基抬起头去看他，逆着光的情况下他看不大清彼得的表情，但他也不觉得自己应该在乎，于是只是简单地点了点头。

“你——”彼得用力地眨着眼睛，“这不是你原本打算好的——你是刚刚，因为生气了才忽然这么说的，对吗？你一开始没打算立刻离开。”

“这又有什么关系呢？”洛基看着彼得耸肩，“我总是要走的。原因并不重要。”

“当然重要！我以为——我以为你至少会等到暑假结束，或者梅婶婶度假回来——”

“我会在房子里留个魔法阵，只要梅踏过前门，就会忘了一切和汤姆帕克有关的事情。我留不留在这儿不会给你以后的生活造成任何影响。你不用担心这个。”

“见鬼我根本就不是在担心这个！”彼得吼道。

洛基愣了一会儿，他原本做出的优雅地在长椅上交叠着双腿的动作僵硬了一瞬。

“你为什么生气？”他费解地望向彼得，“是你说的，索尔总会发现的。我接受了这个说法，考虑到其中的风险，告诉了你我的决定，我还帮你安排好了之后的所有事，我还给了你一张名片。”

但那并没有让彼得的怒容消解下去一丁点。

“我生气是因为你总让自己听上去像个混蛋一样！”他愤怒地说，“我生气是因为我在乎！而你——你总是这样，事不关己，什么也不放在眼里，索尔会发现，所以我还是赶紧走吧，然后你就要离开，甚至只是临时提起一嘴，就当作是通知我了？然后你还问我为什么生气？！”

“我不应该吗？”

“你有没有一次，但凡一次！和人认认真真地告过别？！你不能总是这样，对一个人说，就这样吧，我要走了，而不给人一点准备的时间！这不是瞬移魔法，打一个响指！这是人和人之间的相处！我们在一起生活了好几个礼拜，而你让一切听上去根本毫无意义——”

“如果这能安慰到你的话，我觉得过去的这几个礼拜我们相处得很愉快。我没什么可抱怨的，这样行吗？”

“你根本就不明白！”彼得忍无可忍地咆哮到，同时搜肠刮肚地寻找那个适合的词，“我以为——我以为我们是——！”

究竟用哪个词来骂洛基会更好，冷血无情、不知好歹、泯灭良心？

但不管如何，他曾经有一刻，觉得他们可以成为朋友。

他们是吗？彼得发现此时此刻他甚至连像那样问出来的勇气都没有。

洛基仍旧紧皱着眉头。

“好吧，你说我是个很好的陪伴，那恭维到我了。我也必须得说，你也不赖。”他最终说，“如果可以，我也不想这么快就离开，但我确实不想被索尔认出来然后来一出家庭伦理剧。你看，我给了你那块水晶，我们可以——”

他的话音刚落，脚下的土地忽然如同地震那样剧烈地震荡起来，仿佛深埋在纽约地表之下的三十吨炸弹在一个瞬间集体引爆那样，就连背后喷泉池里的水都炸成一道冲天的水花扬得到处都是。

洛基下意识站起来，将彼得拉到身边。

“怎么回事！”彼得同样一脸惊恐地问。他第一时间打开了复仇者的通信频道。

与此同时，在洛基背后，相隔数个街区的地方，又一声巨响把马路路面上的水泥板炸成了碎末，滚滚浓烟顷刻间从路面的裂缝下冒出来。

“是地铁恐怖袭击！”彼得飞快地对洛基说。那是他刚刚从复仇者频道得到的信息。

爆炸的现场已经乱成一团，人群完全恐慌了，美国队长正在通信频道里呼叫所有在这个区附近位置的复仇者成员加入救援。

“我必须赶紧过去。”他简短地告诉洛基。

而洛基只拉住他，交代了一句话。

“用我做的战甲！”

他扶住彼得的肩膀，闭上眼睛念了一句咒语，那件被他从虚空中召唤出来的战甲笼罩着一层绿光出现在了彼得身上。

“Ollo vae。”他对彼得说，“记住这句咒语，你的制服会保护好你，只是，记着这句咒语，好吗？”

“Ollo vae。”彼得重复了一遍，然后他瞪了洛基一眼，“好吧，我记住了。你又帮忙了，但那不代表我就不生你的气了，等这事完了我再回来继续和你谈这个问题。”

他冲洛基伸出一根手指，相当具有威胁性地抵在他的胸前。

“你给我老老实实在这儿呆着，别想着等我一转身就跑！”

“我不会的。”洛基飞快地回答，他看着彼得笑了一下，那让彼得都错觉那句话实际上就像个承诺还是什么的。

“我现在可是汤姆帕克，如果我没有在街上一边跑一边大叫你的名字的话，索尔可真的就要怀疑我了。”

彼得给了他的脑袋一下，然后射出蛛丝，越过整片树林，直朝着火光最初蹿起的方向飞去了。


	14. Chapter 14

洛基不记得自己上次来把纽约弄成什么样子，和之前那次相比，这次的骚动不过是区域级别的，但满大街慌不择路的人群还是给他造成了相当的阻力。

他不得不用力推开每一个挡他道的人，有时还得爬到车顶上，几经曲折才能成功逆行。

毕竟他现在披着凡人汤姆帕克的伪装，当街使用瞬移法术绝不在考虑范围内。那让他和几秒钟就荡着蛛丝没了影子的蜘蛛侠距离越拉越远。

他真的开始叫彼得的名字，而一个警员在最后一道警戒线前拦住了他。

“你不能通过先生，请尽快转移到最近的避难所。复仇者会处理这儿。”那佩戴者徽章抓着对讲机的家伙毫不留情地掰着他的肩膀。

那给了洛基不用掩饰的怒火。

“放开你的手！”他吼道，“我得找我的侄子！那孩子还在下边！”

“我们会保证复仇者知道这件事的先生。”

“见你的鬼去吧！复仇者？！他们真的游刃有余到能顾及到每一个人吗！我自己去！”

“先生！”

另一个警员凑了过来，显然打算两人合力将他赶走。洛基的眉头已经紧紧蹙起。无论何时，地球人总是激不起他的好感，他本该趁人不备，用一个混淆思想的法术解决掉这两个麻烦的家伙，但过往与彼得的相处让他多少压抑了一点自己的火气。他开始考虑另一个变形术的可能，或者他自己也伪装成一个警察之类的？

“汤姆？”

他就是在那时候听到了那个最不想听到的声音。

“你在这儿做什么？难道说彼——那孩子已经去了？！”索尔旋转着他的锤子从天而降，在马路上落下一点雷电的火花。

洛基转过头去，看了索尔一眼之后无声地点点头。他尽量让自己保持平静。

索尔看上去立刻就理解了他。

“放心吧。”他把一只宽厚温暖的手掌搭在洛基的肩上，“我现在就过去，我会找到那孩子，保证他的安全。”

“等等！”在索尔转身，披风已经扬起在风中正打算再度飞走之前，洛基一把抓住了他的胳膊。

时隔许久的肢体接触让他的心头浮现出一丝异样的感觉。尽管仍然披着伪装，但触碰到索尔还是让他莫名有一种在那道视线面前无所遁形的感觉。

他尽量保持着表情的刻板，扬起头却避免着眼神接触地强调：

“我也和你一起去！”

他的语气非常坚决。那完全合乎常理。他很幸运，因为索尔是个粗枝大叶、对规矩细则没那么多教条、并且格外看重家族的人。

他似乎在一瞬间就理解了汤姆的坚持。他点了点头，用自己魁梧的身材和那柄看上去吓人得要死的战锤在几辆警车身前为汤姆成功开出一条路。

洛基迈开长腿，在着了火的，满地遍布玻璃渣的街道上奔跑起来。

他们最终抵达了一个商业广场的地铁口附近。那儿已经被层层围起。显然有其他成员的动作比索尔更快，在警车的闪光背后，洛基一眼就看到了美国队长和钢铁侠。从斯蒂夫拧着眉头操作对讲机的动作表明，地表之下也许还有更多的成员。

钢铁侠也看见了他们，他操纵着自己的战甲飞过来，抬手对索尔示意。索尔迅速询问了情况。

“四个支撑点的炸弹有三个爆炸了，剩下的一个因为不明原因还没有启动，但我们不确定为什么，它随时可能引爆。不过那给底层留下一些空间，我们得知还有至少两节车厢被卡在那个空间里，政府工程队的机器已经在路上了，但我和队长都不觉得那来得及。我们的人已经尽可能在救援了，克林特用他的溶解箭头开了一个小洞，目前正在慢慢的出人。”

索尔点了点头。

“我刚听说那孩子也在下面。”他说，“有什么我能帮上忙的吗？”

他的话音刚落，就有一阵新的急促的呼叫从所有复仇者的对讲机中传出来。

距离史塔克和索尔都足够近的洛基也听到了那声音。那是彼得。

“复仇者成员蜘蛛侠呼叫，在C4坐标发现幸存者，成员中有孕妇！急需救助！”

“特工巴顿！”钢铁侠立即呼叫着，“还有队长也会过去，听着孩子，我只需要你待在原地，通过对讲机不断确认你的位置，马上会有人来处理这件事，多余的一件也别做好吗？”

彼得的声音再次从对面传回来，有些结巴地表示自己会听话，同时再次申明了待救助者的紧急情况，希望救援尽快到位。复仇者之间的沟通很顺畅，那让洛基的表情松弛了一些。不过此刻彼得的语气听上去也同样满布着紧张。

“告诉他让孕妇采取侧卧位而非仰卧位，垫高头部，抱持呼吸，其他被困人员贴紧附近的墙体。”洛基敲了敲索尔的胳膊，示意他通过自己的对讲机将这些意见转述给彼得，索尔照做了。

“汤姆？”彼得在对面问了一句，显然一部分汤姆的声音通过无线电漏了过去。

洛基该庆幸在这样紧急的情况中彼得还保持着理智，至少他没忘记自己现在可能正处在一众复仇者的中心，而用了伪装的名字来称呼自己。

“是我。”他非常快速地答道，语气听上去却不怎么高兴，“你在下面最好当心。如果你出了什么意外，等你婶婶度假回来，我不怀疑那会同时是我们两个的死期！”

彼得的轻笑声传回来。

这感觉很奇妙因为即便在眼前的情况下，洛基的话竟然还能成功让他放松下神经来。

“放心吧，我不会的。”他说，然后补充了一句，“你也一样。”

一样什么，那句叮嘱里的意思恐怕只有洛基自己可以领会。他的精神也同样紧绷透了。尤其是当通话结束，索尔那充满探查的眼光开始再度黏到脸上来之后。

洛基让自己深吸了一口气，迎上索尔的目光。

那目光意外的十分柔和。

“那可能还是个孩子。”索尔对他说，“但我相信他已经足够坚强。他非常出色，而我觉得这与他的家人们分不开关系。毕竟不是所有普通人都能在这时保持冷静，当你意识到有个家人正在下边，冒着生命危险的时候。”

“我也没得选择不是吗？”洛基对他耸耸肩，“我倒是希望他远离这些，但加入你们是彼得自己的决定，而这是我不能左右的。”

“如果可以的话，你是否宁愿这一切还是不要发生？”索尔忽然问。

洛基抬起眼，他们在一片浓烟滚滚里对望了一阵。

“有时候我会后悔。”最后是索尔率先承认，“有时我会弄不清那些巨大的使命感，打败谁，拯救谁之类的。我经历过太多的战役，我失去了一些东西，然后你会发现，它们并非都能够被挽回。到最后，我会想，兴许如果我一直在阿斯加德待着，不离开我的人民，不离开我的家人，会不会更好些。”

“我不太喜欢做假设。”洛基回答，“发生的都已经发生了。我的意见又有什么重要呢？”

“当然重要。你是他的亲人。”索尔说。

而洛基摇摇头。他不着痕迹地拉开了与索尔的距离，想要尽快逃离这场对话。他最后留下一句轻飘飘的结语。

“加入你们才成就了如今的他。如果没有这一切，彼得就不是彼得了。”

他希望那只是一句无关紧要的敷衍，而不是什么要命的预兆。因为他的话音刚落，另一阵恐怖的巨响便从脚底板下爆发出来，停在不远处的警车全部不约而同地被弹离地面几英寸高，车门散架一样地弹开，更多路边建筑的玻璃破碎了，索尔不得不撑起披风为汤姆挡住一部分尖锐的碎片。

洛基的表情瞬间变化了。

“到底怎么回事！”他用最快的速度推开几个驻守的警员，赶到最靠近前线的一辆车跟前。

“该死！”钢铁侠同样烦躁地对着无线电呼叫起来，“队长！回话！怎么回事！”

片刻之后，洛基看见他的盔甲面罩被抬起来，而托尼史塔克本人一脸凝重地看向已经来到自己身边的索尔说：“第四颗炸弹爆炸了，就在刚刚。”

那意味着什么？洛基下意识地在两位复仇者之间流转着眼神，没人回答他。

“他们还需要争取多久？”索尔问。

“十五分钟应该足够了。”托尼回答。

但紧接着，他的对讲器再次被激活了。

“呃——史塔克先生，抱歉在这时候打扰你们。”洛基不敢相信彼得那迟疑的语气竟然又再次传了出来，这一次，彼得的声音听上去断断续续，像是受到了什么干扰，杂音始终不断，“一点紧急情况，但我在的这块区域好像有点漏水了。”

“见鬼，小鬼在的地方靠近水阀！”史塔克十分严肃地转头对索尔说了一句。

洛基的眉心一跳。

彼得的力量来源于一只变异蜘蛛，是蜘蛛，而不是美人鱼。他没可能在密闭的、塌陷的，立刻就会充满水的空间里撑过十五分钟，没有人能。

“做点什么！”在他能意识到之前，汤姆已经开始对眼前的复仇者咆哮。

“我去。”索尔抡起了他的锤子，而洛基立刻怒视向他。

“你他妈的给我站着别动！”他吼了出来，“你脑子被门夹了吗！你没听到广播里说所有炸弹都爆炸了吗？！现在地底的空间结构极度脆弱！而你根本控制不好你的力道！你过去只会雪上加霜！”

托尼和索尔同时转过头来惊讶地盯着他，瞪大了眼睛。

托尼是因为洛基吼出的话原本就是他想说的，而索尔的表情里则更多了一分怪异。

“我以前的确有掌握不住力道的毛病。”他迟疑地说，“但这次我会小心控制的。米奥尔尼尔足够坚硬，那能帮助他们撑起一片空间。”

“噢，得了吧！”洛基更加怒不可遏地嘶声说，“你还记得提起你的锤子！你能控制你的力道，但你能保证你的锤子不在你激发力量的时候蹦出一点雷电吗？！如果你还有常识的话，刚刚彼得已经说得很清楚了，下面漏水了！”

“好吧，这位兄弟说得有道理。”托尼快速地总结了一句，同时盖上头盔在索尔的肩膀上一拍，“你留在地上，我去。”

那之后，钢铁侠便飞走了。

被独自留在地面接应的索尔无法控制自己不去转头看汤姆。

汤姆刚刚有点儿歇斯底里了，他完全可以理解，但令他感到心里发毛的是当汤姆发脾气的时候那语气中混杂的一点要命的熟悉感。仿佛有什么敲击在他的脑壳背后，刚刚给他打开了一条缝隙。

他仍在尝试安慰汤姆。

“别担心，史塔克会竭尽所能的。”

“而那还是太慢了。”洛基低头咬着自己的指甲，他咕咕哝哝的声音索尔并没有听清，而他也借助着这个看似焦虑的动作掩藏住自己的手，同时，在索尔看不见的角度，那块被他挂在胸前的通讯水晶显现出形状来。洛基没有犹豫，一把握住了它。

“彼得帕克！你他妈最好能听到我的声音！”他的意念在联系建立的那一刻尖锐地刺进了彼得的脑子。

在相隔地面三十多米的地方，彼得禁不住打了个哆嗦。

“天呐，这感觉可真瘆人。”他忍不住评价到。

他当然听出来那是洛基的声音，并且那声音是直接回响在他脑海里的，让他立刻反应过来是水晶的作用。那是他第一次体验这种形式的通讯，在意识连接里，洛基的嗓音有些失真，非常接近之前彼得做噩梦的那一次，洛基在梦境里重复吟唱咒语的记忆。

但洛基没有给他时间来啧啧称奇。

“你那边到底什么情况！”他咆哮着问，明显情绪欠佳。

彼得不得不环顾了一圈四周。

“不算好。”他老老实实地回答，“爆炸发生前，我们才刚送出去几个被困的市民，然后一块天花板塌下来，把原本的空间又分隔成两块，水管应该爆了，现在这儿就像一个游泳池。”

“你一个人吗？”洛基问。

“不，还有个小孩子。她昏过去了，我不知道出了什么问题，我必须尽快找到路出去。”

“去他妈的你还有心情管什么孩子！”洛基又吼了起来。

他听见了彼得的那面一串十分可疑的，什么东西簌簌掉落的声音。

他刚张开嘴，身边的索尔却拿着对讲器发出一声完全掩盖住所有人声响的洪亮的怒吼。

“史塔克！娜塔莎刚刚回传说她所在的那个区域发生了塌方！”

而与此同时，越来越近、越来越清晰的，什么东西正寸寸碎裂的动静也通过水晶从彼得的那一面传了回来。

洛基一瞬间拉高了眉头。

“该死！”他骂道。

“洛基？！”彼得终于叫了他的名字，现在他听上去有点儿慌了，“我的无线电刚刚不起作用了！我联系不上史塔克先生他们，没法儿和他们确认我的位置，水位越来越高了，我该怎么办？我得救这个孩子，但我完全叫不醒她！”

“别管了！”洛基忍不住咆哮说，“你现在把她扔在那儿，尽可能找一个墙角位置坐好！”

“可那又有什么意义呢？我一样出不去。而且我不能这么做！”

“闭上嘴听我说！你可以出来！”在彼得更多惊慌的声音漏出来前，洛基凶狠地打断了他，“今天是你的幸运日彼得帕克，因为你穿着我给你做的战甲！我在上面添加的其中一个附魔蕴含了一道我的瞬移魔法！还记得我教你的那句咒语吗！在任何你有危险的时候，你启动它，就可以瞬移到最靠近我身边的位置，你可以活下来的！只是别他妈的再管什么孩子了！那个传送阵带不了两个人！”

彼得在另一头愣住了。

在刚刚的几秒钟里，他反应过来洛基在他的制服上留下过那样一个救命的法术，一丝意料之外的热流涌动的感动还来不及升上心头，下一刻，他的使命感已经先一步占据了那个地方。

“不，我不能这么做。”他斩钉截铁地对洛基说，“我是个复仇者，我不能丢下市民不管，自己逃命。”

洛基捂住了额头。

他在彼得的那句话面前感受到一股疯狂的感觉。他发誓如果不是索尔就他妈站在只相隔几米远的地方，他一定会忍不住炸了面前所有的警车。

“你他妈的是想气死我吗彼得帕克！”他怒吼道，“我帮你搞的那些附魔是为了在这时候让你逞英雄用的吗？！”

“不，当然不是。”彼得同样十分坚决地打断他，“那只会证明你的魔法有它的潜力洛基。它可以拯救生命！”

“彼得帕克，我发誓如果你敢——！”洛基嘶声的威胁断在一半。在他能说出诸如拧断谁的脖子或者烧死谁所有的家人之前，对面的彼得先一步扯断了脖子上的水晶。

他们意识的连接断开了，而洛基瞪着眼，一脸空白地看着眼前烟尘四起的路面。

他刚刚意识到彼得做了什么样的决定。

在彼得胆大包天地屏蔽掉洛基的联系后，他因为心虚停顿了好几秒钟。然后，他忽然轻轻地笑了出来。

在那个瞬间，他有种扬眉吐气的感觉。几个礼拜来的第一次，他敢于这样强硬地拒绝洛基。而他很清楚，在那样强硬的态度里，所写满的并不是对洛基的排斥。

他已经不排斥他了。他现在完全可以想象洛基因为他的行动而被气到发疯的表情，但他同样也不惧怕他了。

早在这之前很久，他就意识到洛基并不是什么杀人狂魔或者外星入侵者。而此刻，随着水位的升高，开始浮现在他胸前并散发出绿光的符文更加坚定了他的想法。

他深吸一口气，然后脱下了自己的面罩，另一只手托起怀里失去意识的孩子，轻柔地将面罩套在了对方的头上。

他试着回忆洛基极快速授予的那句咒语。当他们被法师吟唱的时候，就像泉水一样流转在舌尖。

那是十分优美的一种语言。每次洛基施法的时候，彼得其实都想这么告诉他，只是他从来没有找到过机会。

“Ollo vae……”他轻声念道。

下一秒，一个巨大的散发出绿光的魔法阵凭空出现在地表上马路的一块空白处，紧贴着洛基和索尔站着的地方。

索尔是一个反应过来的人。

他就像被忽然钉在了原地那样表情冻结起来，死死地盯着那个不断完善的符文图案。

那道光线中所蕴含的魔法能力是他太过熟悉的一种感觉。他不敢说，他咀嚼着它们，苦涩同时又很辛辣。难以置信、惊疑不定、和怒不可遏等等好几种相互矛盾的情绪霎时之间涌上他的脑子。

他不会怀疑那法阵会产生于这世上任何一个普通的法师之手，除了那个人以外，没别的了。

他盯着那块地方，直到一道闪光过后，一个瘦瘦小小、浑身湿透的身影被传送到地表。那是个看上去差不多十岁大的女孩子，脸色苍白地躺着，身上松松垮垮地盖着一件蜘蛛侠的制服。

一道针刺的感觉扎过索尔的意识，他下意识地看向距离那儿最近的汤姆帕克。

他在那个一向温文尔雅地凡人脸上看见了完全陌生的一种表情。

汤姆此刻看上去就像是已经彻底气疯了。

他怒瞪着眼睛，眼神就像是冷冽的刀子，与此同时，完全不受控制的法术波动从他周身的毛孔里迸发出来，点点的绿色的纹路开始浮现在他的皮肤表面。

“这不可能……”索尔呢喃着，他后退一步，像看着一个鬼魂那样看向汤姆。

但是此刻，汤姆已经转向了地铁口的方向。下一秒，他消失在了原地。

彼得所能记得的最后一件事，是他的头顶着碎裂的天花板，被逼到角落之后尽最大的全力深深吸进肺里的一口空气。

那之后他的意识开始逐渐不受控制，变得模糊。

而下一秒所发生的事，不过是一道耀目的光线闪过。在他意识到发生了什么之前，水流原本加诸于身上的压迫感全数消失了。

他感觉像是重见天日，光线再一次打在脸上，新鲜的空气再一次涌进口鼻，他感觉到寒冷，头几秒钟，那阵寒冷是那么刺骨，让他不禁想起曾经的尼泊尔之行，但紧跟着，连寒冷也不见了。

当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，所看清的第一样东西是鼻子跟前的一副肩膀。

一条有力的手臂环在他的腰上，那副肩膀支撑着他的重量，让他没有摔倒。而他的脚边——

彼得发誓那是他有生之年见过最多冰的一次。

数不清的冰锥蔓延开来，就像是只有在极地和冰封的雪山里才能见到的场景，仿佛所有的水都在顷刻之间被冰冻成了固体，而那些锐利的坚冰撑起了穹顶，破开了坚硬的钢筋水泥，以无法想象的冲击力冲开了地表。

彼得意识到了那是什么。那是洛基的魔法。

他同样意识到身上的那只手和面前的这幅身躯都归属于谁。

他动了动，试图坐直了，或是抬起头来。

但一股不由分说的力道按在他的后脑勺上，把他死死压在靠近那副肩膀的位置，动弹不得。

洛基的嗓音有些嘶哑，有些疲惫，但更多的，彼得听出了一股浓重的抗拒。

那声线抖动着，其间还隐藏着一丝让他陌生的压抑。

“别看……”洛基只说了那两个字。

彼得睁大了眼睛。在这样极限的距离下，他的眼球只能聚焦到视野里一块很小很小的地方。

他看到了洛基的衣服领子，和那上方的一小截脖子。

准确的说，那是一小块皮肤。但让彼得惊讶的是，那看上去就像一种他从未见过的灰蓝色。

灰蓝色，他想。

紧接着雷电轰隆的声响和索尔的咆哮便冲进了他的耳朵。

“洛基！”

他听见了雷神，以及其他复仇者的怒吼声。抓住他之类的。

下一刻，一条巨大到彼得无法想象的冰龙从他和洛基身下抬头。冰龙的翅膀完全展开的尺寸就像一架小型客机。

那带给四周一道与暴风雪无异的冰雹冲击，而后，他感觉周身一轻，纽约的高楼大厦已经被抛在了脚底。


	15. Chapter 15

“你疯了吗？！”

史塔克的手掌与桌子台面激烈地碰撞在一处，发出一声巨响。但那还不足以表达他全部的恼怒。

“你是脑子坏掉了吗？！你没有思考过这件事的严重程度吗？！你还记得自己是个复仇者吗！内衣宝宝！你真的还没有完全长大吗？！”

层层问话裹挟着咆哮朝他飞来。坐在椅子上的彼得本能地想要闭上眼睛。

他现在自觉就像个风雪里摇摇欲坠的旗杆，已经被吹得歪了，只是由于生锈和僵硬才没有完全倒下。

他料到过这个时刻，从洛基出现在他和梅婶婶的房子里时就开始了，他猜想托尼史塔克可能会生气，但当他真的直面一个青筋暴起的钢铁侠时，他才算终于明白“愤怒”这个单词的含义。

并且史塔克绝不是此刻唯一怒火中烧的一个，彼得心知肚明。

三十分钟前洛基在地铁广场搞出了那惊世骇俗的一幕。至少有八家新闻电视台拍到了当时的画面。彼得不敢想象这对纽约市民们的心灵形成的冲击，尤其是对于那些本身就经历过曼哈顿岛毁灭危机的市民来说。

站在他们的角度上看，地底的炸弹忽然爆炸了，就像是又来了个世界末日，然后一个曾经在纽约烧杀抢掠的战犯重新返回了地球，用他的魔法炸了柏油马路，在市中心变出一只冰做的庞然大物，一飞冲天。

“市民在恐慌！！复仇者大厦和神盾局的电话线都瘫痪了！！”史塔克又咆哮了一遍。

彼得相信那的确是未经夸张的诚实描述。

他很想解释。尽管内心的一隅，他十分怀疑从头到尾参与了救援行动的复仇者们，比如钢铁侠，比如美国队长，他们实际上清楚那些炸弹并不是洛基弄出来的，但他还是尽可能希望自己的证言不至于让误会更深。

可他现在的问题在于洛基消失了。

是的，在那条冰龙带着他和洛基闯出重围之后没多久，洛基就把他放在一栋摩天大厦的顶楼，然后收回了自己的魔法。

彼得觉得自己就像个傻子一样，因为整个过程里，他都被洛基牢牢地固定在肩膀上，始终没能挣扎出对方的力道抬起头好好地看他一眼，那让彼得缺少了很关键的信息，甚至没法完整地询问洛基一句他到底干了些什么。

而当他终于恢复自如行动之后，只听见洛基打了个响指。就是那些了，那个连日来让他不断头疼的法师，就那样凭空消失在了万尺高空中，连句口信都没给彼得留下。

那之后，复仇者找到了他，于是彼得所出现的下一个地方，就是眼前的这间审讯室。

他们并没有像真的对待犯人那样给他上手铐，他也得以穿着原本就穿着的那身夏日休闲服坐在椅子上，只是每时每刻，史塔克脸上那凝重的、失望的表情无不在一点点地杀死彼得。

彼得感到非常的挫败。他很难过。可当他露出一点快要哭了的神情时，史塔克又重重地砸了一次桌面。

审讯室的广播在那个时候响了。

“够了，史塔克，你需要冷静。”彼得听见那是索尔的声音，“现在，离开那间屋子，这事关洛基，我来问就行。”

“我简直不敢相信是我干的蠢事造成的……”史塔克最终留下一句心碎了一样的呢喃消失在门后。

那让彼得意识到刚刚钢铁侠所有的怒火更多的不是冲着自己，而是冲着招募了蜘蛛侠的托尼史塔克本人。这个想法让他无法自控地低下头，把脸颊埋进双掌之中。

片刻之后，他重新听到声响。索尔带着两只纸杯子走了进来。他将其中的一杯放在桌子边缘，朝彼得推了过来。

“热奶茶。”他说，“我想我们所有人都需要冷静一下，也许只是坐坐，喝点茶，谁都别说话。”

然后他自己也坐下了。沉默持续了几分钟。

彼得惊讶地看着索尔。

放在以前，他绝对想象不到这样的提议会出自索尔之口。一直以来，雷神这位复仇者成员的形象在人们的心目中都是那样——强大、刚正，但同样有些粗放和鲁莽。

此刻索尔周身的氛围却是沉郁的。

当一直被彼得盯着看的索尔终于抬起头回应他那个眼神的时候，彼得看明白了。

索尔眼中的责怪和失望并不比史塔克更浅。事实上它们是无声的。当它们切实的存在而又无法被公然发泄出来的时候，盘踞在索尔眼中的东西深得就像是个漩涡。

彼得在那个瞬间明白了过来。

是的，索尔比托尼有更多的理由生气。他知道托尼所不知道的事，他知道汤姆帕克，并且他已经猜到了，汤姆帕克就是洛基。

那个领会让彼得的整个上半身就和冻住了一样动弹不得。

“我真的真的真的很抱歉……”他不得不那样说，语言无法表达他的心情，“我应该一早就告诉你，他还活着……”

索尔看了他一会儿，放下了杯子。

“他威胁你了吗？”他冷不丁地问。

彼得蓦地抬起头，在和索尔视线交汇的时候，他不小心咬到了自己的嘴巴。

“什么？”

“我说洛基。他做了什么事威胁了你？或是你的家人？或是他用法术控制你了？所以你才从头到尾都没说。”索尔继续问，“这是我能想象到的我弟弟会做的事。”

“不！”

彼得的反应来得比自己想象得更快。他像是非常害怕索尔会误会那样大幅度地摇晃着双手。

“他没有那么做，真的，相信我！”

“那是为什么？”索尔轻轻地问，“我相信上一次他给地球带来麻烦的时候你已经记事了，你应该明白的吧，洛基是个危险人物。”

“我……”彼得困窘地把脸微微转向另一侧，又无可抑制地半低下了头，他的音量又低了下去，但在万籁俱静的审讯室里，那足够索尔听清了，“我一开始的确也是那么认为的……”那就是他所说的。

“一开始？”索尔睁大了眼睛，“这是什么意思？难道你后来转变了想法不成？”

彼得不知道该如何回答这个问题。

“我只是——”他搜寻着措辞，“我不像你这么了解他，但我们——过去的一段时间里，我们都生活在一起——”

“你们什么？”索尔的声音又提高了一些，而那让彼得脸颊热了起来。

“我们住在一起。”他鼓起勇气那么说了，“是的，他就睡在我的房间里，我有个双层床，我们睡上下铺，我们一起做饭，一起吃饭，一起购物，就是那个意思。”

“我不得不重复史塔克刚刚的话，孩子。”听见彼得回答的索尔不无遗憾地说，“你是疯了吗？”

“我只是不觉得他真的那么危险！”彼得终于叫了出来，“好吧，是渐渐不那么觉得的——但是现在，的确不那么觉得了！”

“你——觉得？”索尔挂着一脸难以形容的表情重复着彼得的用词，“你用直觉来推断这件事情吗？”

“不是完全没根据的。”彼得急切地说，“他没做什么坏事，这么长的时间以来——他甚至没为难过我，那个小女孩是靠洛基的法术才获救的，他还救了我，当着所有人的面，你知道的！”

他的话让索尔脸上的表情变得更加震惊了，甚至于，有一点接近于空白。

“你的意思是说——你是——”他自己都仿佛不确信自己想要说的话，“你相信洛基所怀抱的意图是好的？你相信他是个好人？他今天出现在那儿是为了救人？”

“我没那么说。”彼得皱起了眉头，“这事无关我相信什么，我以为我对超级英雄这件事的理解是对的，那就是我们应该依据人们的行为而非态度来评判一个人不是吗？如果他的行为没有问题，我不觉得我有立场通告谁，或者是举报给神盾局把他抓起来，我真的不这么认为。”

他的语气坚决而表情确信。

索尔盯着彼得的那张脸。现在的彼得已经没有几分钟之前的紧张和畏惧了。他仍然抱有对其他复仇者的愧疚，为自己所带来的麻烦，但不包括洛基的这件事。彼得是真的相信，洛基是无罪的。即便在刚刚经历过史塔克那番吓人的发泄之后，他仍然没有改变这个观念。

“天呐……”索尔忽然轻轻地说，看向彼得的表情也从难以置信转变成隐隐的惊慌，一点点的，一个荒唐的念头不听劝阻地在他的头脑中破土而出，“你——你们之间有什么是吗？我是说，洛基是不是在用一种特别的方式对待你？他给你礼物了？或者给你讲了什么笑话了？那让你觉得他不太一样了对吗——那让你觉得，觉得他喜欢你，而你们是朋友了是吗——”

索尔仿佛在描述一件恐怖的事情那样做着他的猜测。

彼得僵住了。绝大部分的事情索尔并没有猜错，他只是不明白，为什么那样的描述会让索尔露出一脸惊恐的表情。

“我觉得——”彼得犹豫地开口说，“我觉得至少我们的关系不太糟——我，我有想过和他做朋友——”

他那句话连说都没能说完。

“收起你那个想法！”索尔忽然把双手撑在桌子上，比刚刚离开的托尼还更有过之而无不及地袒露出激烈的情绪，“收起来！别相信！你不该相信他！”

而那吓着了彼得。

他半张着嘴，声音完全噎住了，连一句为什么都问不出口。

“那只会给你错觉！”索尔又吼了一声。他离开了桌子，开始像一头受伤的野兽那样围着桌子大步走起来，“相信我，我太了解那种感觉了！他会一段时间心情很好，做些看上去意图很好的事，他甚至能够变得体贴！那给你太多虚假的希望，仿佛你看到他身上美好的一面，仿佛你看到你们关系的希望，你开始相信或许一切都不太糟，而你们可以互相喜欢对方，就像真正的亲兄弟一样！然后他就会毁了一切！不为什么！就因为他厌倦了，忽然厌倦了！无聊！无外乎就是这些理由，然后他丢下所有转身就消失！留下的就只有失望和对自己的愤怒！”

索尔忽然停下来看了彼得一眼，他发红的眼眶里涌动着澎湃的感情。

“你敢相信他还活着吗？又一次！在我真的以为他死了之后！我为他哀悼，一次又一次，直到那感觉变得麻木，他完全不在乎！我们从出生起就是兄弟，我们一起长大，一千年！而我用我所有的时间和确信告诉你，洛基不是你所想象的那种人！他的灵魂里面没有感情！他的喜爱或许真实，却是短暂的，只为了消遣和玩乐，他对很多人都表露过，在他觉得需要为了什么目的而获取我信任的时候，他甚至会刻意讨好我的朋友！沃斯塔格他们曾经喜欢过他！他无聊的时候甚至跑去尼福尔海姆饲养海妖！那种连小婴儿都会毫不留情撕碎了吃掉的残忍生物，他却觉得她们可爱！他亲自为她们打猎，把她们养在一处洞穴里，连续好几个月都待在那儿拒绝回家！母亲都急疯了！就在所有人都渐渐开始接受，好吧，或许洛基是真的对她们有感情呢，想着‘咱们找个办法把那些海妖关在一个安全的地方吧’的时候，他又忽然决定不再继续喜欢她们了！你看！这就是谎言之神的青睐！它们何其虚假！彼得，你现在还觉得自己是特殊的吗？！”

索尔山海一样的话语就像浪潮，它们一层层袭来，把彼得打得几乎就要站立不住。

他从没见过索尔这么情绪激动的样子，而在彼得的内心深处，那些描述带给他的恐慌实际上更多。

他从未觉得自己对于洛基是特殊的。但的确，他的内心一直强烈地抗拒着“一切都毫无意义”这个可能性。

他不希望推翻过去这几周和洛基之间的相处，哪怕稍微想一想，彼得都错觉一道尖利的感觉划过心脏，就像洛基轻描淡写地对他提出马上就要离开纽约时一样。

在所有可能的实事里，“洛基从未有一刻真的把他当作过朋友”的想法是最刺痛他的。

“我现在明白他对你造成的伤害了。”彼得忽然开口说。

那让索尔定住了，他不再四处走动，也止住了气喘如牛的动静。

“我、我相信他自己也能够明白。”他又补充说。

他想起了某一个时刻，当自己的脑子不足够清醒提出要带索尔到末日博士的城堡去摧毁克隆实验室的时候，洛基曾经阻止他。

他告诉彼得那只会让索尔做些无意义的事，然后发疯。

洛基清楚索尔的感觉，而索尔以一种彼得不曾料想过的方式了解洛基，他们互相明白对方，却互相无法走入对方的心灵。这是连日来，彼得终于得以见证的，他们这段兄弟关系中最令人感到悲伤的症结。

它的确可以称之为症结，即便到了此处，索尔还是拒绝相信彼得的话。

“我不管他和你说过什么。”他仍旧固执地说，“他的心里没有一刻有过悔意，对他所做过的那些事情。”

“那么他有道过歉吗？”彼得忽然问，他看着索尔，尽量让自己的表情不太充满忧虑，“对你，我是说。他说过一次对不起吗？”

索尔发出一声嗤笑。

“或许在我的梦里。”他气恼地回答。

“但是他对我说过。”彼得很快地说，“很多次。一开始不太情愿，勉勉强强，但有几次是真心的。他对我道歉，在我对他道歉之后。他也帮我的忙，在我帮了他之后。这或许就是让我的观念发生改变的原因。我看到的洛基与你所看到的不尽然相同。因为我对待他的方式不太相同。”

索尔看着彼得，皱起了眉头。

“你想说什么？”他问。

“有好几次我其实知道。他并不是为了帮我才做一些事情的。”彼得回答，“有时候他搞砸了什么，然后去修复那件事的结果，只是因为他不愿意被事情本身所牵连。他不喜欢被牵连不是吗？他和你不一样，索尔，洛基不是迎难而上的类型。我相信他曾经想过抛下一切。麻烦来的时候他跑得比谁都快。他绝对知道突然出现在那儿显现真身的代价是什么，但他还是做了，因为我，这就是为什么我现在坐在这儿回答你们问题的理由，我是为了他。”

彼得的眼神是清亮的，十分透彻，像是阳光刺破一片最薄的云。

在他面前，索尔觉得自己的喉咙发紧，他终于透过那片稀薄的空气感受到了彼得的感情。

与他自己所完全不同的，不是那么澎湃而热烈的，却绵延的、坚定的、连续不断地传达出来的感情。

彼得在乎。索尔几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“你——你刚刚是在、是在维护我弟弟吗——？”他瞠目结舌地问。

“我是。”彼得很轻柔地给了他那个回答，“或许以后我会失望。但在那之前，我没法不在意洛基的事，我不知道他的法术是怎么回事，他今天弄出来的阵仗是我从来没见过的，而他现在又不见了，我很担心，我希望能有人找到他，哪怕那意味着我必须告诉你们所有的事，而洛基可能会因此恨我。”

彼得的指尖有些颤抖。就在他祈祷自己已经解释得足够明白时，索尔拉开了桌子面对的那把椅子，又重新面对着他坐了下来。

“彼得，”他叫了他的名字，“你并不是这儿唯一一个关心他安全的人。”

彼得倏地将目光投向索尔，看见索尔叹了口气。

“我弟弟，洛基他也许是个出色的法师，传承了母亲所有的巫术，但他并不是个强盛于绝对力量的神。他擅长诡计和伪装，不过你也知道，如果我想，我总是可以逮到他，他打不过我。”

彼得懵懂地点了点头。

“可你看见他今天做了什么吗？”索尔忽然问，“你看到他的那些冰是怎么整个切开地面的吗？还有那条冰龙？你见到它有多大？”

彼得又点了点头。

“那不是洛基属于法师的那部分力量。至少用他自己的咒语做不到。”索尔终于告诉他，“那是一种血缘魔法。那流动在他的血液里，连我都无法掌握，只有他自己。我弟弟是个冰霜巨人，彼得。在他们的生命受到威胁的最危急时刻里，血缘魔法会攫取他们血管里的每一滴魔力，让它们全部爆发出来，做到平常无法想象的事，但是在那之后，他会极度的虚弱，完全暴露在外界的一切威胁面前。”

彼得听见自己倒吸了一口气。

“洛基以前跳下过彩虹桥，他穿越过空间的裂隙。我们所有人都以为他死了，但他活了下来。我猜测或许就是那个血缘魔法的缘故。但那之后我不知道他经历过什么。他有可能无法每次都那么幸运，所以我真的希望能尽快找到他。”

索尔的话让彼得的心完全不受控制地剧烈撞击起他的胸腔，它们跳得实在太快了，有几秒钟，彼得甚至都感觉到窒息。

索尔不知道那一次洛基经历过什么，但是他知道。

“末日博士！”彼得突然从椅子上跳了起来，脸上的表情一瞬间变得十分惊恐，“上一次他去了末日博士的古堡寻求帮助！你必须赶紧去阻止他索尔！他如果向那家伙寻求帮助——天呐，那家伙就是个疯子！万一他们要是再立下什么誓约，而杜坶拿走他的血——”

“拿走什么？”索尔也站了起来，他紧盯着彼得，表情十分可怕。

“拉脱维尼亚。”彼得所能做的只有迅速报出那个位置，“维克托·冯的城堡，在地下，穿过一个结界，一间秘密的实验室，我知道的就这么多了！天呐，你们动作得快！”

彼得不受控制颤抖的声音让索尔完全意识到了事情的严重性，他回头看了一眼监控摄像头，拿出对讲装置，很快速地对其他人说了些什么。几分钟以后，彼得看见玻璃窗外的人影不断地晃动起来。

美国队长推开了房门。

“他们真的可能在那儿吗？我刚联系上斯特兰奇，他说可以帮我们开一个门，那儿的确有些不寻常的东西，他愿意和我们一起去。”

“叫上史塔克。”索尔说，“杜坶也有自己的机甲兵团。”

“我会的。”斯蒂夫快速回答，然后转身离开，索尔紧随其后。

不自觉的，彼得也迈出步子跟在了他们身后。

他才刚走出那间审讯室，就被赶来的钢铁侠厉声喝止。

“回家去！”他对彼得喊道，“你的工作做完了，现在立即回去，别让我说第二遍！”

“可是史塔克先生——！”

“别叫我！”

“我也想参加这次行动！”

“我不批准！”

“但是——！”

“我说过了！”

他们剑拔弩张地在走廊上对峙着，通道尽头地停机坪传来魔法门开启的动静。

索尔适时插入了两人中间，他把一只手放在了托尼的肩膀上。

“你先走吧。我来处理。”他说。

托尼侧目看了他一眼。

“让你弟弟离这孩子远点儿！”他把手指举到索尔的面前，索尔的嘴角有些下坠，但他没说什么，只是推了推托尼，让他转身。

“关心则乱。”当索尔转头重新拦住彼得的肩膀时，他对彼得说，“我能很明显看出，现在把你和托尼放在一个地方不是个好主意。而同样的理由显示，让你参与和洛基有关的行动也不是个好主意，你们都需要时间冷静。”

彼得感觉很勉强。但他不得不承认，索尔的话是对的。

“我答应你我会尽快找到洛基，我尽量和他讲道理，而不是一见面就打起来，行吗？”索尔最后对他保证道。

彼得点了点头。

在索尔冲最后一遍催促他的斯蒂夫招手示意并且真的转身准备离开时，彼得忍不住又一次拽住了他的手臂。

“最后一件事！”他忽然说，“当时洛基启动瞬移魔法地时候用的咒语，Ollo vae，我不知道这是什么意思，但或许咒语本身隐藏着一些信息，对你们找到他有用，你可以告诉奇异博士！他可能了解！”

索尔回头看他的表情有些犹豫。

“我不知道洛基平时都是怎么施法的。”他说，“但至少我敢肯定，Ollo vae不是一句如尼咒语。”

“什么？”彼得露出惊讶的表情。

“那实际上是巫女的语言。在我们俩都还小的时候，母亲经常在睡前对我们说那句话。”

“那它们是什么意思？”彼得听见自己嗓音干涩地问。

“那是一句祝福。”索尔回答，回忆着弗丽嘉温柔隽永的声调，“‘愿噩梦远离，好梦常相伴，我的孩子’。”


	16. Chapter 16

彼得简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。

他在好几位神盾局特工的注视下上车，离开复仇者基地，一路上都在胡思乱想地担心着末日博士那边的情况发展。他至少六个小时没有进食，索尔给的那杯热奶茶他连碰也没有碰，然而身体的饥渴除了加速他的心跳以外并不能带给他任何去吃点什么的冲动，他所做的不过是回到家，掏出钥匙，打开前门，一头脑扎进房子里，再一声不吭地陷进距离门边最近的沙发里，抱着脑袋，直到窗外的光线完全暗下去，整间房子伸手不见五指，什么也看不见。

他后悔自己没有早点想到上楼去洗一把脸，如果他早一点挪动脚步，早一点回到自己的房间，他就会更早一点发现了。

在彼得那间小小的、没开灯的卧室里，低矮的双层床下铺上正坐着一个人，模糊的影子被百叶窗勾出轮廓，从黑沉沉地夜色里透出来。

彼得下意识就打开了灯。忽然明亮起来的光线里，洛基抬头看向他，除了一点疲惫，他的眼中丝毫没有惊讶的神情，好像从彼得推门走进家门的那一刻他就清楚地知道他回来了那样。

一点点若有似无的淡蓝仍旧残留在他的皮肤上，像是整片整片的淤青从苍白的血管下方透出来。比彼得之前无意中瞥见的那一抹灰蓝色浅了很多，但仍然让洛基整个人看上去都不健康——很不健康。

彼得止住了呼吸，凝滞了视线，连摁在电灯开关上的手指都僵硬地忘记了要拿下来。

他望着这个仿佛在自己的床旁边坐了一辈子的法师，眼眶以自己都无法想象的速度湿润起来。

“该死——”他惊疑不定地骂了一句，用最快地速度冲进房间，来到洛基的身边，“你一声也不吭——我都没想到你在家！你需要——你需要什么东西吗？我能做点什么？老天，你看上去糟透了，我是说，索尔和我说过了，那个血缘魔法的事情——”

他一股脑倒出了所有的句子，糟乱又吵闹，放在往常，洛基或许早已经骂起人来了，但此刻法师只是抬起头，微微蹙起眉头动了两下嘴角。

彼得不知道那个表情的意思，那看起来像是洛基想对他抱怨一点什么却失败了。当然，他也没能从对方那儿获得任何一个想要的答案。

“我以为你至少还得再耽误一会儿才会回来......”取而代之的，洛基那么说，“从今天史塔克的表情来看，见到我的时候他气得不轻，我以为他们会找间房子干脆把你关起来。”

“他是……”彼得有点心虚地回答，但眼睛仍然专注地看着洛基。刚刚他已经检查过视线范围内洛基身上所有裸露的皮肤部分，没有找到明显的创口，他刚舒了一口气，可没过一会儿，那又让他紧张了起来。

他猜想洛基的虚弱或许不是伤口造成的，但作为一个对法术一窍不通的人，他并不怎么知道该如何应对法力枯竭引起的灵魂虚弱。

彼得坐到了地上，紧挨着洛基靠在床头柜跟前的腿。然后抱起两条手臂，脸皱在一块用力地搜刮着脑袋，企图想到一些能帮忙的办法。

洛基似乎是叹了一口气。

“嘿……你不能整晚上都这么盯着我。”他开玩笑地说，“这眼神有点瘆人，我会睡不着觉的。”

于是彼得立刻问：“睡觉会有助于你的恢复吗？”

洛基摇摇头。

“我不觉得一时半会儿我能睡得着。别想了，我自己会搞定的。它们最后总能恢复。至少你回来的时候没人在后边跟踪你对吗？只要没有复仇者追在我屁股后面，那么至少我是安全的。”他说。

彼得这才想起下午的那场骚乱仍然留下许多的误会还没有解决。

他的脸有些红了，低下头嘟嘟囔囔地告诉洛基：

“我没想到你会在这儿，我以为你又去了拉脱维尼亚，所以我把之前末日博士的那些事告诉史塔克先生他们了，大部分的复仇者现在都转移去了那座城堡找你，不在纽约了。”

洛基闻言被逗乐了那样响亮地笑了几声。

“这太有意思了，我确实没想到这个。”他说，“现在想象一下维克托可能正在经历的遭遇，就已经让我感觉好多了。真的，好多了。”

“你觉得他们需要花多久才会意识到去错了地方？天……我真不希望史塔克先生又觉得我在故意骗他，但我想等他发现，他一定会更生气。”彼得抓了一把头发。

“那又怎么样呢？”洛基说，“维克托可不是个随便好惹的人物。等到他们彻底脱身出来，我多少也该恢复一些了，如果史塔克来找你的麻烦，我可以用幻术把我们两个都隐形，就算他把鼻子怼到玻璃窗上，都不会看见这屋子里有一个活人。”

洛基说着说着又笑了，而彼得一脸傻乎乎地看着他。

“有那种法术吗？”他问。

“怎么？”洛基打趣地说，“刚刚那一下你是不是以为我会说要把钢铁侠揍一顿什么的？放心吧，虽然我挺想，但在完全恢复前，我不会找更多麻烦了。一个幻术应该足够了。”

“不……我没那么想……”彼得很小声地否认了。

“那么你是担心史塔克找不到你，误会你离家出走而气到精神失常？”洛基又问，“我或许可以留个字条，伪装成你是被我强行掳走了还是什么的。”

“不！当然不用——”彼得立刻说，“我没有那个意思，真的，我没在担心复仇者那边会怎么看我，我的确会在意史塔克先生对我的想法，是因为他就像是一个最好的老师那样，但我同样需要对自己的想法保持诚实。即便我是个复仇者，我也不会在你完全没做什么损害到他人的事时站到对立面上，那不是我——蜘蛛侠不是这样的英雄。我不会告诉任何人你在这儿的，如果你能用你说的那种法术的话，就用吧，我不介意。”

洛基有些惊讶地挑了挑眉。

“在和史塔克有关的问题上你就这么吃了自己的良心真是吓到我了。”他坦白地说，“你知道这代表着你同意正式开始窝藏一个复仇者在缉人员了，而你从刚刚打开灯的时候起，就满脸都写着‘我恐慌症要发作了’，你确定这样没问题吗？我是说，我不怎么在乎自己在地球人心目中的名誉，如果有能让大家都感觉更轻松的法子，我无所谓是在这儿还是在什么别的地方养伤。我可不想看见你被罪恶感弄得又开始大半夜的做噩梦。”

“我那不是恐慌症发作。也没有什么罪恶感。”在洛基看上去想继续说点什么之前，彼得抬起头打断了他，他没看着洛基的眼睛，声音也有一点儿小，“我有一点儿慌，我承认，我惊讶是因为我以为你真的会去找末日博士。当然我不想让你去，可我也明白我帮不到你任何一件事，我只是担心如果你意识到这一点，你可能还是会觉得去拉脱维尼亚是更好的选择。可如果你真的去了，就会有一大帮复仇者在那儿等着你了。我刚刚是在害怕，我会不会切断了唯一一条你可以求助的路线什么的……”

“不你当然没有。”洛基看上去有点困惑地回答，仿佛他不明白彼得为什么会考虑那种可能性，“而且我从没打算过要去找维克托。你之前让我保证过，我保证了，不是吗？”

那句话唤起彼得模糊的回忆。他方才后知后觉地记起，的确曾经有那么一刻，在他介于一场噩梦与再次睡去的半梦半醒之间时，他找洛基要过那么一个承诺。

你以后不会再去找末日博士做交易，如果你需要什么材料，去偷至尊法师的。

那不是一句玩笑话，但他同样没想到洛基会当真。

洛基却那么做了。

彼得惊讶地望向洛基，他的眼眶逐渐被撑开了，像是终于反应过来用一种崭新的目光去凝视眼前虚弱的邪神。那明明该是狼狈的时刻，然而因为洛基脸上诚实的困惑让一切又多出一抹幽默感。

在某个时刻，彼得没忍住笑了出来，在那双眼被他瞪得又大又圆之后。

这一连串不合逻辑的表情变化让洛基的眉头皱得更深了些。

“你这是怎么了？别挑这时候好吗？”他突然很幽怨地说，“你知道我讨厌看不透别人在想什么的不确定感，而我现在没力气施一个读心法术了。”

听了那句话，彼得让自己的笑容继续扩得更大了。

“不，我以前不知道。”他愉快地说，“但现在我知道了，原来你也有受不了的事情。”

“小鬼头，等我恢复了我一定要报复性地洗了你的脑。”洛基咕咕哝哝地转头骂道。

“不，你才不会。”彼得难得胆大包天地当面反驳了回去，“那样你就没有一个能和你斗嘴解解闷的家养小精灵来使唤了。”

洛基讶异地看向彼得。

“你刚刚把你自己叫做什么？我以为自己产生了幻觉。”

“别装得好像忘了过去这段时间你都是怎么支使我做家务的。”彼得一边拍着裤子一边站起来，然后他做了一个很自然的动作，他把手放到了洛基的后背上，几乎是半扶着又强迫那样让洛基躺下，而洛基——他原本应该在意，甚至发脾气，为彼得这种对待小婴儿一样的方式——但他把所有的力气都花在徒劳地指望单靠眼神就洞穿彼得的脑子这件事上，以至于忘了反抗。

他躺下了，彼得还给他盖上一条毯子。

“现在，如果你不介意的话，我要到楼下去，给我们两个人都做点宵夜。”彼得最后很体贴地问，“你要煎香肠还是花生酱三明治？”。

“彼得帕克，你需要好好反省一下自己的待客之道。我今天救了你的命，你却企图用冰箱里的几个剩菜就打发了我？”洛基躺在床上，侧头盯着彼得幽幽答道，“我的披风你拿去吧，送你了，我宣布解雇你这样的家养小精灵。”

“噢，快闭上嘴吧。”彼得咯咯笑着打断他，“冰箱没多少东西了，你的身份曝光了，咱们肯定也不能用汤姆帕克的那张银行卡点高级餐厅的外卖了。你还想怎么样？”

彼得说得其实没错。洛基在生了一会儿闷气之后转而去盯着头顶的床板。

“好吧。”他最终妥协了说，“算你走运。介于你整个暑假都在给我推销你钟爱的那些垃圾食品，我今天愿意给你个机会，你可以点个披萨。”

彼得翻了个白眼。

“但凡你试一次皇后区的披萨，你会忍不住把手指头都吃进去的你这个傲慢鬼。”

他冲洛基做了个鬼脸，然后拉开房门走出去，又轻轻地将房门合上。锁眼发出很温柔的“咔哒”声，然后是彼得落在楼梯上的脚步声，和模糊的打通电话叫外卖的声音，那包含着过去这段时间以来日常生活里洛基所有已经习以为常的东西，让静谧的夜忽然生动了起来。

洛基躺着，发现自己之前居然没能意识到，原来他可以辨认出这么多与彼得相关的细节，更没有发现其实他早已经习惯了那些。

这栋不起眼的小房子就像他在中庭的一个窝，当他只剩下足够用来进行最后一次瞬移的那一丁点魔力时，他的第一反应居然是这儿，彼得帕克房间里这张时常会咯吱咯吱响的，摇摇欲坠的高低床。那对他的伤势来说屁用也没有，但他还是来了。

而在整个彼得没有察觉到他在屋里，并且把自己留在一楼客厅里自怨自艾的时间段里，浸没在黑暗中的洛基，脑子里同样长久地回荡着那同样的一个问题。

为什么。

楼下彼得一边哼着歌一边冲洗着盘子的动静停止了。

洛基听见门铃响了。他掀开毯子，从床上坐了起来。

那不可能是披萨外卖，他猜到了，没有任何一家外卖有那样的速度。在他意识到之前，身体已经先一步做出了反应。

彼得所记得的事情不过是从洗碗池边转了个身，顺手在裤子上擦了擦手，然后抓住了门把手。

紧接着他就被一个忽然的力道一把拽住，他差点摔倒，所意识到的下一件事情是洛基已经挡在了他的前面，他微欠着的上半身完全遮挡住了彼得的视线，让他不知道到底那扇门后边有什么至于让洛基做出这么大的反应。

门后面等着的当然不是快餐外送员。彼得听见了轰然的雷神，和发白的，同时映照出他和洛基两个人影子的闪电的光。

彼得的身子僵住了。他终于知道原因了。

索尔降落在门外的一小块地砖上，他来了，一个人。而洛基的第一反应是从双手的袖口出甩出自己的匕首。

那是他此时唯一可以紧握的武器。他没有法力了，连一点变出战甲穿上的力量都不剩下，但同时他清楚得记得，没有哪一次在他引发了什么骚乱，而索尔卷挟着雷光闪电出现在面前的时候，他们的见面礼不是以一场打斗开始。

洛基已经做好了全然的备战姿态。与之相对的，是降落过后始终站在原地，未曾向前迈出半步的索尔。

他死死盯着洛基，但在汹涌的感情背后，眼中的惊讶同样流泻出来，仿佛连他自己也没有想到，会真的在这儿见到诡计之神本人。

“索尔，等等——”先冲出来试图阻止冲突的人是彼得。他满头细汗地拽住洛基的手，同时一脸警惕地抬头观察着周遭黑沉沉的天空，“我可以解释——关于洛基为什么在这儿！”他颇为急切地说。

索尔领会了彼得表情中的担忧。他将米奥尔尼尔挂在腰间，举起了自己的双手。

“没有武器了。”他说，“我一个人来的，不是来打架的，也没通知任何人。只是想来看看，好确认一下。”

“确认什么。”洛基声音低沉地问。他仍旧没有放松自己手中的匕首，“我都不知道你什么时候也学会跟踪人的这一套了。”

“我没有。”索尔把视线转向他，相当平稳地回答，“我不是跟在彼得后面找到这儿的。我是——我只是知道这个地方，这是彼得的家。”

索尔忽然停顿了一下，像是在组织语言，他不确定应该如何对洛基表达那么一个微妙的念头，于是他直接说了弗丽嘉的那句台词。

“Ollo vae”他说。洛基愣住了。

“你看，记得它的不止有你一个。”索尔继续说，“我也一样。我的记忆很少骗我，我很确定那是母亲留给我们的。当彼得告诉我你把它变成了一句新的咒语时——老实说我很惊讶。我从来不知道你会这么......慷慨，而那改变了我的一点想法。”

我原本认为所有关于扮演汤姆帕克的把戏不过都只是心血来潮，索尔在心中默默地说。

他看着洛基警惕防备的姿态，在心中回想着曾经见到过的对方披着汤姆伪装时的模样，并说服自己将那两种形象重叠起来。

那解释了为什么他今天竟然打破了惯例，在没有知会任何人地情况下独自来了。

“我对自己说，如果你出现在这栋房子，而不是拉脱维尼亚的话，那么或许说明，这一切对你来说……它们有一点真正的意义。如果真是那样的话，我认为你值得一声招呼，而不是一场打斗。就像我一开始说的，洛基，我不是来打架的。”

洛基的表情松动了一下，他暗自松了一口气，但投向索尔的目光仍然像是冰冷的刀锋。

眼下他和索尔的对峙几乎是一边倒的，在这样的状况下，索尔可以轻松地逮住他。洛基憎恨失败，尤其憎恨在狼狈的时候面对索尔，索尔认为自己一贯了解的那个洛基会想尽一切办法逃走，而不是像现在这样，为了什么，充满警觉。

他很少真的在乎什么事，一个声音在索尔的脑中默默地响起，我都不知道，我从未见过，我还以为那并不存在。

一点点微末的温度，残留在洛基挡住彼得不让他迈出门槛走到人行道上的半块肩膀上，索尔盯着洛基的那部分肩膀，眨了眨眼睛。

他终于做了个足够礼貌的动作。这位阿斯加德第一顺位的王储，遥遥地对呆愣在门框边上的彼得行了个非常正式的王室礼。

鉴于彼得才是这栋房子的主人，索尔觉得自己必须做一次正式点的请求，来消解面前两个人的防备。

“方便我上门打扰吗？”他问，“我想和我弟弟谈谈，只是谈谈，我保证。”


	17. Chapter 17

彼得把自己藏在咖啡壶和一排密实的瓶瓶罐罐后面，尽可能和沙发以及茶几的那一块保持距离。

他用了藏这个词，就像他此刻清楚感知到的自己的内心。他没有准备好，无论是放着洛基在这样的状态下面对索尔，还是此时此刻，在自己的房子里，以房屋主人的身份来见证这一切。

这实在太值得见证了。索尔和洛基，头一次的，没有打起来也没有怒目相向，而是不约而同地采取了同样一种不怎么自在的姿势窝在沙发座椅里，以一种彼得听不分明的模糊音色谈论着什么。

咖啡壶里沸腾出的蒸汽也遮挡了一部分彼得的视线。他不知道自己这是怎么了——今晚上他也很不对劲。明明还一口咖啡也没喝，心跳得就和心悸了一样，一种荒谬的挥之不去的不安感觉简直从脚板心直升到头顶。他没法集中精力，拧开牛奶瓶盖的手指都在颤抖，就连微波炉停止运转后的那一声“叮”都把他吓了一跳。

挥之不去的失控感，就像他就要失去些什么重要的东西那样。

最后他还是弄出来三只干净盘子，像个合格的主人那样，将泡好的热饮和热气腾腾的披萨摆到了那一对兄弟的面前。

索尔用一种为难的表情看着他。

“呃——”他开口说，“我很抱歉彼得，但恐怕我们不能久留。”

彼得呼吸错了一口气。

“我今晚必须和洛基一起离开。”索尔继续解释说，“阿斯加德出了一些变故，我之前不知道他还活着，既然现在知道了，那么他的协助就是必不可少的。我们动作得快，这很重要，无论是对我们的人民还是国家。”

“即便在他这样的状态下？”彼得小心翼翼地问。

“你这话说得像是我就要被架在投石攻城机上做肉盾去送死一样。”洛基很不高兴地刺了索尔一句，继而转向彼得，“他只是需要我带着他去找到奥丁，阿斯加德有了点麻烦，需要它的老国王回去主持大局，就这样。”

“不是一点小麻烦！父亲上了年纪了，他独自一人未必可以应付，我们必须帮忙！”索尔同样不满地纠正他说，“那毕竟是诸神的黄昏，你以为是在开玩笑吗？”

“诸神的——”彼得吸了一口气，将那个词默默地在舌尖上转了一圈。他之前看到过那个说法，那毕竟是北欧神话里最出名的传说，很多不好的词汇同样与那个传说相连，比如大火，比如死亡，比如某个神祇被倒吊着绑在山洞里，割开血管，放干身体里的最后一滴血什么的。

他竭力不让自己把目光转向洛基。那些神话都不是真的，他对自己说，既然索尔和神话书里写得这么不同，那么就证明它们不对。

洛基默默地盯着彼得的表情看了一会儿。

“那和我又有什么关系？”他忽然厌烦地强调了一遍自己的立场，“我只负责带路，多的事一件也不会做，我不会为了你们的阿斯加德冒险。”

“那同样也是你的国家，你的故乡，我们生在那长在那，洛基。”索尔皱起了眉头，“我知道你不在乎，可那毕竟是我父亲，也是你的。”

“他没有不在乎。”出乎在场所有人的预料，一个声音插了进来，索尔茫然地抬头看向彼得。后者不得不借着低头给每个人推马克杯的动作掩饰发烫的脸颊。但不管怎么说，他的嘴没停下。

“他在乎的。如果他不在乎，就不会坐在这儿了。你该了解，当他不感兴趣什么事的时候，无论你再怎么强调，他都听不进去一个字。他就是这样，有点儿混蛋，但你没办法。”

彼得的嘟囔忽然让索尔生出一种奇妙的感觉。

他竟然恍若觉得眼前这个眼神躲闪的男孩比他还要更了解洛基。

而他们才不过一起生活了一个月都不到的时间。索尔没意识到自己的下巴掉了下来，直到洛基扔给他一个凌厉到堪比真实刀锋的眼神。

在彼得又找到个理由重新躲回厨房之后，洛基终于表情阴沉地开口了。

“你话太多了。”他完全一副指责的口吻，“你吓着彼得了。”

“这没道理。”索尔无辜地睁大眼睛，“我收起了武器，我表明了立场，一切都很和平。”

“但你让他焦虑了。”洛基依然说，“彼得只是个地球人，他不理解我们的那些，关于诸神黄昏的古老传说，还有阿斯加德那些腐烂的历史和家事，而你就这么说出来了，如果我可以，刚刚我会给你一刀。”

索尔受到严重冒犯那样瞪了洛基一眼。

“新鲜了，你什么时候不想给我来那一下呢？你本来就时时刻刻都想着要弄死我了，现在是我在试着对你心平气和。”

“别嘴贱，奥丁森。”洛基打断了他，“也别给我机会后悔。因为我只说一次，这次就是你错了，今晚上尽力心平气和的人是我，我的确很想现在就杀了你，和以前的那几回都不一样，我现在很认真，但我也可以告诉你，我同意了，我一会儿就和你一起走。”

“得了吧，说得好像你就——”索尔下意识冲出口到一半的话忽然顿住了，因为他刚刚意识到洛基爽快地答应了什么。他都没想到。

“你说什么——”他傻乎乎地重复了一遍，“你说——等等，你愿意？？”

洛基依然满含怒火地瞪着他。然后他站起来，转身走进厨房。

索尔就那么靠在沙发靠背上，越过半个起居室远远地看着洛基走到彼得的身边，将一只手放在男孩的肩头，低下头来和他说了些什么。

索尔不知道他们究竟在商量什么，他只看到彼得迟疑地仰起几次脸又低下头去，最后才以很小的幅度轻轻点了两下脑袋，很勉强似的。他看见洛基正准备转回头之前很自然地在彼得的头顶摸了一把，拨乱了对方原本就不怎么整齐的头发，而彼得在他收回手的动作完成之前先抓住了那条手臂，顺势给了洛基一个浅浅的拥抱。

不全然算是拥抱，远远看上去，他们就像只是轻轻地挨到了一起，贴在一块一两秒钟，然后分开。但那还是让索尔的表情变成了空白的。

等到洛基离开厨房重新回到身边站着的时候，索尔才意识到刚刚那一幕都是些什么。

洛基在和彼得解释说明这整件事，他，洛基，解释说明。

他们很有可能还互相道别了，一个小小的声音贴着索尔的大脑背部说道。

“你和那孩子说什么了？”站起身的时候索尔问。

洛基板着脸。

“再一次强调我的血缘。”他仰起脸，似乎要对索尔强调自己面颊上那还残留着没有消退的一点蓝色，“告诉他我的的确确是个霜巨人，不属于阿斯加德，所以诸神的黄昏百分之两百和我没关系，我不会受到诅咒，也不会死。”他回答说。

那不是真的，索尔下意识想，这和你是不是阿斯加德人没关系，只要你在那儿，如果星球被毁的话——

后面的话他没说出来，因为洛基的匕首尖已经抵到了他的肚子上。那是索尔十分熟悉的某种威胁方式，他看着自己的弟弟眨了眨眼。

噢——他想。现在他明白了洛基的意思。

“其实也没有这么着急忙慌。”索尔忽然小声说，“我是说，半夜里父亲也可能在睡觉，如果你想的话，我们可以多待一会儿，天亮了再走。”

但洛基摇了摇头，他收起了匕首。

“不了。”他说，“现在就走吧。我说真的，我一刻都不想在这儿呆着了。”

而那又让索尔再一次疑惑了。

因为隔着这么近的距离，他清清楚楚看全了洛基脸上的表情，混杂着恼火、烦闷和相当一部分迫不及待的不耐以及——难堪？

他的记忆一定出了毛病，印象里他不记得洛基呈现过眼下这样的状态。复杂，也许是的，原本邪神的性格就诡谲到常人根本搞不懂，但落荒而逃式的彷徨？洛基才不会，他跑了就是跑了，坦坦荡荡，没心没肺，什么时候这样过？

“你到底怎么了？”被洛基拽着胳膊拉过前门门槛的时候索尔忍不住那么问。

他不相信洛基竟然真的就这么拉着他走出了房子。他自己都没意识到自己正在做一件过去从来不习惯的事——他原本计划着今晚过来谈事情，只是谈事情，保持和平就不错了，多余的话一句也不说——但他此刻正在关心自己的弟弟，尽管没人留意到。

“这又关你什么事。”洛基嘶声说，“你来找我是让我帮忙的，现在让我们赶紧把事办了。”

索尔皱紧了眉头，他突然花了力气把洛基的手往回拽，逼迫对方放慢了一下脚步。

“不，你今晚完全不对劲。”他说，“我知道你在乎彼得，我能看出来。如果是因为我突然让你和我一起来，你当然可以不满，觉得唐突了什么的。但你现在这样真的太过了，我把你从纽约抓回阿斯加德的那回都没见你这么情绪化过，如果我们是要去拯救阿斯加德的话，你这状态可不太妙——”

那话还没说完，被索尔拉住的手臂忽然强有力地摆脱了桎梏，一把揪在了他的衣领上。索尔被那个力道提得不受控制地向前迈了半步，他惊讶地睁圆了眼睛，看向了面前洛基的那张脸。

他的弟弟，他向来不屑于使用蛮力正面与人对抗的弟弟，正以一种完全直白的态度表达着自己的情绪。

“闭嘴索尔，我只说一次，在我杀了你之前。”洛基压低了声音，凶狠地在他的衣服上攥了一把，然后松开了手。他指了指不远处停在路边的那辆兰博基尼，索尔下意识地照做了，他走到那辆车跟前，和洛基在车身边一左一右的站好，手放在副驾驶的门把手上。

“真的？”索尔最后疑惑地看了洛基一眼，“我们必须开车去吗？你坚持？”

“坐上去。”洛基只是警告地瞪着他。

索尔愣了愣。他咽了口口水，忽然觉得今晚的洛基是他完全不认识的自己从未真正见过的样子。索尔抬起头，注意到身前彼得的房子里起居室的灯光仍然是亮着的。

隔着厚重的窗帘他不确定彼得是不是有站在窗户后面目送什么的，他们毕竟就要离开了，可彼得也没有拉开门走出来，和他们招招手什么的。

疑惑的表情就像黏在了索尔的脸上一样。

不对劲，他想，今晚的一切都不对劲到头了。

“你们难道吵架了吗？”在他们都相安无事地坐进驾驶室，洛基沉默不语地发动起汽车之后索尔忽然问。

一道灵光像是忽然闪进他的脑袋，把一切线索都连在了一起，洛基毫无道理的情绪化，没有出来道别的彼得，以及此刻洛基浑身透露出的要把周围的一切都烧成灰烬的架势。

如果他还有一点法力剩下的话，索尔打了个哆嗦，他觉得自己肋骨下边几寸的那处旧伤又疼了起来。

“天，我以为那时候你们在互相告别！”他忽然叫了一声，“你们看上去还拥抱了一下，怎么回事？到底哪儿出了问题？彼得又不是个不体贴的孩子，他不可能和你赌气——就因为你忽然要走？”

“他没有，和我赌气。”洛基的双手把在方向盘上干巴巴地回答。

那辆车正缓慢匀速地驶出街道，洛基观察着后视镜，很确信他们正在一点点远离彼得在的那栋房子窗户可以看到的视野范围。

“他只是坚持，让我告诉他一个我会回来的日期。”洛基终于小声说。

“那就告诉他一个！”索尔诧异地接话，“这事又不是没完了？我们明早之前就能见到父亲，他再加上咱们俩还不能搞定一个苏尔特尔吗？！”

回应他的是洛基的一道沉默。

“等等——”索尔忽然张了嘴，“你不会是——洛基！我他妈简直不敢相信半个小时前我刚对你改观了，你现在依然还是个混蛋吗？！你就打算这么走了？再不回来了？？”

“在今天白天你去找了他之后，我本来就已经在和他谈我离开纽约的事了！”洛基叫道，“拜你所赐！索尔奥丁森！我就知道你和你亲密的复仇者战友会给我带来无尽的麻烦，那时候他就知道我想走，更不要说咱们伟大的父亲会不会在这一切尘埃落定以后再下令把我关起来，我当然要跑！”

“不，父亲他当然不会！”索尔咆哮起来，“如果你帮上了忙，拯救了阿斯加德，他怎么会这么做，就算是我也会阻止他的！复仇者那边总会解决的，大不了我和你一块去找托尼谈条件！你救了人，连彼得都在竭力为你作证！我简直不敢相信，那孩子为了你顶撞了托尼，在复仇者大厦的审讯室里他一直维护你！我以为你至少还有点人类的感情，今晚你还难得表现出了一点男子汉的样子，你都敢对我抖狠了！为什么只是给彼得留个保证你都搞得像个他妈的懦夫一样？你脑子是不是真的出了什么问题？那孩子是真心拿你当朋友！也许远超你值得的，但这就是事实！”

“因为我要的他妈不是这个！”洛基忽然吼了一声。方向盘的喇叭被他猛地拍了一下，那辆车一个急刹在半道上停了下来，留下一串刺耳的摩擦声。

寂静的街道旁，两栋房子亮起了灯，从掀起的玻璃窗后边传来几串骂声，洛基直接拔出钥匙，给车熄了火。

他们就那样停在路边，完全淹没进黑夜里。洛基喘气的声音在岑寂的黑暗中听上去尤为明显。

“你们为什么不把他关起来？”他忽然压着嗓子问索尔，“我现身了，在所有的复仇者之前，我搞出了那么大的阵仗，确保所有人都看见我了。这么大的事，你们至少该审问上十六七个小时，那之后也应该由神盾局的专人保护，转移到别的什么地方。我以为托尼史塔克的脑子里没有糊屎而其他复仇者也不是吃干饭的，结果你们就这么让他回家了！”

“托尼嘴硬心软。”索尔回答，“你并不了解所有的复仇者。你也不了解彼得。你没见到他为你说话的样子，以及他把我们所有人都往拉脱维尼亚赶的时候着急的样子。另外你也夸大了地球人对你的偏见，复仇者知道那些事不是你做的。他们可能还是很生气你突然蹦出来，但他们没有冤枉你什么。所以彼得回家了。”

洛基磨了一下牙齿。

“我本来已经在考虑了，说不定休息一晚上我就能恢复一点力气，至少足以施一次完整的法术，”他忽然说，“我本来可以让他忘记他所看到的，关于我出现在他的家，像条死狗一样坐在他的床上的样子，只用一点小小的法术就可以，然后你就出现了——你真的没有一回不和我作对的，索尔。”

索尔因为洛基咬牙切齿的声音惊讶得把嘴张开了又闭上。

他难以接受，他推测了七八种洛基今晚上会这么生气的原因，没想到竟然是因为这个。

“所以你是——你是因为我突然出现，急着要带着你走，让你没机会删了彼得的一点记忆生气？？”他禁不住问，尾音都有点变调。

“我不想让他看见好吗！”洛基对他吼道，“你也许已经看习惯了索尔，毕竟你已经见识过太多次我的失败了，你见过我变成一个怪物，但那是你，我他妈不在乎！你怎么能没有留住他！你怎么能告诉他那个血缘魔法的事！你有什么资格？！”

“我——”索尔一时语塞，“我那时以为你们是朋友！彼得说他拿你当朋友了！我认为他可以知道！”

“可我不想！”洛基怒吼一声之后又一次一把揪住了索尔的衣领。这已经是他今晚上第二次失控了，索尔仿佛不认识眼前的这个兄弟，他就像刚刚从加冕礼上被轰下来的曾经的自己一样那么激动，看起来恨不得随时举起拳头给他来个青眼眶什么的，沉不住气得简直都不像个诡计之神。

“够了。”洛基忽然推了索尔一把，让他的后脑勺撞在了玻璃上，“今晚上丢的人已经够多了。到此为止了，我不会回来了。”他说。

索尔费解地看着他。

“你像个混蛋一样扔下彼得不管，就因为觉得他看到了你狼狈的模样，而你没法让他忘掉这段记忆，你觉得——觉得丢人？”

他试着回忆自己曾经在年少轻狂的时候带着身边的一帮朋友上天下地干过的蠢事。

不，你不会对朋友生出那种想法，一个声音忽然对索尔说，你们是朋友，你们一起成长，你们一起犯傻，那都是宝贵的回忆。

但他的确曾经因为在简的面前拔不起自己的锤子而厌倦到想要放弃一切过。

久远的回忆再一次用上索尔的心头，像是忽然打通了他脑海里的某处关节，让他惊讶而失神地看向了洛基。

“不——”他无比震惊地开口实用一种气音呢喃道，“老天，你不是把他当朋友——你是，天呐——你喜欢他？”

洛基没有回答，他撑在方向盘上，死死盯着眼前的路面，仿佛可以凭眼神让那一小块马路融化。

索尔在自己的副驾驶位置上挣扎了一下。

“你——那你和他提起过吗？暗示？任何的？”他不确信地问，一边疯狂地眨着自己的眼睛来保持冷静。

“我为什么要？”过了一会儿洛基才回答，“我本来觉得自己有漫长得不用计数的时间来慢慢做这件事，在你们这些复仇者突然蹦出来之前。”

他尤其重音强调了那最后的半句。而那几乎就像是一句确切的侧面承认了。

索尔完全的震惊了。在所有爆炸一样挤进他脑子的话里，他只能下意识地问出那一句。

“为什么？”

他想不通，彼得绝不可能是洛基会喜欢的类型。他们没有交集，性格也南辕北辙，彼得是个地球人，还是个复仇者，而洛基，洛基怎么会在这么短的时间里就忽然觉醒一段索尔在他身上寻找了一千年都没找到的人性。

爱，所有关乎感情里最温暖的那个词汇，连索尔自己初次体会到它们的时候都感觉它们是那样灼热的几乎可以把人烫伤的东西。

洛基为什么会想要？他怎么会想要彼得？

“我不知道。”洛基给了他一个回答。

那句话就像烟雾，逸散到空气中，洛基低下头，用手掌捂住自己的上半张脸，盖住了眼睛。

“我不知道，也许是心血来潮，也许不会持续很久，我不该说，直到我确认它们到底是什么，我不想做个混蛋，但太快了，我没有足够的时间确认那些东西——”他停顿了一下，把手掌从脸上拿下，同时垂下了眼睛，“而且现在也没这个必要了。”

他说最后一句话的时候声音像是被吞了进去，索尔像被雷忽然劈中那样再次体会到从彼得家离开的前一刻，洛基身上所短暂呈现过的那种感觉。

混杂着一点狼狈，和一点脆弱。

“为什么要说没有必要了。”他机器人似的问，目光闪烁地落在自己的弟弟身上。

洛转过头来，充满讽刺地对索尔笑了笑。

“谁会喜欢？”他问，“我告诉他我是个强大的法师，我给他展示我的附魔，给他看一切他没见识过的魔法世界里珍贵稀奇的玩意，我像托尼史塔克那样搞了个该死的合法的银行账户，我去餐厅吃饭刷卡付账，买得起所有最贵最好的东西，我送了他一块通讯水晶，那时候我觉得一切都还不错，可是那又怎么样？最后我还不是像个无处可逃的流亡者一样躲在他的房间里不敢出去，祈祷没人跟在他的屁股后面回来抓我因为我根本无力反抗，看见你的时候他下意识冲出来因为我甚至没法在你面前摆出防御的姿态？谁会喜欢？”

他又问了一次。

索尔感觉自己的头皮一寸寸竖了起来。

“甚至连那些海妖都不接受一个战败的霜巨人。”他听见洛基说，“她们吃孩子！你还能找到比她们还更容易驯服的生物吗？给她们吃的就行了，她们就会围着你转，我也那么以为！直到我高估了自己的实力，单枪匹马去挑战一只尼福尔海姆的冰原巨怪，我本来想把它的尸体带回去喂她们，但我失败了，我受伤了，然后她们就纷纷地离开，再也不看我，仿佛我根本不值得。我知道的，我一直都知道，这世上没人会喜欢弱者。”

索尔注意到自己正在听一个此前完全不曾了解的故事。

他领悟过来自己有多么不了解眼前的这个弟弟，过往的生命又给他们留下了多少的空白。

而他直到此刻才第一次意识到，作为一个九界知名令人头疼的诡计之神，洛基并非无所不知。

他就不了解爱，他不懂得那种东西，它们温暖，但也可以没有缘由，没有来处，并且它们未必一定需要某一种坚实的凭借作为依托。

爱不意味着征服，被爱也不等于必须战无不胜。

他只是不知道怎么把这件事告诉给洛基。

在那个时刻，索尔后知后觉到他们的关系是多么生疏。他们是兄弟，他们共度过漫长的童年，但类似这样的对话，向来都只发生在洛基和他们的母亲之间。而现在弗丽嘉已经离他们远去了，在这辆逼仄昏暗的小汽车里，索尔第一次记起来自己的身份，他是索尔，他也是洛基的兄长，母亲之外仅剩的那一个了。

他看着自己已经完全不说话的弟弟，然后慢慢地，无声地，把一只手按在了洛基的肩膀上，并在那儿捏了捏。

他记不清自己已经多久没有做过那个动作，此刻，他只想传递过去一些力量，以及乞求一些可以弥补自己向来不善言辞的灵光一现。

他忽然希望自己也有一条能说会道的银舌头。

众神之父啊，他该怎么解释这件事？

他不是没有情绪崩溃过，在弗丽嘉刚刚离开的时候，那时候他以为洛基也死了，他以为自己失去了一切，以至于在把简送回地球以后，他连一点与女朋友温存的心思也不剩下。

好在那会儿他们还没分手。那时候，简还陪在他的身边。

她让他睡在她的公寓里，在做科研实验之余，整晚整晚地陪着他，那阵子索尔还很频繁地从睡梦中惊醒，他会梦见母亲的尸体，梦见弟弟的尸体，而每一次，当他从痛苦的黑暗中醒来时，简永远在他的床边，穿得整整齐齐，戴着来不及摘下来的眼镜，将手中的平板电脑放在一边，走过来拥抱他。

他记得那些拥抱的气味，苦涩的、香醇的，带着简最喜欢的玫夏咖啡豆的味道。

等等，索尔所乞求的那一抹灵光忽然闪进了他的脑子。

“他泡了咖啡——！哈哈，他泡了咖啡！”

他忽然失心疯那样喊了一句，甚至他还笑了出来，露出自己的两排牙齿，灿烂得洛基下意识想要扭开脑袋。

他像见鬼那样看着索尔，完全不明白索尔为什么突然疯了。

“不你不明白弟弟！”索尔忽然抓住了他的手。

那把洛基吓了一跳，为那一句话，和那句久违了的，从索尔嘴里说出来的亲昵的称呼。

“他唯独给自己泡了咖啡！在我们都坐下的时候，我杯子里的不是咖啡，你的也不是，是热奶茶，白天的时候我请他喝过，那是我喜欢喝的东西。黑咖啡太苦了，没道理一个孩子会喜欢那种味道，它们只有一个功用，就是让人保持清醒！简和我说过的！她可以用一壶咖啡让自己保持清醒一晚上，她和我说是为了要做实验，但她完全可以白天的时候做！我问过她，她说她希望能更好地看着我，因为她不能为我的噩梦做点什么，至少可以让我每次一睁开眼睛能第一个看到她！而彼得给自己泡了整整一壶！他一定也是那么想的！他不知道我去是急着要把你带走，他以为你会留下，他不打算睡觉了，他想——他想照看你，一直陪着你！我知道，我就知道！”

“你知道什么了？”洛基皱眉看着索尔，有点嫌弃地想要挣脱索尔双手愈来愈紧的力道，但是失败了。

“那孩子在乎你，就像你在乎他一样。”索尔软和下声线，今夜的第一次，他像个真正的兄长一样看着自己的弟弟，并且充满笃定地和他说，“相信我洛基，他也喜欢你，绝对比朋友更多。”


	18. Chapter 18

斯特兰奇干咳了一声。在彼得按响圣所的门铃之前他就知道站在门口徘徊的正是这个年轻人了。

他大概也能猜到彼得的来意，肯定不是为了之前他为复仇者做的那些调查。

那些他在交给托尼和斯蒂夫的报告里已经事无巨细地交代过了。

一个月前他们突袭了末日博士的城堡，复仇者在那儿没发现洛基的踪影，但他们还是摧毁了那个藏在地下的诡异实验室，那之后他们返回纽约总部，收到了索尔留下的电子邮件。

索尔告诉他们洛基和他在一起，而现在两兄弟必须共同应对阿斯加德的诸神黄昏危机，得离开地球一阵子。

至尊法师按照复仇者的请求查探了索尔在邮件最后留下的地址—— 一所凡人养老院，并且试着追踪了那儿仅剩的稀薄的法术痕迹，当然他没什么发现。

史塔克尝试联系索尔，也失败了。

地球就像是忽然一下子再度回复了和平，随着地铁恐怖袭击事件的调查结果公布，针对洛基而打到神盾局的电话都消停了不少。

快节奏的纽约人很快就把这件事抛到了脑后，毕竟每天都有大新闻，而时间又总是过去太快。

也许只有一个人没有忘记，斯特兰奇想。

彼得帕克最近越来越频繁地拜访他，一开始是来和他打听那些法术痕迹的事，他向至尊法师询问那些法术是否属于洛基，那又是否能说明洛基已经恢复了一部分的力量，但那个问题没法回答。因为那实际上并不是使用咒语所留下的，那应该属于一个拥有神力的神，在那痕迹中充满了能量正不断消亡的萧索味道，如果非要斯特兰奇说一句，那更像是一位归于天地的神祇临终前留下的。

但那当然不可能是洛基，他想，没可能，所以他选择不说。

在那之后，彼得的问题更多地转到了北欧神话的传说上。他各种旁敲侧击地打听诸神黄昏相关的消息，甚至还从圣所的图书馆里借了好几本书去看。

彼得很聪明，斯特兰奇并不怀疑他能靠自己研究清楚那段历史传说，他只是不觉得那有什么必要，他对彼得表达过类似的意思，大概两次，而彼得给他的反应让他明白——彼得帕克本人也非常清楚这样做的徒劳之处。

他只是控制不住。

他又开学了，暑假结束，重回校园。他以为自己忙起来之后情况会好一点，或者梅婶婶回到家以后生活就会恢复常态，但实际上那些都没发生。一个洞仿佛被留在他的生活里，迫切不停地需要他用什么去填满。

蜘蛛侠的夜巡是他给自己找的最能分散精力的事，除那之外，到至尊法师的圣所来问问新消息也在彼得的单子上。他总觉得每一天，他都必须比前一天更加一刻不停才能把胸膛里叫嚣着的感情压抑下去。

有时彼得会感觉愤懑，他会忽然一阵恼火上涌，在脑子里猛地蹦两句骂人的话——为了洛基就这么消失了，没留下任何线索，也拒绝给他一个确切的归期，就这么把他一个人扔在地球上。

但有时候他又会感觉后悔，如果那天晚上他没那么容易妥协，他没有答应，或者说没有因为心里隐隐的不快而没有走出那栋房子与洛基告别，如果他更坚持，或许洛基最终会给他留下点儿什么的。

他感觉自己的确需要那么一点儿“什么”。这才刚刚过去一个月，他已经不得不承认，即便是一个月也有点太长了。

他已经没有什么像样的理由来烦至尊法师了，斯特兰奇在给他开门的时候就看出来了。于是他侧身，把男孩让进屋子，然后吩咐魔法斗篷搬来一张椅子，自己去泡了茶。

五分钟之后，彼得坐在斯特兰奇的对面，勉勉强强地拿出了当初洛基留下的那块通讯水晶。

那是他所有的最后一样东西了。虽然难以启齿，但彼得还是得说，他不允许自己真的用连续几个小时的发呆来浪费至尊法师的时间。

“洛基给我的。”他说，“地铁爆炸的那天用过一次，然后他就和索尔一起离开了，我忘记告诉他，我猜他可能也没注意到，我不知道这东西是坏了还是怎么的，但它现在用不了了。”

他把带着体温的水晶从脖子下取下来，放到至尊法师的手里。后面的话至尊法师替他说了。

“你想让我看看能不能帮你修一修？”他问。

彼得咬着嘴唇，点了点头。

“这不太容易。”斯特兰奇回答，“我和洛基的法术体系不同，我也不太了解这块水晶所基于的咒语，要知道，法术世界是很微妙的，每个法师都不尽相同。”

彼得抬起头，眼神闪烁地看了他一眼。

“但我可以试试。好吗？”斯特兰奇尽可能让自己听上去多那么一点确信。

他不想打击到彼得。他知道如果彼得不是已经足够清楚这件事的难处，是绝对不会拖到今天才把水晶拿出来的。

“你知道如果这事被史塔克知道的话他不会多高兴是吧？”在正式动手前，他问彼得。

彼得点了点头。

“我知道他们一直尝试着联系索尔，而找到洛基很大程度意味着找到索尔。水晶是重要的线索。”他回答。

“但它同样是一件礼物，是吧？”斯特兰奇又问。问完以后他摇摇头。

“你没必要告诉所有人。你可以留着它彼得，这很私人，我是说，蜘蛛侠身份并不是你生活的全部，在那之外，你也是彼得帕克，今天我所做的事情完全是朋友间的，我不是在帮助蜘蛛侠，希望你清楚这一点。”

彼得看着他，感激地点了点头。

然后他目睹着至尊法师闭上眼睛，一点点将魔力注入那块水晶。

“里边有些通道堵塞住了。”斯特兰奇一面探查一面小声说，“我想可能是被爆炸的余波影响，也可能是洛基那天的句型召唤魔法冲击到了它。他有没有告诉你这块水晶的用法？”

“他说这完全靠精神力驱动。”彼得回答，“他让我不用做什么，把手放上去，用脑子想，就能启动了。”

“我想这可能就是原因了。”斯特兰奇又说，“这块水晶是特定的，他无法与我的精神力产生共鸣，必须是你的，彼得。”

他短暂地睁开眼，给了彼得一个鼓励的眼神。

“把你的手贴上来。”他对彼得说，“然后想一些之前你试着使用这块水晶时的事。”

“我想的事……”彼得呢喃着，把手指贴了过去。

他的心里实际上没有答案。洛基消失的那天晚上他几乎整晚没睡，之后直到梅婶婶回家之前，他都过得浑浑噩噩的。等到他想起来还有这块水晶的时候已经是好几天之后了，一开始他没有立即就尝试用他，因为他完全不知道该给洛基传递过去什么消息。

嗨，是我，你的好邻居小蜘蛛，不知道你现在过得怎么样，有和索尔和平相处吗？你们成功拯救了阿斯加德了吗？

那又有什么意义呢？

他没法问出更多的问题了。洛基告诉过他，他不打算回来了。他说很有可能奥丁还会把他丢到牢里继续他之前没服完的刑期，所以事情一结束，他就准备跑路，而现在整个复仇者联盟都知道他们认识，所以他没法透露一点行踪给彼得。

彼得接受了那个说法，所以他没法问出洛基在哪那样的问题。

他甚至没法描述自己的心情。这算什么？他希望能再见到洛基？可那明明对于洛基而言是危险的事，他又以什么身份来要求洛基冒险呢？他都不知道自己究竟算不算得上是洛基的朋友。

他犹豫了很久，甚至还在作业本上打了好几个版本的草稿来决定第一条消息要说什么。

后来他就发现那水晶似乎坏了。当他握住它的时候，它并没像上次洛基给他传信的时候发出光来。

那一定代表着它是坏了，彼得对自己说，总不可能是他的消息传出去而洛基都无视了对吧？一个月了，洛基总不会一个月都没留意到水晶的事，彼得并不敢去想类似的可能性。

至尊法师一个突然的动作打断了他的胡思乱想。斯特兰奇似乎是发现了什么，他的眉毛一挑，口中喃喃念出一串咒语，那块被彼得握在手里的水晶便微微发烫了起来。

“我想我找到毛病在哪儿了。”斯特兰奇说，“通道堵住了，有一些能量淤积在了一处地方，你等等，或许我可以把它们释放出来。”

他也确实那么做了。

一开始，彼得和他都没有想到那些淤积的能量都是什么东西，直到那块水晶忽然开始发光，而后彼得惊讶地听见属于自己的模糊的声音从水晶里边飘出来。

他发誓那不是他亲口说的，他从来没有对水晶说过话，他只是会在偶尔烦闷的时候用手指摩挲一下水晶的表面，像是某种自我安抚。

但是很快地，他反应过来，那并不是他说过的话，而更像是——某种思想。

他所有的胡思乱想竟然都被以这种形式储存在了那块水晶石里。

那完全就是尴尬无比的时刻，一开始所有的声音都是断断续续的，几乎没有逻辑，就连彼得自己也不能听懂它们全部，直到那些片段的话语逐渐集中到一个统一的话题。

“价格弹性等于需求量除以价格变动率……该死，不敢相信我竟然选了经济学的AP，我一定是疯了。”

彼得记起来了，那天他正在写经济学AP课的复习作业，他选了一门自己并不感兴趣的课，但那对他的大学申请又很重要，所以他作业写得很烦躁。

他应该是在那时无意识地摸了摸水晶，并且把自己的思绪传了进去。

“内德也说我疯了。他就没选经济学，我们上课的时候不在一起了。新同学挺好，但还是有点寂寞。真奇怪，我以前从来不会觉得一个人上课挺孤独还是怎么的。我以为那是你才会干的事……洛基。”

不期然的，那个名字就那么落到了空气中。彼得吓了一跳。

他大概理解那时候为什么自己的思路会走岔。他一直觉得洛基不是个能很好地应付孤独的人。就好像他到地球来闹事，完全没必要拉上自己，但也还是拉上了。就好像每次他们一起去购物，一起看电影、去书店选游戏光碟的时候，洛基嘴上虽然骂骂咧咧的，但到了下一次，彼得问他还感不感兴趣的时候，他总是不会拒绝。

“混蛋，从来也不会说一句谢谢……”彼得听见自己的声音飘出来，“但实际上我也嘴硬了。我每次都说那些事是陪你干的，可实际上我挺开心的。”

洛基。

冷不丁的，那水晶叫了一遍洛基的名字，像是当时的时空里彼得那已经迷路了的思想。

它们真的完全迷失了。彼得猜想那天他估计已经连笔都落到桌子下面了。

他就只想着那件事。

洛基，洛基，洛基…….

在更多的思想从水晶里飘出来之前，彼得猛地攥了一把水晶的链子，将它从至尊法师的咒语中抢下来，模样狼狈地死死护在了胸口，仿佛再有一个企图碰一碰那块水晶他就要和人拼命了一样。

斯特兰奇也没有料到这些，他再次干咳一声，有些尴尬地看向彼得。

男孩的脸已经爆炸一样那么红了。他没说话，当然也说不出话，快要把人融化的温度从耳根落下脖子，一路红到了卫衣的领口里。

彼得整个人现在看着就像是被扔进沸水锅里煮熟了一样。

“我、我——”他结结巴巴地不敢去看斯特兰奇的眼睛，“我就是喜欢自言自语一些废话，可能还有很多，它们太傻了——”

他想站起来，逃离至尊法师的圣所，但那样，这个世界上就没有第二个人能帮他解决水晶的问题了。

斯特兰奇看着他，叹了一口气。

“就像我说的。”他开口，“这很隐私。我完全尊重。如果你不介意，我让我的斗篷去取一下iPod。”

那句话把彼得留在了座位上。

几分钟后，至尊法师重新开始施法，而他的耳朵里已经塞上了耳机，音量尽量开到大，尽可能去欣赏一些平日里他并不怎么欣赏的重金属摇滚乐作品。

而圣所里其余静谧的空气只留给了彼得一个人。

他坐在原地，就像做梦，听见自己一句又一句傻到令人发指的白日梦从水晶里挤出来，那些声音竟然还会撞到圣所的四壁，产生一些回音。

“梅婶婶真的把你忘了，我试着问了她几次，她的记忆里完全就没印象，她还告诉我帕克家根本就没有个叫汤姆的人。你是怎么做到的？现在我连个可以讨论汤姆的人都没有了。我知道这样做是为了我好，但这真的挺让人泄气的。”

“史塔克先生还是把战甲给我了，暑假里他给我做的，我没给他家长签字，所以我没参与。应该有很多很酷的功能，我得琢磨好久了。史塔克先生的表情看上去还是不太高兴，他又警告了我一回，但我想他到底还是愿意信任我的。我也很庆幸索尔没告诉他们汤姆的事，也幸好你一直在我家耍无赖没兑现你一开始的诺言，不然如果我真的曾经给过他一张汤姆签字的表格，史塔克先生可能就不会原谅我了。”

“我现在有两套战甲了。但有时候我还是会穿错。上周天出任务的时候我遇到了史塔克先生，那次我穿的是你做的那件，我真的全程紧张死了，还好史塔克先生没看出来。”

“内德有点感冒了。他说班里的好几个同学都病了，季节性流感什么的。他很奇怪为什么我看上去没事，我也不知道。暑假里我就病过了，但我不知道你给的药水难道还自带全套感冒病毒的免疫吗？我希望不要，因为那代表着你能得诺贝尔奖了。我想他们不会愿意把奖颁给邪神洛基的。”

“我在报纸上看见了，一个很小的板块，登着讣告。如果不是你和我说过，我都不会注意到。雷戈·克利夫斯，还记得吗？那个地产商，他去世了，据说走得很安详。我上网查了查，他的产业也都很好的分割了。我想在最后的那段日子里你给他的帮助的确很大，你让他很有尊严地走完了最后一程，他一定在死前都还在感激你。”

“今天老师来找我聊了聊未来申请大学的计划，她说我的AP课修得已经很多了，接下来的两年都不会像其他同学那么忙碌，她建议我找找好的社会实践项目，我想她是在提醒我找个好的推荐官，我没和她说你已经给我找了一个。开玩笑的，我不打算去打扰克利夫斯先生的家人了，希望你别生气。我想靠自己，如果我真的成功申请到那些有克利夫斯大楼的学校并且入读的话，我可能会去教学楼前给克利夫斯先生献一束花。你觉得那会看上去很奇怪吗？”

“我不知道……我已经说了足够多的我的事了。实际上也不是每天都有新鲜趣事的。我的生活大部分时间都挺重复，你又总是臭着一张脸喊着无聊无聊。我很早就想问了，你为什么那么容易就会无聊？你是因为觉得太无聊才这么自我中心吗？”

“你知道自我中心的意思吧？阿斯加德有这个概念吗？你上次跟我说你是个霜巨人，鬼知道那是什么，你后面又不和我解释了。你说的时候表情看上去就好像那是个很糟糕的东西。你怎么不问问我的想法呢？那不糟糕啊，我只是会换个认知来看待你而已。至少，那绝对不会比你的性格更糟糕了。”

“你知道你有的时候其实挺混蛋的吧？比如完全不回我的消息。好吧我也不知道你是不是真的收到了。那一开始你干嘛要给我这块东西呢？虽然，我也说过我没那么想要你给的东西。那是一句屁话，我道歉。我挺喜欢的。我现在没那么排斥魔法了，我觉得魔法物品看上去都挺神奇，我偶尔会去至尊法师的圣所参观，里边也有不少类似的东西。我有时候会想，你说博士他知不知道当初闯进尼泊尔神庙里偷东西的是我俩？我该告诉他吗？”

“好了，我真的没什么可说的了。你成功了，我后悔了，我那天就该拉着你吵一架，我该拦着你的。”

“好吧，其实我也没有什么理由拦着你。那是你的父亲，你的国家。但至少你该像个文明人一样和我告别，你白吃白住了我一个月呢！”

“仔细想想，也不算白吃白住，你也给我买了好多东西。说到那些饼干还有红酒，梅婶婶后来在冰箱里发现它们了，她吓了好大一跳，我最后只好骗她说那是史塔克先生送的。希望你别生气。虽然你肯定会生气……”

“我那天就该告诉你，真的…..”

“告诉你什么呢……”

“我可能也会想你的。”

“我就是想你了。”

“是啊，就是……”

那后面，就再几乎没有什么成段落的句子了。

彼得握着那块水晶，感觉鼻头的酸涩几乎就要将他吞没。朦朦胧胧的意识到和真实的听到根本是两个概念。在来斯特兰奇这儿之前，他根本没意识到自己有多想念那个人。

但事实摆在眼前。斯特兰奇的咒语仍然在不断地挤出水晶中的意识，尽管那里边已经不剩下什么连贯的东西，剩下的不过都是一样的内容。

洛基，洛基，洛基。

天呐，他到底在做什么，彼得低下头，忽然很想给自己来一巴掌。

他真是个白痴，真的。

那天，至尊法师还是帮他修好了水晶。当他排空水晶里淤塞的最后一丝能量，收回自己的法力，并且终于把自己麻木发痛的两耳从死亡金属的荼毒中解放出来之后，他看着彼得长舒了一口气。

彼得的鼻头有点红红的。他收下那条链子，重新挂在脖子上，瓮声瓮气地道了谢。

“嘿，”斯特兰奇将他送走前最后说，“也许这话不该我说。但当年我进入圣殿学习之前，我是个完全的宗教信仰鄙夷者。就连去尼泊尔，也不过只是为了自己的手，而不是寻求什么救赎。但我最终得到了他。人可以在短短两三个月的时间里就完全颠覆自己的价值观。它们变化也许剧烈，但不代表那就是肤浅和不确定的。相反，我现在已经完全拥抱魔法世界了。我是个法师，每个法师都骄傲自己的身份。当你觉得你准备好了，那就是准备好了，和你花了多长时间去改变想法本身都没关系，你懂我的意思吗？”

至尊法师深深地看着彼得。他的眼中总是充满了睿智，这位能够看透过去与未来的法师与洛基很不同。但站在他们面前，彼得总会有种相似的，不论自己在想什么，都会被轻易看穿的感觉。

那天晚上他再次启动了水晶。

他穿着一套睡衣，关灯之后窝在自己的被子里，将水晶按在胸口而双手按在水晶上。

他什么话也没有说，只是开始在心底重复一个念头，他想和洛基说说话。不谈太严肃的，也不问他人在哪，就只是，说说话。

片刻之后，在水晶的光线再次熄灭，彼得都觉得这一次尝试又以失败告终了的时候，他的房间忽然亮了起来。

那神奇的光源并不来自于他的床头灯，而是一片忽然被点亮了的空气。

彼得呆住了，他屏住了呼吸，目不转睛地盯着那一团光线，直到它们慢慢地扩散，汇聚成一个越来越高大的形状。

彼得的心跳得就像擂鼓那样。他差点从床上跳起来。

然后，他就看到了一个亮光闪闪的洛基，凭空出现在了他的床前，以坐着地姿势，看上去有些模糊，像是失真的3D传相。

但那真的是洛基，看上去有点苍白，没什么生气。

彼得睁大了眼睛，完全不敢相信地看着浑身发光的法师，完全忘了台词。

洛基眼中的惊讶并不比他少多少。

他只是出现在那儿，最初的小半分钟里，他都没有开口发出任何声音。直到彼得结结实实地喘漏了一口气。

“上帝，你都没和我说过水晶还有这功能。我以为只是声音。”他眼球不断抖动地盯着洛基，仿佛仍然不能确认他是真的，“你是——所以你是真的吗？我是说，这是实时传相吗？你看得见我吗，我是——”

“你是彼得。”洛基终于开了口，他说得很慢，嗓音带着一点犹豫，而那让彼得的动作戛然而止，“你是彼得，我知道，我能看见你。”他说。

天呐，彼得觉得自己的鼻子又开始酸起来了。洛基的声音也在这儿，就像贴在他的耳边。该死的法师，该死的法术，他想，为什么它们这么神奇？

“我以为……我以为你并不想联系我。”他听见洛基有些迟疑地说，“已经过去一个月了，我想，毕竟那块水晶算我送给你了，用不用，反正是你的自由。”

“什么狗屁自由！”彼得突然骂了一句，他瞪着洛基，眼眶又湿又热，“它坏了！不能用了！我去找了至尊法师才把它修好！你那天就顾着自己走了，也没费心帮我检查检查——！”

“噢。”洛基看上去很意外。他眨了眨眼睛，有点不自然地移开视线道了个歉，“我没想到，对不起。”

“所以你现在到底在做什么！”彼得也不管他的尴尬，不客气地追问说。

不，那不是他真正想问的话，一个声音贴着他的意识喊道，于是他又赶紧补充了一句：

“我是说你的法力，它们恢复了吗？你恢复了吗？”

洛基想了想，然后点了点头。

“我好了。”他回答彼得说，“离开地球的时候我和索尔遇到了一点麻烦，不过眼下，我很好，没事。”

“遇到了什么麻烦？”彼得没有漏掉对话里的细节，他赶忙问道。

这次，洛基停顿的时间更长了点。

他没直接看向彼得，而是侧着头，看着虚空中的某个地方，法术的效果环绕着他，让他的形象虽然近在眼前，却感觉像是隔着整个银河系一样那么遥远，那之后，他才终于回答了彼得。

“我的父亲，奥丁，他去世了。”他说。

彼得的心立即揪了起来。

他和洛基刚认识没多久，他就告诉过彼得他失去了自己的母亲。那时的洛基脸上并没有太过悲伤的表情，只是黑暗中的背影让人感觉十分落寞。现在他的表情诚实多了，而那放大了彼得心里的感觉。

“我很抱歉……”他下意识说了那句话。

他以为洛基会立刻说点什么来转换话题，或是直接叫停他这种不必要的多愁善感。他总是这样，上一次，当他谈论起从彩虹桥上落下的那段经历时，彼得还没来得及摆出一点同情的表情，洛基就竖起了身上的刺。

但是这次，彼得话消弭在空中。洛基什么都没说。

那让他意识到，洛基这次不一样，他或许意识到自己已经同时失去了父母，也是真的在为了自己逝去的父亲而感到混乱。

在彼得反应过来之前，他的手指已经穿过了洛基虚无的身体，一根指节透过了洛基的脖子，更多的指节陷在后脑的地方，与洛基的视线交叉在一起。

洛基本人看上去也像是惊讶坏了。

“你在——”他露出语塞的样子，低头看了看彼得几乎穿透他左边脸颊的手，“你知道这些都是魔法造成的假象吧？你知道实际上你是碰不到我的，对吧？我在萨卡星，隔着地球好几万光年呢。”

彼得忍不住用鼻子发出一串声音。

“你真是全宇宙最混蛋的法师了。”他告诉洛基，“居然在别人试图安慰你的时候拿我当傻子，我当然知道这是魔法。”

“我想你是知道的，毕竟——”洛基一脸茫然地呢喃说，然后他的呢喃停在了半道上，他的眼眶睁大了，露出惊讶的样子，“等等，你是说，你刚刚是在——安慰我？”

彼得想不通这么简单的一个事实有什么好让洛基显得惊讶的。他抿了抿嘴，然后点了点头。

“可那是我的父亲。”洛基说，“那是我的事——”

“阿斯加德的长寿也没教会你什么叫共情吗？”彼得打断他说。他收回了穿过洛基身体的手，又放回了那块水晶上，“我想安慰你，和我刚刚想碰碰你，原因都是一样的，我知道那样不管用，但我就是忍不住想试试。”他说。

洛基一脸复杂地看着他。

“其实我和索尔现在分散开了。”他突然开口对彼得说起了近况，“我还算好，在摔进时空通道的时候没受什么伤，但我不知道索尔的情况怎么样？我到这儿好几个星期了，我一直在找他。我不知道地球那边是什么情况，如果复仇者能联系到他的话——”

“复仇者也找不到索尔。”彼得赶紧说，“你们到底发生了什么事？”

洛基却忽然对他笑了一下。

“相信我，我也想知道究竟发生了什么。一个疯女人忽然蹦出来要杀了我们两个，还捏碎了索尔的锤子。”

“什么？！”

“你不会相信的。我和他争了那锤子那么久，可那女人就捏了一下，它就变成了一堆破铜烂铁。那时候我几乎觉得我和索尔都要死在那儿了。”

彼得的手又举了起来。这一次，他尝试想要抓住洛基的手臂，然后再一次穿过了法师的身体。

洛基看着这么做的彼得有点神经质地微笑了一下。

“没事。”他说，“那时候我的确有点混乱了。我想可能是心理阴影吧。我差点死过一次，我还以为我都不怕死了。结果证明我确实不如索尔来得勇敢。他没有锤子也冲了上去，而我只想着要跑。我希望——天呐，妈妈，我希望他没事——”

他突然喊了弗丽嘉，然后把脸颊埋进了双掌之间。

彼得呆住了。他忽然理解了今晚上洛基全程的迟钝和反常。他不知道洛基此刻正在什么地方，而联系建立的时候他又在做什么。但他不疑问自己是突然闯入了一场洛基正经历混乱的途中。

索尔与他分散，生死不知，而洛基在一颗几万光年外的星球找了他几个星期。就在自己因为联络不到对方，还不停在心里对洛基发火的这段时间里。

彼得忽然觉得无比抱歉。

“父亲走了之后，我一直和索尔吵架。”洛基忽然说，“在那疯子突然出现之前，我还在和他吵，他一直想让我主动联系你，因为我们已经离开地球很久了，而他的通讯设备根本无法支持这么远的距离，他让我用水晶，但我不同意。我以为——我以为你没用它是因为你不想见到我，而那时候我的状态不太好，我已经不想再让你看一次我糟糕的样子了。索尔因此和我生气，他试图让我相信他的话，但我就是不信——”

“他想让你相信什么？”彼得听见自己用一种干涸破裂的声音问。

洛基眨了眨眼睛。

“相信你不会介意我的那种样子。”他回答。

“你就是个混蛋。”彼得忽然坐直了对他说，他的两只手已经完全穿透了洛基，落在床上，紧紧揪住了被子，“你就该听他的，你为什么没听？我介意——你怎么会觉得我介意？！如果不是我找博士修好了水晶，主动找你，你还打算等到什么时候来联系我？你打算等到什么时候才告诉我都发生了什么？！”

“我以为——”

洛基没能说完那句话。

“你知道我有多想你吗！我怎么会不想联系你！”彼得忽然对他叫道，“是你告诉我你走了就不回来了，然后你就没音讯了，是你让我以为你真的打算就这么消失，再也不出现了！”

他的脸涨红了。在洛基完全震惊的瞳孔对面，彼得气得用手背使劲抹了一把眼睛。

“你都在想什么！谁他妈在乎你是什么样子！如果你有危险——！你有危险你怎么能不告诉我！我以为——！我以为我已经告诉过你我在乎你，很多次了！”

这次，手忙脚乱的人换成了洛基。他像是一瞬间忘了自己是个法师，忘了自己用的法术。

明明知道虚无的幻象是碰不到面前人的，却还是费劲地做出动作，看上去就像是急着要按住彼得的肩膀，洛基的双手同样从彼得的肩头滑了下去，埋进他的身体里。

彼得红着眼眶抬起头瞪他一眼，然后掀开被子就跳下了床。

洛基挡不住他，彼得整个儿从他的身体里穿过，奔向了门边。

“等等，你去哪！”他叫了一声，赶紧追了上去。

“去找史塔克先生。”彼得一面下楼一面往身上套外套，“得去复仇者基地，把这事告诉他们。”

“地球隔得太远了，复仇者也帮不上忙。”洛基追在他身后说。

“那也得说！”彼得对他吼了一句，“好像帮不上忙，你们的死活就不重要了似的！帮不上也要说！”

“好，但是那可以等——不用现在——”

“我明天还要上学！”彼得喊道，“反正你也觉得我不想看见你！那何必不现在就去！”

“我搞错了好吗！”洛基同样喊了一声，“搞错了，我道歉，好吗！跨信息通讯的时间是有限的！我的法力也不能支持我们一直建立联系！我快没时间了，让我和你说会儿话好吗！”

彼得的脚步在正门前刹住了。

他停了下来，胡乱扣上的帽子还歪斜地挂在脑袋上。他抬起头，眼角瞥见好几抹不同的光线，他惊讶地环视四周，才发现不知不觉间洛基竟然已经变成了好多个。

他刚才是真的着急了，以至于不小心一下分了太多的身出来试图追上彼得的脚步。

“我也一样想你好吗！”其中一个分身忽然叫了一句，“刚开始几天我他妈都睡不着觉！我怎么知道你会——你也会想见我——没人想见我！除了母亲，没人对我说过他想我！我怎么敢——去奢望这种东西！我们才认识多久，一个月！”

另一个分身也开了口。

“那你为什么和他说你们不会再见面了？”

“我后悔了好吗！”第三个分身喊了起来，“说得就像我他妈不是个卑鄙小人，以前就没反悔过什么事一样！”

然后洛基忍无可忍地挥手，把那些烦人的幻象全部变成烟雾吹散了。

“我的法力最近不太稳定……”他有些尴尬地对彼得小声说。

但彼得仰头看着他，根本没把他脸上不自然的神色当做一回事。

“博士说过时间的维度并不重要。”他突然说。

“什么？”洛基微微皱眉。

“一个月。”彼得回答，“那不打紧。一个月还是一个星期，管他的呢。那不会改变什么。他可是掌管时间的至尊法师，你觉得我该不该相信他关于时间的观点？我不管我是从什么时候开始在乎你的，反正已经在乎了！那么从这个时间点开始往后的所有时间都没有意义！我就是在乎，难道还能改变什么吗？”

洛基定定地看着彼得。过了好一会儿，他忽然解脱了那样捂住了额头。他吐出一口气。

“白痴。”他忽然骂道。

“什么？”惊讶的人换成了彼得，他完全想不通自己为什么会在这时挨骂。

“我说白痴。”洛基竟然又骂了一遍，他看向彼得，“你说你在乎。你根本不知道在乎真正的意思。”

“那是什么意思？”彼得不甘示弱地问。

而洛基只是对他摇摇头。

“你不知道你的意义。”他对彼得说，“在过去的这几个礼拜，我孤身一人，看不到也听不到你的这段时间，你根本不明白你的意义变成了什么样子。”

彼得的表情有一瞬间的茫然，他正准备接着问，就听见洛基说：“你想看看吗？”

彼得懵懵懂懂地答了一句“好”。

洛基舒出一口长长的气。

“你现在对我说‘你能找到索尔。’”

彼得照做了。

“你能找到索尔。”

“‘你们会拯救阿斯加德。’”

“你们会拯救阿斯加德。”

“‘你们都会没事的。’”

彼得不以为然地皱眉。

“你们都会没事的。当然。”他强调说。

然后他看见洛基轻轻点了点头，那张疲惫憔悴的脸上也像是忽然有了生气。

洛基笑了一下，这一次，不再是那种神经质的笑了。

“好了，我信了。”他说，“我会——我会找到索尔的。你可以告诉托尼史塔克，一切都会没事的，他有我的承诺。”

洛基说完那句话，身体就贴过来，他的虚像最终和彼得靠在一起，像把彼得拢在一个虚无的拥抱里。

一切看上去是那么真实，彼得简直仿佛都听见洛基隔得遥远的心跳声。

“你看，你能让我相信。”洛基贴着他的耳朵对他说，“连我自己都不信，如果你不对我说，我就不会信。”

而后，他的心跳声变得越来越清晰，越来越强劲。

那感觉像是身体被海潮抚过，什么冰凉的触感同时冲刷过彼得的灵魂，又最终让内里的每一寸都温热了起来。

“你最好是。”彼得模糊着视线回答。

洛基最后对他笑了一下，然后身形晃了晃，那摇摇欲坠的联结终于断开，带着他消失在了茫茫宇宙的角落。


	19. Chapter 19

洛基忽然现形的第二天一早，彼得就把从他那儿得到的消息告诉了钢铁侠。

那很奇怪，因为简单的报告结束之后，托尼史塔克坐在自己的办公桌后边，两手把着那张椅子，紧皱着眉头，困惑而又震惊地额外盯着彼得整整十分钟。

他看上去几次像是要组织自己的语言，却失败了。

“老实讲，我没有想到你就这么走进来找我了，带着这些消息。”他最后只有老老实实讲出了自己真实的想法。

而彼得穿着一件带兜帽的卫衣坐在对面，松松垮垮的帽子罩着脑袋，就像个迷迷糊糊还有点没睡醒的普通学生，神态甚至可以用坦然自若来形容。

“我不是没犹豫过的，史塔克先生。”他对钢铁侠坦白，“毕竟这样一来，你们就都知道我手上有一块水晶，我可以用它联络到洛基，而我没有上交到复仇者谁也没有告诉这件事了。走进这间办公室之前我做过心里建设。我以为你会发脾气。”

噢——托尼史塔克心想道，是的，发脾气，他应该发脾气的……他应该吗？

头一次，他觉得眼前的高中生把他弄糊涂了。

“你好像——”他一边用手指搓着下巴一边思考着措辞，那个形容就那么自然地滑到了空气里，“我觉得你似乎是长大了一点。”

只有一点吗？彼得忽然咧嘴给了钢铁侠一个微笑。他仍然很高兴听到托尼这么说，那到底是一句称赞。

“随时上报最新消息是负责任的行为。我猜你是这个意思，先生。”他笑着说，“不过，我当然会直接说出来。就算我再怎么害怕你生气，或者害怕因此而被复仇者除名，我都不会自己处理这个。你看，洛基——还有索尔，他们都遇到了麻烦。如果这是连雷神都处理不了的麻烦，那一定也在我的能力范围之外。我只希望有人能试着帮上忙，和救人相比，我的这点担心不值一提。”

“倒也不是不值一提。”托尼说，“但我清楚地记得之前，你通常都是觉得自己可以搞得定一切，无视我的劝告，好几次了。”

“也许吧。”彼得点点头，“但以前是以前，现在是现在。”

“有什么关键词吗？给个提示？”托尼史塔克问，“我实在好奇。”

彼得眨了眨眼。那块被他上缴上去的水晶此刻正被托尼史塔克捏在手里，一些晶莹剔透的光线从指缝间流淌出来，让他的视线忽然有种温暖的错觉。

“我猜我以前只是太想获得人们的信任了。你知道，大家总是拿我当小孩子，没有百分百把握的任务就不让我参加，那有点让我觉得自己被排除在组织以外了。”

“但现在你不这么想了？”托尼史塔克问。

“噢不。那倒没有。”彼得摇摇头，被逗笑了几声，“我还没有一夜成熟到你以为的程度，史塔克先生。人总是要一点点长大的，这方面我也不是什么超人。但事情就是——好吧，我只是在最近学到了，他人的信任其实是挺有分量的一件事。”

彼得盯着托尼那张办公桌镶边的部分，眼前浮现出洛基的幻影曾经凝聚过的那道目光，和对方忽然郑重要求他一句句跟着重复那些打气用的话的样子。

那个一向无法无天的邪神在那一刻看上去是那么笃定。仿佛自己说出口的那几句蠢话是全世界最要紧的东西。

然后他告诉彼得那就是他所需要的全部了。

谁能想象到事情发展成这个样子？

彼得轻轻呼出一口气。

“是的。”他又说了一遍，“我不会再要求更多了。我现在所拥有的那些，它们对我来说已经足够多了。”

托尼史塔克睁大着眼睛看着彼得，直到眼前的青少年轻快地背上双肩书包，打了个手势，然后从椅子后面转了个圈离开了那间办公室。

彼得再次得到洛基的消息是在那场会面结束的又两个礼拜以后。

准确的说，那个时间他已经刷过了牙、换上了睡衣、收拾好了隔天的书包，一只脚正准备伸进掀开到一半的被子里。

史蒂芬·斯特兰奇就那么出现在了他的床头柜边上。

彼得被他吓了一跳，蹿上床的时候差点撞到自己的后脑勺。

至尊法师的表情看上去有点抱歉，而他觉得自己大概永远也习惯不了这种法师习以为常的忽然一下子就来个惊喜闪现的方式。

但斯特兰奇到底带来了他无法拒绝的东西。他的手上拿着洛基的那块通讯水晶。而表情里全是愁眉苦脸。

“我开了个门过来的。平常我不会这么唐突。但这实在太烦人了。”至尊法师对彼得解释道，“自打史塔克把水晶交给我来研究和追踪以后，你的这位阿斯加德朋友就没有一刻停止过对我思想的轰炸。而我觉得，在我终有一日失控把它炸了之前，我该把它拿来还给你。这对我们来说应该都是最好的结局。”

“史塔克先生拿去给了你？”彼得眨着眼睛重复了一遍，然后他裹着被子看着斯特兰奇笑了出来，“洛基到底做了什么？”

“你不会想知道的。”斯特兰奇冲他撇了撇嘴，“我们花了整整两个晚上争论，谁才是最一流的法师。无聊的争辩，但确实让人上头。你看，我还有圣所要管，我可没有那么多剩余的精力花在一遍遍给那些咒语谜题解套上。如果不是我尊敬的对手一定要逼我承认自己中途退出是因为怕了，我恐怕三个小时前就来找你了。”

“你们吵架吵了整整三个小时吗？”彼得惊讶得整张脸都放出光来，继而他挺开心的点点头，“听上去就好像你们已经变成朋友了。”

他伸手接过至尊法师递来的水晶，而后者摆出一脸嫌恶的样子，对于彼得的说法回以一个轻蔑的鼻音。

“在梦里倒是有可能。”

彼得的笑容完全绽放在了脸上。

在他将水晶握在手中的一瞬间，又一次的，就如同之前的那回一样，洛基发光的幻影由一缕淡淡的闪光开始徐徐浮现，直至他同样出现在房间里，坐在彼得的床上，叉开双腿，交叠着翘起来，一脸不高兴地看向斯特兰奇。

“不服气的话我们可以再比比。”他对至尊法师做了个挑衅的手势，而斯特兰奇还了他一个白眼。

“我对开一道门到遥远的星球上去把你揍一顿毫无兴趣，洛基。”

洛基不屑地仰起头，直接竖起一根中指。

“不管你服不服气，我甚至可以在距离你几万光年远的地方遥控你给我跑腿，法师。现在，你的腿跑完了，你可以滚了。别打扰我们。”

在他说完最后那句话之前，彼得发誓他看得清清楚楚，至尊法师的脸都被气出了青色，可洛基最后那句暧昧得要命的话发挥了效果。

他绝对是故意那么干的。因为一秒之间，至尊法师的脸色就由青转红，呈现出一种无法形容的不自然神色。

“见鬼！你这个——”斯特兰奇响亮地咳嗽一声，看上去甚至还想骂一句脏话，但考虑到彼得在场，他强行刹住了车，“我发誓，你如果敢打这孩子的什么主意——”

“博士，他不是那个意思。”彼得忽然笑了一声打断了他，“他纯粹就是说来让人不痛快的，真的，我确信。他什么也不会对我做，放心吧。”

“真要做的话，两个月前你就死成一摊灰了，彼得帕克。”紧接着他之后，洛基有点不太高兴地补充到。

对于彼得当面安慰至尊法师的行为他不是那么感激，但彼得话里话外的确信又让洛基有种微妙的满足感。

好像彼得的的确确能读懂他每时每刻都在想些什么，而他喜欢那个。

所以洛基耸耸肩膀往后一靠，摆出一副“暂时随便”的态度，在斯特兰奇看上去并不怎么买账的瞪视中挥了挥手。

斯特兰奇还给他一根中指，而后打开传送门，离开了彼得的房子。

屋子里刚刚安静下来，彼得就把脸转向了洛基，一脸感慨又有点无奈的表情。

“我还以为直到你们真的解决掉诸神黄昏的危机，我都不会再得到你的消息了。”他说。

洛基哼了一声。

“史塔克倒是敢想。他真的以为让一个法师管着水晶，我就拿他没办法。”说着，邪神同样转过头来，给了抱着被子的青年一个邪恶又调皮的微笑，“我可烦人了。索尔都拿我没办法，他可是有六千年的寿命呢。”

“我有时候会希望你能变得好相处一点。”彼得说，然后长叹了一口气，“但是，管他的呢，两个星期了。我想你了。”

那句话来得突然。他说得如此直白，连原本酝酿着更多讽刺发言的洛基都愣了一下。

但是他的神态迅速平静下来。

“我得开始试着习惯这个。”他说，“一般来说，我意识不到自己身上发生的一些细微变化，阿斯加德人的寿命太长了，一两百年也不过只是一瞬，大多数的时候，我只是刻意的忽略。但你不一样，你是个多愁善感的小家伙，对吧。”

他看着彼得的眼睛里带着笑意，讲出口的话让彼得迅速鼓起一张脸。

“如果你的意思是想说我不过是个微不足道的地球人的话，”他抱怨道，“行吧，那就是我的血统，我对此没什么意见。”

“噢不，当然不是。”洛基的笑容更大了一些，他完全转过了身，弹指在彼得面前的空气里点亮了一片像是星系又像是流萤的东西，然后让那些小玩意长出翅膀，沿着周围的墙壁飞舞了起来，像是一种安慰的方式，“我本来是想说，你提醒了我，让我想起一些没有注意到的感觉。事实上，我也同样想你。只有这个意思。你得习惯我的个性，而我得习惯这个，地球人的方式，像你一样，把话明说出来。”

洛基的话音刚落，其中的一只小飞萤就拂过彼得的耳朵，痒痒的，让他缩了一下脖子，咯咯笑了出来。

“其实也不是一定得那样。”他一边笑着躲避洛基恶作剧似的魔法一边说，“我想我大概也能猜出来，就算你不说。”

“你能猜出来。”洛基重复了一遍，“大言不惭。”

“如果你不服气的话。”彼得模仿着刚刚洛基对至尊法师挑衅的口气，“在不用读心术的情况下，要是你猜出我的想法，比我猜出你的更多，就算你赢。”

洛基摇了摇头。

“我不会对你用读心术了。”他说，“我们相隔太远了，用不了。”

“你也用不着。”彼得回答。他把两条手臂搁在膝盖上，而下巴枕在手臂上，看着洛基，“你要是想知道，问就行了，我会告诉你的。”

“你会告诉我。”洛基笑笑说。然后他又看了彼得一会儿。

片刻过去了，在他真的思考过几个或许郑重得需要他开口去问的问题，又在因为那些问题重要到他不希望在眼下这种只能依靠幻想来同彼得交流的场景下问出它们而决定放弃掉那想法后，他叹了一口气。

“白痴。你让我比几分钟之前更后悔自己在这儿了。”他说，“我好像更想你了。”

如果这能让他对“白痴”这个叫法的感觉更好些的话，彼得决定也要如实地说出来。

“我也一样。”他说，“所以扯平了。”

他们的视线纠缠在空气中，一点不可思议的热度在房间里迅速地升温，仿佛看不见的火花四散开来，然后，两个人同时笑了出来。

“我们会搞定那个寓言的。不会花太多功夫了。”洛基对他说，“几个礼拜以前我找到了索尔。然后我又通过斯特兰奇和复仇者接上了头，现在我们已经达成了共识。我和索尔会回去阿斯加德，一口气解决掉关于诸神黄昏的恩怨。运气好的话，如果我们保不住阿斯加德，但能保住人民，托尼史塔克会向联合国申请一块土地，让我们的人移民到地球上。这需要一点准备。所以我才和斯特兰奇吵了这么久。”

他的话解答了彼得的一些疑问。那很罕见，因为彼得还没有开口问，而洛基一向又都讨厌解释。所以彼得决定给他一次炫耀自己的机会作为交换。

他清咳一声，在床上正襟危坐起来，问了那个洛基明显一直想让他问的问题。

“那么，你能告诉我，你具体到底做了什么，才让史塔克先生同意博士把水晶拿来还给我的？”

一抹自满的笑容在洛基脸上蔓延开来。

彼得没有看错，他的确很满意被问到这个问题。

作为回答，洛基很体贴的直接用幻术在空气中为彼得展示了一段影像。

“我听斯特兰奇说的。史塔克没收了我给你做的那件战衣。”他说。

彼得点点头。

“几天前的事了。我都不知道你在上面加了那个反弹咒语。史塔克先生说那东西效力太强了，任务中间那颗子弹原本不是射向我的，但那个法术差点要了抢手的命。”

所以那件制服就被收缴掉了。

洛基一脸的不赞同。

“我的法术没有‘过于强了’这回事。它们很精准。那个抢手只是‘差点’没命，完全是因为他一开始的目标不是你。如果是的话，那颗子弹会冲着他的脑子反弹回去。”

彼得冲他做了个鬼脸，然后一低头就看见了一段传输自竞技场的画面。

画面的中心，绿皮肤的巨人正和雷神撞在一起，打得难分难解。

“我就是这么找到索尔的。”洛基体贴地补充信息道，“同时还意外收获了个附赠品。你该认识的，对吧，那个绿色的大个子。总之，别担心你战甲的事了。几个小时以前我就已经威胁完托尼史塔克了。明天他的人就会老老实实的把快递箱子放到你门口的台阶上。我和他说了，如果他不立刻识时务把我做的战甲还给你，并且差遣斯特兰奇把水晶送到你面前的话，他就永远别想着让我帮忙把你们可爱的绿皮战友一起带回地球了。那家伙暴躁得简直不可思议，我可是承担了相当的风险的。不划算的买卖。”

洛基像那样丢下一句评价。他撇着嘴，看上去相当不认同，却仍然在收起幻象的时候漏出了一点点诡计得逞的骄傲。

“托尼史塔克也拿我没办法。等着吧，等我搞定这些狗屎回了地球，我有一筐子计划让他后悔自己建立了复仇者这么个蠢组织。”

彼得被自己的口水呛到了一下。

那还真是一句听上去相当不妙的威胁。他感觉自己应该从现在就开始头疼，最好能想个计划，不至于让洛基刚一落地就真的挑起世界大战，也不至于让钢铁侠被气得减少寿命。但这一刻，他又觉得那些真的可以等等。

洛基提到了“回来”这个词。用一种掩藏在威胁之下的隐蔽的方式。但那不代表彼得就感觉不到。

他直接抓住了重点。

“你们会搞定的。”他说，“你看，你找到了索尔，找到了解决办法，为自己的人民想好了退路，就和我上次说过的一样。所以我说，这次也会顺利的，一个星期。”

彼得意识到自己刚刚向洛基许诺了一个期限，仿佛自己真是个懂预言的超能力者。

但洛基完全接受了那个说法。他看上去相当肯定。

“一个星期。”他点着头说，“然后就不会再有幻象了。”

他把手抬起来，沿着彼得的一侧脸颊穿过了那块肌肤。彼得恍然觉得错觉又落在了身上，因为他被洛基的幻象穿过的耳垂真的发起了烫来，仿佛真的被包裹在那只手的掌心之下。

洛基的心跳声又传到了他的耳朵里。他不明白为什么每次洛基的幻象同他接触都会有这样的效果，他实际上也没有那么想问，那不重要，他听见了，那就足够了。

“记得我上次试图碰碰你来安慰你的时候，你讽刺我了。”他笑着对洛基说。

“那又怎么样？”

洛基倔强地说。他抬起下巴，把鼻子往上翘了翘，但依然维持着那个摩挲着彼得侧脸的姿势。

“这是我的幻影，我的法术，我爱做什么就做什么。”

“有时候你可真不讲道理。”彼得回答。他微微歪了一下脑袋，指尖轻轻碰了一下洛基的那只手，他的手指穿过去了一点，但是最终，他还是找到一个角落，正好地把手掌贴了上去，看上去就像是盖在了洛基的手上一样。

那的确是一副温馨的画面。洛基过往千百年的记忆里，类似那样的场景并不太多。

在彼得看不见的地方，他凝视着这一切，眼中矛盾的情绪交相辉映过后，又最终变成了一种深邃和祥和。

“你知道你也不可能真的碰到我，对吧。”他对彼得说。

“反正我又不能真的和你讲道理。”彼得坦然地回答，“我的口才肯定说不过你，还不如试着感受一下你的脑回路。你说的，爱做什么就做什么。我现在就愿意这么干，和你学的。”

“噢，你最好是。”洛基挑起一边的眉毛又迅速放了下去，他靠近彼得，把额头也抵在了对方的前额上方，在深吸过最后一口气之后，他压低下声音说，“总有一天，我会把一切邪神的精神都好好教给你的。管他是六千年还是一百年，我们都只活一次，这是最好的活法，去他妈的道理。”


	20. Chapter 20

那块水晶最开始发光的时候，彼得还以为它坏掉了。

他被忽然之间盈满整个房间的深蓝色惊醒，在四周一片黑漆漆的半夜三点，上一秒的时间里还在睡觉。

那不应该是洛基，洛基很少会在明知他在休息的时间强行发动那块水晶。但透过波光粼粼的光线，邪神苍白凌乱的形象却浮现在空气中。

他的嘴唇裂开了，面色看上去非常狼狈，但在看到彼得的第一时间，洛基还是伸出一只手指抵住了彼得的嘴巴。

“嘘，嘘。”他低声对彼得说，而后者顶着一头乱发，当一口惊呼被他自己吞下去时，彼得的两只手还万分惊讶地揪紧着身上的被子。

“洛基——出什么事了？”那是彼得的第一反应。他注意到洛基的形象看上去有些模糊，远比平日里建立联结的时候暗淡，折射在空气中的光线仿佛不稳定的电波那样时不时轻微地震颤几下，仿佛随时随地就要断线一样。

“索尔有麻烦了，我得——我一会儿得回去帮他。”那是洛基给他的回答。

他的神情看上去像是半凝固着，那些彼得所熟悉的东西，懒洋洋的半开玩笑，或者针刺似的辛辣挖苦，一点儿都没有出现在那张脸上。洛基只是同时抓住彼得的两边肩膀，借用没有形体的幻影传递出绝对认真的力道。

“我可能只有三分钟的时间。我需要你给地球的复仇者们带句话，那家伙来了，灭霸，他冲着无限宝石来的。他在半道上截住了我们，下一个目标一定就是地球。”

他所说的话让彼得全身的蜘蛛感应都在那一瞬间苏醒过来。

轮船汽笛那样尖锐的噪音冲进彼得的大脑，让他的每一寸毛发都竖立起来。

不管洛基想要警告他们的是什么，彼得都猜到了，那一定相当、相当的不妙。

“那你们呢！”他同样急切地问，“你们能脱身吗？你刚刚说索尔在对付他，他——他很强大，他应该可以带着你们安全逃出来对吧！”

“我们还有人民要顾。”洛基摇了摇头，“我希望索尔可以，此外我们还有一个浩克，但我担心那也不能帮我争取到太长的时间。”

这句话说完后，他的虚像再次波段不稳定那样摇晃了一下，彼得看见洛基忽然摆出一副完全警惕而慌张的表情，朝向一个他无法得见的方向投去一瞥。

他不知道洛基到底在看什么，他只能更加提高了音量去喊洛基的名字。

“发生了什么！”

几滴冷汗从洛基的侧边面颊上滑落下来。他青色的嘴唇轻轻颤抖了两下。下一秒，彼得听见背景音中传来的轰然的爆炸巨响。

仿佛是一阵雷鸣裹挟着山崩和海啸越过无垠的宇宙直朝他侵袭而来。

他下意识抬起手臂挡在身前做出一个防御的姿态，而洛基那双没有形体的散发着荧光的手贴过来覆盖住他的脸颊捂住了他的耳朵。

“没时间了，我真的得走了。”他在靠着彼得几乎没有距离的近处最后对他说，“索尔让我转移我们的人民到另一艘飞船，可我觉得他根本没可能赶上这边的撤离。我得——我不能上那艘飞船，我得回去。那块空间宝石在我这里，如果灭霸没有得到它，他会杀了阿斯加德的所有人。”

不，那不是真的。彼得高度集中起来的所有精神都在尽全力地否认那句话。

洛基不是那种会为了他人去冒生命危险的类型。更何况，是绝对真实的风险。他刚刚说了，灭霸可能会杀了所有人。洛基对于力量的描述上有自己的骄傲，他绝不会平白无故对敌人进行夸张。

“你有个计划的对吧！”彼得没法控制自己不叫出来。

他恨不得自己现在有个对于洛基来说该死的实体，可以跳到对方的身边拖住洛基的胳膊。

“你一定有个计划！你得带着索尔一起跑！假死——伪装——你最擅长的！”彼得完全没有逻辑地蹦出每一种说法，感觉心跳每一下就要开膛破腹那样从胸口里冲出来，“你总有办法！这次也一样！对吗——？”

“我——也许吧。”洛基混乱地点了一下头，目光仍然死死凝视着彼得看不见的那一块地方，“我有个想法，但我不确定。”他说。

但那不够。那当然他妈的不足够。彼得从床上跳下来就要去抓自己的手机。

他得给钢铁侠打电话，给所有人打电话，第一时间通知越多人越好，神盾局的局长或许会有办法的，谁知道呢，万一刚好有什么超级英雄此时此刻正在外太空里飘着呢！

他把脑子里的想法全吼了出来，让洛基再等等说不定会有援军。

那并不是个没道理的建议，但是洛基望着他的眼神却变得忧心忡忡起来。

“彼得。”他轻轻叫了一遍男孩的名字，“我没法一直等着。我得去救索尔。我现在很肯定，是去救他，而不是帮他。灭霸的实力超乎你们的想象。我没在开玩笑，我会把空间宝石交给他，试着让他留下我们的命。但那样一来，他的手上就会多一颗宝石了。听好了彼得，我不是故意出现来吓你的，我是真的需要你帮我把这个消息传递给所有人。他们需要提高防备。如果我和索尔没有成功拖住他的话——”

“如果你们没有成功会怎么样？”彼得打断了他的话。

又一声爆炸震天的动静仿佛追赶着他们的对话那样在洛基背后响起。那直接给洛基的神情增添进了不由分说的气氛。

他对彼得摇了摇头。他还没有想到一个完全合适的说法，但他并不准备再多解释什么了。

他得走了。彼得从他的表情里已经看出来了。

在最后的一刻，他把手机甩在脚下，猛烈地一把抓住了过往记忆中所唯一能抓住的那道线索。

“我要一个誓约！”他几步跨上去，对着洛基逐渐暗淡的身影吼道，“就像你以前和末日博士许的那个一样！我要它和魔法绑定！牢不可破！你得给我一个！现在！”

洛基瞪大了眼睛惊讶地看着彼得。

对方刚刚开口找他索要一个誓约，来自于神。那是相当严肃而且庄重的事情。每一道誓约都会与一个生命体的命运相绑定，就像将阿斯加德变成一捧星尘的那个寓言一样，它们穿越过宇宙洪荒和时间尽头，永远存在，永不可破。

“你一定有个这样的法术！你以前做过！”彼得死死盯着洛基。他的眼眶是湿润的，又热又痛的感觉不停让他分心，但他甚至都不敢眨一下自己的眼睛，“做给我看！”他吼道。

他猜对了。洛基的确有一个。

那可能是在对方强行掐断联结之前彼得最后的机会。

洛基深深地看了他一眼。

“我可以给你我的誓约。”他说，“但你也要答应我一件事。它必须是一样交换，法术才会成立。”

“你要什么？”彼得毫不犹豫地问。

洛基的睫毛轻轻颤了一下。

“我要你许诺，你绝对，不会参与这一场战争。”

彼得愣住了。

“我答应你我一定会尽全力，让自己活下来，让索尔和我，让所有人都平安。但如果灭霸真的开始攻打地球，蜘蛛侠不能出现在战场上。”洛基一字一句地说道。

他认为彼得太年轻了。他认为彼得完全不了解，因为他并不像自己那样面对过真正的灭霸。

洛基不是什么英雄，他也没有一个英雄该有的身份认知，他才不管什么荣誉什么使命，明明白白知道的事情就只有一件——那就是无论是谁，面对灭霸都意味着绝对的危险。

而对于所有他所在乎的事物，他永远都是这样一副护短的态度。

他的确那么想，只是他不觉得彼得会同意。

彼得当然没有同意。他是蜘蛛侠。在面对洛基时的这个身份以外，那是他一部分活着的意义。就算他不是那种有如雷神或者浩克一般可以上天入地的英雄，他也做不到在星球毁灭的危机前把人类丢下不顾。

“你这是犯规。”他死死咬着牙对洛基说，“你这是在逼我，你这个混蛋，你不能这样。我现在担心得要死，你怎么能说出这样的话？”

彼得看着洛基的眼神晃了晃，那一对瞳孔中的眼光开始闪动起来，他的声音听上去干涸沙哑，表情却可怜兮兮的。某一个瞬间，他变得完全好像一直栗色的皮毛柔软的小动物，倔强和软弱的神情在那张苍白的脸上不停地交换。

真他妈的。洛基咬了一下自己的舌头。

这个上一秒才刚刚下定决定无论如何都要让彼得远离风险的邪神此刻已经开始在心底破口大骂。

他花了一千年的时间玩味和嘲笑人性，一千年的时间里，他从来不知道自己是个会心软的神。

但现在他心软了。带着一点要命的内疚和于心不忍，在彼得委屈巴巴的视线里被挤压得一塌糊涂。

“好吧！”他发泄似的低吼了一句，“我只有一个条件！”

他对彼得竖起了一根手指，那是他唯一的要求，那也是他最后的底线。

“如果你一定要参战，就跟着斯特兰奇。”他对彼得说，“他至少是个法师。他守护着时间宝石。在这件事上，我只愿意相信法师。跟着他，你至少会比跟着其他人来得安全些。你答应我这个，我的誓言就是你的。”

彼得怎么可能说不？

当他注意到的时候，洛基的幻影已经握住了他的手臂。

那是一种非常奇怪的感觉。因为此前的任何一次，当那道幻影触碰彼得的时候，它们通常都会直接穿过彼得的身体。

但现在彼得却似乎坚实地摸到了一样实物。

那是洛基的法术。那是一个神凝结在灵魂里的一个誓约所具有的力量。

那让彼得感觉到他的体温，听到对方清晰的心跳。他的掌心贴着洛基的掌心，仿佛可以触摸到里面一圈圈的纹路。

很多细碎的，星星点点的光线从洛基的身体深处浮现出来，与另一部分从彼得的身体中流淌出来的荧光会合，在空气中凝结成一条若有似无的银丝。

那团银丝最后轻轻地缠绕在了他们手臂的连接处。

彼得听见洛基叹息似的声音。那嗓音仿佛超越了时空，直接经由洛基与他的精神连接抵达了他的思想深处。

“彼得帕克，从现在起，你拥有我所许诺的全部了。”


	21. Chapter 21

透过飞行器的窗户，可以很容易获取外层浩瀚无垠宇宙的一瞥。彼得盯着那块黑暗之中隐隐透出微光的虚空，平静无波的表情让人很难猜到心中真实的想法。

与他所靠着的位置相距一个拐角的钢铁侠忍无可忍地用胳膊肘拐了站在身边的奇异博士一下。

“什么？！”斯特兰奇给了他一对完全无辜的瞪大的眼睛。

收起面具的托尼史塔克撇了撇嘴。

“你去负责和那孩子谈谈，就现在。”他命令道。

“为什么是我？？”斯特兰奇不认同地皱起眉头，“你开始的这一切，你把我们拽上的这艘飞船，你招募了他，你应当扮演那个领路人和导师的角色，为什么是我来？”

“因为我现在过去的话说不出什么好话。”托尼干脆地回答。

他向天翻了个白眼，第一万次压抑住了从心底升腾起来的烦躁。

操蛋的事总不能一股脑一起来对吧。你看，忽然之间一个疯子就从宇宙的某个角落跳出来扬言要消灭一半的人口，他们的战友下落不明，地球面临着毁灭危机，而他，居然被迫带着一支临时组建起来的队伍前往遥远而陌生的星球去试着阻止一切——在没有任何一个完整详实计划的情况下。

在这样的情形下，他实在不大有信心能扮演好一个长辈的角色。

那不是一个拥抱就能解决的问题。他或许言行轻佻惯了，但他可不傻。托尼史塔克能看出来此时此刻眼前的青少年究竟是因为什么而烦恼。

自打他们的飞船驶入茫茫星河后，彼得就没有停止过一秒摩挲过手里的那块东西。

就是当初洛基留下的那块水晶，托尼认得。现在那玩意儿已经黯淡了，就像是死了，中心不再散发出一丝光芒。尽管当彼得将手指覆盖在上面时，他仍一遍遍试图去默念对方的名字，那东西也不再给他任何的回应。

他们都知道，根据彼得早先分享的情报来看，那是因为它损坏了，因为爆炸，因为宇宙射线，因为什么都好，很显然在所有人都不知道的某个星系里，索尔与他所领导的阿斯加德人民遭遇了严重的冲击。一切复仇者频道发出的试图建立联系的消息也都石沉大海，这带给所有人一条相当令人不安的信息。索尔，即便在拥有浩克、女武神、和洛基协助的情况下，也没能成功阻止灭霸。

现在那疯子正冲着所有人而来，而前路是如此的未知。

所以他，托尼史塔克，该怎么在这样的时候，开口去劝一个本来不应该出现在战场上的未成年人放下心思，不去担心那个或许他就没法放下的人？

那不可能，光是想想他就觉得自己已经搞砸了。

“如果你现在过去，你会说点什么？”看着他的奇异博士试探着问。

托尼给了他一个怪表情。

“这蠢透了，你才多大，你根本就不知道爱情是什么，当然了，青少年谈谈恋爱是没什么坏处的，但我觉得你只是搞混了很多感情之间的区别，有很多其他的值得托付的人选，可这一个，我不觉得这一个是什么好主意。这之类的？”

他是认真的。不管多少次考虑这个问题，那都是他的第一反应。

洛基？不不不不，别开玩笑了。

当彼得慌慌张张带着那块水晶和洛基的消息第一次找到钢铁侠面前的时候，托尼就意识到了。青少年的一样特点就是他们的眼睛根本藏不住事，所有的情感都会从中透露出来，托尼记得在他刚刚读懂彼得表情的最初几秒，他因为震惊而陷入了思维的空白，错过了好几句彼得焦急强调和警告的事情。

那孩子刚刚说什么来着？地球有被毁灭的危险？可不是吗，地球当然要被毁灭了，在所有可能的人选里，为什么偏偏是那个看了就让人想挥一拳头到脸上去的混蛋呢？

那一定不是真的，他们才认识多久，他们可能连吻都没有接过。当然那不是说他认为必须要接吻才能证明彼此喜欢的真实性，但——不，他做不到，光是想象接吻这之类的事情托尼就觉得自己暴躁急了。

他的表情百分之一百地透露了这个想法。一边的斯特兰奇咽了一口口水，无奈地点点头。

“你说得对。”他回答，“让你来谈这件事不是个好主意。还是我去吧。”

说完他便清了清嗓子，走出拐角，来到彼得的身后。

“能让我看看吗？”他伸出一条手臂，绕过彼得，指向了那块水晶。

彼得没说什么就松手把东西交给了他。

“有句话忘记说了。”斯特兰奇对他笑了一下，“在飞船上，乌木喉那儿，谢谢救了我。”

彼得摇了摇头。

“是史塔克先生，不是我。”他说。

“但你义无反顾地加入了，这很勇敢。”斯特兰奇坚持说。

然而彼得脸上诚实的表情并没有多少变化。

“我不确定这会改变多少事情，”他直接地说，“这不是一场普通的战争，它牵连甚广，我知道对手多么可怕。老实说我都不清楚自己究竟能够做些什么，我只是，觉得无法袖手旁观。”

“这个精神很好。”斯特兰奇放缓了声音，很温和地回答，“你出现了，你帮了忙，所以现在我也在飞船上了，而这里边有你的一份功劳。”

彼得点点头，然后深吸了一口气。

“知道吗，洛基坚持让我跟着你。”

“什么？”斯特兰奇问。

“他逼我发誓了。”彼得回答，“在所有的人里边，他让我一定要待在你的身边行动，他觉得那样保险，他只相信法师。”

好吧，斯特兰奇的表情有一点微妙的僵硬，在史塔克硬拱他出来做彼得的心理工作之前他可没预料到那个。

虽然他的确是个法师，是的，那多少令他骄傲。

“你们都很在乎这个身份对吧？”在斯特兰奇能想到什么合适的说法之前彼得率先开了口，“洛基老是强调这个。当然了，他的确有够难搞的，你根本防不住他，想不到下一秒他会从哪个角落里蹦出来丢咒语而刚刚站在面前的不过又是个幻影还是什么的。他会隐身、幻化、跑到梦里、读你的记忆，然后用各种各样的把戏骗人，真的很狡猾。但我知道他在乎他的法术。很强大对吗，那些咒语？他总是轻而易举就做到我做不到的事情。法师都对自己的本事这么笃定吗？”

对于这个说法，斯特兰奇有一瞬间的犹豫。

“不是所有法师都能做到这种程度的。”最后他终于不得不承认，“咒语的确可以改变一些事情的走向，但不是所有事，它们不是万能的，彼得。不过眼下的这个任务我会尽力而为，做所有我能做的努力让世界回到正轨。”

“那是一个保证？”彼得问。

“算是吧。”斯特兰奇回答，“我希望能对全人类的命运负上责任。”

那真伟大。当下的彼得那么想到。曾几何时他也希望过自己能做到那份上，像个真正的英雄他是说，那听上去很无私，他在得到超能力者身份后一直想要去追寻一条道路，而奇异博士的回答与那感觉十分贴近。

他也希望自己能成为一个类似这样的人，排除万难，只关心着全人类。

“你们的保证都有效力的对吗？”他突然问，并且再次提到一个名字，“洛基对我说过，一个法师不能随便违背自己许下的誓言，它们都带着魔法的约束力。”

他关心全人类，但是洛基，洛基就像是那个与他所关心的全人类的未来所相关的一部分。他被包含在其中，并且出乎意料的，在这样的时刻，这样的念头竟然多多少少让彼得感到一丝欣慰。

“我们不随便许下誓言。”奇异博士那样回答，“世界是相互联系的整体，每一个元素，每一条时间线，都相互关联、彼此交织。法则中蕴含着强大的力量，但维持住法则能量的平衡才是最微妙和艰难的工作。法师就像是炼金术师，我们从构成世界的本源里借走一点，再想办法制造出一点，就像把一块积木从一处搬到另一处来重新搭建，我们会小心翼翼，没有一句咒语是随随便便得出来的。”

闻言的彼得脸上露出了微笑。

“我就知道。”他回答，脸上的表情较之刚刚舒缓了一些，“真复杂，我一开始就觉得自己不会听懂。但，这也意味着他会做到他答应过我的事对吗？”

“你可能觉得有一点不大好理解，但信仰是一种双向的力量。”斯特兰奇回答，“它往往成立于双方都坚信它会发生的时候。”

“你在劝我别失去希望吗？”彼得又问，他的视线忽然掠过奇异博士，投向了飞船后半部昏暗的角落，“我本来以为你是来劝说我一些其他事情的。”

彼得的话让斯特兰奇的耳朵尖热了。

被青少年猜透心思的感觉不是那么好，尤其是，当刚刚的对话发生时，他当真有那么一刻忘记了自己所背负的托尼史塔克的嘱托。

搞清楚彼得真正的态度。但凡那里边有那么一丝的迷茫、或是犹豫、或是不确信，斯特兰奇相信史塔克后边大约有一百种以上的办法在宇宙危机结束后等着和某位邪神清算总账。

但彼得的表情里根本就没有一丁点的那种东西。

他还看着奇异博士微微点了点头。

“知道吗？我曾经考虑过其他可能性的。”他忽然说。

“其他什么？”斯特兰奇有些迷惑。

“其他可能的人选。”彼得回答，“在洛基离开了地球，水晶又失联的那段时间里。我加入了好几个不同的课后兴趣小组，实验课上换了很多次搭档，还试着和史塔克先生派来协助我的探员聊了几回天。一开始我只是想让自己忙起来，后来我意识到，其实我还是挺容易交到新朋友，来填补一些空缺的。那不难。”

斯特兰奇发现自己说不出什么话来表达应和或是反对。

“然后呢？”所以他问。

彼得陷入思考那样歪了歪脑袋。

“然后我发现那些都不是太好的注意。”他终于回答。

“什么意思？”斯特兰奇问。

“我可以交到新朋友，同龄的朋友，甚至可以让我的朋友知道我的秘密身份，就像内德，学业给我的压力向来不太大，所以高中的最后一年半，或许我还能试着谈个恋爱，就像其他人一样。但我发现，当我想象那种生活时，无数的顾虑也跟着产生了。我终究不是史塔克先生那样的人。我没法做到完全自由地做自己想做的事同时又保护好身边所有人的安全。我会担心他们，担心我的同学，害怕婶婶受我的牵连。我也害怕这份工作的危险会被带到我的朋友身边，而我没办法及时赶到，替他们每一个解除危机。以前我没仔细考虑过这些，但当我仔细去想这个问题时，我发现，它们真挺棘手的。”

彼得年轻的脸上认真的表情让斯特兰奇替他感到了几分沉重，他试着开口，企图说些安慰性质的话：

“做守护者的确是一项孤独的工作。”

但彼得立刻摇了摇头。

“所以当我想象把所有的选项都换成眼前这一个的时候，我真的很开心。”他忽然说。

斯特兰奇皱起了没，更加困惑地看向了彼得。

“一个法师！我是说，我真的很高兴洛基是个法师。”彼得对他说，“我不能做所有的事情，但是他自己就可以做。他会比一个普通人更安全，可能也更让人头疼，但被我连累的可能性绝对要小得多。”

噢——斯特兰奇后知后觉地心想，他觉得自己大概已经明白了彼得想要表达的意思。

“我真的很高兴。因为那是一个比我拥有更强大力量，有可能与我一起并肩作战，并且对这个世界了解得比我更多的人。”

“而那让你感到更安心了？”斯特兰奇问，“你不用害怕有朝一日会失去他？”

“我没那么害怕失去，博士。”彼得回答，“我或许曾经失去过很多，也很珍惜现在所拥有的。但——从我们坐上这艘飞船起我就在设想这个问题，我想，如果命运又从我的生命里夺走额外的一两个亲人，那会很痛苦，但不，我不会崩溃。老实说，这结论真的让我松了一口气，或多或少。”

斯特兰奇瞪大了眼睛。他看着彼得，他也的确没有预料到对方会说这些。那让彼得看上去超越了他目前的年纪——他看上去比一个年轻人更赤诚，也比一个年轻人更笃定。

彼得忽然笑了一下。

“‘为什么是他呢？’我想这会是你一开始想问的问题。”

他猜对了。那的确是。可此刻斯特兰奇看着彼得，发觉自己好像也没有那么在乎问题的答案了。

“就算是史塔克先生亲自来问，我想我的答案也可能是‘不知道’。”彼得接着说，“但有一件事我很清楚，那就是此时此刻，我坐在这儿，既不感到害怕，也不觉得绝望。我喜欢这种感觉，不去考虑那么多复杂的问题，而只需要一个目标。我现在知道我们究竟是为了什么而奔赴去宇宙里的那个坐标，知道我们应该拼尽全力去夺下什么，接下来只用去做就可以了。这感觉很好，真的。就像朝向你所想要追寻的东西以最短的路径全力去移动。因为你同时很清楚那个相反方向上的点只会以更快的速度也朝你而来。那让我全力以赴，你明白吗？”

或许吧。斯特兰奇心想，他觉得自己或许是明白了。

同时，彼得已经很自然地对他伸出了手。

“把水晶给我吧。”他说，“我知道你修不好了。但那不重要，我不介意。”

斯特兰奇忽然很想叹气。为自己在面对无法预知的未来这件事上的心态输给一个未成年的孩子。

“我想你是对的。”把水晶交到彼得手心里的时候，斯特兰奇对他说，“我也应该有多一点信心。”

“关于什么？”彼得笑着问。结束了一场完整的讨论，他的表情很轻松。

“关于未来。”那是斯特兰奇的答案，“作为时间的守护者，我知道我的手中掌握着那个最终正确的答案，我知道。我想我只是需要去找到它。一千个、一万个、一千万个，无论多少未来我都会去看，知道找到那个能解救所有人的方案。”

“你会找到的。”彼得对他说，“你是个伟大的法师，博士。”

“对于这个我想某人可能会有点不同意见。”斯特兰奇冲彼得竖起一根手指，“我是鉴于他的自负、混蛋、以及目中无人的程度下的判断。”

彼得露出了一排牙齿。在他能发出半个音节前，奇异博士打断了他。

“绝对是个糟糕的选择，即便你刚刚罗列了那么多他可能的优点。”对方补充道，“当然了，如果你要问我的意见。我或许没有史塔克那么偏激，但我觉得或许再等个几年，那会更稳妥，懂吗，你可以等到你成年，或许再和家里的长辈商量一下这件事，再做决定。”

“我当然可以。”彼得笑着回答，“这是个很好的建议，我会考虑的。不过，既然你提到了未来。如果你可以用时间宝石看到它们的话，博士，你可以看我的。不管多少种，我是说，你可以往后看很多年的。然后你会知道，那不会改变什么。”

“你就这么相信？”斯特兰奇挑起了眉毛。

而彼得冲他眨了眨眼睛。

“你刚说过的，要学会去相信。”

他已经拿回了水晶。那颗黯淡的石头被他握在掌心中，以一种十分坚定，而非慌乱担忧的脆弱姿态。就像那并不代表一种未知，而代表一种力量的源泉。

那模样最终说服了斯特兰奇。

“好吧。我会去和史塔克谈谈。”他妥协说，“尽管洛基就是个混蛋，如假包换。抱歉我得这么说。”

窗户外一颗恒星升起的光线照亮了他们两个的脸。

彼得很轻松地耸了耸肩膀。

“我知道。”他笑着说，“祸害遗千年，这一点上我很难不投赞成票。”


	22. Chapter 22

洛基打了个喷嚏。

“嘿！”他身边浣熊抗议了一句。那还不及他手臂长的小家伙肩膀上扛着个火箭炮，被吓到之后转过头来炸毛的样子十分好笑。滑稽的念头划过洛基的脑子，让他的肋骨一阵发痛。他“嘶”了一声以示抗议，捂住了自己的身侧，过了一会，才抬起冒出冷汗的头说：

“别让我笑。”

痛过之后，他又觉得冷，于是抬手用魔法在空中放出一团火。

那加热了四周冰凉的空气，给了这个冰窟一样的空间一点人气。

火箭朝他滋了滋牙。

“我接到的委托只是看着你，可不包括照顾你的情绪。”

“是，是……”洛基敷衍地答道。

一般来说，他牙尖嘴利的程度是不会允许自己在这种张牙舞爪的小东西面前做出妥协动作的。但现实情况不同，他实在太累了。仍在流血的伤口让他现在即便歪倒着呼吸也很困难。如果这时候还浪费口舌和救命恩人打嘴炮，那就太不明智了。

是的，他们都还活着，他和索尔。在宇宙射线和真空环境中暴露和飘零了数小时之后，他们最终遇上了那艘命里注定路过的飞船。

那太侥幸了。大难不死，即便对于体质强悍的神祇来说也不是易事。

但至少活下来了不是吗。洛基靠着，尽量在不牵动伤口的情况下微微后仰了一下脑袋。他想要长舒一口气出来，很疼，于是他放弃了。

“你觉得那个大个子……我是说你哥，他能成功吗？”火箭忽然开口问他。

“你是说启动那个熔炉？”洛基配合地确认着那个问题。

“那又不是随便一个炉子，那是一颗超新星不是吗？”

啊，也对。洛基心想。从刚刚开始，那心不在焉的小东西就一直注意着外围的状况。在距离这儿很远的一个光点前方，索尔正驾驶着飞船不断靠近。

他的养兄需要一把新武器，而神器的冶炼需要火种，他们只能自给自足。

“我不知道。”洛基诚实地回答，“阿斯加德人并非肉身不灭。他可能会死，可能不会。”

火箭回头瞥了他一眼。

“真是感人的兄弟情。”他干巴巴地说，“或许当初就不该把你们捡回来。你们真是太奇怪了。”

“是吗？哪种层面上的奇怪？”洛基忽然提上来性质那样问，他的嘴角弯了起来，露出个近似于笑的表情。

“差一点你们就会死了，而现在呢，一个正不要命地准备去挑战一颗星球，一个对此表示出无动于衷。知道吗，你们一点也不像是死里逃生的两兄弟，你们像两个是死是活都无所谓的疯子。”

洛基“噢”了一声，似乎心情很好的样子。

“我得承认你有一定的道理。”他回答，“但对于眼下来说，我们这样的状态或许是最好的。”

“哪种好？”浣熊皱着眉，表情费解。

“保持冷静，节省体力，只考虑必须要考虑的，只做必须要做的。”洛基说，“事实上我很高兴。无论是我还是他，我们都有很多年，真的很多年，没有做到像现在这样冷静了。”

“你管这叫冷静？？”

“不是吗？”洛基费力撑起自己的身体，翻身坐了起来，“我们已经失去了一半的人民，他和我，现在我们是王国仅剩下的反抗力量了，鸡蛋总不能都放在一个篮子里。挑战行星力量的事，索尔去更合适，如果他失败了，我会再尝试别的办法。”

事实上，做出这个决定的时候索尔都没有和他商量。他们不过是相互交换了一个眼神，然后事情就这样自然而然地展开了。

也许是死里逃生的经历终于弥合了他们此前总有些缺陷的默契。

总之，洛基望着索尔离去一言不发的时候，他就已经在脑海里计划好了接下来的每一步。

“你？你能做什么？给他收尸吗？”

但显然，他的这种想法并非是每个旁观者都能理解的。

“如果没有风暴战斧，没人能阻止灭霸，那么百分之五十的概率，全宇宙的每一个人都要死。”他回答，“索尔现在所承担的风险并不是为了他自己，我当然也不是。”

火箭怪模怪样地看了他一眼。

“真没看出来。我一开始以为你并不是这种大义凛然的类型。”

你知道，就是以全人类的福祉为己任的那种。洛基从他的表情里看出了一丝讥讽。他笑了笑。

“我当然不是。”他回答，“有一些我在意的，但是不多，不，当然不可能达到全人类这样的程度。有那么几个就够我操心的了。”

“知道吗，至少在这件事上，我同意你。”火箭也说，“人际关系很讨厌，真心朋友不需要那么多，有几个老兄弟就足够了。不管他们变成什么样，那也够了。”

洛基看了他一眼。

“放心吧，小浣熊，我和索尔不会把这儿炸了的。我们会让你们平安离开，你和你的树人小朋友。”

格鲁特很配合地在一边应和了一声自己的名字。火箭则跳上了洛基的膝盖。

“嘿！你！别再他妈的，叫我小浣熊！”

“嘘——”

洛基的手指放在嘴唇上，阻止了火箭凶巴巴的问候。

“我听见了。”他说，同时将注意力凝聚到了虚空中的某个方向。

“听见什么？”火箭问。他有点费解，因为对于他来说，四下不过只有无声寂静。

但紧接着，几秒钟的沉寂过后，那滋啦滋啦的静电音就穿了过来，像是电波在大气中摩擦发出的动静。一开始很小，而后一点点连成一串，钻进你的毛孔。

忽然，在一声巨大的破开夜空的响动之后，一束耀目的射线穿透黑暗，由那个遥远的看上去无法触及的光点直撞过来，灼热地击打在熔炉上。

沸腾的反应立即从炉火中传出来。

索尔成功了，他再度让熔炉运转起来了。

火箭蹦了起来，他讶异地看了洛基一眼。

“你长了什么耳朵？！还是这是什么奇奇怪怪的兄弟心灵感应？你怎么知道？！”

“我们并没有血缘关系，不是亲兄弟。”洛基回答，他把那只没有因为捂住伤口而被血污覆盖的手抬了起来，“很久以前这件事对我来说很重要，不过现在我无所谓了。过来吧小家伙，能帮忙扶我起来吗？”

火箭从探头张望的动作里转过身来。

“你要做什么？你哥哥说了，让我看好你。”

“那个蠢货那么说是因为他觉得就算没有我他自己也能搞得定。”洛基回答。

“你什么意思？”火箭竖起了耳朵。在洛基不耐烦抖着手催促的动作里，他最终还是不情不愿地搭了把手，把那个嘶声呻吟着的邪神扶了起来。

洛基终于呼出了那一口长气。在这个动作中，几滴冷汗落在地板上，他骂了两句脏话，然后才最终用自己的两条腿支撑住自己。

“因为能量会过载。”在眼前那阵炫目的白光消逝过后，他找回自己的呼吸，说，“一个神的躯体或许能够承受住行星力量的侵袭不至于破碎，可如果没有一个办法让他的身体在那之后迅速降温，即便是我那个超凡的哥哥，也是有危险的。”

“他是对的。”从刚刚开始就始终忙于炼制神奇而顾不上说话的矮人铁匠艾崔开了口，“那不是普通的火焰，它们会一直烧，直到烧融一切。”

一棵树和一只浣熊的目光不约而同地投向了他。

“噢，这真他妈的棒极了！”火箭喊了一声，“这么重要的事为什么你一开始没说！”

“就算我提醒了又有什么不同呢。索尔执意要那么干，而贮藏室里所有可以用来治愈过热的丹药早就被毁了。”

“不需要。”洛基突然出声打断了铁匠，“我说过，我会想其他办法。”

“什么办法？”火箭下意识追问。但洛基的行动早已经先于他一步开始了。

在令火箭嘴巴大开的光线中，这个刚刚还不得不依靠着他才能站稳的阿斯加德人逐渐改变了形态。深蓝色覆盖上他皮肤的每一寸，浮雕一样凸起的纹路从那些破碎的战甲下露出来。他的眼睛变成一种深邃而可怕的红色，两对凸起的角从额顶浮现。

就像是完全变成了另一个物种。

当洛基做完那一切后，忽然暴涨的魔法光线从他的手掌中心处完全张开。那最终形成一团巨大的光雾，在索尔如同一颗流星那样燃烧着朝向平台这儿坠落下来时，洛基的魔法精准地接住并且包裹住了他。

那具几乎被灼烫到焦黑的躯体最终平稳地停在了地板上。

一行鼻血顺着洛基的下颌涓涓躺下。那并不是什么游刃有余的征兆，但他只是伸手抹了一下。

他的法术仍在继续。

更多厚重的结晶在索尔的肌肤表面结成一层，像是霜冻和冰雪最终凝结在一起，它们在熊熊燃烧的炉火光线下散发出白雾一般的寒气，从索尔所躺倒的地方开始，地板上被极寒冻结到开裂的动静扩散一般晕染开。火箭叫了一嗓子，跳到格鲁特的手臂上躲开了那些不断升起的寒冰的尖刺。

洛基没忘记他的哥哥还是需要呼吸，他留下了索尔的一颗脑袋没有冻上。在那儿，索尔咳嗽了两声，恢复了他喑哑的嗓音。

“噢，洛基。”他认出了正跪在身边朝他施法的法师，他看着对方，和对方脸上狼狈的血迹，忽然笑了两声，脸上挂着欣慰的表情。

“你现在也学会为了别人拼命了。”他说。

洛基哼了一声。

“算你还没有失去理智，能看出我不是为了你才这么做的。”

“随便你是不是为了我。”索尔回答，“我们可以拯救人民，我们可以拯救很多人，当然了，也保护你在乎的那个小家伙。”

“最好是。”洛基回答。

就在这时候，被打造出的暴风战斧被格鲁特催生出的藤蔓交到了索尔的手上。

洛基撤掉了一层冰霜。那新晋的神器在接触到索尔手心的一瞬，原本毫不起眼的漆黑的表面立刻被一种鎏金色所覆盖。源源不绝的，流淌着的力量循着索尔的皮肤表面肉眼可见的脉络一步步灌注进他的身体。

洛基适时地撤走了剩下的法术。

他的寒冰在第一时间抵抗住了那不断烧灼索尔的烈焰，而现在，暴风战斧的力量正从内里一点点修复他的筋络和内脏。

“我想可以了，洛基。”索尔最后开口对他说。

话音刚落，闪电和光芒就从他的身体中迸发出来，驱散了周遭一切的阴霾。

洛基能感觉到，就像一个神祇正经历浴火重生那样，索尔的威能得到了完全的提升，达到了前所未有的高度。

洛基沐浴其中，凝视着环绕索尔周身的雷电，头一次于心底生出了几分信念。

或许他们真的可以，可以阻止那个妄图致使生灵涂炭的疯子。

暴风战斧最终带给了雷神新生。当一切尘埃落定后，索尔站起来，他转头看了一眼自己仍然跪在地上的弟弟，犹豫了一瞬。

“你觉得我们应该什么时候出发？”他问，“还是说你需要再休息一会儿。”

此刻的洛基仍然呈现出霜巨人的外貌。他刚刚又一次启动了体内的血缘魔法保护机制，那让他得以在一瞬间激发出体内所有的寒冰之力，去抵抗一颗超新星的热度，但也同样耗光了他的法力。

索尔知道自己的弟弟一向不愿意以霜巨人的形象示人，尤其是，他们接下来的目的地就是那颗水蓝色的星球。他推测洛基的顾虑只会更多。

但是洛基站了起来。

“现在就走。”他看向自己的兄长，同时将一条手臂搭在了索尔的肩膀上，坚定地回答，“别傻了索尔，你知道我不再在乎这个了。”

当阿斯加德的两位王室成员从天而降出现在瓦坎达的战场上方时，很多人都没有将他们认出来。

人们只是感觉到突如其来的饱满神力震动了大地。他们听见巨响，看见耀目的闪电划破天空，然后一排敌人被如同烟花的碎片那样炸上天。

烟尘散去之后，手持巨斧的嘶吼着的雷神势如破竹那样冲出来。而在他的身后，是令所有人都感到陌生的深蓝色皮肤的物种。

暴风雪在他的头顶凝聚，寒气侵染着他周身数百米范围内的每一寸土地，将植物冰冻到凋零。

紧接着是数不清的锐利的冰刃，它们贴着索尔的身侧飞过，切割开战场，将海潮一般一拥而上的巨兽变成一击即粉碎的冰雕。

洛基感觉他有好多年没有这样畅快地战斗过了。

他不再费心保留法力用以维持自己的外形了。在冰天雪地当中，霜巨人的血液在他的血管中沸腾一般地燃烧着。

暴风雪就像有生命那样完全任凭他的掌控。他相当神奇地同时感觉到极寒的冰冻和滚烫的灼热，那两种感觉交织着，彼此较劲一般在他的体内横冲直撞，不断激发出更深厚的魔法能量。

在他和索尔所向披靡的战场边缘，一道来自洛基的凌厉的冰魔法打碎了一头忽然跳上土丘偷袭的野兽。那救了正在下方和另一个敌人滚作一团的冬兵一命。

巴基从泥土里爬起来，最快速地调整好状态。

他没有认出那个蓝皮肤的外星人，只知道此刻对方是战友。

洛基得到一句谢谢，那让他微微地愣住了。

他冲过去，一把就抓住了冬兵的那只机械手臂。他有一个问题一直想问，在经历过前十几分钟激烈的战斗后，他觉得现在有必要问出来了。

从刚刚开始，他就一刻也没有停止在战场上搜寻那个无比渴望看到的身影。

“你知道彼得帕克吗！”在喧天的战场上，他几乎用吼的那样问冬兵。

“什么！”冬兵同样回敬了一声吼。

“蜘蛛侠！”洛基喊道，“我需要找到他——他是——”

就在那一刻，一道光线同时吸引了所有人的注意力。洛基的眼角余光瞥见一束从天而落的闪电，比他记忆中索尔所有曾经释放过的威力还要巨大。

他看着自己的兄长如同一柄长枪那样直朝着阵中飞掠过去，落下破坏力惊人的一斧，直直击中了队伍正中站着的灭霸本人。

洛基的眼皮在那个瞬间疯狂地跳动了一下。

他霜巨人形态下的视线看的无比清晰，索尔的那一击，落在了灭霸的肩膀上。


	23. Chapter 23

彼得所能记得的最后一件事就只有一片黑暗。

所有占据头脑的就只有失明以及窒息，还有虚无缥缈的，努力想抓住什么却无法抓住的感觉。

他没来得及看清托尼史塔克脸上的表情，以及周围的其他人是什么状况。他唯一只知道，他们最后一次试图夺取无限手套的行动失败后，全宇宙正面临无法想象的危机，而身体异样的变故陡生，这完全可能意味着，一切都完蛋了。

他不知道远在千里之外的地球的状况，也始终没有等到任何一条他所期盼听见的消息。他不愿意就此告别，他都还没有见到洛基。而消散在虚空里是如此令人恐惧，在这样恐惧的结局面前，他是独身一个。

蜘蛛侠或许已经顺利成长为一个坚强有担当的英雄角色，但作为彼得帕克，他却真真正正地害怕了。

作为彼得帕克，他有家，有归处，有在乎的人，那些关心和爱着他的人在等着他，即便在最后一刻他依然能够清楚地辨认——恐惧深处的东西并非孤独，他早已知道自己所不舍的究竟是什么。

而后，一切感官便停顿下来，沉入寂静。

当彼得再一次感觉到空气经由口鼻灌入肺部、推动血液流动、重新带动呼吸的时候，他的第一反应是于头脑深处回忆起一个名字。

他一时没有想起那究竟代表着谁，他甚至忘了自己的全名该怎么拼。

他的意识在混沌中流离得够久，久到他需要花费额外的好几秒钟才反应过来为什么当他低头看向自己的双手时会发现他们被一层看上去有些滑稽的红色紧身衣布料所覆盖。

然后他想起了“蜘蛛侠”，想起了自己的身份和地球的命运。

我们在哪儿？现在是什么时间了……？

他想问出那句话，然而干涸沙哑的嗓子却阻止了声带的运作。

几位与他一样刚刚重新找回躯体和神智的战友站在他的周围，看上去与他一样精神浑噩。唯一可能状况稍好一些的大概就是奇异博士了。

当彼得将求助的目光转而投向那位法师时，后者的动作已经比他更快一步。史蒂芬斯特兰奇好像早已料到此刻，他仿佛无所不知、沉着冷静，当彼得还在为那个卡在嗓子眼里的名字而努力时，卡玛泰姬的法术阵已经开始运作，于所有人面前展开一扇巨大的、穿越星际的传送门。他们每一个都本能一般地跨过那道光圈向前迈出一步。

而与所有人都不尽相同的是，唯独只有彼得撞到了一些意料之外的东西。

他落进一个怀抱里。

准确的说，是一个早已在门的另一侧等待着的，明明已经预见到他们即将到来，却仍旧急不可耐的怀抱，坚实、温暖、并且无惧周围任何的目光。

当彼得好不容易越过视线的盲区，用一点余光撇清一道绿光和一撮黑色的头发之后，他的呼吸屏住了。

他是被人抓住手腕一把拽到传送门的另一边的，现在他的两条胳膊都还在对方的两臂之间，那是一个并不便于他挣脱，也不便于他好好与对方面对面的姿势。那让他忍不住用力在那副温热的胸膛前推了一把。

一张脸成功跃入眼帘。

那是一张让彼得即刻就能与舌尖上的两个字对上号，却又迟疑不敢相认的脸。

他不得不说，面前的人似乎有哪里改变了。

“洛基……？”

彼得能够发出声音的第一句开场白说得磕磕巴巴。

他差点不敢确定，对方的眉宇没有多少变化，却说不上究竟看上去是变得更老还是更年轻了。

洛基穿了一身他并不认识的战甲，头发变得更长，轮廓也更瘦削，环绕在他周身的法术力场变得比过去任何时候都要强大，却给人一种说不出的沉郁感，让人分辨不出他都经历了些什么。

彼得第一时间便回想起来那场阿斯加德人民在宇宙中遭遇灭霸的危机，他的担忧油然而生。

“你没事吧？你从灭霸手上活下来了，其他人都怎么样？索尔也还好吗？”

他就那么问了出来。

奥丁在上，被他叫到的男人狠狠地咬紧了自己腮帮的肌肉——在所有可能问出的问题里，他居然问了这么一句。

他们都好，当然了，我们都活下来了，就像我自己当初以不可破誓言向你许诺过的异样，除了你。

他知道此时责备彼得对他来说并不公平，他也知道对方刚刚在无限宝石的作用下重返人间，对于彼得而言，他所感觉到的他们分开的时间或许还不足三天，他没可能在这么短的时间里意识到真相，但那真的很让洛基抓狂。

因为那太久了。

对于洛基而言，那不是三天，而是整整五年。鬼知道他该怎么形容一开始斯蒂夫罗杰斯找上门来邀请他一块儿寻找无限宝石时的心情。

他们居然敢就那么大喇喇地找过来，大言不惭地说着什么，“或许有个计划可以挽回一切”。

彼得不会知道这之间所发生的一切对于所有幸存的复仇者成员来说意味着什么。

过去的这五年对于任何一个人来说都是不容易的，而洛基甚至并不属于那个以拯救世界为己任的组织。

他是特殊的，在新阿斯加德落地生根而他与索尔分开不再见面后，甚至连这个曾经的兄长都无从得知他的下落。

他把自己闭锁在地球的某个不为人知的角落，就像是当年跌落彩虹桥后所经历的流放那样，没人知道他在哪，没人知道他在做什么。

如今这个曾在瓦坎达草原上与所有人一道并肩作战的法师重回战场了——不是为了什么诸如“拯救世界”这样冠冕堂皇的理由。他知道自己为什么会答应那群复仇者的请求，他知道自己是为了什么，而如今他终于得偿所愿。

在其他人还在忙着照看因为重启无限手套而受创的绿巨人时，他早已先所有人一步启动了自己的瞬移魔法。五年过去，他的法力直觉变得越发精湛，即便是透过天幕下的滚滚烟尘，也能第一时间嗅到空气中那一丝魔法波动的气息。

他比所有人都更早地预见到了奇异博士会开启传送门的方位，那让他第一时间便越过那道时空交界线，捕捉到了自己所渴望的身影。

那是彼得，那个活着的、呼吸着的、近在咫尺的、总是让他头疼、才刚一见面就问出一个傻问题让他火冒三丈的小家伙。

对方栗色的短发正软软地贴着他的下巴，两只手不安分的、试图推开他的动作带回了洛基所有的回忆。

他们曾经在那个燥热的暑假里隔着厨房的流理台拌嘴，一个手上沾满洗洁精的泡沫，一个陷在沙发里无聊地摆弄遥控器，两团不同口味的圣代冰淇淋球在并排挨着的两只玻璃杯里慢慢融化，与窗外夕阳的影子一道逐步加深颜色。

所有熟悉的感觉顷刻窜回了躯体，就像把人生重活了一遍。

洛基真的很想让彼得在自己的身边待得更久一点，好让自己确切地适应这种激烈的变化，但眼下却没时间用来给他们叙旧了。

洛基第一时间赶来的目的只有一个，这一次，他必须保证彼得真正远离危机。

当彼得抬头，透过层层黑云看清一个个被空间宝石撕裂的豁口，和正穿云而过直逼地面的宇宙战船时，他马上意识到，战争还没有结束，灭霸所带来的一应危机也追了过来，近在咫尺。

他的蜘蛛感应在第一时间启动，本能一般地，即便在洛基的怀里，蜘蛛侠也做好了备战的姿势。

但是洛基没有给他这个机会。下一刻，他们所有人所站立着的这块土地就神奇地被抬升了起来。

巨大的冰锥刺破土壤、穿过战场顶起那片山丘，将他们与正从着陆战船上俯冲下来的士兵隔绝开来。

越过洛基的肩膀，彼得亲眼见证这个阿斯加德法师扔出比现存于他头脑中的任何一场都还要更加强烈的暴风雪，宛如一片雪崩由山顶倾斜直下，冲散了那些冲锋的敌军。

那至少多为他们争取了好几分钟。

洛基将三五个预备发出的咒语抿在舌尖，十分谨慎地踏着一处坚冰观测了战场的形式。

灭霸所有的人手都是冲着无限宝石所在的实验室方向而去，那儿同样是复仇者主力所在的方位，他可以利用这一点，用法术在战场上撕出一条口子，为彼得和自己争取到一条脱离这儿的路线，他可以——

一道不速之音却在这时打断了他的思路。

“我看过结局，这场战争是无可避免的，没有所谓退路，想活下来的办法只有一个，参与它，然后去赢得它。”

洛基在那道同样熟悉的嗓音面前愣住了。片刻之后，他才将自己的视线从脚下的战场形势上拉回来，转而看到一个从一开始就忘记了要去在意的人——奇异博士，那个开启了传送门的法师，他也在人群当中。

“洛基？”

当洛基气势汹汹地越过彼得，擦过他的肩膀时，彼得迟疑地叫了他一次。但那并未阻止洛基接下来那个几乎不经过思考的动作。

他仿佛已经把那件事在自己的头脑中预演过一千、一万遍了。

他直直走向史蒂芬斯特兰奇，紧绷着下颌，捏紧拳头，然后照着对方的鼻子，来上了一拳。

与彼得一道被传送到此的银河护卫队成员们见状纷纷竖起了武器，不确定忽然出现的洛基究竟是敌是友。而捂着鼻梁的奇异博士咳着嗽重新直起腰来阻止了他们，然后冲洛基竖起一根手指头。

“咳......信不信由你，我看过结局，14000605次，我确实预见了你会给我来这么一下，真的，但我没想着躲开。”

洛基可没兴趣与他讨论那些时间和预言。

“我让彼得参与这场战争！条件是跟在你的身边以保证安全！你是个法师斯特兰奇！我统共就指望过你这么一件事！一件！”

那句话出于一向自视甚高的邪神之口，就连奇异博士也一时不能分辨那究竟是诋毁还是恭维。他无奈地撇撇嘴，终于抹了一把鼻血，将手拿开。

“现在我们扯平了。”他对洛基说，“我把人给你带回来了。你在这，接下来我们只用尽快结束这场战争就行了。”

洛基对他眯起了眼睛。

“这是你们的战争，不是我的。”他说，“你凭什么觉得复仇者留下的烂摊子会与我有关？”

出乎他意料的是，奇异博士并没有在第一时间急着说服他，对方只是静静地看了看他，然后越过他，朝站在自己身后不远的蜘蛛侠投去一瞥，用让洛基都始料未及的语速迅速丢出去一句话。

“你告诉过我某人没有明确拒绝那就是答应了，他答应了，快去吧孩子。”

“彼得？”洛基回过头去，只看见那个好像从来就不愿让他安生的男孩冲他做了个鬼脸，转头便重新套上制服的头套，射出一串蛛丝飞入了战场当中。就连洛基第一时间发出的法术都没能捕捉到对方灵巧的身影。

“斯特兰奇！”洛基只能把所有的怒火发泄到始作俑者的身上。

奔涌在血液中的魔法再次启动，在暴风雪的尽头，一头巨大的召唤兽正在成型，洛基已经顾不得他们所在的这座山丘脚下的情形，他必须立刻追上去，在一片乱战中跟上彼得的脚步。

那至少让他没时间再往奇异博士的脸上招呼一拳。

斯特兰奇同样也没闲着，他发动自己的悬戒，以同样巨大的魔法能量调动着法术阵。

“你知道，我们所有人都是带着使命回来的，蜘蛛侠也一样。你得理解他。”他转头对洛基说。

“你最好期盼着这次没有什么意外，否则这事我们没完斯特兰奇！你！还有那些复仇者！”

那真是一句顶认真的威胁，认真到史蒂芬居然忍不住露出一个微笑。

“你承不承认都好，洛基，你早已经是这命运里的一部分了。而我很清楚，这次，我们能赢。”

他庄重的预言换到邪神的一个瞪视，后者不再废话，而是头也不回地跃下山丘，跳上一只用巨大双翼掀起狂风的冰龙背上。

不远处传来惊涛骇浪一般的滚滚雷鸣声。

洛基也听见了。他往雷声的中心方向投去犹豫的一瞥，继而操控着巨大的召唤兽俯冲进入战场的烟尘之中。


	24. Chapter 24

在风中驰骋的感觉真是久违了。彼得在不过几个闪躲的时间里就找回了肢体的感觉，蜘蛛侠不是擅长于在战场上正面拼杀的类型，他十分明晰此刻自己应该扮演的角色，从刚刚开始他的目光就牢牢地锁定住了目标——

那个在众人争抢中不断被向中心处传递的手套。

三段近身攻击来解决附近的敌人，两发蛛丝取得优势位置，然后是奋力向上挑高的一跃。

感谢阿波罗尼奥斯！感谢抛物线！彼得在碰触到无限手套的一刹于心底欢呼着，继而他迅速地转弯，躲过接连好几发瞄准他追来的射击，将自己荡出人群。

“嘿！皇后区小子！”

他听见一道熟悉的声音从背后传来，本能驱使着彼得毫不犹豫地朝向那块正急速逼近的不明物射出一道蛛丝。

上帝啊，那是美国队长，他朝向彼得掷出了手中的雷神之锤。那神器不由分说的巨大能量将蜘蛛侠迅速带向天空，彼得呼吸漏了一口空气，下意识便弯下腰，紧紧护住了怀中的手套。

剩余的复仇者们在空中迅速组成了接力一般的防护线，彼得越过红女巫设下的屏障，被爆炸的热浪掀上更高的高度时抓住了佩珀小姐的手，经过一段失重一般地向下坠落后落在阿斯加德女武神的天马上。

天呐，这简直是差点儿让他心脏停跳的场面。

彼得趴在马背上结结巴巴地试图开口，预备向正带着他努力突破敌阵的女武神做自我介绍，悬挂于他们头顶的那艘巨大战舰却瞅准时间一般忽然发动了铺天盖地的万弹齐发。

“瓦尔基里！”

千钧一发的时分，一道绿光追上了白马的翅膀。彼得下意识地抬头望去，他从未像现在这样庆幸听见那声熟悉的吼叫。

魔法的光线瞬间覆盖上了他们的全身，在漫天弹幕中凭空出现了五匹同样的天马分身，瓦尔基里被复制的幻影驾驭着它们，不断在头顶上方为他们抵挡倾斜而下的冲击。

“带着手套去找索尔！”从空气中显现出身形的邪神再一次对女武神喊道，“顺着我法术的指引走，他知道怎么应付！”

一片烟火与爆炸之中，女武神侧目看向洛基，像是有许多的话憋在喉咙里却找不到措辞那样。

“在抛下人民五年之后知道来对我发号施令了，哈？”她的语气不太好，战场紧张的形式没法让她对洛基匀出更多的友善。

但就在彼得以为眼前这两个阿斯加德人就要在这样的情形下不合时宜吵一架的时候，女武神忽然转身，一只手提溜在了他的制服后背上。

那只锋利的长矛灵巧地勾走了彼得怀里的无限手套，而后抓住彼得的那只手用力一掀。

“这都是看在这场战争的份上！”

彼得听见她大吼了一声，

“还有这小子，殿下，他归你了！”

彼得就这么被女武神给扔了出来。他落在空中，没有手套，没有翅膀，只有地心引力魔鬼一般地发挥着作用，让他一面发出失重的惊呼一面向下坠落。

好在他落进一个安全的怀抱里。

“接到你了！”

当那条巨大的冰龙挥动翅膀稳稳地承载住两个人的重量时，洛基短促的语音贴着彼得的耳背灌进他的耳朵。

他将彼得拢在怀里，接住彼得的时候口鼻刮擦过对方的后颈，温热的呼吸顷刻间全部窜进蜘蛛侠制服的领口。彼得狂乱的心跳在那个瞬间忽而没有缘由地安定了下来。他向后仰起脑袋，果不其然看见那张薄怒中交杂着无奈的脸。

“你至少该说一声再走。”他听见洛基沉下来的嗓音，“我明明白白地记得，某人曾经在暑假里和我发脾气，因为我不知道如何以一种‘适合的方式’来作告别。”

好吧……彼得发现自己难得有些心虚，他下意识低头，扯掉头罩，摸了摸自己的鼻子。

那的确是自己曾经用在洛基身上的大道理，现在这个睚眦必较的神祇成功学会了以其人之道还施彼身。

“抱歉……”他小声接话说，“我只是觉得在我有能力做什么的时候就不该犹豫。”

“彼得帕克！”洛基不客气地叫了他的名字，那条冰龙在空中紧急打了一个旋，乘着一股强劲的上升气流躲避开惊奇队长冲击宇宙飞船时发出的巨大能量波浪，那动作差点将彼得从冰龙的背上甩下来，好在洛基扣住他的两条手臂，将他死死摁在怀里，与此同时，从那两瓣嘴唇中仍不停歇地溢出咒语。

当那些无形的魔咒落入空气，彼得惊讶地睁大眼睛，因为它们在眼前变幻出熠熠生辉的光线，而那些光线包裹住他的躯体，继而慢慢改变了他那身战甲的每一寸。

他的蜘蛛侠制服不再是自己记忆中的样子，而是彻头彻尾地发生了变化。制服上金色的部分变得更多，前胸的蜘蛛侠标记变得更大，金属光泽变得更加明亮，包覆住肢体的感觉也更加轻盈了。

最后，他们乘坐着这条冰龙降落在被导弹肆虐过后一片烟尘滚滚的大地上，洛基没好气地带着他跳下龙背，劈头盖脸的教训随之而来：

“我有说过要阻止你做你力所能及的事吗！”

这不是洛基第一次吼他，然而彼得还是本能地向后缩了缩脖子。

“你说你不喜欢沾复仇者留下的烂摊子。”他语气微弱地重复了一遍洛基自己的台词。

那换到邪神一个闭着眼的克制的深呼吸，和片刻以后，一个象征着“算了我忍不了了”的冷哼。

“你给我听好了，如果我真的，一丁点都不想沾复仇者留下来的破烂摊子，那么我最最应该做的，就是现在一刀捅到史蒂芬·斯特兰奇的心脏上，抢走他那颗该死的时间宝石，然后立刻回到当初那个该被诅咒的夏天，把曾经一心只想着恶作剧结果找到你家里去的我自己杀掉！”

说真的，当洛基吼出那句话的时候，他的措辞和语气一点儿也不像是在开玩笑，

“你希望我这样吗？这样倒是真的可以百分之一百确保我远离现在的麻烦事！你确定？你想看着奇异博士哭吗？！”

不，当然不！

下意识的，彼得抿紧了嘴巴，相当诚实而且快速地摇了摇脑袋。

那个否认的动作总算成功截住了一点洛基没有发完的火。他把剩下一串没有说出口的气话压在嗓子眼里，憋住气息盯着彼得，片刻之后，邪神放弃了努力——

他偏过头去，重重地叹出很长的一口气来，然后，在彼得都完全没有反应过来的一瞬间，将眼前的人裹进了怀里。

那是个很长的拥抱。长到让彼得都有些不习惯。他从来没有经历过这样洛基不说原因就紧紧抱着他这么久的时刻，那也让所有他原本想说的话卡在喉头，一个音节也说不出口。

但那感觉很好。

洛基的呼吸落在肩上，强劲的心跳抵着胸膛，那些黑色的头发蹭着他的鼻尖，透过浓烈的硝烟，彼得依旧闻到对方身上淡淡的味道。

那感觉很好，这是此刻彼得唯一能够确定的一件事。

洛基的一只手摁在他的后颈上，骨节分明的手指插进他头脑勺上柔软的法茬。

“如果你还敢有下一次——”

对方相当认真地威胁道。

尽管那句话没有说完，彼得也已经完全明了了它的意思。

所有的，说出来了的和没有说出来的。

他的胸口像被一块冬日里壁炉里考暖了的石头微微地热着。除了那个与梅婶婶所共同经营的家，以及阴错阳差获得超能力的时刻，这或许会成为生命里第三件令他庆幸自己活过的事。

“你至少该给我机会让你穿上你的新战甲。”

他听见洛基的下巴垫在自己的头顶声音模糊地抱怨。那倒是提醒了他。

“说到这个……”彼得抬起了头，“你还没和我解释这身衣服是怎么回事。”

就在刚刚，战局最激烈的时刻，在洛基的一串咒语之下，彼得上身了这套新战甲。他觉得自己或许需要一个解释说明，当然，那也让他想起，现在他们两个还都置身于战场，战争并未结束。

洛基以最简洁的方式给了他解释。

“史塔克给你做的。”他回答，“在你……不在这的几年里。当他同意加入复仇者的行动时，他把战甲带到基地，交给了我。”

“给你？”那让彼得深感惊讶。

“或许他觉得我会有兴趣在成品上再额外施加一点魔法吧。”洛基回答。

“你加了吗？”彼得问。

他低头，好奇地动了动两条手臂，试图像过去那样激活不知道哪一个洛基嵌进战甲缝隙的魔法阵，但是什么也没有发生。

“我没有。”洛基说，他松开了手，后退一步，完全放任了彼得对一身新战甲的尝试。

而那再次让彼得感到了意外。他抬起头，有些疑惑地看向表情平静的邪神。

洛基只是摇了摇头。

“我试过一些，但最后又拿掉了。”他说，“这是史塔克为你做的，完全用一种你们会适应的方式，那更……科学一些。一击必杀模式，还和过去一样，简捷、高效，这样很好，你会用得更顺手点，我想。”

彼得惊讶地看向洛基。他没想到有一天洛基会亲口承认这一点。认可钢铁侠的设计对他来说绝不是一件容易事。

他说他拿走了所有的魔法，尽管，那些曾经总是毫无预兆就突然启动的法术并不曾真的让彼得在战场上感到多么棘手。

“没你说得那么糟，”他开口否认道，“我是指，你们法师的那种方式。我没有不喜欢，你没必要全部拿走。”

听完彼得的话，洛基垂下眼睛看着他笑了笑。

“也不是全部都拿走了。”他对彼得说，“我留了唯一的一个。”

“什么？”彼得仰起头眼睛发亮地问。

他那张被炮灰抹脏了的脸倒映在洛基的眼中，而洛基的表情则拓印在他的瞳孔里。在这样咫尺的距离里，洛基丝毫不怀疑他们可以清晰地看清对方眼中的每一寸。

洛基往前倾了几厘米。

那真是个适宜那么做的时刻。他觉得此刻自己的冲动并不过分：眼前的家伙不打招呼就这么消失了五年，他并不责怪这之间所缺失的时间，他只是有理由相信彼得或许真的欠他那个吻。

但他忍住了。

“试试看吧。”他对彼得说，“叫我的名字，任何时候都行。”

彼得没太听懂那句话，但他还是照做了。

他小声叫了一次洛基的名字，忽然之间一个巨大的魔法阵由脚下凭空升起。

两个发着光的，与眼前的邪神别无二致的，全副武装的幻影分身一左一右地矗立在了他的身边。

他们看向彼得，继而竖起匕首，摆出戒备十足的防御姿态。

“他们是你的了。”洛基看着彼得。

现在，去做你想做的事吧。

后面的那句话他没有说出口，他也无须那样做，只消轻轻地在彼得的肩上一推，对方就能明白他的意思。

彼得转身，洛基看着他轻盈地越过一片废墟跳上了蚁人的肩膀，在那个高度，史塔克战甲的强力击杀模式可以毫无顾忌、无视敌友的输出火力，而他的那两个魔法分身正在忠诚地发挥自己的协同作用。

这样就够好了，洛基对自己说。接着，他才收回视线，让自己转向了战场之上的另一个方向，一个此刻正被滚滚雷电所包裹住的中心。

他毫不犹豫地召唤出血液里所有剩余的魔法能量，劈开另一片暴风雪，朝那处雷电的漩涡中心赶去。

或许说服瓦尔基里将无限宝石带到索尔身边是个错误的主意。

或许那太不冷静了。

所有的判断都只建立在洛基对自己那位兄长过去的了解和猜测上。

只是猜测，毕竟，他们已经整整五年不曾见面了。

但或许那又是当下洛基唯一所能做出的决定。

就像斯特兰奇所说过的，他看过14000605种不同的结局，或许存在着数不清的其他宇宙所对应着的可能性，但对于洛基来说，只要他还在这个战场上，那就是他所会做出来的决定。

那一天，当复仇者联盟成立之初的三巨头将全宇宙威胁的源头围剿在中心奋力相拼的一刻，所有人都清楚地看见，风暴中心将所有雷电之力都汇聚于血管当中的雷神夺下了那五颗至关重要的宝石。而当他面对灭霸，举起右手的刹那，一个身影瞬移而至，在最后的那个关键的时刻，一道浑厚的，裹挟着法力的光芒包裹住那几颗宝石，也同时覆盖住了雷神的一整条手臂。

而后便是那个响指，就像黎明之前最黑暗寂静之中刺透天幕的一束光。

世界在那一道分秒之后迎来了光明。

“洛基！”

在烟尘还未消散殆尽之前，蜘蛛侠第一个注意到了这一切变故发生的源头，他跳下蚁人的肩膀，以最敏捷的身手越过一道道沟壑赶到了现场。

现场就像发生过一颗核弹爆炸。

在所有黑色烟雾的中心，升起的淡绿色光线隔绝开了所有焦黑和灼热的痕迹。

洛基正跪在索尔的身边，紧皱着眉头，一脸凝重，一刻不歇地重复着口中的咒语。一层细汗密布在他的脸上，几滴顺着下颌滑落下来，落入泥土中。

从他的指尖不断奔流出汹涌的魔法，那些魔法仿佛在和某种不可名状的力量相互较劲，缠绕在索尔手臂皮肤的表面以一寸寸往前推进的速度修复那些被无限宝石狂暴的能量所牵连的肌肉和组织。

那并不是一场多么容易的战争。洛基所有的注意力都集中在他的咒语上。他没有注意到彼得已经不知在什么时候来到了自己的身后。

那个男孩默默地蹲下，依靠到他的身边，不发一语的，用绷紧的身体无言地提供着自己的一份支撑。他撑起了洛基整个半边的身体。

索尔的脸上也覆盖着冷汗。那看起来很疼，但相当幸运的是，他仍然保留着自己的神智。

这位在王国故土破灭之后带领人民重建家园的国王看上去也要比彼得记忆中的更沧桑了一些，然而此刻，胜利的喜悦化作温暖的光线染过他的表情，爬上他的眼角。

他咳嗽了一声，故作轻松那样向后靠去，把后脑勺枕在一块断壁残垣上，然后看着身边正奋力对付自己那只手的弟弟。

那曾经是他的弟弟，他不得不开始怀念那个时刻。

“我都不知道你还懂治疗的法术。”索尔开口说。

他的嗓音略带沙哑。洛基不确定那是因为疲倦还是受伤还是因为疼，他不能确定，因为他们已经有五年没有对彼此说过一句话了。

他沉默了一会儿。

“人总是会有长进的。”他最后低声回答，“再说了，我是个法师，天赋最好的那一种。”

“对此我从没怀疑过。”索尔开玩笑似的说，“但凡你把这些天赋，动用哪怕五分之一在做一点正经事上，你在新阿斯加德的声望恐怕就超过我了。”

“那是你的国家，索尔。现在你是国王。”洛基纠正了他。

当他那么做时他低着头，好像只是专注地顶着自己施法的双手，并不曾去直视索尔的表情。

那种逃避并不寻常，彼得注意到了。

“这样做太冒险了。”他开口对索尔说，“我们都知道你足够强壮，可以再次启动无限手套，但在这么突然的环节上——”

“我做过准备了。”索尔打断他了，他对彼得微笑着，“孩子，在过去的这五年里，我把那个该死的动作在脑子里预演过至少一万遍了，你不会信的。”

彼得不知道自己该不该相信这一点。他转头看向洛基，下意识去寻找对方的反应，而洛基只是把眉头皱得更深。

“我打造了手套，我锻炼过自己，更稳妥的，我还在阿斯加德留了一份遗嘱，关于王位继承的。”索尔仍旧语气轻松地说着。

“闭嘴吧你。”但洛基打断了他，“现在不是显摆你的鲁莽和不要命的时候，如果刚刚那一下要不是我——”

“如果不是你会怎么样？”索尔笑笑，“我不会死的，最多就是像班纳那样，手臂上留下一条旧疤，用起来不太利索。”

“听上去你对此很自豪是吗，索尔奥丁森！”洛基忍无可忍地骂了一句。

他终于转过脸看向索尔，而也是在那时候，他看清了索尔脸上的表情。

他的兄长真的一点也不打算在此刻放过他了。

索尔的整张脸上都写满了“得了吧，我才不吃这套”的表情，他看上去相当严肃，却又很是无奈，最后，他轻轻叹了一口气，在洛基的魔法里慢慢放松下自己受伤的身体，转向了彼得。

“我必须这么做孩子。”因为某种缘故，他选择对彼得而不是洛基本人这么说，“你得理解我，如果我不做点什么的话，这家伙大概这辈子都不会再和我说一句话了。”

很显然的，彼得愣住了。

“你为什么一定现在讨论这个！”洛基再次发了脾气，但他还是尽量控制住了自己那些恶言恶语，压低了声音，“至少等我先处理好这些伤口！”

“没门！”索尔当即表态道，“然后呢，等你做完了这事你就又准备消失不见了？抛下你的王国抛下你的人民，你准备再躲到哪儿去？是的，过去的这些年你因为我当初在战场上的失误，没能阻止这一切的发生而生我的气，你不愿意原谅我，我接受它，可现在彼得回来了，你还想闹什么别扭？”

“我道歉！我很抱歉当初全怪在你头上，好吗！”洛基终于忍无可忍地吼了出来。

他企图用自己的音量盖过索尔的，也试图用法术发出的光来掩饰自己发红的耳朵尖，但或许这一刻他最不愿意的，就是任由彼得待在现场，目睹所有的这一切。

那会让他不由自主地回忆起五年前的那个时刻，他再也没有得到过彼得的消息。他以为自己失去他了。

索尔翻了个白眼。

他尽可能地用表情表达着“你指望我会相信你这个道歉吗”的意思。

当然了，他也永远不会忘记。

因为在同一天，他失去了自己的弟弟。当洛基的眼神越过一半战友已经化作飞灰的战场朝他投来时，他不禁觉得，或许他的弟弟自己都没有意识到，那种一片空白的表情有多么让人紧张。

你应该瞄准他的头。那句话洛基从来没有对索尔说过。他甚至没有明面上发过一次火。他只是消失了，完完整整的，从索尔的世界，从所有阿斯加德人的世界。

那之后，索尔意识到自己的弟弟花了足够久的时间来知觉到那个人类男孩对他的意义。

一度，这个灵魂中满溢人性温暖光芒的雷电之神也曾阴暗地希冀过，如果那个人类男孩的意义没有重大到令洛基永远放不下就好了。但立刻的，索尔又充满自责地叫停了那种想法。

他着实应该感谢彼得出现在洛基的生命中。就像此刻。

当那个男孩仿佛终于后知后觉在这上帝拿走的五年间都发生过什么，将自己那张惊讶的脸转向了洛基，而后者一语不发地选择闭口不谈这件事的时刻。

尽管沉默，索尔却切实地看到了，生命的温度正一点点回归洛基的躯体，那些顽固的、执拗的、抑制不住坏脾气、却又徒劳习惯性喜欢逃避的习性正一点点从洛基的灵魂里重新点亮。

那才是他真正的弟弟，是令阿斯加德头疼了上千年的恶作剧之神。

索尔从肺部深处吐出一口浊气。他看见远方，所有加入守护战争的复仇者们正一群群的缓步向他走来。他猜想，这之后大约会有个庆功宴之类的了。

他意识模糊地笑了笑，然后对自己的弟弟说：

“这一切结束以后，回新阿斯加德来吧。”

他满以为洛基会答应。至少，从心里是会答应的。

洛基也的确没有想过拒绝对方。

他从未曾有一刻真的恨过索尔，那不过是一段放不下又无法面对彼此的阴暗时刻，如今已经不复存在。

但他也的确有自己的理由。

“给我一点时间，哥哥，”他对索尔说，“我还有些事，得亲自处理好。”


	25. Chapter 25

尽管最后的那场战役让他们避免了进一步令人心碎的失去，而被挽回的兴许还更多——

但仍然有场葬礼跟在后头，为了幻视和娜塔莎。与其说是葬礼，或许更像是一场纯粹的纪念。

彼得穿着整身黑色的套装，捧着一只纸杯蜡烛，隔着人群望着半个庭院之外的洛基被索尔领在身后，和其他幸存的阿斯加德人打招呼。

奇异博士的一只手搭在了他的肩膀上，那给了彼得一道亲和的推力，把他推向似乎早已经等不及要把他介绍给家人的史塔克——在那时他看见洛基被索尔用胳膊肘拐了一下，然后不情不愿地对海姆达尔行了个点头礼。

“我认为偶尔转移注意力到其他东西上不是件坏事。”史蒂芬凑近，低声说。

彼得在那一刻察觉到自己的失态，他的脸颊热了，赶忙低头，冲正将编织花环戴在他手上的摩根笑了笑。

他真是没法不在意洛基的事。那场最终决战结束才不过一天，他听到的关于那家伙的只言片语就够他细想的了。

人们说洛基消失了五年。这五年间他在哪里？都做了些什么？而这之后呢？他又预备去哪里，预备用什么样的身份继续生活？他会留在地球上吗？

彼得想问的实在太多了。

但好在洛基给他留够了机会。

在那场葬礼的最后，彼得察觉到裤子口袋里那部手机的动静。

一个未知号码给他发来信息。

“在大门边上等着，我开车送你。”

那是谁发来的，答案不言自明。

彼得最后在那扇铁艺门边见到了那个熟悉的身影。洛基此刻已经掩盖起了自己真实的样貌，再次变成了彼得记忆中汤姆帕克的样子。彼得完全想不通他为什么还要这么做。

还有他开来的那辆车，不再是当初引擎声震天响的那辆超级跑车，而变成了一部路边随处可见的，扔进大卖场停车场也找不出来的朴素家用型。

汤姆把车开到彼得的边上，对他降下车窗，打了个手势。

“上来吧。”他说，“我带你回家。”

那真是一句顷刻间就唤起彼得许多情绪的话。

整整一天了，他没有对任何人提起，当然也不曾从任何人那里得到过答案，关于那个他事实上最在意的问题，他的家人到底如何了。

灭霸危机所带来的伤害远不是将当初的那一半生者全带回人世就能抚平的。

他们之间都太多人被莫名其妙的夺走了五年的时间。原本与这世界紧紧相连，却被生拉硬扯撕扯开去的五年。

那给很多人的世界留下一道漫长的裂痕。许多人回归之后的第一件事，便是在周遭四处寻找曾经的家人和朋友。

但是整个皇后区都已经大变样了。新闻纪录显示，在一半的人口被带走的那天，几个在作业中忽然消失的锅炉工人引发了一起爆炸事故。那次爆炸牵连到相邻的好几个街区，而后发展成一场绵延的火灾——由于消防人员同样消失大半，以及满街无人驾驶车辆引起的交通堵塞问题，火势并没有得到及时的遏制。

灾难也波及到了彼得所曾经居住的地方。那块彼得曾经生活以及成长过的土地，如今已经伫立起一幢两层楼高的连锁自助快餐店。

当彼得的双脚踏在熟悉的人行道砖块上时，他的双眼一度被泪水所模糊。

他不觉得自己有资格哭，与自己的这点失去相比，比他蒙受更多的实在大有人在。

他只是有点伤感。伤感之外，更多的是迷茫，以及惆怅。

昨晚他住在史塔克为他安排的酒店房间里，今天他被告知可以在葬礼结束后回到新家里去，只是彼得没有想到，那个带他回家的人居然会是洛基。

事实上这件事现在也仅有洛基能够做到了。

当他以汤姆的形象发动起汽车的时候，他特意转过头来，检查了一遍彼得扣上的安全带。

“你得扣紧点，”他说，“这会是一场漫长的旅程。”

那之后，彼得得到了所有事情的答案。

此行他所要回去的那个家并不在这儿，不在皇后区，不在纽约的任何一个角落，而是在路易斯安纳，传闻中“汤姆帕克博士就职的大学”所在的那个城市。

洛基被派遣来完成这个任务，也仅仅是因为，他是所有人里唯一知道那座房子坐落在哪儿的人。

过去的五年里，从地球上消失的那个角色是洛基。可汤姆帕克却一直存在。

他拥有一间建立在湖边的房子和一份体面的工作，在世界失去彼得帕克的这些年光阴里，一直是他，那个帕克家族目前仅剩的亲戚，在陪伴梅婶婶生活。

这个事实震惊住了彼得。他被堵住喉咙管，默默无声地侧过头去，睁大着眼睛盯着开车的洛基。

“关于房子，没什么可担心的。”洛基一面转动方向盘，一面告诉他，“当初我留在房子周围的魔法阵起了作用，火灾并没有烧毁任何东西。但在整个街区都不复存在后，再把它们放在原处就有点太显眼了。”

“所以你把房子搬走了？”彼得听见自己问。

“本来不必要搬到那么远的地方。”洛基回答，“可是你的名字上了失踪人口纪念碑。你的婶婶，她似乎很难接纳这一点，或是继续待在任何让她感觉熟悉的地方。所以我对她的记忆动了点手脚——我希望你不会太介意我曾经那么做——但我担心过度的伤心最终会损害她的健康。”

“不……”彼得恍惚答道。

他怎么会介意这个呢？倒不如说，在洛基提出来之前，就连他自己也沉浸在那场最终决战带来的冲击中，而忘了要去考虑这件事。

的确，如果自己所消失的不是感知上的好几天，而是现实世界中的整整五年。那么这段时间，他的婶婶要如何度过？

“总之，我成功让她认为路易斯安纳的那栋房子是我的，而她不过是在火灾发生后听从政府的安置建议，到另一个地方投奔了自己的远房亲戚。我没有让她忘记所有和你有关的事，只是确保那种感觉……它不再那么深刻，不再那么……无时不刻。为了确保法术的稳定，我在整片土地周围都布置了限制。梅不适合被太多外界的刺激提醒起记忆，而我不愿意被打扰。就是这样，不知道我这么解释，是否都说清楚了。”

洛基说话的那种语气非常罕有。他从来不喜欢对人解释说明，更何况是用一种这么细致的方式。

彼得注意到，当他们从高速公路上转向驶入匝道时，一辆运货车以极其野蛮也极其危险的架势与他们侧身而过，洛基紧急避让的动作让车前轮险些打了滑，但他只是换了个档，将车停在了紧急车道上。

彼得看见他下车，掏出手机打了个电话，向着电话那头报出一串货运车的车牌号，然后绕到前轮边上，弯腰检查过两侧的轮胎，确认没有问题之后才坐回了驾驶座，系上安全带，重新踩下油门。

“你的耐心变好了。”彼得不知道自己为什么要那么说。

他只是过于惊讶了，震惊于这件事前后洛基一连串冷静平和的表现。以及当对方那么做的时候，所给人的感觉。

洛基已经表现得完全融入一个凡人的生活。他竟然能够熟练地从手机通讯录里调出道路报警中心的电话号码，他竟然会去检查轮胎！

“小心点总是更好。”那是洛基给他的说法，“我答应了你婶婶，要把你完好无损地送回家。这次我可不准备失言了。”

彼得哑口无言了一阵。

“但我们完全可以不用开高速。”他接着又说，“我记得你会瞬移魔法。”

“如果不是你提起，”听见彼得所说的洛基忽然笑了笑，他在检查后视镜的当口顺便瞥了一眼油表，在心里考虑着究竟要不要在下一站停下来加油，“这五年里我都在做汤姆，除了偶尔需要加固房子周围魔法的日子，我有时都会忘记自己究竟是谁。”

“你是洛基，是个法师。”彼得忍不住说。

“噢，当然了，这点我可没忘。”洛基又笑了，“我不是指这个。我是说，身份这件事好像突然不再有意义了。地球不是我的地方，尽管新阿斯加德现在在这儿了。但我不觉得这儿有什么是需要洛基的，相反，只是做汤姆的话挺不错的，真可惜，我不能继续做他了。”

他的那句话说到了点子上。

彼得感觉到，直到那刻，他们的对话才真正触及到中心。

“我不是真的享受开长途车。”洛基也终于决定坦率下来，他望着前路，眉头无奈地皱着，“我只是……用瞬移魔法的话，就没有多余的时间留给我思考了。我需要点时间来仔细想这件事。”

“什么事？”彼得轻声问。

他望着洛基，刚刚说出口的话其实没有意义，他根本不在乎答案，他只在乎此刻身旁的这个人，他渴望透过那层外壳，那头金色的短发、那张温和的脸和那一对绿眼睛，看到假想之下洛基原本的模样。

他想听洛基亲口说，他究竟在烦恼些什么。

他听见洛基叹了一口气。

“如果我撤掉之前嵌在梅头脑里的那些法术，让她想起来这个世界上原本根本就没有汤姆帕克这么一号人，你说……她会生我的气吗？”

他把困扰着他的那件事说了出来。

因为他拿不准。

彼得回来了，这是好事，可是被一道法术整整蒙在鼓里五年，洛基扪心自问，如果换做是他，他会生气的。

彼得的目光闪动着。洛基脸上那层淡淡的、囿于烦恼的表情让他的心口仿佛坍缩那样塌陷着。他感觉到一股温暖，一种被人小心翼翼照顾着情绪的窝心感，和一种难以置信对方为什么会那样想的心疼。

天呐，你怎么会担心这个，梅婶婶是全世界最善良的人，你怎么觉得她会介意——

他多想开口对洛基那么说。但他毕竟无法代替任何人去做决定。

彼得握住了洛基那只放在变速器上的手。

“我和你一起去，”他说，“咱们一块去对梅婶婶解释这件事。”

但洛基抽出了自己的那只手。他在彼得的手背上拍了拍，然后握住了方向盘。

“我会在房门外边等着。”他对彼得说，“我想我还是不在场的好。”

“为什么？”彼得不解地问。

“做完解释之后，你婶婶得知道我是谁。而她大概率确实认识那么一个叫洛基的人，我猜。”洛基回答。

那一抹挂在嘴角上的自嘲表情则解释了剩下他没说完的话。

他没法再做汤姆帕克了，毕竟那名义上仍然是彼得的叔叔，但做回洛基，那个人们记忆中曾经带着外星人入侵地球企图奴役人类的反派，似乎是个更糟的主意。

谁又真的愿意自己的孩子与这样危险的人物有所往来呢？

曾经的洛基或许还不会觉得这是一件难事。他有那么多的法术可用，大不了就再编造一个新的，更方便的身份来应付。

但现在他却不想那么做了。

他感觉到一股涩意，以及疲惫。

他把一切描绘得好像困扰着他的仅仅只是一个旁人的看法，但实际上远比那更多。

他不知道该怎么对彼得去形容。

当他还乘坐着那艘外太空的飞船带着阿斯加德人在外太空漂流，距离地球十万八千里远的时候，他尚且还没法梳理清楚自己对彼得那些微妙的感觉。

在他来到地球之后，灭霸带来的那场灾难又让他彻底失去了进一步去确定答案的机会。

他明白彼得对他有意义，可那意义究竟有多重要？重要到什么程度？是否会需要他抛弃全世界，用那样巨大的风险作为代价来换取？

过去的这五年里他麻木了，麻木得不愿意再去思考那些问题。

可现在唯一填满洛基的又只剩下了惊慌。

如果，如果梅真的介意，而彼得最终选择站在家人的那一边，将那个好不容易，他得以继续去探寻答案的机会再次拿走，他该怎么办？

一路上，那冲动都在蛰咬着洛基的五脏六腑，让他无比地想要就地停下车来，熄火引擎，隔着驾驶座将彼得拉进怀里，粗暴点也无所谓。什么也可以不用再多想，只要他愿意，他可以在任何地方给彼得一个吻，然后告诉他，那些冲动就是毋庸置疑的爱。

但洛基做不到。

这场漫长的罹难不止改变了许多人的命运，也永久拿走了洛基灵魂里的轻佻。

他曾经都以生命为联结许下过诺言了，事到如今，他无法再以更少的庄重来对待这件事。

如果他要对彼得说，就必须在他真的百分之一百确定之后郑重地说。

他需要能够在彼得的身边，现在、今后、以及更加往后的一个长远的范畴里。

他需要那些时间，和与之相关的一切。

当他们行驶到目的地，而洛基将车停稳之后，彼得又问了他一遍。

“你确定不想和我一块进屋子里去吗？”

洛基对他摇了摇头。

他说服自己那是彼得回归之后，属于他和家人的宝贵的、私密的时间，那不该被打扰。但在彼得解开安全带，推开车门预备下车的一瞬间，他还是歪过身子，伸长手臂，抓住了彼得的一片衣服。

“我停好车，在湖边等你。”他尽可能掩饰住不安，对彼得说。

彼得回过头来，那张脸现在和他隔着半块车窗，像是有什么湿漉漉的东西要从男孩子的眼睛里滚落下来。

“当然了。”他语气坚定地回答，“我一会儿就到。”


	26. Chapter 26

屋子里的陈设没怎么变化，连气味都是熟悉的。彼得刚跨过玄关，就已经闻见了梅婶婶做好的饭菜的香气。

她像是一早就被妥帖地通知好消息，此刻已经解下围裙，热泪盈眶地站在餐桌前对彼得张开了双臂。

彼得毫不犹豫地飞奔了过去，扑进梅婶婶的怀中。

他们分享过一个漫长的拥抱。你很难理解“家庭”这两个字的意义直到你将它们紧紧压在胸口上。当彼得那么做的时候，进屋时还困扰着他的那些思绪好像一刹之间就全飘走了。

是的，他庆幸自己还活着，当他穿过奇异博士的传送门再次见到洛基的时候他就那么想过了，但现在，他才真正后知后觉这一切的意义。

他回来了。活下来给了他这种权利，得以回到这个温馨的、令人怀念的、又几乎原封不动的家——并非所有人都享有与他同样的奢侈。

“我很抱歉让你等了五年，婶婶。”彼得在梅的臂弯里说。

梅抚摸着他的头发。

“别这么说。你回家了，其他的都不重要。”

“你一个人过得好吗？”彼得终于放松了那个拥抱，他后退半步，把踮起脚来压在梅婶婶身上的重量收回，抬头看着对方。

梅婶婶看上去几乎没什么变化，还是和彼得记忆中的差不多一样年轻。她的头发依然是那种发尾微微卷曲的样式，反射着淡淡的光泽，眼睛周围也没有额外增加的纹路。那让彼得的感觉好了许多。

“不是一个人。你的朋友把我照顾得很好，彼得，真的很好。”她回答。

现在梅已经不在彼得面前用汤姆的名字来称呼对方了。早在彼得迈过门前第一级台阶的时候，洛基就默默解除了咒语。他曾经在梅的记忆中埋下一条线，那些咒语只是让认知变得模糊，而不是整个把记忆拿走或是给人洗脑。那种方式温柔许多，当梅最终想起一切的时候，那感觉会更像是从一场梦游中醒来，而不是立刻经历剧烈的认知失调。

从见到彼得的第一眼起，她就全部弄明白了。

帕克家的家谱上从来也没有一个叫做汤姆的大学教授，他们在路易斯安纳也没有一块临湖的土地来建造房子。五年前，当那个有着微卷金色头发的年轻人第一次将她带来这里的时候，曾经试着向她解释过。

梅觉得自己仍然可以回忆起那副略显单薄但温和的嗓音。

“别害怕，从现在开始你待在这栋房子里会很安全，你可以信任我。我只是得做点儿什么，让你感觉好受点，好吗？这也会是彼得所希望的。”

然后，梅所记得的就只有一束闪光。

此刻，当始终罩在头脑中思绪表面的那层纱布终于被掀开，梅得以将所有的前因后果联系到一起。她同样低头看向彼得。

“他不是普通人，对吗？”她像是已经知道了答案那样问。

“他把我带回来了，婶婶。和所有其他的英雄一起，他们打赢了战争，带回来了所有人。”

彼得回答。那是他能想到的最合适的介绍洛基的说法，当然也是最贴切的。

那就是洛基所做的，那是事实。

他甚至为自己赢得了在新阿斯加德的一席之地，葬礼上彼得看见过了，海姆达尔对洛基行了礼，在洛基点过头之后，那说明他们接纳了他。新阿斯加德如今已经是地球的一部分了。那么世界上的其他地方很快也会接纳他的。

人们不该忘记洛基为最终决战所作出的贡献，彼得自己就会保证这一点，他是活生生的人证，他不会漏过任何一个细节。

而至于梅婶婶，她从来就不是会对少数族群抱有偏见的种族主义者。彼得知道她有一颗包容和善的心。最重要的是，他知道婶婶有多爱他。

他几乎觉得自己可以把所有话都试着说出来了。

但梅的回答还是出乎了他的意料。

“所以他这次是结束了战争，而不是像上次那样，企图掀起一场，对吗？”她看着彼得说，“我是说——抱歉我可能只记住了他哥哥的名字。”

她望着彼得微笑着，表情里带着一点抱歉，好像几秒钟之前她不过是稍微犯了回糊涂，忘了彼得的科学小组里一个同学的名字，但事实上她很清楚自己在说的是谁，彼得也一样，她说的就是八年前那个曾经在纽约本地新闻里连播了一个夏天的主角。

人们称那是外星入侵者、战争犯、又或者是邪神。新闻记者对准对方所记录下来的最后一个画面是洛基在复仇者成员和军队的层层包围之下，身上戴着一副镣铐。

但她却丝毫没有感到惊讶，抑或是恐慌。

“我记得他哥哥手里总有个锤子。”她像被逗乐了那样看着彼得说，“但他好像不一样。他的头发是黑色的，更瘦一些，嗯。我猜他不是挥舞锤子的类型？”

“他用魔法。”彼得发现自己回答梅婶婶的声音听上去有些干涩，他实在是太不确定了，“他……洛基是个法师，婶婶。”

“啊，我知道。”梅又笑了。

彼得则陷入了疑惑，他不知道梅婶婶脸上那种带点调皮的表情到底意味着什么。

“我其实看到过几次，”梅立刻对他解释了，“在他试着要自己做顿饭或者打扫打扫起居室的时候，刚开始那段时间他的确不怎么擅长对付家务活，然后他就会偷偷用那些——他以为我不在，或者其实没注意到——但我知道，那些盘子是不可能靠自己一个个跳进洗碗池里自动开始洗澡的。”

梅婶婶的描述在彼得的头脑里构成一幅画面。

那幅画面很轻易地就把彼得带回到自己所离开的这五年间的某个时刻，给了他一种莫名其妙眼眶背部发热的情绪。

他仿佛看见洛基一个人做那些事，而不是像之前的每一次一样，只把脏活累活都推到他的头上。

他总能记得洛基是多么讨厌家务，当那个人不得不面对那些分门别类的垃圾时，脸上总是挂着愤恨而尖刻的讽刺表情，仿佛光用眼神就可以诅咒到那些垃圾集体自燃似的。

那些回忆的片段不经意往彼得紧缩的胸口里鼓进去一捧空气。他呛着了，在双眼湿润的感觉里咳嗽一样笑了出来。

“那的确是他最烦的事。”彼得擦着眼睛对梅说，只是他仍然有个问题不明白，“可你知道他是洛基吗？一直知道？”

“洛基？”梅婶婶无声咀嚼了两遍那个名字，然后摇摇头，“不，不见得。不是一直。他只让我看见过一两次，在他撞见过我之后，他设法让我忘记了一些东西。”

“但你仍然记得？”彼得问。

“我猜就算是法师也会有片刻精神松懈的。魔法也会有不管用的时候对吗？”梅也反过来问，“在我以为他是汤姆时，我把他当做最后一个帕克家的家人，我试着照顾他。那种感觉会让我短暂地忘记你离开了的这件事。很长一段时间里，那让我好受很多。但是偶尔的，会有一两个晚上，毫无预兆的，那些悲伤的感觉会回来。一开始我以为那是睡眠，或者是晚餐的时候喝的酒的问题。直到一次半夜里我毫无征兆地醒来，我才明白那些情绪是怎么回事。”

彼得对她眨着眼睛。

他在等待着答案，自己都没有发现呼吸已经完全变得平缓。

梅望着彼得眼神中的专注。她是过来人，她完全懂得到底什么才是深刻在意一个人的表现。因此她很乐意告诉彼得所有的真相。

“那完全不是偶然。”她轻声回答，“当我穿着睡衣光脚下楼的时候，我发现杂物间的灯是亮着的。还记得我们住在皇后区的时候，家里也有一间这样的杂物间吗？你总是在里面堆满你用来做实验项目的那些东西，你自己在里面加装了好几根灯管，一到放假的时候就把自己关在里面不出来？”

梅的叙述让彼得微微的脸红了。

但那绝不是她试图告诉他的全部。

“当我透过门缝往里看的时候，我才想起来，这儿并不是什么临湖别墅，也不是什么我临时搬过来借宿的亲戚家。这就是我的房子，我看一眼就全明白了。政府的人曾经对我说所有东西都在那场大火里烧毁了，可直到我看到那些你自己做的小玩意，它们全都在那，那些工具、箱子里的游戏、漫画、所有的东西。”

然后梅发现彼得的脸上挂着某种呆愣而又迷茫的表情，像是没听懂似的。

她笑了出来。

“没听明白吗？”她捧着彼得的脸说，“他救了所有的东西！只是没告诉我！上帝啊我真想谢谢他那么做了，真后悔那时候我没有那么做，我想那是因为那时候他看上去根本不是汤姆。我吓坏了，一个陌生人忽然出现在家里，我不认识他，他的头发是黑色的，我的第一反应是报警，可身体根本动不了。类似的事发生过好几次，每一次他半夜里下去整理那些东西的时候，我脑子里的那些东西就会活过来，然后不受控制的顺着头脑里的感觉找过去。我见到那个场景好多次，直到我明白过来，这个人的确不是汤姆，但他……他不危险。”

“噢不，他不危险。”彼得的眼睛亮晶晶的，他控制着自己的呼吸与梅婶婶对视着，脸颊因为喜悦和感动而变成了红色，“他一点也不，婶婶，我发誓。”

“我做了三个人的晚餐。”梅婶婶突然对他说，“本来是为了汤姆做的。但，现在已经是——是洛基了对吗？我觉得你需要亲自去请他进来。彼得，你得亲自去谢谢他，他替你保留了你父母所有的相框，还有你高中的那些纪念相册，我看见过他翻看那些相片，在每一个我忽然觉得悲伤的晚上。我或许不明白魔法到底都是以什么原理运作的，但那并不是你的‘随便的一个朋友’对吗？我头脑里的那些情绪，我想它们不是我的，那是他的。他在为你哀悼，很多个夜晚。我想我必须好好见他一面，彼得，如果……那是个对你来说很重要的人的话。”

彼得发誓那一定是他十六年以来的人生中所经历的最快乐的时刻了。

他早就知道自己拥有全世界最棒的家人。他迫不及待想告诉梅婶婶全部。

“他是，非常重要。”他不确定自己该用什么语言去形容，“他总把所有事都变得更好，但我却从来都没能真的为他做过什么，我真的需要更多的时间来补足这些。天呐，婶婶，你会原谅我吗？如果我想要他在我的生活里，以后都在，你能够接受吗？”

在彼得问完那个问题之后，梅只用一种完全理所当然的表情轻轻拍了拍他的脸颊。

“你在问什么呢，我的孩子。”她问，“他都做了五年的帕克了。如果你一定要问我的话，那么是的，他是家人，早在五年前他住进这儿的时候起，他就已经是了。现在，去吧，每一个帕克都该回家吃晚饭了。”

彼得用跳的跨越过那段阶梯。当他沿着漫长的木板桥一路奔向湖边的时候，他感觉整副灵魂都差不多就要变成一只蝴蝶，从身体里边扑扇着翅膀飞到他的更前面去了。

他从来没有觉得仲夏夜傍晚的风这样热过。

洛基仍然穿着来时的衣服。他背对着彼得，双手插在裤子口袋里望着蜻蜓在湖面留下的涟漪，直到彼得的脚步在木板上踩出惊人的动静。

他略微有些意外地转回过头来，还来不及问出半个音节，那副要矮他半个头的身体就像一颗炮弹那样撞进他的怀里。

他真庆幸自己是个法师，因为那真是一个危险的动作。

最后，他们向后跌落进一片冰凉的水汽里，洛基用一个相对保险的动作接住了彼得，保证着他们两个人身上的衣服至少都是干燥的。

他们悬浮在距离湖面堪堪只有半米高的地方，洛基的魔法暗自发挥着作用，将一小片的湖面冻出了冰晶。

“我想你该解释一下。”他低头看了彼得一眼，迟疑地问，“你是只想要把我推下来，还是你自己也想加入，打一场水仗？”

那本来是一个玩笑，有点浮于表面、有点枯燥的那种，他并不处于最适合开玩笑的情绪状态当中，但他也不想表现得太过消沉，更不愿意流露出某种软弱，引起任何人的同情，尤其是彼得。

好在彼得只给了他一张笑得露出牙齿的脸。

“为什么不用你的读心术呢？”他反问洛基说，“如果你真的想知道的话。”

洛基皱眉看了他一会儿。

他当然懂彼得说的那种方式，只需要几秒钟，他就能得到所有想要的答案。

他只是没有那种勇气。在过去，无论任何时候，任何人得知了他的身份，不管是在阿斯加德还是在地球，总没有什么更好的进展。

他的养父母曾经给予过他宽容，当然了，早在他能够明白人们的宽容并不总是没有代价以及无缘由的之前，他曾经得到过它们。可如今父母也离开了，阿斯加德消散在虚空之中，洛基不觉得自己拥有别的什么。

家庭之外的一切亲密形式于他而言都是陌生而不确定的。就连他自己的这副灵魂里都写满了乖张和偏见，他才不会对任何形式的不原谅感到吃惊。

他刚想说什么，但彼得已经抓住了他的肩膀。

他们原本就是以一种彼得摔在他身上的姿态悬浮在湖面上，彼得只用稍微往前探一探，伸长脖颈——

洛基睁大了眼睛。

因为彼得给了他一个吻。

他该死的就该用那个读心术！黑发的法师心想，在他完全想不起任何一个和魔法有关的单词之前。

他的头脑一片空白。

那不是他克制不住想要然后最终自己伸手夺取过来了的某种东西。他原本告诫过自己别那么做，毕竟一千年的时间里，掠夺和工于心计的诱骗是洛基仅为熟悉的方式。

他没想到。第一次，有什么人主动给予了他。

这不是你之前养过的那些鸟怪，也不是蟒蛇，他对自己说，也不是海妖，也不是被你骗过的那些人。这是彼得，该死的，为什么一个人类男孩会这么像一只小鸟。

他曾经讨厌那些鸟，柔弱又普通，它们只会唱歌。

但在漫长的童年里，那是洛基的花园里唯一会落到他的肩头上、与他亲密的东西。他会变成一条蛇，窜进花丛，又重新跳出来，把它们全部吓回自己的巢里。

愚蠢的小家伙们，无论他这样做多少次，它们总也学不会。

每一次，当洛基又重新变形回来之后，它们就又会叽叽喳喳地落下来，飞进他的手心，在其中寻找并不总是存在的面包屑。

洛基自己都快要忘了他曾经也有短暂的一刻允许自己普通，像个最天真无奇的孩子一样去喜欢一些最不起眼的东西。不是为了和任何人证明自己。只是因为喜欢。

他抬高手，碰了碰彼得红得发烫的耳廓，然后他闭上眼睛，加深了那个要命的吻。

当他们最终结束之后，洛基的魔法让他们往下坠了一些。几只蜻蜓掠过湖面时被寒气激起，逃开时翅膀的边缘扇到了彼得的头发。

男孩的鼻头上黏着汗，有一点不自在地，他低头用手指将那些汗珠抹去。

“你主动了。”洛基看着他忽然说，“这是否说明你喜欢我会更多一些？”

他的脸上逐渐漾开笑意，完全恶趣味又抑制不住得意洋洋的那种。你想不到比那还要破坏气氛的事，彼得好不容易鼓起的勇气像一只气球被针扎破，他像鸵鸟那样把自己埋下去，脸完全红得发亮，一半是因为赌气，一半是因为想逃离。

但最终，洛基收起了所有的表情。

“你知道它所代表的意义吗？”他问，“我本来不想这么早地告诉你。我原本想要的不过是更多一些的时间，我想等到我们两个都完全清楚自己的想法，再好好和你谈论它们。不得不说，我享受你偶尔的头脑发热，真的，但用不着着急。”

彼得觉得自己大概能够理解洛基努力想要说明白的那个意思。

他像是找回了那个夏天和洛基斗嘴的状态，克制地朝天翻了个白眼。

“你试试去读其他人的心，试试复仇者，索尔、或者史塔克先生，奇异博士也行！我今年十六岁，洛基，所有人最担心的都是这个，所有人都希望我能再等等，他们就怕你不想要更多的时间！”

“这么说史塔克防着我？”洛基挑起了眉毛，“他想叫我慢慢来？不得不说，这有点让我逆反。”

“随便你怎么想。”彼得打断他，“但刚刚那个，你听好了，那不是头脑发热，你最好清楚这个。这次我主动了，是因为梅婶婶在等你过去吃饭，你是家人，明白吗？我用不着为了什么着急，因为家人总是一直都在的。”

洛基哑然了片刻。仿佛他还没做好准备这辈子再听见一次那个词。

“你婶婶的脾气好吗？”片刻之后他问，“她会介意我们在晚饭前弄脏前厅，并且不得不去洗个澡吗？”

“什么？”彼得在他的胸口前抬起头，“那是什么意思？”

“没什么特别的意思。”洛基回答，“只是需要个由头，你看，我总得回礼，为你刚刚的那次主动。”

他望着彼得的双眼里闪烁着幽暗的光。在彼得来得及反应过来那句话的意思之前，他们身下的魔法气息突然消失。

一个霜巨人和一个人类男孩一起落入了水中，这次，足够久地，直到把彼此肺部的氧气全数交换殆尽，他们都没再浮上来。

—END—

**Author's Note:**

> As a hard-core shipper of spiderfrost, I hope you enjoy the work.


End file.
